Mentiras Necesarias
by Sailor-chan
Summary: AU: Brittany nota a su esposo, Noah Puckerman, distante y distraído. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se entere de que una mujer está provocando esto?... Pero aun más importante, ¿Qué sucedería si llegara a conocerla?
1. Prólogo: Todo es eventual

Nota de la autora: Había pasado ya un tiempo con esta idea rondándome la cabeza. Por favor, es muy importante que me den su opinión, sobre todo porque pienso publicar primero los capítulos en español, cambiando el sistema que tengo para publicar historias, ya que usualmente actualizo primero aquellas que publico en inglés. La razón es que puedo explayarme más y con mayor fluidez, por tanto escribo más rápido y esto conviene a todos mis lectores (independientemente del idioma en el que publique, pues la traducción es lo de menos). En conclusión, usted, el lector hispanohablante es pieza fundamental en esta historia y sus actualizaciones. Mil gracias por su atención y sin más, pueden comenzar a leer.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

* * *

><p>No hay muchas cosas interesantes que puedan decirse de la vida de Brittany S. Puckerman. Es el tipo de mujer que a pesar de su porte sencillo y apacible, atrae las miradas de las personas que cruzan por el mismo camino que ella: con su mirada noble y gentil, destilada de esos hermosos ojos azules, uno puede imaginarse que la vida con esta mujer debe ser un paraíso meramente idílico.<p>

La joven inicia su día como cualquier otro: es un sábado y su día de descanso y por tanto decide encargarse de las tareas del hogar cuanto antes, para así poder disfrutar del domingo sin mayor preocupación. Uno pensaría que esto es algo aburrido para pasar el fin de semana, sin embargo, Brittany ama este tipo de ocupación: son tan sencillas que incluso ella puede llevarlas a cabo a la perfección.

No debe malinterpretarse, por supuesto, la inteligencia de Brittany. No es que sea idiota o retrasada, simplemente es una mujer… distinta, con un modo de pensar distinto y un problema para comprender las convencionalidades del pensamiento ajeno. No es extraño en ella, decir espontáneamente frases incoherentes que arrancan risas a todos aquellas personas a su alrededor, cosa que causa gracia excepto a ella, que no puede entender cómo se toman a broma lo que tiene que decir, pues para la muchacha es algo muy serio.

Además de sus bellos ojos de aspecto felino, la mujer posee otros atributos: de extremidades largas y bien formadas, tiene una esbelta figura y una gracia natural incluso para las tareas más simples como la que lleva a cabo ahora. Verla caminar, correr, bailar, dar saltos y tontear como una chiquilla es una verdadera delicia para los ojos ajenos, sin importar su sexo ni edad. Su cara es preciosa: facciones que parecen salidas de algún cuadro de un talentoso pintor inspirado por la más bella de las musas. Su cabellera es dorada e inmediatamente hace pensar en el sol, por los destellos que desprende.

Tiene, además, una dulce voz de suave timbre, que suena como un arrullo, cosa que es bien recibida por sus pequeños alumnos, pues es educadora en un jardín de infancia, en donde goza de popularidad entre los demás docentes y los padres de familia, quienes están convencidos de que algún día la encantadora mujercita será una excelente madre.

La maternidad es un pensamiento que de vez en cuando asalta su mente. La perspectiva de tener a un pequeño o pequeña iluminando sus días la embarga de emoción. Sin embargo, suele guardarse esos pensamientos para sí, pues no quiere apresurar nada, pues quiere esperar a que su esposo esté igual de dispuesto que ella.

Su esposo.

Noah Puckerman.

¿Cómo describir a este hombre? Otro como cualquiera, pero igualmente destaca entre las demás personas, más por su buen aspecto que por sus logros profesionales o personales. Alto, de cuerpo bien formado y piel bronceada. Tiene un rostro que delata que tuvo tal vez excesiva malicia en algún punto de su vida, pero ahora muestran a un hombre con defectos pero que ha sentado cabeza y está dispuesto a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Noah, o _Puck_, como le conocen todos, tiene un taller mecánico. No fue fácil poner su propio negocio, pues tuvo un excelente maestro, pero teniendo que empezar desde cero, fue una lucha constante.

No siempre fue Puck así, y a decir verdad sus conocidos pensarían que está loco quien fuese que contara esto, pues cuando el hombre era aún adolescente, era un delincuentillo de poca monta que se dedicaba a complicarle la vida a los demás. En aquellos días conservaba su cabello al estilo Mohawk, lo cual lo hacía imponente entre otros muchachos de su ciudad natal.

Oh, la ciudad natal. Lima, Ohio.

Las personas que están a su alrededor actualmente, no creerían que en algún momento fuera un bribón… sabían que era un pillo, pero nada importante.

Las personas que algún día estuvieron a su alrededor, no creerían que se ha convertido en un "hombre de provecho", pues incluso en el reformatorio estuvo, lo cual probablemente fue lo que hizo cambiar de dirección en su vida.

Puck había vivido casi toda su vida en Ohio, hasta que una compañía le propuso iniciar un nuevo taller en otro estado y así ser proveedor de servicios, lo cual le traería una cuantiosa suma de dinero.

No lo pensó ni dos veces y aceptó. Después de todo era el hombre de la casa y tenía decisiones por tomar.

Brittany no estaba feliz por la noticia. Sí, tendrían una estabilidad económica asegurada pero ¿y ella? ¿No tenía derecho a decidir también? Tuvo que dejar atrás a su familia y amigos, sin mencionar su trabajo en el que no pocos chiquillos estallaron en llanto al saber que _Miss _Brittany partiría.

Pero no había marcha atrás, después de todo Puck se comprometió y él era _el hombre de la casa_. Y por supuesto a Brittany no le duró mucho el disgusto, pues sabía que su esposo había obrado con la mejor de las intenciones, pero ni saber esto pudo evitar que la tristeza se apoderara de ella al saber que no tenía con quién salir o con quién charlar. Y que esto permanecería así durante algún tiempo.

Por fortuna, su atractiva personalidad y su encanto natural le ayudaron inmensamente en la tarea de hacer nuevos amigos. Brittany había escuchado historias de lo fría e indiferente que podía llegar a ser la gente de ciudades grandes, pero esto no la había amedrentado y se alegraba mucho de ello, pues ahora había afianzado grandes amistades durante los pocos años que llevaba en su nuevo hogar.

Tal vez, después de todo, no era una "chica de pueblo", como veían los cosmopolitas a las personas de ciudades pequeñas… o al menos siempre le habían dicho eso los mayores de Lima. Lo cierto es que con su personalidad vivaz, se había adaptado muy bien. Para las fiestas, como Navidad, año nuevo y día de acción de gracias, iba a pasar tiempo en Lima, con su familia.

Así pues, llevaba 2 años con una nueva vida a la que se había acoplado. Era feliz, con su trabajo soñado y su maravilloso esposo. Se había casado con él a la corta edad de 22 años. Ahora tenían ya 3 años de casados pero muchos más juntos, pues habían sido amigos desde la infancia y con el paso de los años se hicieron novios.

Como se dijo ya en el primer párrafo: una vida idílica.

Pero hay veces que el sueño de unos no es tal para otros.

* * *

><p>Brittany se hallaba enfrascada en su tarea. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría volteó para ver a Puck que entraba apresuradamente a la casa. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando notó el ritmo acelerado que tenía en sus acciones. La curiosidad la invadió.<p>

-¿Saldrás de nuevo? –Preguntó Brittany.

-Uhm… sí. Hay mucho trabajo, ¿sabes? –Dice quitándose apresuradamente la camisa. Se quitó los pantalones también.

-Dámela –Dijo Brittany tendiendo la mano hacia la ropa. La inspeccionó rápidamente y añadió un poco acusadoramente. -¿Desde cuando tienes esta camisa?

Era una camisa que Puck solía usar después del trabajo cuando iba por tragos con sus amigos. Usualmente usaba un overol o una camisa de franela con su nombre bordado y solía mantener la camisa colgada en un perchero del trabajo por si salía en el último momento y necesitaba estar más presentable.

El joven se rascó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

-Me la puse un rato el lunes. Pero solo un rato. Por eso volví a usarla hoy.

-¿Tuviste que salir?

-Sí, un inspector de la compañía llegó para ver cómo iba todo, y luego tuve que acompañarle a entregar el reporte… ya sabes.

Puck miró su reloj.

-Parece que aún me queda algo de tiempo, le pedí a Finn que se encargara del taller un rato… Iré a bañarme.

Puck subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Unos minutos después, se escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera.

Era poco usual que Puck se apareciera por la casa en horas de trabajo, prefería comer el almuerzo allí incluso aunque la casa estuviese muy cerca. Brittany se preguntó a qué se debía su aparición, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Había empezado a lavar la ropa y tiró la camisa al cesto para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Un rato después bajó Puck, vistiendo el uniforme. Aún le quedaban algunas horas de trabajo.

-Me marcho de nuevo. –Le hizo saber a Brittany.

-Está bien.

-Uhm… Brittany, creo que llegaré tarde de nuevo hoy. –Puck bajó la mirada un segundo, pero volvió a alzarla para sostener el contacto visual con su esposa

Brittany también bajó la mirada. La noticia no la sorprendía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al saberlo.

-Bueno, te dejaré la cena para que la calientes en cuanto llegues. –Le respondió a Puck tratando de esconder su tristeza.

Pero Puck, a pesar de no ser muy brillante, no era tonto y se dio cuenta de que el ánimo de su esposa se había nublado.

-Hey… -Le dijo, acercándose a ella y tomándole la barbilla para encontrarse con su mirada. –Sabes que lo siento ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Te lo compensaré. –Le dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

La rubia sonrió.

-Debo irme. Tal vez llegue hasta después de medianoche.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Brittany soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

* * *

><p>Desde hacía unos meses, Puck se había estado quedando hasta tarde en el trabajo. Empezó casualmente, nada que llamara la atención, pero se fue volviendo más y más frecuente. Después, empezó a salir muy seguido con sus amigos. A veces quedaba de verse con ellos en algún bar (según le decía él), otras, Finn, su mejor amigo y segundo al mando en el taller, pasaba a buscarlo.<p>

La joven no decía nada, pues su matrimonio con Puck era estable y parte de esa estabilidad se debía a que no había desconfianza por ninguno de los dos. Ella nunca cuestionaba lo que Puck le decía: si afirmaba haber estado viendo un partido, pues así había sido. Si le decía que había tomado un poco de más y por eso había llegado tan tarde, pues así había sido. No era indiferencia, era más bien plena confianza por parte de ella. Después de todo, siempre había estado convencida de que el matrimonio era sagrado y, sorprendentemente Puck también parecía saberlo, pues si bien ambos habían estado con muchas personas antes de casarse, ahora era todo distinto, pues habían prometido estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separara.

Pero en las últimas semanas Brittany no pudo evitar sentirse algo desplazada. Noah ya no le daba la misma atención de antes, ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y ya no le hacía el amor como solía hacerlo. Todo lo que la muchacha se podía preguntar, era que había hecho para hacer enfadarlo y tratarla así.

Porque uno no empieza a tratar con indiferencia a su esposa de la noche a la mañana y sin razón alguna, ¿verdad?

Brittany vuelve a concentrarse en la tarea que tiene enfrente. Porque hace un hermoso día y pocas cosas hay que le gusten más que el aroma de la ropa tendida al sol. Tiene una lavadora, por supuesto, pero piensa que no hay nada como lavar la ropa de manera "tradicional". Lo que sea que quiera decir eso.

No tiene caso que siga estrujándose los sesos, pensando en algo que a lo mejor no es más que el producto de su exacerbada imaginación.

De cualquier forma, si había algo que debiera saber, eventualmente se enteraría.

Tal vez Noah simplemente está muy cansado, muy estresado o algo por el estilo. En alguna parte había leído que la enfermedad del siglo XXI era el estrés. Uno de los niños que estaban a cargo de Brittany, le había comentado que su padre sufría de "estrés en el trabajo". Que se había tomado un respiro y que ahora estaba mucho mejor. Entonces, el niño le preguntó a Brittany.

-¿Usted sabe cuál es la enfermedad del "2+1"?

Brittany sospechaba que era una pregunta que terminaría con un chiste. Kyle era un niño muy inteligente, algo más aventajado que sus compañeros. Adoraba los chistes así y sospechaba que sería buenísimo así que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa anticipada y le respondió.

-No lo sé, Kyle, ¿Cuál es?

-"¡Es-trés!"

A Brittany el chiste le pareció hilarante y rió un buen rato hasta que le dolió el estómago y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos de tanta risa que le causó.

-Es buenísimo. –Dijo la rubia enjugándose una lágrima.

-La verdad es que no sé qué es el estrés. –Confesó el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso provocó un nuevo ataque de risa en Brittany, que se volvió contagioso para todos los demás niños. Era una razón por la cual amaba su trabajo: tenía en común con los niños, la excesiva energía y alegría.

Había pasado ya un rato perdida en sus pensamientos y apenas había notado que la ropa estaba limpia ya casi en su mayoría. Lo único que quedaba en el cesto era la camisa que le había entregado hacía un rato su esposo. Estaba a punto de sumergirla cuando el extenderla un poco notó algo extraño un poco más abajo del cuello. La acercó a su cara, frunciendo ligeramente la nariz como cuando estaba concentrada en algo (lo cual era poco frecuente dada su personalidad despreocupada) y observó detenidamente. Era una mancha no muy grande de algo de un color claro. La rubia la observó unos momentos y abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta.

Era maquillaje. Tal vez base, tal vez polvo, tal vez corrector, tal vez labial, ¿por qué no? No podía distinguir el color con total claridad, pero estaba segura de lo que era.

Si había algo que saber, eventualmente se enteraría… y parecía que ya iba a enterarse.


	2. I: Uno mas uno

Nota: Sé que los hice sufrir una espera innecesariamente, este capítulo no es muy emocionante pero es necesario para que no hayan cabos sueltos por ahí. Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, esta historia ha tenido más aceptación en español que en inglés, así que muchas gracias y les pido paciencia en el desarrollo de la historia, aunque no tendrán que esperar mucho para que aparezca Santana.

* * *

><p>Capítulo I: Uno más uno.<p>

* * *

><p>Permaneció un rato más con la camisa en las manos, pegándola a su cuerpo. Con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca entreabierta, el rubor en sus mejillas y ciñéndose la camisa contra el torso, ofrecía el aspecto de una mujer que ha sido atrapada en pleno acto sexual con su amante y trata de cubrir su desnudez con una sábana, pero sabiendo que eso poco puede hacer para borrar la imagen de la mente de quien fuera que la hubiese descubierto. Brittany no entendía nada de las ironías (de hecho de manera frecuente confundía el término con "heroínas", lo cual le hacía pensar en la Mujer Maravilla, cosa que le agradaba más que un tipo de humor del cual no captaba ni siquiera el nombre) pero de haberlo entendido, se hubiese dado cuenta de lo cómico y algo irónico de la situación y sobre todo, el cuadro que ofrecía.<p>

Pero por supuesto, es algo difícil considerar "cómica" una situación cuando eres tú quien la vive.

Pasado algún tiempo –la mujer ni siquiera podía determinar si habían sido minutos o tal vez días –despegó de sí la prenda y volvió a mirar.

Tal vez no era maquillaje. Tal vez Puck se había derramado refresco encima. O tal vez se hubiese lastimado… O bueno, tal vez Finn lo había manchado, no era un secreto que el gigantón era bastante torpe… o tal vez Puck había comido un sándwich de mermelada.

Basta.

Todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Pensar en explicaciones tontas para justificar lo que con sus ojos vio.

Puck no podía haberse derramado nada porque la mancha estaba en el lado interno de la camisa y lo mismo aplicaba con la suposición de que Finn fuese el culpable. En cuanto a la mermelada… para empezar, ¿la mermelada es kosher? Puck se toma muy en serio el régimen alimenticio de los judíos, recordó la rubia, así que debía investigar si…

Brittany no solía pensar esas cosas de una manera tan racional, pues era bastante ingenua y crédula. Pero incluso ella podía ponerse seria. No estaba pensando cosas de la nada, ya que no podía evitar recordar el comportamiento distante de su esposo en los últimos dos meses.

Pero Noah es su esposo. No debe desconfiar.

"¿Y tú qué puedes saber?" Le preguntó una parte de su mente. La parte de su mente que no se llevaba bien con esa otra parte que predominaba todo el tiempo, aquella que le decía que los delfines eran tiburones gay.

Pero uno más uno son dos, pensó.

Artie, un hombre en silla de ruedas que vive dos casas más atrás, le dijo una vez que uno más uno no suman dos.

-Verás, Brittany –Le había dicho el hombre, era arquitecto, ingeniero, o algo así. –Si resolvemos algebraicamente de esta manera…

Y garabateó algo en una hoja de papel.

Brittany no le hizo el menor caso, detestaba ese tipo de cosas. Al final, Artie le había mostrado el resultado, que era 1.98 o algo así. Ella asintió y dijo uno de sus comentarios ocurrentes, que hizo sonreír al joven. Sabía que no había entendido nada de lo que le había explicado –o tratado de explicar –pero sentía simpatía por la mujer así que solo se limitó a decir.

-A veces pensamos que conocemos algo, pero resulta que nos puede sorprender.

La rubia dejó la camisa sobre lo primero que encontró. Para su mala suerte, quedó desplegada mostrando la horrenda mancha. Una horrenda mancha que parecía observarla y burlarse de ella. De modo que tomó nuevamente la camisa, la hizo una pelota y la dejó nuevamente en el cesto.

Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez las cosas no eran lo que parecían y estaba pensando mal. Tal vez, uno más uno era igual a 1.98.

Se dispuso a tender la ropa, tal vez eso pudiera animarla un poco. Pero en el fondo sabía que no sería así.

Todo el día trató de distraerse. Las horas pasaron con sádica lentitud pero finalmente la noche llegó.

Por lo menos estaba exhausta. Eso le ayudará a conciliar el sueño.

Sabe que Puck llegará tarde, de modo que no tiene caso esperarlo despierta y por tanto se pone una pijama y se acuesta a dormir.

Horas después escucha el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse. Luego escucha a alguien subir las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, pero fallando. Escucha los pasos acercarse, luego la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y a continuación sabe que ha entrado Noah. Lo sabe porque reconoce su aroma, aunque lo nota algo distinto.

Puede que haya cambiado hoy. O puede que haya cambiado desde antes pero no lo haya notado hasta ahora.

Noah se quita la ropa. Brittany adora el "sonido de la desnudez", como ella lo llama: el sonido que hace la ropa al frotarse contra la piel.

Finalmente siente que Puck se mete en la cama, junto a ella.

El reloj apunta la una de la mañana.

-Hueles distinto. –Murmura pero Puck no la escucha, pues ha quedado dormido al instante.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, se levanta y observa a Puck dormido a su lado, boca abajo. La rubia no sabía si sacar a colación el tema de la camisa y la mancha. Decidió dejarlo de lado de momento y bajó para hacerse cargo del desayuno.<p>

He de mencionarles, que la rubia, tan adorable como era, prácticamente carecía de habilidades culinarias. No era una cocinera natural. Lo poco que sabía, lo había aprendido de Tina, una mujer con la que había entablado amistad poco tiempo después de llegar a la ciudad. Tina era una chef que gozaba de cierto prestigio y viendo la calamidad que era Brittany en la cocina, se dispuso a enseñarle cosas básicas. Después de mucha paciencia por lo menos pudo lograr que Brittany pudiera cocinar sin incendiar nada.

Unos pasos le alertaron la presencia de Puck. Estaba bajando los últimos escalones y se acercó a la cocina. Lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta y acercarse perezosamente a la mesa. Se sentó, bostezó y esperó pacientemente a que el desayuno estuviera listo.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo anoche? –Preguntó animadamente la rubia. El sueño le había caído muy bien, y se sentía tranquila. Tomó un plato y le sirvió el desayuno a Puck.

-Estuvo bien. –Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Acercó el plato y comenzó a comer con avidez.

-Te escuché llegar. –Le hizo saber.

Al escuchar esto, el joven dejó de engullir y miró dubitativamente a su mujer.

-¿De verdad?

-Síp. Era tarde… o temprano. La una de la mañana… siempre he tenido la duda ¿eso es llegar tarde o muy temprano? Porque yo diría que eso es llegar muy temprano pero la gente lo considera llegar tarde… -Dijo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla, pensativamente. Volvió a centrarse, a veces sus pensamientos aleatorios se apoderaban de ella.

-Como sea, llegaste a esa hora. –Continuó tomando un bocado de su plato.

-Lo siento. –Puck le respondió bajando la mirada como un niño regañado. –No sabía que saldría hasta esa hora…

-Sí, está bien. –replicó ella tratando de quitarle importancia. -¿Qué haremos esta noche?

Al escucharse, rio de sí misma.

-Eso se escuchó como _Pinky y Cerebro_. –Dijo con una risilla. Puck le sonrió.

-Sé que no te he prestado mucha atención últimamente… -Le tomó la mano. –Pero quiero que sepas que no me olvido de ti.

Empuñó la mano y suavemente la chocó contra la quijada de Brittany, de manera juguetona. Ella le sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos al cine? –Propuso él. –Como en los viejos tiempos

Y le guiñó el ojo.

Brittany estaba consciente de lo encantador que podía llegar a ser Puck. Ella había sucumbido ante su encanto como muchas otras, pero fue la rubia quien logró llegar al corazón del chico malo de la ciudad. Esa picardía que poseía es una de las cosas que le hizo enamorarse de él.

Sí, Puck no era el más romántico y sus padres trataron de convencerla de que tampoco era el más adecuado de los hombres, pero sabía cómo conquistar y reconquistar a una mujer cuantas veces quisiera.

-Me parece muy bien. –Aceptó la rubia dando saltitos de emoción en su asiento, cosa que acentuó más la sonrisa del hombre.

-Perfecto. –Continuó comiendo. –Vayamos más al rato, ¿te parece?

Ni siquiera había hecho la pregunta y Brittany ya se había levantado, tomando los platos.

-¡Hey! No he terminado eso. –Protestó él.

Ella resopla y hace un pequeño puchero.

-Está bien, termina. –Y vuelve a dejar el plato delante de él.

Para cuando Puck terminó de desayunar Brittany ya estaba en la regadera.

"Hoy será un buen día", se dijo.

Al parecer uno más uno, no son dos.

Se enjabonó el cuerpo pensando en la maravillosa perspectiva de pasar el día con su esposo. Tenían unas tres semanas sin salir, al menos antes él siempre hacía espacio para ella por muy ocupado que se encontrara. "Con un poco de suerte, esos días regresarán", pensó.

Casi una hora después, estaba ella casi lista: su ropa era sencilla pero capaz de robar el aliento. A Brittany le gustaba vestirse de manera femenina y siendo que saldría con Noah esa vez no podía ser la excepción. Su cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros, cepillado de manera cuidadosa; el toque final lo brindaba el maquillaje, que era muy ligero pero resaltaba sus bellas facciones y acentuaba su cautivadora mirada azul.

Se miró en el espejo. Estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

Puck la miró con adoración al salir del baño. Se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó, mirando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo.

-No puedo creer que haya ignorado a tan bella mujer durante tantos días. –Le dice dándole un casto beso en la mejilla. Algo muy distinto a lo que acostumbran, pues Puck es… Puck. "El insaciable Puckusaurio" como solía referirse a él mismo en tercera persona.

Brittany volteó y lo besó, esta vez en los labios. Terminó de retocar su maquillaje: estaba lista para salir.

Salieron, entonces. Mientras Puck manejaba iban en silencio… cosa que no agradaba a Brittany, así que trató de iniciar conversación.

-¿Y qué trabajo están haciendo? –Le preguntó. La mujer pensaba que era una pregunta bastante inocua, después de todo era costumbre de él hablar como un perico acerca de todo lo que pasaba en el día. Y Brittany disfrutaba esto, disfrutaba hasta el más ínfimo detalle de sus conversaciones con cualquier persona, y Puck, siendo su esposo por supuesto tenía una posición privilegiada.

Pero se arrepintió.

-Mmm, nada relevante, ya sabes. La compañía quiere que todo se mantenga perfecto pero, uhm, últimamente tienen más vehículos… y… pues, eso…

-Eso explica por qué has tenido que quedarte hasta tarde. –Dijo ella acariciando la pierna de Puck. Él le dio una media sonrisa sin apartar la vista del camino ni por un milisegundo.

Era evidente que Puck luchaba por mantener la conversación que inocentemente su esposa le había iniciado. Evidente, claro está, pero no para ella. No notó el nerviosismo que tenía su expresión.

O tal vez sí, pero prefirió no verlo.

-¿Verdad? Ya casi se me olvidaba cómo luce mi sexy esposa por culpa del trabajo.

-¡¿En serio? Puck, ¿no tendrás esa enfermedad…? ¿Cómo se llama…? ¿Alzey-Worms? Esa que hace que se te olviden las cosas.

-¿Alzheimer?

-Sí.

-Era un decir, Brittany. No se me olvidó en serio. –Le contestó ligeramente fastidiado.

-Oh… eso es bueno. Supongo.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra hasta llegar a su destino.

Estaban ya frente a la cartelera decidiendo qué película ver cuando Puck saca discretamente el celular y escribe algo. Pero de nada sirve, pues no quita el sonido a tiempo y el teléfono suena al recibir un mensaje de texto, seguramente en respuesta al que envió. Puck envía una nueva respuesta y guarda nuevamente el celular. Su expresión cambia por una más ansiosa y hasta un poco emocionada. De pronto nota la mirada expectante de Brittany. Sus inocentes ojos fijos en él.

-No es nada. –Se apresura a decir él. Ella acepta la respuesta sin más.

Durante la película, Brittany al principio mantiene la vista atenta a la pantalla. Después empieza a notar la exaltación de Puck. Algo en ese comportamiento le resultada demasiado familiar. Y nunca deja de ver el teléfono móvil.

-Demonios, la estúpida señal falla.

Al terminar el filme, regresan a casa. Puck sube deprisa los escalones, como el día anterior. Brittany le sigue de cerca.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

La expresión de Puck deja ver que por un momento se olvidó de nuevo de su existencia. Alzey-Worms o como se llame.

Él suspiró sonoramente, cerró los ojos y se dio un palmazo en la cara, como si pensara "_Cierto, tengo una esposa a la que debo dar explicaciones."_

-Saldré de nuevo. –Bajó la vista, como era su costumbre últimamente. Hasta empezaba a resultarle familiar verlo bajar la cara. –Es… Finn. Sí, eso es… necesita que lo ayude con…

Agitó la mano en el aire tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-Algo. –Dijo finalmente.

Cuando lo alcanzó en el cuarto, su ropa ya estaba sobre la cama.

-¿En dónde están los otros pantalones?

-Se acabó el espacio en el clóset. –Le responde la muchacha. –Están en el otro cuarto.

Al escuchar esto, el hombre salió apresuradamente hacia el cuarto contiguo.

Y entonces ella escuchó un sonido breve.

Era el teléfono móvil de Puck que sonaba desde el bolsillo del pantalón que se había quitado. La rubia lo tomó y lo vio.

_Mensaje nuevo_, rezaba la pantalla.

Para Brittany no era extraño leer los mensajes de Noah. Él no tenía inconveniente con eso, pues en su mayoría eran cosas relacionadas al trabajo o chistes verdes que solían hacerle sus amigos.

De modo que le pareció lo más normal del mundo abrir el mensaje

"_En el 202." _Y adjuntaba una dirección. Y un nombre que Brittany no reconoció.

El remitente estaba guardado en el directorio como "S".

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, rápidamente dejó el teléfono donde lo había encontrado.

-No creo tardar mucho... –comenzó a decir él tomando el celular y tecleando algo. Entonces frunce el ceño y mira a Brittany a la expectativa.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza como un cachorro y poniendo esa mirada tan característica suya, aquella mirada inocente y curiosa, que le daba un aire ligeramente infantil.

Ante esto, Puck se confunde aún más y vuelve a mirar la pantalla del teléfono.

-Te traeré ositos de gominola… -Dijo él despacio, como queriendo tantearla.

-¡Oh, eso sería excelente! ¿Puedes traer más Lucky Charms?

-Claro. –Dijo él sin dejar de mirarla pero visiblemente más tranquilo. –Me voy ya, no quiero hacer esperar a… Finn. Sí, a Finn.

-Creo que iré a casa de Tina… -Murmuró la joven. No tenía ánimos para estar sola.

-Me queda de paso, te llevaré.

Salieron nuevamente y fueron totalmente sumidos en silencio. Brittany ya no intenta hacerle la plática, simplemente llama para avisarle a Tina que va en camino.

-Te veo en la noche. –Dijo Brittany dándole un beso en cuanto llegan. Él asintió y en cuanto ella bajó dio marcha al vehículo.

Tina vive en una bonita zona de la ciudad. Su esposo, Mike Chang, es bailarín profesional y es muy famoso; ella trabaja en un restaurant muy prestigioso de élite. Tienen poco más un año de haberse casado, pero han sido novios desde sus días como estudiantes.

Cuando Brittany llega al piso donde vive Tina y toca el timbre, se abre la puerta de manera tan repentina que no puede evitar sobresaltarse.

-¡¿Estás bien, Brittany? –Una mujer asiática un par de años mayor que Brittany se abalanza sobre ella, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros e mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Estoy bien… ¿Tú estás bien?

-¡Claro que estoy bien! –Le responde en tono de reproche.

-Entonces todos estamos bien… ¿Pero por qué estamos hablando de esto?

-Me preocupé: tú jamás vienes sin avisar horas antes, además detestas venir, tú prefieres salir al parque…

-Quería compañía, es todo. –Y baja la mirada con tristeza. Empieza a parecerse a Puck.

Tina se sintió culpable enseguida. Estaba claro que Brittany estaba desanimada y ella le había recibido como una madre preocupona.

-Pasa... es solo que me preocupo por ti, Brittany. Tú sabes cómo soy, no es común que estés así.

-Lo sé pero… -la rubia no sabía si continuar.

-Lo sabía. Pasa algo, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-¿Es Puck?

De nuevo su expresión de "cachorro confundido" hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Cómo sabes? –Se le acercó y como si dijera algo muy secreto, le preguntó en un susurro -¿Eres psíquica?

-No, no lo soy. –Aclaró la asiática riendo sinceramente. Ese tipo de preguntas eran las que le recordaban por qué estaba siendo tan sobreprotectora con la rubia. –Pero si fuera algo relacionado con tu familia estarías en Lima. Lo único que te pudo haber traído aquí tan deprisa es algo que tenga que ver con tu matrimonio.

Brittany suspiró sonoramente y decidió hablar, no tenía caso que le diera vueltas al asunto.

-Me siento como un pequeño panda triste, ¿sabes? –Se miró las manos con melancolía. –En los últimos dos meses Puck ha tenido mucho trabajo… o eso dice él, y en el último mes apenas si lo he visto.

Tina asintió, esperando que continuara.

-Incluso ayer llegó más tarde, pero antes paró por la casa en el día para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando se quitó la camisa la puse en el cesto e iba a lavarla pero le vi una mancha extraña, parecía…

No pudo continuar. La morena alzó las cejas hasta que parecía que habían desaparecido.

-¿Mancha? No será…

-Hoy salimos y todo parecía bien hasta que mencioné lo alejado que lo tiene el trabajo. Después recibió un mensaje y volvió a salir, pero antes de que se fuera recibió otro y lo leí, no creí que fuera gran cosa, pero no entendí qué quería decir. El mensaje era "En el 202". También decía un nombre…

Cuando Brittany le dijo el "nombre", la otra mujer no sabía qué responderle; para ella la situación estaba más que clara aún con la poca información que Brittany le había dado. Pero no quería sacar conjeturas a la ligera, además era _Brittany_, la inocente rubia que conquistaba con facilidad la simpatía de la gente y a la que hacer sentir triste debería ser considerado una felonía de lo peor.

Como leyendo su mente, Brittany le preguntó, de una manera directa:

-¿Qué es ese lugar que mencionaba el mensaje? ¿Y qué quiere decir "en el 202"?

Era poco usual de Brittany preguntar las cosas de esa manera tan directa, pero aún más inusual era que hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, pues era el tipo de preguntas que denotaban desconfianza.

Tina se quedó sin palabras durante varios segundos, mirándola con sorpresa pues no sabía cómo responderle.

-Brittany, -comenzó con cautela. –Te quiero demasiado y no me gustaría mentirte… pero tampoco me gustaría que te pusieras triste…

-Sólo dilo.

Tina cerró los ojos por un momento, preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

-Es un hotel, Brittany. Y creo que el 202 es un cuarto.

Cualquier otra mujer en la situación de Brittany estallaría en llanto o en absoluta furia. Esto es lo que Tina esperaba.

Pero Brittany solo continuó mirándose las manos y asintió de manera casi imperceptible (aunque Tina la vio).

-¿Me está siendo infiel?

-Me atrevería a decir. –La mujer se sentía impotente, pero no podía mentirle a su amiga. Suficiente era con su esposo engañándola.

La rubia solo se quedó ahí, sentada y tranquila.

Artie estaba equivocado.

Uno más uno sí es igual a dos.


	3. II: A Pesar de Todo

Nota de Autora: Estaré fuera unos cuantos días, iré al pueblo natal de mi madre pero mientras tanto les dejo este capítulo el cual espero que disfruten, considérenlo un regalo adelantado de año nuevo ;) pero cuando regrese espero contar con muchos reviews, no me fallen ¿sí? Que sea como un intercambio de regalos. También quiero pedirles de favor a todos esos que me añaden a sus suscripciones pero no dejan comentarios: no sean tímidos y háganme saber su opinión :) yo sé que tienen mucho que expresar.

* * *

><p>Capítulo II: A Pesar de Todo.<p>

* * *

><p>Es increíble ver, o más bien, <em>sentir <em>los efectos de darse por enterado de algo. Brittany estaba consciente de esto, pues lo estaba experimentando en carne propia después de la plática que tuvo con su amiga el domingo.

El domingo, al volver, no había querido imaginar nada. Tina le había hablado con total sinceridad, confirmando sus sospechas. No quería imaginar qué pensaría o sentiría al volver a casa; no quería imaginar qué haría o qué diría al ver a Puck de nuevo. Lo cierto es que la rubia ni siquiera experimentaba enojo… ¿Por qué? Sabía que si Emma, una de sus compañeras, descubriera a Will siendo infiel se desharía en llanto y sabía que si Mercedes descubriera una infidelidad de Sam, su novio, le destrozaría el auto, la casa y a saber qué más. ¿Entonces por qué ella no sentía ninguna de estas emociones?

No podía pasarse debatiendo internamente toda la tarde, necesitaba llegar a casa y pensar qué debía hacer.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de su hogar. Se había quedado allí, parada con los hombros caídos y los brazos colgando a un lado de manera descuidada. Como estaba, parecía que sus extremidades habían crecido desmesuradamente y ofrecía el aspecto incómodo de un potrillo que ha crecido demasiado en muy poco tiempo y no tiene idea de qué debe hacer con sus patas, ahora tan largas.

Y puede que tal vez Brittany no se sintiera como un equino recién desarrollado, pero sentía como si algo hubiese cambiado en ella… no era para menos, pues su esposo, en quien tanto había confiado al parecer le mentía.

Finalmente subió los pequeños escalones del porche, introdujo su llave en la puerta y giró… entró, cerró la puerta y se desplomó en el sofá más próximo. Sus ojos se movían apresuradamente, observando cada objeto de la casa pero sin prestarles realmente atención.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, pero debió ser un buen rato, pues quedó sumida en la oscuridad eventualmente, cosa de la que ni siquiera se inmutó.

Un sonido rompió el silencio y un haz de luz entró por la puerta, ahora abierta. Solo se distinguía un trazo irregular de luz proyectado sobre la pared, hasta que se escuchó un cliqueo y se encendió la luz de la casa.

-¿Brittany? –Se escuchó la voz de Puck, algo sorprendida. –Carajo, me asustaste… ¿qué haces aquí sentada en la oscuridad?

La rubia apenas si se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando, se giró lentamente y miró a su esposo, como si lo viera por primera vez.

Tal vez sí, efectivamente, lo estuviese viendo por vez primera.

-¿Volviste a tomar demasiados antibióticos? –Le preguntó Puck.

-No… solo me senté un rato y se me pasó el tiempo. Es todo.

Puck murmuró un "Ah" muy débil y la miró suspicazmente.

-¿Qué tal está Finn?

-Bien… estoy muerto, me iré a dormir.

Puck subió las escaleras pesadamente y Brittany se quedó un rato más allí, sentada en el sofá.

Había pasado: había llegado a casa ya, había visto a Puck ya… ¿Qué sentía? ¿Odio? ¿Tristeza? ¿Vergüenza?

Nada.

Solo siguió ahí, con la mirada perdida. Finalmente se levantó y subió a la habitación, arrastrando los pies. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para obligarse a sentir algo, de modo que solo se deslizó bajo las sábanas, donde Puck estaba casi quedándose dormido. La rubia se giró para quedar cara a cara con él; debía ver su rostro. El rostro del joven estaba atento a ella a pesar de su expresión somnolienta.

La joven extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de Puck. Él, por su parte, tomó la mano que se posaba sobre su cara. Continuaron así durante unos segundos hasta que ella se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro y lo besó. No fue un beso desesperado como el de alguien que intenta afianzarse desesperadamente a alguien, ni un beso agresivo como el de quien quiere reclamar territorio; era un simple beso tranquilo y tierno.

-Te quiero. –Le murmuró la rubia.

No sentía odio ni tristeza, tampoco sentía enojo hacia él, ni miedo de perderlo.

Y sin embargo, había tantas cosas que deseaba saber.

* * *

><p>El lunes había llegado y con él, el retorno a la vida. Porque con esposo infiel o sin él, Brittany aún tenía una vida y estaba eternamente agradecida por ello. Si bien amaba su trabajo y cada parte de él, ahora tenía una razón más para esperar con ansias la hora de entrada. La joven no soportaba estar en casa, necesitaba salir y afortunadamente su trabajo le distraía lo suficiente como para evitar darle vueltas al asunto de Puck, la infidelidad y por qué no sentía lo que supuestamente debía sentir uno en esos casos.<p>

En este estado de confusión, llegó el jueves.

Los pequeños alumnos de Brittany hicieron un maravilloso trabajo al ocupar su mente en otros menesteres, tales como evitar que Ben se picara demasiado la nariz o volvería a sangrarle, o que Emily siguiera rayándose la ropa, o que Carl llorara por no poder distinguir la letra "n" de la "m"… a decir verdad Brittany ponía especial empeño en este último, pues ella también había tenido este mismo problema… las letras se le hacían demasiado parecidas y no entendía cómo las personas que escribían en español podían lidiar con la "m", "n" e incluso la "ñ", la cual, en su opinión, era la hermana enojona con una mono-ceja de la "n". Las horas que pasó ahí, en compañía de sus pequeños alumnos la revitalizaron, era increíble cómo podía cambiar su ánimo para bien al estar rodeada de estos.

Cuando llegó la hora de dar por terminadas las clases, Brittany casi rogó por no tener que despedirse, pero era inútil, ¿qué haría? ¿Ponerse de rodillas y decir "hey, niños, ¿pueden quedarse un rato más? Creo que mi esposo me engaña y no quiero quedarme sola."?

De modo que al ver a los niños agitar sus pequeñas manos en el aire y despedirse de ella para reunirse con sus padres, Brittany se sintió desanimada una vez más, como si toda esa energía que había acumulado horas antes fuera arrancada de tajo de su ser.

Una vez sola, volteó a ver el aula vacía. Se movió entre las mesas y sillas, poniendo un poco de orden. Se acercó a su escritorio, guardó unos papeles en el cajón y tomó su bolsa.

Volvió a casa, preparó la comida y pasó el resto de la tarde revisando tareas. Al cabo de un rato, dejó lo que hacía y se estiró en la silla, relajando el cuerpo.

Su mente de inmediato regresó al inicio de semana. Desde el domingo, Brittany había utilizado cualquier oportunidad para mirar furtivamente el teléfono de Puck. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no había podido evitarlo y comprobó que él no estaba siendo sincero. Había encontrado varios mensajes en un tono más que amistoso; Puck no era demasiado inteligente y de seguro no pensó que la rubia sospechara nada, por tanto no lo consideró necesario.

Tomándose las manos detrás del cuerpo, pensó fugazmente en algo, se paró abruptamente y fue por el teléfono, marcando un número que rara vez había ocupado.

Una voz femenina contestó al otro lado de la línea, diciendo el nombre del restaurant en el que trabajaba Tina. Los horarios de esta eran impredecibles, pero su amiga le había mencionado casualmente que tendría el mismo turno toda esa semana.

-¿Podría hablar con Tina?

-Permítame ver si está disponible. ¿Me diría su nombre, por favor?

-Soy Brittany Puckerman.

-Por favor espere.

Brittany esperó pacientemente, escuchando el bullicio que había al otro lado de la línea. Después de varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad, se escuchó el sonido de alguien tomando el teléfono y contestando.

-¿Diga? ¿Brittany, de verdad eres tú?

-No lo sé, supongo que sí… Oh no, ¿qué tal si alguien me clonó y hay otra yo? –La rubia se sintió asaltada por este nuevo miedo.

-Tranquila, Brittany, nadie te ha clonado. Preguntaba porque han pasado siglos desde la última vez que me llamaste al trabajo. Sólo por eso tomé la llamada, juré que no volvería a hacerlo después de la última vez.

La última vez que Brittany había llamado al trabajo de Tina, había sido para comentarle que había ido a comer a un restaurante cercano a su trabajo con unas compañeras y al levantarse para ir al baño se había perdido y había llegado frente a la puerta del refrigerador. Brittany pensó que era una máquina del tiempo o algo así, como en un episodio de Bob Esponja, así que lo primero que había hecho era llamar a Tina para preguntarle si en su restaurant también tenían una máquina del tiempo. Tina se había molestado muchísimo, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a las llamadas extrañas de Brittany, pero en esa ocasión había estado muy ocupada.

-Oh, está bien entonces. Espero que de verdad no haya otra yo. Sería confuso aunque también podría ser práctico porque podría estar en dos lugares a la vez y…

-Brittany, -Tina interrumpió las divagaciones de la otra mujer justo a tiempo. -¿qué pasa?

-Cierto. Te llamé porque… -comenzó a estrujar su vestido por el nerviosismo. –Verás, es que…

-Dilo ya. Me estás preocupando.

-Quiero saber con quién está Puck. –Dijo muy rápidamente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si Puck me está siendo infiel… -Dijo más despacio. –Quiero saber con quién.

-¿Por qué quieres eso? –Preguntó Tina y Brittany casi pudo ver su ceño fruncido a través del teléfono.

-No lo sé, simplemente quiero verla… o verlo.

-Sabes que Puck no es bisexual.

-Yo sí lo soy.

-Él no.

-Eso creo, pero también pensé que estábamos bien y también pensé que nunca me sería infiel. –replicó Brittany con un puchero. A pesar del tinte de la conversación, cualquiera que la viese la calificaría de adorable.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema, no me llamaste para discutir la sexualidad de tu esposo.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Quiero que me ayudes, Tina. De verdad quiero saber quién es.

-Desconozco tus razones pero no es mi lugar cuestionarte. –Se escuchó una voz en el fondo y Tina gritó "¡Voy!" –Debo irme, pero te llamaré en unas horas.

Tina cortó la llamada y Brittany, al otro lado de la línea se quedó con el teléfono abrazado. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, asintió y lo dejó en la base.

* * *

><p>-Brittany, no sé qué rayos me dijiste para convencerme pero en serio, debo aprender a decirte que no.<p>

Los últimos hechos del día, no eran más que visiones borrosas para ambas. Todo lo que las amigas sabían era que ahora estaban ahí, sentadas en el carro de Tina afuera del taller. Sí, del taller mecánico de Puck.

-En serio, no sé cómo es que acepté, pero de verdad que es una mala idea.

-No tienes que quedarte.

-Estás loca si crees que te dejaré hacer esto sola.

-Gracias.

-Agradéceme si Puck no nos descubre y si esto no resulta ser una total pérdida de tiempo. Ni siquiera sabemos si se verán hoy.

-Me dijo que saldría. Y recibió un mensaje para verse con alguien al salir.

-¿Y qué tal que de verdad vaya a salir, no sé, con sus amigos o algo así?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces vendré otro día.

Tina la miró con incredulidad. La rubia había dicho esto último con la tranquilidad de quien necesita comprar un par de calcetines y encuentra la tienda cerrada así que opta por regresar después. No suena como una mujer que quiere descubrir a su esposo con las manos en la masa.

-Entonces espero que de verdad vaya a verla…

Estaba diciendo esto cuando divisan a Noah salir del taller, que había cerrado un rato antes, despedirse de sus amigos y subir a la camioneta.

Tina enciende el motor y sigue a Noah a lo lejos. Conducen durante mucho tiempo, va a un lugar bastante alejado del taller.

Finalmente, Puck aparca y baja para caminar hacia un hotel; no es el mismo que mencionaba el mensaje del domingo.

-Parece que tenías razón. –Le dice Tina a Brittany refiriéndose al destino de Puck.

Es extraño, pero aún ahora Brittany sigue sin sentirse enojada o triste, simplemente espera. Puck se introduce en el hotel, varios minutos después vuelve a salir, se rasca la cabeza (Brittany tiene una vista excelente y por tanto lo distingue a la perfección, a pesar de estar al otro lado de la calle) y mira hacia ambos lados.

Unos quince minutos después, llega un bello automóvil negro. De él baja una mujer a la que Brittany no puede distinguir bien, pues baja rápidamente a darle las llaves al valet y le murmura algo cerca de la cara. Por la expresión aterrada del hombre, parece ser una amenaza.

Aun así, Brittany puede decir que es hermosa: es morena, su cabello largo y negro está elegantemente recogido para dejar despejado su delgado cuello; a pesar de no ser muy alta, se puede observar que tiene unas piernas delgadas y firmes. Su piel tiene un aspecto exótico y Brittany siente el extraño deseo de tocarla para saber qué tacto tiene. Cuando rodea el vehículo para llegar al lobby del hotel, sus caderas se contonean provocativamente.

El rostro de Puck se iluminó al verla, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuta y sigue caminando, entrando al hotel y el hombre la sigue. Ambas mujeres notan cómo su aspecto ha cambiado y ahora se asemeja a un perro faldero, al seguirla de cerca y diciéndole algo, pero ella lo ignora aunque tampoco parece molesta. El porte de ella, más bien demuestra indiferencia.

-Vaya… es una mujer bastante… _llamativa_. Bueno, ya la viste, vámonos. –La asiática estaba a punto de echar a andar el vehículo cuando la rubia la detuvo.

-¡No!

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Tina genuinamente confundida.

-¡Todavía no la he visto bien! ¡Y ni siquiera sé su nombre!

-¡¿Es en serio?

-Claro que es en serio, el ballet no me dejó verla bien y…

-Es "valet" y me refería a que me parece una broma que quieras saber su nombre. Dios, incluso no sé por qué querías verla, en primer lugar.

-No es broma, de verdad quiero saber quién es. Y quiero verla porque Puck hizo votos cuando se casó conmigo, de ser fiel y respetarme. Así que si Puck rompió sus votos ella debe ser algo especial.

Algo en el tono de la rubia, o tal vez solo la declaración, dejaron a Tina sin palabras. No había dicho que quería conocerla para posteriormente golpearla y humillarla públicamente por ser una "sucia quitamaridos", ni nada parecido. Brittany tenía una expresión tajantemente seria en la cara, algo que no era común en ella.

Tina suspiró pesadamente, pero retiró la mano de la llave. Se reclinó en el asiento y se dispuso a esperar.

-Tú sabrás cuánto tarda. –Dijo Tina.

Sorprendentemente, Brittany comprendió la indirecta y asintió, imitando la posición de la mujer.

Conversaron acerca de Mike, el esposo de Tina, quien estaba en negociaciones para un nuevo musical que prometía mucho en opinión de los críticos. La rubia siempre se interesaba mucho en esto, le agradaba Mike y se llevaban muy bien, además le gustaban los musicales y una de sus pasiones era bailar. También conversaron acerca de los niños en la clase de la rubia, esto divertía mucho a la mayor. Estaban conversando animadamente cuando Tina divisó algo por el rabillo del ojo y dio un codazo a Brittany para que mirara al mismo sitio que ella.

-Mira, ya salió Puck.

Noah había salido ya e iba caminando despreocupadamente, siguió de largo y dio la vuelta. Minutos después vieron cómo la camioneta doblaba por una esquina y seguía adelante, perdiéndose a lo lejos. Brittany no puso más atención, sino que continuó con la vista fija hacia la entrada del hotel.

Poco después, la despampanante morena salió y el valet se apresuró a buscar el automóvil de esta. Resultaba divertido, pues uno podría jurar que era más por alejarse de la mujer que por darle un buen servicio.

La mujer esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Había oscurecido completamente y para su mala suerte, Brittany no podía distinguir sus facciones con total claridad, pero divisó su expresión adusta; no hacía falta verla para percibirla.

-Britt.

-¿Eh? –La rubia se había perdido un poco, había estado observando a la hispana intensamente.

-Da un poco de miedo, ¿no? Parece ser muy estoica.

-¿Eso no es algo que le sucede a los televisores?

-Creo... que te refieres a la estática. Hablo de que se ve algo fría. Además no se veía muy contenta de ver a Puck.

La rubia iba a responder cuando el valet aparcó junto a la latina, bajó y sin una palabra más, la mujer subió e inició la marcha.

Esta vez fue el turno de Brittany para codear a Tina.

-Síguela.

Tina quiere protestar, pero sabe que de nada servirá, así que solo pone expresión resignada y sigue al lujoso vehículo que ya le ha sacado ventaja.

-La vas a perder, deprisa.

-¿Crees que puedo seguirle el paso tan fácil a un Z4? Hago lo mejor que puedo.

Varias veces están a punto de perderla de vista, pero Tina hace demostración de habilidad y logra mantenerse a distancia sin ser descubiertas.

De repente el automóvil negro aparca fuera de una sencilla cafetería y la misteriosa mujer toca el claxon. Un muchacho se acerca corriendo, anota algo en su libreta y vuelve a introducirse en el edificio.

Es ahora o nunca.

-¿Y ahora qué haces? –Le pregunta Tina a Brittany, quien luchaba frenéticamente por desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Quiero saber cómo se llama. –E ignorando a su amiga, Brittany baja y trota hasta la cafetería.

Una vez que llega, va directo hacia donde salen las órdenes de los clientes. Ahí alcanza a ver notas con nombres y órdenes garabateadas. Bingo.

-¿Qué desea?

La joven se sobresalta al escuchar una voz y al voltear ve al chico que tomó la orden de la mujer. Tiene una sonrisa agradable en el rostro, pero que deja entrever cierto interés de su parte hacia Brittany, después de todo es una mujer guapa.

-Eh… yo… -El chico la mira expectante y la muchacha sabe que debe decir algo para que se marche y pueda ver las órdenes. –Tienes… ¿pastel? Sí, pastel.

-¿De qué tipo?

-De… ¿fresas?

-Oh, lo siento, se ter…

-De zanahoria.

El chico se queda pensativo y dice:

-Me parece que había un poco, pero debo ir a preguntar. Si no le importa esperar…

-¡Sí, me parece perfecto!

El hombre asiente y se marcha a la parte trasera, preguntando en voz alta "¡Hey, Matt! ¿Queda pastel de zanahoria?"

Brittany aprovecha esto y empieza a revisar las órdenes, vigilando que no la vea nadie. No tiene ni idea de cómo sabrá quién es la morena de que hasta el momento no sabe nada, pero eso no la detiene en su búsqueda.

Pan danés, chocolate, té de durazno, ensalada, té verde, un baguette…

-¡Aún nos queda pastel de zanahoria! –Le avisa el muchacho y Brittany se sobresalta de nuevo, dejando las notas para evitar ser descubierta.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Que sea para llevar! –Dice ella mientras sigue viendo las notas con el rabillo del ojo.

Peter, Violet, Sarah, Santana, Chris, Rick…

Revisa las órdenes anteriores.

Santana.

"S". La persona que envía los mensajes. Está segura de que ha encontrado el nombre de la latina. Podría ser Sarah, pero no, Brittany tiene la certeza de que Santana es el nombre de esa mujer.

-San-ta-na… -Murmura, dejando que el sonido se deslice suavemente por su lengua.

Alguien deja una ensalada sobre el mostrador y otro mesero la toma y sale. Momentos después se escuchó un potente motor ponerse en marcha y acelerar.

-Aquí tiene. –El muchacho que la atendió antes deja un paquete en frente suyo. Ella lo tomó, le dio varios billetes sin mirar y salió corriendo, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión confundida del muchacho al ver que la mujer no esperó el cambio.

Tina había escuchado cómo el Z4 partía, perdiéndose en la noche cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió violentamente y subió la rubia, dejándole algo sobre el regazo. Tina abre el contenedor de plástico.

-¿Pastel de zanahoria? –Y alzó una ceja. –Bueno… ¿conseguiste lo que querías?

-Solo su nombre, sin apellido.

-No es de mucha ayuda.

-Es un comienzo.

-Si tú lo dices. –La asiática suspira y se dispone a dirigirse hacia casa de Brittany para dar por terminado el "espionaje".

-Se llama Santana. –Le informa ella, disfrutando el sonido del nombre de una mujer a la que se supone que debía odiar.

-Nombre interesante. ¿Feliz?

Brittany asintió con energía varias veces, esbozando una sonrisa genuina. Tina le devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente; solo ella podría sentirse feliz de saber el nombre de la mujer con la que su esposo tiene una aventura.

-De verdad, Brittany, fue divertido pero debes hablar con Puck, no ir persiguiendo a esta mujer.

-Se llama Santana.

-De acuerdo, debes hablar con Puck, no ir persiguiendo a_ Santana_.

La rubia miró al frente, sin responder.

Porque a pesar de lo que diga la asiática, quiere saber quién es Santana.


	4. III: Lado B

N/A: ¡Feliz día de los Reyes Magos! Aquí está su regalo por haberse portado bien, al volver a casa me encontré con sus reviews, se los agradezco muchísimo. No olviden comentar este capítulo, uno muy esperado: la aparición de Santana.

* * *

><p>Capítulo III: Lado B<p>

* * *

><p>Hay muchas cosas interesantes que pueden decirse de la vida de Santana López. Es el tipo de mujer que no conoce el significado de la palabra sencillez y repele el contacto visual de las personas que cruzan por el mismo camino que ella: con su mirada dura y maliciosa, destilada de unos brillantes ojos oscuros, uno no puede imaginarse el suplicio que debe ser verse sometido a su fuerte temperamento. A pesar de esto, la mujer no es que pase desapercibida, todo lo contrario: si bien pocas personas se atreven a cruzar miradas con ella, no son pocos aquellos que se encuentran a sí mismos devorándola con la mirada, anhelándola en secreto.<p>

La inteligencia de Santana no deja lugar a dudas. No es que sea una cerebrito o superdotada, pero decididamente es una mujer distinta, que tiene problemas para comprender la estupidez del pensamiento ajeno. No es extraño en ella, decir frases hirientes y mordaces a modo de respuesta cada que alguien abre la boca y que no en pocas ocasiones terminan sumiendo a la persona en inseguridad.

Además de su sagaz mirada, la mujer posee otros atributos que atraen en demasía y a su vez, resultan demasiado intimidantes: de figura esbelta y bien proporcionada, su tez de aspecto exótico y terso, posee una presencia imponente difícilmente superada. Verla efectuar cualquier movimiento es tortura y a la vez un placer para los ojos ajenos, sin importar su sexo ni edad. Su cara es, sin duda, hermosa, pero sobre todo capaz de hipnotizar: un rostro hispano con unos pómulos que resaltan de entre todas sus facciones, junto con unos carnosos labios que parecen incitar no solo a probarlos, sino _devorarlos_, provocan que al verla sea inevitable pensar en un súcubo.

Tiene una voz suave y agradable al oído; no así las palabras que suelen ser proferidas por esta.

Algunos la observan de lejos y la admiran en secreto; otros, son lo suficientemente valientes para atreverse a dirigirse a ella, resultando abatidos, pues no tarda más que una ridícula cantidad de tiempo para dejar en claro que no le interesa en absoluto lo que tengan por decir.

En cierta ocasión, un tipo bastante insistente se había hartado, pues había probado todo para llamar su atención. Como último recurso, el desagradable sujeto le mencionó el gran tamaño de su miembro, con lo cual se ganó que la latina riera a manera de burla, frunciendo el ceño al terminar.

-Escucha, no me importa si tienes un maldito dirigible entre las piernas. No sé qué piensas, tal vez te pareció que al escuchar esto diría "oh, Dios mío, eso es maravilloso, por favor tómame aquí mismo". –La latina se encogió de hombros. –Pero te recomiendo que si es verdad lo que dices, vayas a una iglesia a agradecerle a Dios por ese _regalo_ y acto seguido te vayas a tu casa a practicarte una auto-felación, porque es la única manera en que podrás obtener placer en tu patética existencia.

Santana ignoraba si el hombre se había practicado o no una felación a sí mismo, pero le importaba tanto como las estadísticas del golf del último año: virtualmente nada.

No es la primera vez que le sucede algo similar, pero la mujer es inexpugnable sin importar quién sea el que trate de acercarse a ella ni los medios que utilice.

Santana era una publicista de Shuffle, la agencia de publicidad más exitosa de esa gran ciudad y considerada como una de las mejores en el país. Trabajar ahí es todo un privilegio, incluso los mensajeros y asistentes lo saben. Liderados por Sue Sylvester, quien fuera una leyenda en el mundo de la mercadotecnia y publicidad, eran los "depredadores" de la gran urbe.

Santana solo llevaba dos años trabajando para la agencia, pero en esos dos años había ganado más experiencia, más prestigio y más dinero de los que hubiese ganado en 4 años de haber estado en cualquier otra.

-El primer año es el más difícil. –Comentó una vez un compañero suyo de la universidad, en sus días de estudiante y a poco tiempo de egresar. –Uno de mis primos entró como temporal, si hacía un buen trabajo podía quedarse en Shuffle pero el pobre tipo sufrió una crisis nerviosa. Me dijo que es más horrible de lo que puedes imaginar.

El sueño que era a la vez pesadilla y viceversa. Varios de sus compañeros habían llegado a Shuffle perfectamente seguros de que podrían con toda la presión y el acelerado ritmo que Sylvester imponía en sus empleados. Todos eran especialmente duros con los temporales, sobre todo si eran recién egresados: se aseguraban de enseñarles que estaban ya en las grandes ligas en el que los libros poco valían.

Uno a uno, Santana había visto caer a sus compañeros. Incluso en una ocasión, uno de ellos se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y nunca volvió. Otros habían aguantado con sudor y sangre, pero habían renunciado, pues ni siquiera habían conocido a la lideresa… Si esto ya era horrible, no querían ni imaginarse el día en que estuvieran totalmente bajo el mando de Sue. Al final, sólo habían quedado ella y una hermosa rubia de otra universidad que había estudiado diseño o alguna cosa por el estilo. Al final ambas habían sido contratadas por la agencia.

-Vaya, dos contrataciones en un año. Debe ser un nuevo récord –Les comentó Shannon Beiste, la jefa del departamento de Recursos Humanos. –Normalmente a estas alturas ya tendrían el alma y sus sueños destrozados, así que felicidades, señoritas y bienvenidas al imperio Shuffle.

La rubia se llama Quinn Fabray y aunque al principio tenía una marcada rivalidad con Santana, no pueden evitar apoyarse una en la otra, pues ambas tienen personalidades parecidas y un claro objetivo de conseguir todo lo que deseen. Al final terminan siendo amigas, pero conservando su relación de "amor-odio".

De modo que ahora, más de dos años después, la que fuera conocida como "la novata" es ahora respetada y temida por sus compañeros de trabajo. Saben que de continuar por el mismo camino que sigue ahora, podrían estar viendo a la próxima Sue Sylvester (versión latina, claro está). Por su parte, el talento de Quinn es refrescante e innovador lo cual le vale que se gane un lugar entre sus compañeros de diseño.

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes lo que están diciendo por ahí? Que somos como la versión lésbica de Oliver y Benji. –Le comentó la rubia un día, visiblemente divertida.<p>

-Cállate. No uses esa palabra, es asqueroso.

-Oh, así que Santana López es homofóbica –Quinn ríe burlonamente. –No lo hubiese pensado de ti.

-Es de mal gusto, pero por lo que veo a ti te encanta la idea… ¿acaso eres tortillera?

-Relájate, es sólo que me parece divertido y para que lo sepas, no lo soy, ¿sí? No estoy metida en esas cosas aunque no le veo nada de malo ni me escandalizo como tú –Le responde su amiga sin dejar de sonreír. Santana apretó los labios furiosamente pero no añadió nada más.

Además de Quinn y su mejor amigo, Dave, la morena no permite que nadie más entre en su vida.

Pero por increíble que parezca, existe un hombre en la vida de Santana López.

Noah Puckerman.

¿Cómo describiría ella a este hombre? Tan solo el pensar en él arranca una mueca de hastío de su rostro.

Puck era un hombre trabajador, sí, además de muy atractivo, pero ella no lo bajaba de tonto, vulgar, lascivo y molesto, una combinación atroz. Sabía que este tenía una esposa, pero por supuesto, es debido a su esposa que ella notó la existencia de él.

Aún recuerda cómo un viernes por la noche, al salir del trabajo, para en su bar favorito, como es su costumbre. Pidió un vodka Martini como acostumbraba y se sentó a disfrutar del ambiente, bullicioso pero agradable. Le gusta llegar una vez cada semana, usualmente viernes.

Pasado un rato y habiendo terminado su bebida momentos antes, se le acercó un hombre. Notó que era guapo, además de bien formado pero su sonrisa ladina le asqueó. Sentados en una mesa, estaban varios hombres que los miraban con curiosidad, lo cual solo acrecentó su mal humor.

-¿Vas a tomar algo más? –Le pregunta él.

-Mejor no, podría vomitarlo. –Le respondió ella con una sonrisa que no transmitía felicidad en absoluto.

El hombre continuó, a pesar de su respuesta.

-Me llamo Puck. –Dijo extendiendo su mano. Santana no la tomó.

-Es el peor nombre que he escuchado. ¿Tus padres estaban obsesionados con Shakespeare?

-No creo que sepan quién es ese sujeto, yo tampoco lo sé.

-Entonces estaban obsesionados con el hockey. No sé qué es peor.

-No, no lo estaban. –Dijo él, riendo. –En realidad es Puckerman, y no es mi nombre sino mi apellido. Sólo que prefiero que me llamen así.

Santana en realidad no puso mucha atención. Sabía que su noche estaría arruinada por este idiota y la bola de imbéciles que lo acompañaban, se levantó, tomó su bolso y estaba lista para irse.

-¿Te vas ya? –Puck parecía decepcionado.

-Sí, gracias por molestarme.

-No es para tanto y no puedes culparme. Eres una mujer muy sensual y ¿vienes a un bar completamente sola a tomar un Cosmopolitan en la barra y esperas que nadie te hable?

-Era un Martini y a decir verdad, sí, esperaba que nadie me hablara porque vengo frecuentemente y todos saben ya que no deben hacerme perder el tiempo con idioteces –Miró hacia donde estaban sentados sus amigos, riendo. –No los había visto por aquí nunca y lo dejaré pasar solo por esta ocasión porque puedo ver que son una bola de perdedores.

Puck frunció el ceño y ella rio.

-Déjame pensar… ¿Bodegueros? ¿Plomeros? ¿Mecánicos? –La expresión de Puck le dio la respuesta. –Ah, mecánicos… entonces no creo que deba preocuparme de verlos seguido por aquí, una copa debe costar lo mismo que la hipoteca de tu casa.

La latina se marchó, dejando atrás al moreno y escuchando las burlas que sus amigos dirigían hacia él.

Qué grande fue su sorpresa, cuando la semana siguiente, se encontró de nuevo con el mismo mecánico sentado a la barra, con un Martini extra sucio en la mano y una sonrisilla ladina en el rostro.

-Puedo permitirme uno de estos tragos, ¿sabes? Soy mecánico pero no soy un muerto de hambre, creo que tienes una idea bastante equivocada. –Le dio la bebida pero ella lo rechazó. Él solo se encogió de hombros y se lo tomó.

-¿Y eso me debería impresionar?

-Estaba fuera de juego la otra noche, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me le acerqué a una mujer en un bar.

-No me digas, ¿alguna de ellas se odiaba lo suficiente como para caer?

-Muchas, en realidad. Pero no se odiaban, claro, sino todo lo contrario. Créelo o no, era una de las mejores noches de su vida.

-Y ahora quieres darme la que, según tú, será la mejor noche de mi vida.

-En resumen. –Esta respuesta provocó una risa por parte de Santana, no podía creer que estuviera de humor para aguantar las payasadas del sujeto.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Puck. Y tú no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Ni lo haré, pero escucha, Puck… estoy de buenas así que debes saber que tienes suerte de que no le pida a mi amiguito por allá –señaló a un corpulento hombre en la entrada que los observaba atentamente. –que te muela a golpes y te aviente al primer contenedor de basura que vea.

-Siempre he sido un bastardo con suerte. –Le responde él, provocando otra risa de la latina.

Continuaron hablando durante un buen rato, Santana no le prestaba demasiada atención. No estaba interesada en absoluto. Semanas pasaron y el insistente hombre seguía llegando al bar, siempre sentado a la barra, esperando por ella. Eventualmente la mujer se acostumbra a su presencia y su compañía, pero sabe que no cederá. O eso es lo que cree ella hasta que llega el momento de ver de nuevo a quién tanto teme y desea a la vez.

Sugar Motta, su razón para necesitar tan desesperadamente de Puck.

* * *

><p>Ese día había llegado, café en mano, a encargarse personalmente de todo lo referente a Pool, uno de los clientes nuevos que había acudido a Shuffle para renovar completamente su publicidad y ofrecer una imagen completamente nueva de su línea de productos. Estaba hablando con un asistente cuando los murmullos se extendieron como el fuego sobre un reguero de pólvora.<p>

-Llegó el señor Motta…

-Al Motta está en el edificio.

-¿Alguien ha informado a Sue?

-Santana, sala de reuniones en 5 minutos. –Le dice uno de sus superiores señalando al frente y antes de seguir su camino le guiña el ojo. –Ya sabes qué hacer.

Santana suspiró y se preguntó si tal vez podría escapar, pero estaba pensando en ello cuando divisó a lo lejos a Al Motta saliendo del elevador y para su buena suerte, no iba acompañado de su hija.

-Aliviada de no ver a la hija de papi, ¿verdad? –Le murmura Quinn al oído, cosa que estremece a Santana.

-No hagas eso, sabes que no lo soporto. Y sí, siempre es un alivio no tener que lidiar con ella, a propósito, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu área, si Sylvester te ve aquí te arrancará la cabeza y lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé pero no puedo desperdiciar una buena oportunidad de ver a los Motta, sabes que prácticamente son celebridades.

-No sé por qué toda la gente los trata como dioses, si tanto quieres verlo compra una maldita revista de tabloides.

Santana detesta hablar de los Motta, suficiente tiene lidiando con ellos, o más bien, con cierta niña mimada como para desperdiciar tiempo chismeando acerca de lo que hacen o dejan de hacer, así que sin darle a tiempo a Quinn para añadir algo más, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones entrando justo antes del señor Motta.

Figgins comenzó de inmediato a conversar acerca de los datos que pudieran ser de interés para el empresario antes de la llegada de Sue, cuando llegó ésta.

Sue Sylvester, una mujer rubia con expresión fastidiada, un aire de superioridad y un ego del tamaño del Empire State, fue directo al grano. Así era ella: rápida y brutalmente directa, cosa que le había valido gran parte de su éxito.

-Oh, pero si es mi hombre favorito, Al Motta. Justo estaba revisando los spots televisivos que te habíamos mostrado la última vez y se me ocurrió algo nuevo.

-Excelente, veamos qué tienes.

A punto de comenzar la presentación, se abrió la puerta y entró Sugar Motta en persona.

-Disculpen, le avisé a mi papi que llegaría tarde. –Dirigió una mirada de adoración a su padre –y ya estoy aquí, así que… ¿continuamos?

Santana vagamente recordó lo que se mencionó en esa reunión; de hecho no sabía qué rayos hacía ahí para empezar. Al diablo, por supuesto que lo sabía: estaba ahí por capricho de Sugar, y lo que Sugar Motta desea, Sugar Motta lo consigue.

-Hey, bolsitas de arena –le llama Sue al cabo de un rato por el apodo que le asignó al enterarse de que se había hecho un aumento de senos en la adolescencia –no te distraigas, no te pago para que abras la boca como una carpa koi.

Santana frunce el ceño, pero vuelve a enfocarse.

-Mucho mejor, _arenita_.

Sugar, que está sentada junto a ella, voltea y le da una de sus sonrisas que nunca fallan en hacerla sentir incómoda.

* * *

><p>Al Motta era un multimillonario que era no sólo uno de los hombres más ricos en la ciudad, sino en el país y el mundo. Estaba incluido en el listado de Forbes y era común verlo en portadas de revistas de economía y emprendimiento de negocios, así como en publicaciones destinadas a diversas áreas a las que estaban dirigidos los variados giros de sus negocios, pues el magnate no había amasado su fortuna encasillándose en uno solo, sino que había apostado por varias elecciones. El logro de haber conseguido construir ese gran imperio solo se veía opacado por su logro más grande en la vida, su consentida hija y heredera.<p>

Sugar Motta era hija única del empresario, la cual desde corta edad siempre habíase visto en el ojo del huracán. Por supuesto, formaba parte de la élite y no era raro verla en portadas de los tabloides desde que había cumplido los trece años, aunque fuese solo para informar de la elección de moda de la joven _socialité_ o para especular acerca de un posible noviazgo.

Lo cierto era que todas las suposiciones de los medios de comunicación habían sido erróneas, pues cuando la muchacha había cumplido 17 años se le había captado con una joven de su misma edad en una actitud más que amistosa. Un escándalo se desató a nivel mundial, pues resultaba difícil de creer que Sugar Motta, la heredera de Al Motta fuese homosexual y si bien todos habían esperado una reacción violenta por parte de la familia, esta nunca llegó.

Sugar jamás se preocupó por desmentir los rumores de su homosexualidad e incluso se le captó varias veces más en situaciones más que ambiguas con otras mujeres. Tiempo después se le había visto con la que sería su primera novia admitida públicamente.

Por su parte, su padre reaccionó de la mejor manera posible y muchas veces reiteró el gran amor que sentía por su hija y su disgusto por todos aquellos que daban demasiada importancia a la noticia.

-Yo amo a mi hija, no sé por qué me preguntas qué opino de su orientación sexual. ¿Te parece que podría reaccionar mal?

La joven había ingresado a la universidad a los 18 y ahora con 24 años acompañaba a su padre a todas las reuniones que este tenía. Era la heredera única de su padre y debía asumir su lugar como tal, preparándose para algún día hacerse cargo y hacerlo sentir orgulloso… Bueno, más orgulloso aún.

Al Motta confiaba en Shuffle para cuestiones publicitarias e incluso había propuesto a Sue trabajar exclusivamente para él, cosa que la CEO declinó. Sorprendentemente, el señor Motta se había atenido a las condiciones de Sue y aunque ella no trabajara para él, tenía autoridad en la agencia.

Fue así como el millonario comenzó a llegar a las pocas reuniones que concertaba con Sue y cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para hacerlo, su hija empezó a acompañarlo, e incluso a veces la enviaba sola, pues sabía que era perfectamente capaz de encargarse.

Fue en una de estas reuniones que la mimada niña rica conoció a Santana López, quien se convertiría en su mayor capricho.

* * *

><p>Había llegado un día con su padre para asistir a una de sus primeras reuniones. Santana sabía que la joven había acompañado a su padre anteriormente, pero nunca la había visto en persona, ya que en las ocasiones anteriores la latina se había encontrado ocupada, pero ese día había tenido una reunión con un cliente y al salir, se había encontrado de frente con la socialité e incluso sin haber cruzado palabras con ella, la mirada de deseo que ésta le dirigió le hizo saber que estaría en problemas.<br>Desde ese día, Sugar utilizaba cualquier pretexto para encontrarse con Santana y la morena no se sorprendió cuando su presencia fue requerida en las reuniones a partir de ese momento. El flirteo y el deseo nublaban la voz de la heredera cada que esta se dirigía a Santana quien por su parte hacía grandes luchas internas para evitar caer ante la presuntuosa muchacha. Porque la verdad era que, secretamente (solo David sabía esto y se mataría antes que decírselo a Quinn) Santana se sentía tentada.

No era que Santana considerase a Sugar Motta demasiado guapa o sensual (aunque tampoco la consideraba fea aunque sí algo desagradable en personalidad), sino que era la personificación de todo lo que ella nunca podría ser: una muchacha libre de vivir sintiéndose atraída por quién le placiera, sin importar si su vida se hacía pública ni quién hablara mal a sus espaldas. Sí, Sugar había nacido con una cuchara de plata en la boca y lo aprovechaba al máximo, dándose el lujo de coquetear descaradamente con una ejecutiva de Shuffle aún enfrente de su padre.

Santana, por su parte se había dado cuenta de su atracción por las mujeres en la adolescencia, pero prefirió ignorar sus deseos y se forzó a sí misma a ser _normal_. Diez años más tarde, jamás había tocado a una sola mujer y tenía sus propios… _métodos _para evitar tener pensamientos _inapropiados _con mujeres. Era perfectamente comprensible entonces, que Santana quisiera probar un poco de esa libertad de la cual Sugar gozaba y la caprichosa joven no dudaba en ofrecérsela, siendo esta la razón por la cual Santana odiaba estar en su presencia… no sabía si podría reprimirse por siempre estando constantemente cerca de ella.

-Es gracias a mí que estabas ahí dentro –Santana no necesita voltear para saber a quién pertenece esa empalagosa voz, pero lo hizo y quedó cara a cara con Sugar.

-¿Disculpa? –Respondió ella alzando las cejas lo más que pudo en gesto de incredulidad.

-Es obvio que no tienes ni idea de lo que se dijo ahí y no es la única vez, siempre te noto en otro mundo. Pero aun así me gusta que estés en las reuniones… no serían lo mismo sin tenerte cerca.

-¿Insinúas que me haces un favor? No sabes qué tan difícil es trabajar aquí, no llegué a donde estoy gracias a _ti_.

-Eso lo sé, te he visto trabajar… te ves muy sexy cuando estás ocupada en tu trabajo. –Le sonrió sugestivamente

La latina prefirió ignorar el comentario, pero no pudo ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas y el calor que se extendió por su cuerpo.

-Eso me gusta de ti, -continuó Sugar –que seas tan profesional.

La millonaria la rodeó, caminando lentamente y mirándola como si fuese su presa.

-¿Pero sabes qué me gusta más? Que lo seas siempre, excepto en mi presencia.

Santana cerró los ojos por un momento y trató de imaginarse en cualquier otro lugar para tranquilizarse un poco.

-Me voy, debo trabajar… algunos no nacemos con un fideicomiso y un papi multimillonario y alcahuete.

Sugar hizo una mueca pero volvió a sonreír.

-Cuando te pones tan altiva me pones más.

La latina no supo qué responder, ahora estaba sintiendo algo extraño en la entrepierna y no quería enterarse de la razón. Simplemente se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, dejando a una entretenida Sugar detrás.  
>Lidiar con Sugar se estaba volviendo una tarea cada día más tortuosa, necesitaba una distracción enseguida.<p>

El _método _que Santana utilizaba para evitar pensar en cosas que no debía, era buscar a un hombre con el cual poder liberar parte de su tensión. Pero no cualquier hombre.

Debían ser casados.

Puede resultar ilógico para el lector, pero para ella tenía perfecto sentido: hombres discretos que tuvieran más que perder que ella, no idiotas que fueran contándole a sus amigos acerca de la candente latina a la que se estaban tirando, pues la latina tenía claro que tampoco quería hacerse una reputación de promiscua. Para ella, el sexo era solo parte de la gran mentira necesaria que vivía todos los días.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, fue al bar de siempre, dispuesta a ahogarse en alcohol para impedir a su mente pensar, y con esto se refería, claro está, a pensar en Sugar Motta.<p>

Puck, que había estado sentado al otro lado de la barra esperándola, se levantó enseguida de su asiento para sentarse junto a ella. Antes de que el hombre pudiese decir algo, ella le espetó:

-No estoy de humor para nada, Puck, por favor no me jodas. –Revolvió frenéticamente el contenido de su bolsa, sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos, se puso uno en los labios y buscó desesperadamente un encendedor.

Puck se apresuró a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos, esperando encontrar su encendedor Zippo pero al sacarlo algo más cayó. Santana escuchó un tintineó y se agachó para recoger un anillo dorado que había caído del bolsillo de Puck.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par al ver la delgada argolla entre los dedos de Santana.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que Casanova es casado. –Y sonrió con malicia y satisfacción.

-Yo…

-Calla. Vámonos a otro lugar, ¿quieres? Es tu día de suerte.

Pero en realidad Santana pensó que este era _su _día de suerte, pues ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrar a un hombre casado y dispuesto a ser infiel tan de repente? Al fin tendría a alguien que le ayudara a no pensar en la maldita Sugar Motta.

Puck permaneció con la boca abierta, sin poder creérselo, pero siguió a Santana fuera del bar.

Casi dos meses después, Puck y ella seguían viéndose en distintos hoteles de la ciudad regularmente, pero en las últimas semanas el hombre se había vuelto demasiado molesto: ya no se conformaba con verla una vez cada semana, ahora quería verla el mayor número de días posibles, sin importarle las sospechas que esto pudiera despertar en su hogar.  
>Por su parte, esto poco importaba a Santana, pues no era ella quien estaba arruinando su matrimonio con un amorío y a pesar de que le molestaba la insistencia de Noah y ya empezaba a odiarlo un poco, aceptaba de buena manera y hasta con alivio, pues Sugar tampoco daba muestras de rendirse y mucho se temía la latina, que la fastidiosa muchacha había notado la fuerza de voluntad de la morena debilitándose poco a poco.<p>

Sí, una López nunca debía dejar que pasaran sobre ella, incluso si esto significaba pasar sobre los demás.

Todo lo anterior sucedió anteriormente al actual punto de la historia; otros aspectos de su personalidad, pasado y razones para actuar de la manera en que lo hacen, serán indicados en su momento. Lo ya mencionado es lo que debe saberse acerca de Santana López para comprender mejor lo que se desarrolle a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p>Es viernes ya y la latina ha saltado la rutina de ir al bar de siempre, pues sus colegas la invitaron a salir; Quinn había ido también y la latina aceptó, satisfecha con esta decisión pues sinceramente pasó un rato muy agradable en compañía de otros ejecutivos de Shuffle. Horas después, habiendo dejado a Quinn en su casa de camino, llega al edificio en el que vive, entra al elevador y se relaja contra el frío metal una vez dentro después de pulsar el botón para subir al piso correspondiente. Cuando suena la campanilla, se quita las altas zapatillas que está usando (después de tantas horas ya no puede aguantar un segundo más) y se encamina hacia la puerta de su departamento, con las zapatillas en la mano.<p>

Al sacar las llaves se da cuenta de que hay una persona sentada afuera de su departamento, con las rodillas encogidas y pegadas contra el pecho. Por esta posición infantil, Santana piensa enseguida que se trata de un niño, pero al mirar atentamente se da cuenta de que es una persona adulta; sólo sus ojos se distinguen, pues la mitad de su cara está oculta por sus brazos, que están encima de sus rodillas. Mira hacia el frente con gesto aburrido y cuando Santana se acerca lo suficiente, alza el rostro para encontrar su mirada con la de la latina, y se da cuenta de que es una mujer.

Una hermosa mujer rubia de una mirada azul tan profunda como el océano.


	5. IV: Pasatiempo

Nota de Autora: Quiero pedirles una ENORME disculpa por no haber actualizado antes. Pero es que he estado sumida en una depresión bastante molesta y no había tenido ánimos para escribir. Afortunadamente me siento un poco mejor (aún no me siento bien, pero al menos ya recuperé un poco los ánimos) pero de antemano les pido que me disculpen por la tardanza y porque no sé si este capítulo cumpla sus expectativas, pero espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV: Pasatiempo<p>

* * *

><p>Santana podía sentir todos los músculos de su rostro disponiéndose de forma tal que expresaban confusión al seguir viendo a la rubia, quien continuó sentada con las rodillas encogidas y la miraba con cara de póquer. Luego, como si apenas se diera cuenta de la presencia de la latina, se levantó de golpe, con el pecho erguido y Santana hasta esperó ver un saludo militar, pues se irguió con el gesto de alguien que ha sido atrapado por un superior holgazaneando.<p>

Ahora que estaba de pie, Santana notó lo alta que era y deseó no haberse quitado las zapatillas, pues odiaba sentirse inferior; no obstante, la rubia enseguida notó lo imponente que era a pesar de la diferencia de estatura y un escalofrío la recorrió al encontrar su mirada con aquellos ojos oscuros. Tal vez, después de todo, no había sido una buena idea.

Siguieron observándose en silencio por interminables segundos, examinándose (aunque sin saber por qué) mientras Brittany intercambiaba el pie en el que apoyaba su peso.

La morena seguía sin entender por qué había una mujer esperándola sentada junto a su puerta, para empezar ¿la estaba esperando a ella? Tal vez quería dinero y solo quería contarle una cursi historia de lo cruenta que era su vida familiar y cómo necesitaba dinero para salvar a su madre o padre o el familiar de su elección. Pero la rubia no había dicho nada, más bien en su expresión se veía la lucha interna por encontrar algo qué decir.

Por su parte, Brittany estaba sin habla: ahora que había visto de frente a _(se llama Santana…) _la mujer que tenía _algo_ con su esposo, habíase dado cuenta de lo aún más atractiva que era al tenerla cerca. ¿Pero qué debía decir? Brittany tenía suficiente sentido común como para saber que una mujer no podía llegar a buscar a otra para decirle "Oye, te estás tirando a mi marido, ¿quieres charlar?" y se sintió tonta por no haber pensado antes en lo que iba a decir.

La primera en salir del trance fue la latina, quien sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se dirigió a la guapa mujer:

-¿Buscas a alguien?

La voz de la mujer era profunda y suave. Con sorpresa, notó un cosquilleo en el estómago y la sensación de que tal vez Puck fuese justificadamente débil frente a esa hipnótica mujer.

Abrió la boca, profiriendo un extraño sonido que sonó parecido a un gemido, lo cual provocó un profundo sonrojo de su parte y que la morena alzara las cejas lo más que pudo.

-Yo…

_(Podría ser Sarah, pero no, Brittany tiene la certeza de que Santana es el nombre de esa mujer)_

-Si no tienes nada qué decir, ¿podrías moverte? Estoy cansada y de verdad quiero acostarme. –Le dijo impacientemente Santana sacando sus llaves y apartando a Brittany para abrir la puerta.

Cuando Santana hunde la llave en la cerradura, Brittany sabe que debe decir algo pronto.

-Puck.

Mierda. No era eso lo que debía decir y lo nota cuando la latina detiene sus acciones.

La esposa.

La maldita esposa está ahí, parada junto a ella y sin nadie alrededor que pueda sacarla de esa situación.

Lo siguiente que Santana sabe es que han pasado a lo mucho 3 segundos, pero se ha abalanzado hacia la puerta, milagrosamente la ha abierto en tiempo récord y se ha introducido en el departamento sin dar oportunidad a la otra mujer de decir nada, quien por su parte, al ver lo que pretende la latina logra interponer su antebrazo, impidiendo que la puerta se cierre una vez que Santana se siente resguardada.

La rubia suelta un quejido: Santana trató de cerrar la puerta de manera tan violenta que al no percatarse de que el brazo de la rubia la bloqueaba, terminó aplastándole el brazo con ella. La latina abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver esto, ojeando primero el ahora lesionado brazo y después a Brittany, quien tiene lágrimas en los ojos y gesto de dolor en la cara, pero no hace ademán de querer retirar el antebrazo de la puerta.

Ante esto, la morena, en vez de ceder sigue ejerciendo más presión sobre Brittany, quien con la otra mano trata de abrir la puerta.

-Vete. Llamaré a la policía.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –Pregunta Brittany. El dolor se hace notar en su voz. -¡No te he hecho nada, solo vine a conversar!

-Si quieres conversar cómprate un loro y enséñale a hablar. –Le replicó la latina apoyando todo su peso contra la puerta, esperando que Brittany sienta tanto dolor que se marche.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar?

-No tengo nada que decirte. Sé por qué estás aquí. –Dijo la latina. Solo Dios sabía lo que la rubia tenía en mente. Tal vez planeaba matarla y esconder el cadáver en su propio departamento. Como no había nadie afuera, no se darían cuenta. No habría justicia para Santana López y definitivamente morir asesinada no era como había planeado abandonar este mundo.

-¿Tienes una bola de cristal? –Preguntó la rubia y momentáneamente la expresión de sufrimiento fue remplazada con una de sorpresa.

Pero la latina interpretó esto como sarcasmo.

-Sí, tengo una bola de cristal y también sé quiromancia, ¿no te jode?

-¿Lees el futuro y le arreglas los huesos a la gente? Eso es tan genial…

Santana no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, pero volvió a adoptar su actitud amenazadora enseguida.

-¿Huesos?

-Sí, mi padre una vez se lastimó la espalda y fue con un _quiro..._Eso.

-Quiropráctico. –Le corrigió automáticamente la latina y aunque le intrigaba el hecho de que una mujer adulta no supiera la diferencia entre quiropráctico y quiromántico, no se distrajo mucho en eso, pues dicha mujer trataba de entrar a su departamento, el único lugar donde podía estar segura ahora.

-Santana…

La aludida dio un respingo y antes de que pudiera preguntarse cómo es que la rubia supo su nombre –estaba completa y positivamente segura de que no se habían presentado siquiera –esta le dijo:

-Mi brazo… -Y volteó a ver abajo.

Santana vio, horrorizada, el antebrazo de la rubia que ahora tenía un perturbador color purpúreo manchando su nívea piel y se hinchaba más y más conforme pasaban los segundos. Con la sorpresa, abrió un poco la puerta y la otra mujer retiró el brazo, con gesto de dolor pero al mismo tiempo de alivio, pues ya no estaba aprisionada entre la puerta.  
>Con todo esto, Santana ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la puerta entreabierta, observando a la rubia. Cuando se percató de que aún con su lesión la misteriosa mujer podía empeñarse de nuevo en colarse dentro, quiso cerrar deprisa pero accidentalmente hizo contacto visual con la hermosa rubia, embotándose con la mirada de ésta.<p>

Brittany puso suavemente su mano sobre la puerta.

-Sólo quería hablar contigo… -Murmuró. Tenía el mismo tono herido que habría adoptado un niño reprochado.

-Ya lo dijiste. Ese fue el problema, yo no quiero hablar contigo y ahora por eso tu brazo está así. Déjalo por la paz, ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero. –Replicó Brittany negando enérgicamente con la cabeza y la latina pensó que parecía una adorable niña pequeña haciendo una rabieta.

Santana decidió probarla. Era muy buena leyendo expresiones faciales y las verdaderas intenciones que se ocultaban tras estas.

-¿Quieres hablar de Puck?

Ya no tenía caso tratar de farolear diciendo que no sabía quién era Puck. Por muy tonta que pudiese ser, no había forma de que la muchacha se la creyera. Santana se había delatado, había dejado que su miedo hablara por ella.

Tenía la mano lista en el pomo de la puerta, preparada para cerrarla repentinamente. Esperaba que la rubia tuviese una reacción como la que se esperaría de cualquier mujer despechada: que la furia se dibujara en su cara y delatara sus intenciones de asesinar brutalmente a la amante de su esposo.

Por eso Santana se sorprendió cuando la mujer sólo asintió tímidamente.

-¿Y por qué quieres hablar de Puck?

La rubia se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Dijiste que ya lo sabías.

Chica lista.

La latina dejó salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Si la presunta esposa de Puck planeaba matarla, que así fuese. Abrió la puerta completamente y con un gesto la invitó a pasar.

-Pero deja tu bolso allí. –Le indicó una mesa una vez que entró. –Y no intentes nada gracioso.

Brittany no sabía qué podía tener que ver su bolso con algo gracioso, después de todo no planeaba hacer bromas pero obedeció. Había aprendido desde niña que en casa ajena se acatan las reglas sin discutir.

La latina cuidó de no darle la espalda ni por una milésima de segundo. Si bien ahora estaba totalmente expuesta no quería darle ventaja a la rubia, sobre todo sabiendo que probablemente la superara en fuerza física. Por suerte tenía un bate de béisbol siempre a la mano en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

-Tu antebrazo no se ve muy bien. –Observó Santana. –Espera aquí. Y no te muevas.

Brittany tuvo que reprimir la risa cuando vio a Santana caminar sin darle la espalda, se veía como cuando a Sam se le rompió el pantalón por detrás y caminaba como un cangrejo sin atreverse a darle la espalda a alguien.

Cuando la morena se perdió de vista, Brittany miró a su alrededor. Era obvio que Santana no pasaba dificultades –aunque ella tampoco –y que ponía especial esmero en transmitir su estilo en el departamento. Brittany la había conocido apenas unos minutos antes (al menos en persona) y ni siquiera se habían presentado formalmente, pero podía decir que ese lugar decía por todas partes el nombre de la atractiva mujer.

Se oyó un carraspeo a su espalda y vio a Santana que la observaba acusadoramente y con una ceja arqueada. Brittany se sentó correctamente; era como si Santana fuese la educadora de jardín de infancia y la rubia fuese una pequeña niña. Se sintió avergonzada por actuar tan ridículamente, pero sobre todo enfrente de la morena, quien había recuperado su porte imponente y sereno.

Santana sonrió. Era evidente quién era la "hembra alfa" ahí y se serenó un poco, caminando hacia el sofá donde estaba la rubia y sentándose a su lado. Llevó una toalla y se la colocó en el brazo a Brittany.

-Sostenla ahí. –Le ordenó. Brittany obedeció y dejó la toalla en su antebrazo, sintiendo que había estado remojada en agua caliente.

La rubia se dedicó a observar a Santana, quien no podía aguantar ya lo penetrante que era esa mirada, pero a su vez, lo cálida que era.

-Y bien… -Dijo al fin Santana, más que nada para evitar ese silencio incómodo que propiciaba que la rubia siguiera mirándola así. –Ya sé que dije que sabía por qué quieres hablar de Puck, pero quiero que me lo digas.

Brittany se mordió el labio y aunque el gesto fue más bien inocente, Santana sintió algo extraño en el estómago. Algo aun más incómodo que lo que sentía cuando Sugar se le insinuaba.

-No quiero decirlo. –Se limitó a contestar, jugando con una de las esquinas de la toalla. Santana la tomó y volvió a remojarla en el agua que había llevado en un recipiente térmico.

-Vamos, dilo. –Y le volvió a colocar la toalla, con una gentileza nada habitual en ella y no sabía a qué se debía esto. Tal vez porque por su culpa el brazo de la esposa de Puck ahora lucía como una espantosa morcilla.

-¿Qué tal si lo digo y no resulta ser así? ¿Qué tal que solo pensé mal? –Dijo finalmente la rubia sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. –Me sentiré realmente tonta.

-No tan tonta como me sentiré yo si resulta que no hablabas de lo que yo pensaba y que casi te rompo el brazo por eso. –Admitió la latina, que no solía dar a torcer el brazo (irónicamente, pensó) y mucho menos con alguien a quien acababa de conocer… ya no digamos con las esposas de sus amantes.

-Mejor dilo tú.

-Y una mierda. A lo mejor ni siquiera estamos hablando de lo mismo; si te lo digo terminaré delatándome. Habla tú, después de todo si te lastimaste el brazo fue por eso. Anda, ¿no que tenías ganas de hablar?

-Te vi afuera de un hotel con Puck.

- ¿… qué?

-Que te vi afuera…

-Lo escuché perfectamente.

-Entonces ¿por qué preguntaste de nuevo?

Santana solo guardó silencio. En todos los años que llevaba durmiendo con hombres casados, había sido muy cuidadosa y jamás había estado en una situación parecida, por lo tanto no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer. De pronto recordó algo.

-Mi nombre… ¿cómo lo supiste? –Le preguntó a la rubia desconocida, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eh? –Ahora fue el turno de Santana para repetir la pregunta.

-Hace un rato me llamaste Santana, ¿cómo supiste que ese era mi nombre?

-Ah, eso… -Murmuró Brittany, cabizbaja para que Santana no pudiese ver su sonrojo.

-Dime de una maldita vez como es que sabes mi nombre… y, a todo esto ¿cómo es que estás en mi casa? –Le dijo la latina perdiendo la paciencia.

-Te he seguido algunas veces. –Respondió al fin.

-¿_Algunas_?

-Sí… no siempre, claro, porque tengo que trabajar pero te seguí unas tres o cuatro veces… la primera vez supe que tu nombre _tal vez _era Santana y la tercera vez lo confirmé.

Santana sabía que debía estar furiosa en esa situación. Sí, había sido atrapada con las manos en la masa ni más ni menos que por la esposa de su amante, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiese acosada. Sabía que debía gritarle a esa…

(_… bella mujer de mirada profunda…_)

… loca que se largara de su casa y que no volviera nunca más, para acto seguido evitar a toda costa a Puck, pero para su sorpresa, todo lo que sintió fue incredulidad. Los músculos de su cara empezaban a dolerle y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía las cejas imposiblemente alzadas y una cómica expresión perpleja.

-Pero no sé tu apellido. –Añadió Brittany, como queriendo hacer ver el vaso medio lleno a Santana.

Por lo menos.

-Soy Brittany. –Se presentó al fin, poniendo una de sus características sonrisas.

Santana no respondió, pues seguía asimilando la información. Tomó un pequeño tubo que había llevado y exprimió un poco de su contenido en la mano. Lo distribuyó uniformemente por el antebrazo de Brittany y se sentó. Ausentemente comenzó a vendar el brazo de la rubia mientras ponderaba lo que debía hacer o decir.

-Corta el rollo. Esta no es una visita social.

La rubia le miró con sorpresa.

-Insúltame o abofetéame. Sólo has lo que has venido a hacer.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

Santana volteó a verla con incredulidad, esperando ver una expresión de sarcasmo en la otra mujer, pero todo lo que vio fue sorpresa y perplejidad genuina.

-No creerás que fuimos a un hotel a jugar turista mundial, ¿o sí?

Brittany frunció el ceño y ese fue el primer atisbo de enojo que Santana percibió en ella.

-No soy estúpida, aunque la mayoría de la gente e incluso Puck, lo piensen. –Admitió muy a su pesar. Era la primera vez que expresaba en voz alta su inconformidad por la idea que tenían todos de ella. –Así que no, no pienso que hayan ido a eso.

El mundo se había vuelto loco. Ahí estaban ambas: una mujer cuya lógica dictaba que debía meterse solo con hombres casados y otra que quería sacarle plática y resultaba ser la mujer de su amante.

-No vine a hacerte un drama de telenovela, ni a matarte, ni nada de eso. Sólo quiero conocerte, ¿está bien? Es todo lo que pido y me lo debes.

-¿De qué te servirá?

Brittany se mordió el labio inferior y admitió con tono derrotado:

-No sé cómo está mi matrimonio en este momento. Ni siquiera sé si Puck querrá dejarme por ti…

-Oye, espera, a mi no me int…

-… o si me pedirá perdón una vez que sepa que te conocí y que estoy al tanto de su infidelidad. No sé nada, ¿sí?

-¿Y esperas que te dé un consejo? No soy terapeuta, rubita, así que llévate tu mierda a otro lugar y asegúrate de que tu esposo mantenga el pito en los pantalones mientras lo consultas con la almohada o con el Dr. Phil o…

-Necesito saber qué vio en ti.

Santana se interrumpió. Las sorpresas estaban a la orden del día y el último comentario la dejó algo descolocada, por decirlo de alguna forma y, carajo, ella era Santana López: no era fácil dejarla así.

-¿Qué? –La latina detestó el tono con el que hizo la pregunta. Sonaba como si un hilo de baba fuera a caer de su boca en cualquier momento y se golpeó mentalmente por esto.

Brittany resopló. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que necesitaba conocer a Santana? ¿Tan raro era?

-Ya se lo expliqué antes a alguien: Puck es mi esposo y fue mi novio desde que éramos unos chicos. Hizo votos de estar conmigo _siempre_, sin importar nada.

Santana asintió, sin saber qué diría la rubia a continuación pero dejando que continuara.

-Siempre lo consideré tonto… y eso, viniendo de mí, es decir mucho. Además no era un buen chico, siempre fue un vándalo e incluso estuvo en la correccional. Mis padres no lo aprobaban, nadie de mi familia en realidad. Pero a mi no me importó. Me casé con él.

Brittany parecía al borde del llanto.

-Cuando me propuso matrimonio, dijo que quería que fuera en serio. Cuando éramos novios, no fuimos los más fieles; en realidad tonteábamos mucho con otras personas. Pero me dijo que todo eso pararía, que ahora seríamos solo él y yo.

Santana siguió en silencio. Estaba entrenada para no sentir culpa ni nada que se le pareciera, pero le resultaba irreal la situación.

-Durante todo este tiempo, no he mirado a nadie. En serio, ni una sola vez. Bueno, puedo decir cuando una persona es sexy y ya pero eso no cuenta como infidelidad. De hecho tú eres muy sexy y hace unos años hubiese tratado de seducirte pero…

Santana tragó saliva al escuchar esto y casi se atraganta. ¿De verdad acababa de decir eso?

-… bueno, el punto es que quiero saber qué hizo a Puck buscarte, ¿entiendes? –continuó Brittany percibiendo que se estaba alejando del tema inicial, aunque no notó la incomodidad que le causó su comentario a Santana. –No sé qué quiera él de ti, pero yo quiero saber qué hacer con él. Qué hacer con mi matrimonio.

Dicho esto, se puso a juguetear con su anillo, con gesto tímido. Esperaba no haber quedado en ridículo frente a Santana; todo en esa mujer le hacía sentirse como si buscara su aprobación.

La morena se sentó. Miraba con gesto ausente el suelo, tratando de digerir lo que la rubia le había dicho. Y no sólo lo referente a Puck, sino también el comentario acerca de Santana. Sabía que había sido un comentario inocuo, pero no podía apartarlo de su mente.

_Estúpida Sugar Motta. _

-Entonces, todo lo que tengo que hacer es dejar que me conozcas, aclares tus asuntos y entonces me dejarás en paz.

-Sí. Es todo, por favor, di que sí. –Y la miró con ojos suplicantes.

Santana se arrepintió de hacer contacto visual con ella, pues sabía que de ahora en adelante no podría negarle nada a la hermosa rubia de mirada azul. Estaba condenada.

-Está bien. –Respondió abruptamente levantándose de su asiento, pues quería que la mujer se esfumara lo más pronto posible.

Brittany sonrió y, desgraciadamente, Santana la vio.

-Supongo que ahora te tendré metida en mi departamento.

-O podemos vernos en otro lugar. –Sugirió Brittany encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué harás mientras tanto con Puck? –No pudo evitar preguntar la latina, a pesar de que no era su asunto.

-Hacerme tonta. Soy buena en ello. –Le contestó la rubia guiñándole un ojo, aunque Santana notó un dejo de tristeza en el gesto.

-¿Esperas que yo me comporte de alguna forma?

-Portarte normal, supongo. Debo irme, ya es tarde.

-Sabes que soy solo un… bueno, un _acostón_ para él, ¿verdad? Estás haciendo un melodrama y no lo vale.

Lo que dijo a continuación la rubia, quedó grabado en la mente de Santana por el resto de sus días.

-No hables así de esto. Haces que suene como si fuera poca cosa, como si tú solo fueras un pasatiempo. No sé mucho sobre ti, pero no me hace falta conocerte para saber que no lo eres. –Y eso fue lo último que dijo, seriamente y con tono de reproche, mirándola por encima del hombro mientras se acomodaba el abrigo que se había quitado mientras esperaba a Santana.

La latina no sabía qué pensar. La situación completa era muy extraña y esa última declaración había sido la cereza en el pastel, pues no creía que fuese humanamente posible decirle tales palabras a alguien a quien se suponía, debías despreciar con el alma.

-López.

La rubia volvió a mirar.

-Mi nombre. Santana López.

Brittany le dirigió una sonrisa capaz de opacar al sol, y asintió. Sin decir nada más, salió al pasillo, tomó el elevador y salió a la fría noche, dejando a Santana parada en el umbral, observándola marcharse.

No estaba asustada, ni preocupada. No sentía incertidumbre. Se volverían a ver, y era un hecho. Lo presentía.


	6. V: Efecto Retardado

Notas de autora: ¡Uff! 18 reviews en tan solo dos días y los que le siguieron. Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, ya me siento mucho mejor y este capítulo es más bien como de "relleno" pero en el próximo les prometo que los compensaré. Alguien por ahí me comentaba que podía agregarle al Facebook y si alguien más me quiere agregar, adelante. También dejaré los links de mi Tumblr y Twitter en mi perfil, solo mencionen por inbox o mensaje directo que leen mi fic para que acepte la invitación :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo V: Efecto retardado<p>

* * *

><p>Santana caminaba apresuradamente a la salida de Shuffle, impaciente por salir de aquel lugar de inmediato. Todo el día habíase sentido sofocada y tentada de romper alguno de los cristales del edificio para respirar con facilidad, pero era obvio que no podía hacer aquello, de modo que solo aguantó las tortuosas horas que tenía por delante. Finalmente, había sobrevivido y ahora pasaba junto a una gran fotografía que estaba en el vestíbulo, en la que Sue Sylvester estaba bailando junto a LMFAO y "Everyday I'm Shuffling!" se leía en grandes letras blancas.<br>Santana recordaba bien cuando fue tomada esta foto: había sido durante una de las exclusivas fiestas que Shuffle ofrecía anualmente. El sencillo "Party Rock Anthem" había sido lanzado hacía poco y LMFAO (que se decía, eran grandes amigos de Sue) había asistido. Los rumores incluso decían que habían invitado a Sue a hacer un cameo en el videoclip de la canción, pero había declinado a falta de tiempo. Aun así, Sue había puesto la fotografía ampliada que ahora se observaba en la recepción y que había sido autografiada por los DJ's, y había dado estrictas órdenes de que de ahora en adelante Party Rock Anthem sería reproducida como tono de espera cada que se registrara una llamada a las líneas de Shuffle y de convertir Everyday I'm Shuffling en el nuevo eslogan de la agencia.

Desgraciadamente, en esa fiesta también se había encontrado con cierta trigueña a la que quería evitar a toda costa (o tal vez no)…

La morena cerró los ojos un instante y trató de despejar su mente. Ahora más que nunca debía evitar pensar en Sugar Motta, pues ahora no solo debía preocuparse por ella sino también por aquella loca que había ido a su casa a hacer la visita social más rara de la que jamás hubiese escuchado. Era una de las razones por las cuales se había sentido tan agobiada aquella mañana: estaba desesperada por salir y encontrarse con Dave.

La latina aparcó frente a un club nocturno atestado de gente. Era uno de los lugares más "in" del momento y a pesar de no ser aún de noche ya costaba moverse entre todas las personas que se aglomeraban, incluso cuando muchos seguían afuera esperando ser admitidos. Dave era jefe de seguridad en el club, lo cual era ventajoso pues todos los demás guardias la conocían bien y le dejaban entrar enseguida.

-Hola, Azimio –Saludó a un corpulento hombre afroamericano.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es la hija de Satán en persona.

-Ya ves. He venido a honrar con mi presencia a un pobre mortal… digo, a Dave.

-Ja, sí. Suertudos son los ojos que te ven… me dijo que vendrías y que te estará esperando en su oficina –dijo él dejando que la latina pasara después de darle una mirada apreciativa –Ya sabes donde es.

La latina asintió dándole una sonrisa pícara y después de saludar a los otros corpulentos hombres que estaban en la entrada se dirigió directamente a la oficina. A pesar de lo alta que estaba la música pudo escuchar claramente que uno de ellos gritaba "Ese maldito Karofsky. ¡Qué buen culo se consiguió!"

* * *

><p>Al llegar frente a una puerta negra disimulada, la abrió de golpe. Dentro de la oficina estaba un rollizo hombre reclinado en una silla, con los pies en el escritorio y las manos detrás del cuello.<p>

-¿Te cuesta mucho tocar la puerta? –le preguntó Dave con indiferencia cuando Santana dio un portazo.

-Alguien está sensible hoy. Pero es normal cuando tienes síndrome premenstrual –le dijo Santana con un falso tono condescendiente.

David enrojeció ligeramente, visiblemente molesto pero acostumbrado a la personalidad de la latina, así que solo cerró los puños y los ojos, inhaló y exhaló profundamente una sola vez y abrió los ojos de nuevo, diciendo:

-Te estás comportando como una perra hija de puta… más de lo normal. Suéltalo.

Santana frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos ante lo que dijo Dave, pero no protestó, pues sabía que era verdad. Decidió ir al grano.

-¿Recuerdas a mi último amante?

-Uhm… ¿el plomero?

-No es plomero. Es mecánico.

-Ah, ya. ¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó él frunciendo el ceño. Santana no solía hablar de sus amantes, salvo cuando se refería a ellos por alguna nimiedad.

-Pasó algo… gracioso.

-¿Se murió?

-Por Dios, Dave. Eso no sería gracioso –le dijo ella con desaprobación.

-Dios mío… ¿estás embarazada? –le preguntó Dave alarmado, quitando los pies del escritorio tan repentinamente que estuvo a punto de caerse

-¿Qué…? ¡NO! –se apresuró a aclarar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Gracias al cielo!... ¡Me asustaste, Santana!

-¿Crees que soy idiota? No respondas –dijo rápidamente fulminándolo con la mirada al ver que Dave de verdad iba a responder. –No es nada de eso… verás, es que pasó lo siguiente…

Santana le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior con lujo de detalles, sin detenerse. David se limitó a escucharla boquiabierto sin interrumpirla.

-… y entonces no sé qué rayos me pasó por la mente pero terminé diciéndole mi apellido también antes de que se marchara.

Dave asintió ausentemente, digiriendo todo lo que la latina acababa de decirle. Era perfectamente consciente de que era la primera vez que a Santana le sucedía algo así (de lo contrario se hubiese enterado) pero sabía que la reacción de esa mujer no había sido normal, por lo que no pudo evitar desconfiar.

-Y no llamaste a la policía –repitió él despacio, como si hablara con un niño.

-Pues… no –respondió ella preparándose para un sermón o algo parecido.

-¿Aún puedo responder la pregunta de si eres idiota?

Santana le sonrió con sarcasmo y le mostró el dedo medio de la mano.

-Si hubiese querido matarme lo podría haber hecho en ese momento –se defendió ella.

-No hay que ser tan dramáticos… tal vez no quiere matarte pero sí ha de querer vengarse de alguna forma.

-No lo creo… por muy estúpido que suene, no se veía en su cara que estuviese mintiendo.

-Tal vez miente muy bien.

-Por favor, -dijo ella dándose aires de superioridad –soy Santana López. La gente no puede mentirme.

-¿Y en serio te crees eso de que solo quiere conocerte?

-Sé que suena… extraño. Pero debiste verla. Esa mujer _es _extraña.

-Y guapa.

-No empecemos.

-Entonces no niegas que es guapa.

-Es la esposa de mi amante.

-Eso no quita que sea mujer.

-¿Crees que me sentiría atraída hacia ella? –preguntó Santana con incredulidad.

-Hablamos de ti, una lesbiana en negación que se siente atraída por Sugar Motta… -puso gesto de asco y añadió – ¡Es Sugar Motta! ¿Pero en qué rayos piensas?

-Hombre, tampoco es que esté tan fea…

-¡Entonces sí que te gusta!

-¡Deja de asumir cosas solo porque no las desmiento! –replicó Santana aunque se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada. –Además no vuelvas a referirte a mí como "lesbiana en negación". No lo soy, ¿está bien?

Dave se quedó pensativo.

-Lo sé… es que tengo la impresión de que uno de estos días caerás, Tana. –dijo en voz baja.

Santana se quedó petrificada al escuchar esto.

Había sido amiga de David desde que eran niños, aun a pesar de que se habían odiado con fervor al principio, volviéndose inseparables después. Incluso cuando poco antes de cumplir los quince años Dave y su familia se mudaron Nueva York pero mantuvieron contacto, conversando por Skype y largas llamadas telefónicas (que les valieron sendos castigos a ambos, pues las cuentas telefónicas en sus casas eran estratosféricas). Fueron años en los que a pesar de no verse, seguían confiando el uno en el otro, siendo esto muy importante para ellos pues su naturaleza desconfiada no les permitía tener más amigos cercanos. Al final, cuando Santana había terminado de estudiar el bachillerato y se había ido a Nueva York para estudiar publicidad se había rencontrado con el muchacho, pasando por momentos incómodos, pues le costaba reconocer al rollizo muchacho en el que se había convertido.

Muchas personas se habían extrañado de que después de tantos años se rencontraran y siguieran siendo inseparables como cuando eran adolescentes. En Akron, su ciudad natal, al escuchar la noticia todos habían esperado escuchar que eran novios. Hasta la fecha, todos seguían extrañados de que su amistad no se hubiese convertido en algo más.

Si alguien la conocía y podía decir lo que _de verdad _estaba sintiendo o pensando, era David.

Y lo que más le incomodó fue que él externó lo que ella tanto había temido admitir.

-Seamos honestos, Tana –continuó –llevamos más de una década… _reprimiéndonos_. Y lo hemos logrado hasta ahora, de verdad que sí.

-Por eso babeas cada que vas por mí al trabajo y te encuentras con Sebastian Smythe…

-Sonará a pretexto, pero es distinto –y al ver que Santana giraba los ojos añadió -¡lo es! Porque bien sabes que me porto como si no lo viera.

La latina debía admitir que tenía razón. Sebastian Smythe era un compañero de trabajo de ella al que Dave había visto un par de veces. Era obvio que ambos se habían atraído pero Dave no estaba dispuesto a ceder y optaba por esconderse bajo una fachada de homofobia.

-Honestamente… comprendería incluso que te quisieras triscar a tu sexy amiga, esa que trabaja contigo.

-¿Quién, Quinn? Quinn es tan sexy como un niño al que hayan tenido que rapar por tener una garrapata en la cabeza.

-Pues es más guapa que Sugar Motta –dijo él con una mueca.

-Sabes que no se trata de eso.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y al final Dave volvió a hablar.

-A veces me pregunto cómo es que hemos aguantado tanto.

Santana también se lo preguntaba.

-Tana… -continuó él -, ten cuidado…

-Ya te dije, si quiere hacerme algo…

-No, Santana –le corrigió él –, no me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Esa mujer fue engañada por su esposo. Y es guapa y logró bajar tus defensas… no digas que no, porque es verdad –dijo antes de que ella pudiera protestar. –Si sabe jugar sus cartas puede descubrir… no sé, algo. _Lo tuyo_… y usarlo en tu contra.

Santana solo se quedó cruzada de brazos, meditando lo que le acababa de decir Dave.

-Tengo la impresión de que no será tan fácil. Dave… casi le rompo el brazo y aun así no se hizo para atrás. Es insistente.

-Entonces haz lo que quiere. Conócela y cuando esté contenta y se haya decidido que tú no eres la mala del cuento y que la culpa la tuvo su imbécil marido, da carpetazo al asunto.

La latina se frotó las sienes, suspiró y meneando la cabeza dijo:

-¿En qué momento se volvió tan complicado salir con un hombre casado?

* * *

><p>Tina y Mercedes compartían la misma expresión atónita: boca entreabierta y mirada fija observando a la rubia que estaba sentada frente a ellas, quien tranquilamente bebía un sorbo de café y dejaba la taza a un lado para hablar de nuevo.<p>

-… y así fue como me lastimé el brazo –dijo mostrándoles el brazo vendado.

-¿Perdiste la cabeza? –le preguntó Mercedes en un tono más alto del que había deseado.

-No, todavía la traigo –le dijo con tono de obviedad -. Si no, ¿cómo les habría contado esto?

-¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre ir _sola_ y sin avisarle a nadie a la casa de esa mujer?

-Santana.

-¡Como se llame! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Porque me hubiesen detenido. –contestó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pues claro que te íbamos a detener!

-Brittany, te acompañé a espiarla y todo… -habló Tina cuando salió del trance en el que se encontraba -pensé que te habías calmado cuando de repente dejaste de hablar del tema… ¿y ahora me sales con que la estuviste siguiendo más veces por tu cuenta y fuiste a su departamento?

-Tenía que ir yo sola –insistió la rubia.

-Bueno y… ¿de verdad piensas seguir con esto? Es decir… ¿vas en serio con eso de… _conocerla_?

-Obvio. Casi me rompo el brazo…

-Casi te rompe el brazo –le corrigió Mercedes.

-… y no quiero que haya sido en vano.

-Brittany… -comenzó a decir Tina muy lentamente –estamos acostumbradas a tus… excentricidades desde que te conocemos pero esto es demasiado hasta para ti.

Brittany bufó, exasperada. Comenzaba a cansarle el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Miren, no espero que me apoyen, ¿sí? Pero al menos podrían respetar mi decisión. Estaré bien, chicas. De verdad.

Tina y Mercedes se miraron dubitativamente pero parecieron llegar a un acuerdo silencioso. La asiática suspiró.

-Pero nos dirás todo… ¿verdad?

-Y no porque seamos entrometidas o algo –se apresuró a añadir la afroamericana (aunque la verdad sí que le consumía la curiosidad) –es sólo para saber que esta tal Santana no es una… psicópata, o algo así.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Santana debe pensar a su vez que Brittany sí que es una psicópata –murmuró Tina.

-Bueno y… ¿qué pudiste observar en ella? Estuviste poco rato con ella pero algo debiste ver.

-Aparte de que tiene una puerta muy dura.

-Es aún más guapa de cerca –fue lo primero que dijo Brittany.

-No puedo creer que lo primero que digas acerca de esa quitamaridos sea un halago –le regañó Mercedes.

-Me preguntaste qué le vi y yo te contesté. No iba a decirte una mentira.

-¿Tienes idea de en qué trabaja? –preguntó Tina.

-La verdad no, pero donde vive es muy bonito. Debe tener un buen trabajo.

-Oye y a todo esto… ¿Puck sabe… que ya conoces a Santana?

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior.

-No –respondió finalmente, sintiéndose algo culpable. Técnicamente no estaba mintiéndole a su esposo pero sí estaba omitiendo ese detalle.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-No se lo diré –respondió ella con decisión. Conocía a Puck y no se lo iba a tomar bien, lo cual no le importaba pues si alguien merecía enfadarse era ella y no él, pero no quería tener que preocuparse por él. Lo que ella quería era enfocarse en la latina y tal vez desenmarañar un poco sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo harás para que no lo descubra?

Esa era una excelente pregunta para la cual la rubia deseaba tener la respuesta.

-¿Y qué harás si lo descubre?

Esa era una pregunta aún mejor.

* * *

><p>Después de haber tenido la plática con Dave, Santana abandonaba el club y se dirigía hacia su carro. No quería otra cosa que no fuera llegar a su casa (la cual, para su desgracia, estaba retirada del lugar), darse un baño y morirse por lo que quedaba del día hasta tener que levantarse para trabajar a la mañana siguiente. Estaba a punto de subir a su automóvil cuando su teléfono timbró, haciéndole saber que había recibido un mensaje nuevo.<p>

Era de Puck. El joven quería verla en ese mismo momento.

Por un instante, Santana solo se quedó con el celular en la mano, y por una fracción de segundo se sintió tonta, pues de alguna forma había olvidado la existencia de Puck y sólo había podido pensar en su esposa… lo cual era absolutamente estúpido, pues Puck había sido la causa de todo. Apretó los labios hasta que solo formaron una delgada línea y se quedó pensando en qué debía decir.

Realmente no tenía ganas de ver a Puck (ni a nadie). Pero la rubia que le había visitado el día anterior no dejaba de plagar su mente, lo cual solo servía para enfurecer a la latina, pues no quería que la presencia de esa mujer decidiera lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer de ahora en adelante en su vida. De modo que escribió un mensaje de texto a modo respuesta, quedando de verse con él en uno de los hoteles que acostumbraban. Abrió la puerta del carro y subió para ir de inmediato y no llegar tarde.

Si la rubia deseaba tanto ser parte de su vida ahora, tenía que adaptarse al hecho de que Santana no iba a cambiar nada por ella.

* * *

><p>Brittany por fin llegaba a su casa, sonriente. Se sentía bien después de haber hablado con sus amigas, tanto que el tiempo se le había pasado volando y ya era bien entrada la noche cuando volvió. Cuando entró y encontró todo oscuro, se sorprendió un poco. No sabía que Puck iba a salir esa noche y no le había avisado.<p>

Su mente no pudo evitar irse precisamente a donde no quería que fuera. Pensó en Santana y pensó en el día que la había visto con Puck en el vestíbulo del hotel.

No. Probablemente no era nada. Tal vez sí que tenía trabajo por hacer.

Pasó un rato encargándose del trabajo que había llevado a casa y un rato después entró Puck. Brittany miró el reloj de pared: eran casi las nueve de la noche. Se alegró un poco sin poder evitarlo…. Si hubiese ido a ver a Santana se habría tardado más, seguramente. Su esposo solo entró sin decir palabra y dejó sus cosas en la sala. Se veía bastante malhumorado.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Él se encogió de hombros con desgano.

-Como siempre.

-Hoy no saliste tan tarde como en los últimos días –señaló ella.

Lo había dicho sin malicia y sólo porque no había evitado sentirse algo feliz (aunque no sabía por qué).

-¿Ahora me pondrás hora de llegada? –preguntó Puck con malhumor.

-No –dijo ella, desconcertada –yo sólo…

-¿Qué más te da la hora a la que llego?

-Entonces, ¿no me puedo preocupar? –ahora ella también se había enojado.

-Sí, pero no…

-Llevas semanas… no, _meses_ llegando tarde y saliendo de repente. Discúlpame si de repente quiero preguntarte algo –se levantó un poco más violentamente de lo que había planeado y subió pesadamente las escaleras, dio un portazo, se quitó la ropa y se acostó a dormir.

Sentía enojo. Había sido la primera vez que sentía algo al pensar en el hecho de que Puck estaba teniendo un amorío con otra mujer.

Era demasiado pronto y presumiblemente prematuro, pero al parecer estaba resultando aquello de buscar a Santana para saber qué pensar y qué hacer con su matrimonio. Al menos ya sabía que sí le estaba afectando la situación y no era insensible al dolor. Bueno, al dolor emocional porque el físico lo sentía y muy bien. Alargó la mano y alcanzó unas pastillas que estaban en la mesilla de noche y tomó un par; el brazo le estaba molestando nuevamente.

Había sentido enojo.

Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Qué había cambiado?


	7. VI: Los bicornios no existen

Nota: Juro que traté de actualizar ayer pero la página no actualizó. No sé cuando será la próxima actualización ya que últimamente no tengo tiempo ni para recordar cómo me llamo, donde vivo o siquiera el año en el que estamos, pero en estos días publicaré un capítulo de una historia corta que escribí cuando no estaba tan atareada. Pueden leerlo en lo que esperan.

* * *

><p>Capítulo VI: Los bicornios no existen<p>

* * *

><p>Santana estaba terminando de acomodarse el cabello. Si algo detestaba del sexo era que al final terminaba con los rizos desordenados, lo cual la enfurecía pues tenía un cabello igual de indómito que ella y le podía tomar un buen rato volverlo a controlar. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, se acomodó un poco la ropa y se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada, viéndose en el espejo. Puck la observó desde la cama mientras tomaba sus cosas, sin mirarlo.<p>

-¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó al fin. Había estado dudando si preguntarle o no desde la última vez que se vieron y ella se comportó exactamente igual.

-Nada –respondió inexpresivamente ella. Aún no lo miraba.

-Has estado rara desde ayer. Bueno… más rara que de costumbre. –le dijo él. Ya estaba acostumbrado al misterio que rodeaba a la latina pero hasta ella tenía límites.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Es que acaso ha influido en mi desempeño sexual mi comportamiento? –preguntó Santana aunque en realidad no le interesaba conocer la respuesta.

-A decir verdad… -comenzó él, dubitativamente –en días normales estamos… pues… más tiempo. Y me dio la impresión de que querías que se terminara pronto.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿A quién le importa? Tienes calidad. No todo se puede en esta vida.

Puck se rascó la cabeza.

-No deja de ser raro –insistió él. –Hay veces que no puedo más y tú aún estás fresca. Eso me encanta y ahora comienzo a pensar que hice algo mal.

-Créeme, no has hecho nada mal –"_excepto casarte con esa mujer tan chiflada tuya"_,pensó ella –así que deja de calentarte la cabeza.

Dio una última ojeada alrededor para cerciorarse de que no se olvidaba nada y añadió:

-Es más, si de ahora en adelante solo quieres meterla y sacarla hasta venirte siéntete con libertad para hacerlo. Me da igual.

Puck no daba crédito a sus oídos y frunció el ceño.

-Pero entonces tú…

-Puck, –lo interrumpió ella, suspirando. Ya se estaba cansando de la conversación –cuando se te hace un ofrecimiento de este tipo lo único que debes hacer es agradecer y no poner "peros", ¿entendido?

Le puso un dedo sobre los labios para evitar que dijera algo más.

-Si has entendido, asiente.

Él asintió, a regañadientes.

-Bien. Ahora dime… ¿cómo está tu esposa?

Santana había estado luchando desde el día anterior para no preguntarle eso (se vería terriblemente sospechoso) pero no pudo evitarlo y escupió la pregunta como quien tiene Síndrome de Tourette. Sintió ganas de golpearse a sí misma pero ya estaba, la pregunta había sido echada al aire y de nada le serviría eso.

La cara de Puck era una mezcla entre espanto y sorpresa. En otras circunstancias habría resultado sumamente cómico, pero ninguno de los dos estaba como para reírse en ese momento, sino todo lo contrario.

-Creo que está bien –respondió finalmente. –No, ¿sabes qué? En realidad se portó un poco rara ayer. Se enojó y eso no es nada común en ella.

-Ah… bueno, ya me voy. Espero que a tu esposa se le pase lo rara.

Salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Puck permaneció en la cama, con el torso desnudo y seguía frunciendo el ceño, analizando un poco lo que acababa de pasar. Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, tanto Brittany como Santana habían estado raras. De hecho, había llegado de malhumor a su casa porque Santana había llegado al hotel, prácticamente lo había obligado a tener solo un "rapidín" y se había marchado de inmediato. No hacía falta decir que el hombre había quedado insatisfecho y esto lo había frustrado, y al llegar a casa se había encontrado con que su mujer tenía el SPM o algo.

"¿Qué les pasa a estas mujeres?" pensó mientras se vestía "¿Se habrán puesto de acuerdo para tomarla contra mí o qué?"

* * *

><p>Santana atravesaba el lobby del hotel, caminando al mismo ritmo con el que había abandonado la habitación. Estaba desesperada por irse ya, no fuera a encontrarse con Puck cuando bajara y terminara arruinándolo aún más.<p>

-_Ahora dime cómo está tu esposa, ah qué bien, dile que le mando saludos y besitos _–murmuraba ella con sorna –_y esto lo hago porque soy su gran amiga _¡Y TAMBIÉN UNA GRAN IMBÉCIL!

El valet parking ya estaba esperándola y ella subió a su auto arrojando con furia su bolso en el asiento del acompañante.

-¡Coño! ¿Se puede ser más idiota? –y golpeó la cabeza contra el volante repetidamente.

Estaba en un dilema. No sabía qué hacer con respecto a Puck. Es más, casi se había olvidado de su existencia por un momento, pues no había dejado de pensar en Brittany y en lo complicada que sería su existencia ahora que la rubia estaría husmeando en su vida. Pero no sabía qué hacer con su amante. ¿Acaso debía decirle de una manera delicada y civilizada que su esposa la había buscado? ¿O debía hacerse tonta y hacer como que ni siquiera sabía que habitaban el mismo planeta en la presencia de él?

Ciertamente esto estaba quitándole el sueño a la latina, pues por un lado era una maniática del control y Brittany era una variable que no había considerado… sin mencionar que era, además, altamente imprevisible pero por el otro le intrigaba todo acerca de la extraña rubia. Estaba segura de que si le decía a Puck, este haría algo al respecto lo cual provocaría que Santana nunca volviera a verla.

Por alguna razón esto le inquietó un poco y no le pareció.

* * *

><p>Brittany acababa de llegar a casa. Había salido a correr después de salir del trabajo y estaba sonrojada y sudorosa. Se quitó los audífonos y dejó el iPod en la mesa, quitándose la ropa deportiva que se le había pegado al cuerpo y dejándola regada por todas partes de la casa. No le importaba que se quedara allí, después de todo de la limpieza se encargaba ella así que de todas formas iba a tener que recogerla. No tenía ganas de nada más que de meterse debajo de la regadera y quedarse ahí un buen rato, de preferencia toda la vida.<p>

Desde la noche anterior, en que Puck había llegado y se había molestado había estado así, sintiéndose furiosa. Era como si todo el enojo que no había sentido al enterarse del amorío de Puck estuviera saliendo a flote ahora después de haberse acumulado y resguardado. Presentía que ni siquiera los niños del kínder, que siempre la animaban, podrían hacerla sentirse mejor, por lo que le urgía despejarse un poco, pues no quería que sus problemas afectaran su comportamiento con ellos al día siguiente.

Brittany cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua cayera por todo su cuerpo. Correr siempre le hacía sentirse mejor, al igual que bailar, pero a pesar de que había corrido durante un buen rato sin parar no se sentía mejor. Se sentía sofocada y necesitaba seguir moviéndose.

Cuando salió de la ducha fue por su teléfono móvil, y buscó entre los contactos hasta que encontró a quien buscaba, pulsó la tecla verde y esperó a que contestaran la llamada.

-Hey, ¿qué tal, Brittany? –dijo animadamente la voz de un hombre joven.

-Hola, Mike, ¿cómo está todo?

-Bien, ya sabes: seguimos planeando este gran musical y todos estamos emocionados. ¿Ya sabes que Rachel Berry lo protagonizará?

-¡Es estupendo! –Brittany se alegró genuinamente. Rachel Berry era una de las artistas de Broadway más prestigiosas del momento y su presencia auguraba éxito para el musical de Mike. -¿Cuándo han llegado a un acuerdo con ella?

-Es bastante reciente, de hecho aún no le hemos dicho a la prensa así que ¡chist! –le dijo el esposo de Tina en tono de complicidad.

-No le diré a nadie –acordó ella alegremente. –Oye, llamaba porque quería saber si tenías planes para hoy.

-¿Para hoy? No lo creo. Terminamos temprano hoy y me estaba aburriendo.

-¿Tina estará libre por la noche?

-Desgraciadamente no –respondió el asiático. –Le ha tocado el turno de la noche.

-Oh, -dijo ella con tristeza –es que esperaba salir hoy… sé que es algo apresurado y de última hora pero…

-A mí me gustaría salir –dijo Mike con emoción. –Digo, si no te molesta salir sólo conmigo y que no esté Tina… pero ya que lo has mencionado y yo estoy algo aburrido…

-¿De verdad? –Brittany se alegró al escuchar esto. –Había pensado en ir a bailar, y bueno, ya sabes que para bailar solo tú y Tina pueden llevarme el paso. Ya sé que es domingo pero _de verdad _me vendría bien salir. También quiero llamar a Mercedes y Sam.

-¡Perfecto! –Le animó Mike -¿Ya tienes pensado a donde quieres ir?

-Había pensado en ese lugar al que fuimos la última vez…

-¿Limit?

-No, el otro. Al que fuimos después de ese.

-Ah, Ivory.

-¡Sí, ese! Conoces gente de ahí, ¿verdad? Como siempre está lleno.

-Sí, pero déjamelo todo a mí –le respondió Mike con orgullo -, mientras vayan conmigo no hay problema.

Después de despedirse llamó a Mercedes para saber si quería salir. Ella accedió pero Sam no podía pues tenía trabajo por entregar al día siguiente, de modo que comenzó a alistarse para reunirse con ella y Mike.

Mike, Tina, Mercedes y Sam eran un poco mayores que ella, pero aun así eran jóvenes y solían divertirse. Mike y Tina eran matrimonio pero sobre todo el joven amaba salir por las noches, aunque no era muy frecuente pues su trabajo era bastante demandante. En cuanto a Sam y Mercedes, eran novios y Mercedes amaba salir, pero Sam era más hogareño y se les unía solo en ocasiones.

Cuando Brittany se había casado con Puck, la gente no cesó de decirle que debido a su matrimonio se perdería de muchas cosas y por tanto se iba a arrepentir… Brittany no sabía a qué se referían, pues en el tiempo que llevaba casada no se había privado de la diversión: solo tenía 25 años de modo que salía frecuentemente. No era como si el matrimonio le hubiese puesto años de más o algo así.

Se mira al espejo una vez que termina de arreglarse y se admira. Esta vez ha optado por un estilo distinto al "inocente" que habitualmente usa y ha elegido uno un poco más atrevido. Se observa en el espejo con atención; ha pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que se vistió así, pero el día de hoy ha sentido la necesidad de hacerlo.

Ese día quería olvidarse de todo en la pista de baile. De todo.

¿Puck? Le importaba un carajo... bueno, eso sonaba tal vez peor de lo que esperaba, pero el punto era que no quería pensar en nada relacionado a él por lo menos esa noche. Tomó su bolso y salió.

* * *

><p>David se desternillaba de risa, sentado detrás de su escritorio y evitó con agilidad un cenicero que Santana le arrojó con enojo. El cenicero se hizo añicos contra la pared, pero Dave ni siquiera se inmutó, sino que solo se enjugó las lágrimas que le habían rodado por las mejillas y trataba de recuperar el aliento.<p>

-Lo… lo siento –se disculpó él, pero no dejó de reír. –Es que… ¿de verdad le preguntaste eso al mecánico?

-Sí, búrlate.

-¿Qué has hecho con Santana? Que yo recuerde, Santana López es una perra que siempre sabe qué decir y cuando decirlo. No una torpe que le pregunta a un hombre por su esposa después de haber tenido sexo con él.

-No sé qué me pasó. Fue como… -agitó las manos en busca de la expresión correcta –no sé, un vómito verbal.

-Santana, deberías decirle que ya conociste a su esposa. –Trató de razonar él –Deja que ellos se encarguen de sus problemas, no tienes por qué estar estorbando.

-No sé si sea buena idea…

-Es mejor idea que pasártela cuidando lo que dices de ahora en adelante.

-Es cierto pero…

-No pongas pretextos.

-David, -dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente con sus casi negros ojos –lo necesito. A Puck.

-Hay más hombres casados y con esposas menos complicadas.

-Lo sé, pero Sugar no va a esperar a que encuentre otro. De verdad lo necesito, Dave; Motta no va a ir a ningún lugar pronto.

Dave sopesó las palabras.

-En eso tienes razón… -admitió al fin.

-Claro que tengo razón. Y prefiero soportar a esa pareja de locos antes de lidiar sola con Sugar Motta.

-Pero es un arma de doble filo, Tana. ¿Te das cuenta de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que has venido a verme dos veces seguidas?

Santana debía concederle la razón. Eran grandes amigos y se adoraban pero no dejaban de ser solitarios por naturaleza. No se veían tan frecuentemente como otros amigos, incluso podían pasar uno o dos meses sin verse pero eso no significaba que se hubiesen olvidado. Cuando se veían tan frecuentemente como ahora era porque había algo importante que necesitaba ser discutido.

-Estás vulnerable y eso no me gusta. Imagínate: apenas conociste a esa mujer y ya estás toda rara, ¿qué pasará si la llegas a conocer un poco más?

-Cuando la llegue a conocer un poco más, pero sobre todo, cuando ella me llegue a conocer un poco más, se irá de mi vida para nunca volver. Ya lo consideré, David.

-¿Estás segura? Yo no lo daría por hecho si fuera tú.

-Lo único que le interesa es su matrimonio y qué hacer con ese inútil marido suyo que la engaña.

Dave la observó torciendo la boca.

-Si tú lo dices –concedió él al fin. Luego añadió con tono condescendiente. –Mejor me calmo un poco… vamos por un trago, te vendría bien a ti también.

Salieron al club donde se aglomeraba la gente y Dave fue a hablar con Azimio y los demás guardias de seguridad, mientras Santana retenía a un atractivo mesero y le pedía algo para ella y Dave. Mientras el muchacho se retiraba miró a Dave que seguía en la parte frontal hablando con sus compañeros y se movió de lugar para curiosear un poco. Había gente reunida en un punto y fue a ver qué tanto era lo que miraban.

Lo que la gente observaba con tanta atención era a un hombre joven, de menos de treinta años, que bailaba en el centro de la pista. Era bastante bueno y hasta era guapo. Estaba acompañado por una mujer afroamericana que reía y fue a sentarse. Pero no solo era este el que resaltaba entre toda la gente, pues al lado del hombre bailaba otra mujer, que era rubia y de muy buen cuerpo y también bailaba de manera espectacular. Varios hombres que estaban al lado de Santana la miraban con mucho interés y la señalaban.

De verdad debía encontrarse mal, pues le parecía que la mujer era extrañamente parecida a Brittany, aunque tal vez fuera su imaginación y en realidad le viera parecido solo porque era rubia, alta, guapa y al acercarse le pareciera que sus ojos eran muy brillantes y alzara la mano para saludarla con alegría al verla…

¿Pero qué rayos? De verdad era Brittany. Santana se dio cuenta al ver que interrumpía su baile y corría hacia ella casi empujando al asiático que iba con ella. Al llegar frente a la latina dio un par de saltitos de alegría.

-¡De verdad eres tú! –La rodeó y la observó de pies a cabeza, como si no lo pudiera creer -¡Sí eres tú!

Brittany le tomó el brazo y lo repentino de esto hizo que Santana se apartara tan rápido como si se hubiese quemado.

-Oh, lo siento… -retiró la mano y Santana vio el vendaje que llevaba en el brazo. Era curioso que Santana fuera la asustada y Brittany se portara tan normal incluso estando lesionada. –No eres muy cercana a la gente, ¿verdad?

-Disculpa que no tengamos un saludo secreto o algo así, pero por si no lo recuerdas acabamos de conocernos el viernes.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Crees que debamos tener un saludo secreto? –le preguntó ella con emoción.

Si hubiese sido otra persona, Santana le hubiese dado un puñetazo por tratar de tomarle el pelo, pero en tan solo dos días se había hecho a la idea de que la rubia siempre hablaba en serio por muy loco que fuera lo que dijese.

-Ya veremos después… ¿y qué haces aquí?

"Nada, Santana. Sólo vine a barrer y a saludar a los meseros y a mirar el techo toda la noche". Eso hubiese sido lo que la latina hubiese respondido ante tan tonta pregunta. "¿Eres idiota o qué? Es obvio que vino a bailar"

-Vine con mi amigo… es Mike Chang, ¿has oído hablar de él?

Santana sí que había escuchado de él. Sabía que era un bailarín de Broadway y había escuchado de él en numerosas ocasiones estando en Shuffle haciendo campañas para musicales.

-¿El bailarín?

-¡Sí! Mike es famoso –dijo Brittany con orgullo. –Es el esposo de una de mis amigas pero ella no pudo venir. Vine también con ella.

Y señaló a la mujer afroamericana que estaba sentada, ahora con Mike a su lado.

Santana solo asintió y siguió allí, esperando al mesero. Brittany se miraba los pies y de no ser por la estruendosa música eso hubiese sido un silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí paradas? ¡Vamos a bailar! –y nuevamente tomó a la latina del brazo para llevarla a la pista de baile, pero la morena se resistió.

-No quiero bailar –"y mucho menos contigo" dijo soltándose –sigue bailando tú con tu amigo, que para eso viniste con él.

-Pero ya se sentó y estoy segura de que no le molestará –insistió ella. –Anda, vamos a bailar.

-¡No quiero! –se negó rotundamente Santana. Le ponía nerviosa la perspectiva de bailar con la rubia después de haber visto sus movimientos. Temía no llegar a su altura o sentir algo que no debía.

-Solo una canción, anda –y volvía a tirar de ella pero una manaza le impidió seguir.

Dave estaba tomándola del brazo, deteniéndola con el rostro muy serio. Miró primero a la rubia y luego muy lentamente giró el rostro hacia la latina.

-Te me perdiste de vista un buen rato –le dijo dándole una bebida –Randy me dijo donde estabas, ¿pediste esto?

-Sí… me estaba comenzando a preguntar si te habías olvidado de mí.

El corpulento hombre no respondió y volvió a mirar a Brittany, que lo miraba a su vez curiosamente con la cabeza ladeada y su característica expresión de cachorro confundido.

-Soy David Karofsky –dijo él extendiendo la mano con cortesía. –Jefe de seguridad de este club y el mejor amigo de Santana.

-Brittany Puckerman. –dijo ella dándole la mano y sonriéndole.

-No intentes que Santana baile; sólo lo hace cuando quiere. Si siguen hablando aquí se desgarrarán la garganta… pueden hablar en mi oficina.

Santana lo miró con recelo pero le indicó a Brittany que la siguiera. Antes de que se fuera, Dave la detuvo y le dijo al oído, haciéndose escuchar por sobre la música:

-Recuerda que yo siempre sé qué pasa en mi oficina.

-Tranquilo, que yo sepa nunca te enteraste de la orgía tan genial que me monté la semana pasada ahí.

-Tana –le reprochó y ella puso los ojos en blanco. –Confío en que no hagas tonterías, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. –y se fue con Brittany a la oficina de Dave.

El hombretón se quedó allí, observándolas con preocupación mientras se alejaban. Cuando eran unos chiquillos Santana siempre había tenido problemas comportándose… con _propiedad _frente a las chicas guapas, sobre todo aquellas que le atraían y en varias ocasiones terminaba haciendo el ridículo. Ahora Santana ya era una mujer hecha y sus habilidades sociales con las mujeres habían progresado de manera sorprendente (de hecho trataba a las mujeres con tanto desdén como a cualquier otra persona) pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro. Finalmente suspiró y con una mueca se giró para ver cómo andaban las cosas en el club.

* * *

><p>-Pasa –le indicó Santana a Brittany quien obedeció.<p>

La rubia observó la oficina de Dave con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo sentarme ahí? –preguntó señalando la gran silla giratoria de Dave.

-Claro –dijo ella al ver el brillo de sus ojos.

Brittany se sentó y comenzó a girar como una peonza. Luego de dar varias vueltas se quedó de frente a Santana.

-¿Vienes mucho? –le preguntó.

-Regular. –respondió Santana y ahora que estaba en un lugar iluminado pudo ver bien a la rubia, quien se veía muy atractiva esa noche. Tal vez, demasiado atractiva.

-¿Y por qué no bailas? ¿No te gusta?

-Me gusta mucho bailar –confesó ella. –Pero no sé, prefiero bailar sola.

Brittany hizo un puchero.

-¡Tienes que bailar conmigo un día!

Santana rio.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¡Anda! –dijo Brittany suplicándole con ojos brillantes. Iba maquillada de una forma que hacía su mirada aún más irresistible y en sus labios había aplicado labial de una manera muy delicada que aumentaba su magnetismo, si es que eso era posible.

-Está bien –cedió Santana al fin. Tal vez si le diera la razón siempre terminaría de conocerla más pronto y se alejaría enseguida, aunque no entendía por qué quería bailar con ella. No es como si fueran amigas o algo.

-Promételo –dijo Brittany extendiendo su dedo meñique.

La latina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse en la cara de Brittany… ¿Promesa con el meñique?

-No voy a hacer eso, es ridículo.

-Promételo –repitió. Seguía con el meñique extendido.

Santana se cruzó de brazos y permaneció así durante poco tiempo. Al final dejó caer los brazos, en un gesto exasperado.

-¡Bien! –y entrelazó su meñique con el de la rubia, que le dio una sonrisa de mil voltios.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí un domingo por la noche? ¿No trabajas? –preguntó tratando de distraerse. El contacto con la mano de Brittany le había dejado un cosquilleo molesto.

-Sí, soy maestra de kínder –dijo ella. –Así que trabajo mañana pero necesitaba salir.

-¿Mal día? –preguntó Santana alzando una ceja.

-Algo así –asintió la rubia tímidamente. Decidió probar suerte y preguntarle aquello que tanto le había molestado –Esto…

Carraspeó. No sabía cómo debía preguntarlo.

-Tú… -fijó su mirada en un portalápices que había en el escritorio.

-¿Yo qué?

-Me da pena preguntarlo.

-Llegaste a mi casa sin siquiera conocerme y trataste de entrar. Creo que ya no debería darte pena.

Brittany se sonrojó al recordar eso. Tomó aire y decidió decirlo de una vez.

-¿Has visto a Puck?

-Sí –respondió con satisfacción Santana -, ayer y también hoy temprano.

-Ah –fue todo lo que atinó a decir Brittany. En la mañana Puck había salido sin siquiera avisarle; de seguro seguía enojado por la noche anterior pero a ella tampoco se le había pasado y al ver que se iba se enfureció aun más. Seguía enojada pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Qué, te molesta? –preguntó la morena con frialdad aparente pero al ver que el semblante alegre de la rubia había cambiado tan deprisa se sintió culpable. Una mujer como Brittany no estaba hecha para la tristeza.

Brittany no respondió y siguió con la cabeza gacha.

-Mira, no pensabas que dejaría de verlo solo porque apareciste tú, ¿o sí? Porque yo nunca dije que lo haría.

-Sí, sí… lo sé. Te dije que actuaras con normalidad, ¿no? Está bien que lo hagas –le aseguró su interlocutora esbozando una débil sonrisa. –Hagamos como que Puck no existe, ¿te parece?

-Si eso quieres.

-Sí, eso quiero. Recuerda que debo conocerte –se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento.

-Y entonces, ¿qué propones? ¿Quieres que juguemos a las veinte preguntas o qué?

-Suena bien –aprobó Brittany aplaudiendo una vez. -¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Santana exhaló sonoramente. Era hora de comenzar el show.

-El rojo. Me veo muy bien cuando me visto de rojo, como podrás ver… bueno, me gusta mucho el color negro pero eso suena un poco depresivo…

-A mí me gusta el azul –respondió con alegría la otra. -¡También debes verte muy bien vestida de azul!

-¿Siguiente pregunta? –Santana se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Animal favorito?

-No lo sé… -ahora que lo pensaba, Santana nunca se había puesto a ver cual era su animal favorito -¿la pantera? ¿el lobo?

-Eso da miedo... A mí me gustan los patos… ¡y los gatos! Yo tenía un gato, se llama Lord Tubbington y lo quiero mucho aunque tenga adicción al tabaco. Siempre encontraba cigarrillos escondidos en su cesta –Brittany negaba con desaprobación. –Se quedó en Ohio con mis padres.

Lo último llamó la atención de Santana.

-¿También eres de Ohio?

-Sí, soy de Lima ¿y tú?

-Soy de Akron.

-¡Eso está muy cerca de Lima! –Exclamó la rubia –Éramos casi vecinas entonces.

-Sí, -asintió la morena, con extrañeza. No esperaba que la rubia fuese de un lugar tan cercano a su hogar –está a unas cuantas horas…

-¿Ya ves? Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado… ¡sí que te estoy conociendo!

Santana salió de su trance y dijo:

-Brittany, ¿ya sabes que lo mío con Puck es solo sexo? Dices que quieres saber qué vio en mí y todo pero… esto es lo que vio –se señaló el cuerpo apreciativamente. –Eso es todo lo que hay que saber. Me estás preguntando cosas que a Puck ni se le cruzan por la mente.

-Tonterías. –Respondió negando con la cabeza –Ya sé que Puck piensa con el pene, pero aun así _yo_ quiero conocerte. No me importa si él no te conoce para nada. Sigamos… ¿en qué trabajas?

-Soy publicista en Shuffle –contestó Santana no sin cierto orgullo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una agencia publicitaria… de las mejores en el país.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? -Preguntó Brittany, quien se había quedado impresionada.

-Dos años… no fue fácil entrar –alardeó –pero siempre supe que quedaría.

-Qué genial… yo no sé mucho de esas cosas pero mi amiga Tina es muy inteligente –se acercó y murmuró –es que es asiática… tú sabes, tiene superpoderes. ¿No es esa la agencia que está trabajando con Al Motta? Lo leyó en el periódico o algo así.

Santana se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Ah, sí… yo soy parte de la junta que trabaja con el señor Motta.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Tina dice que su hija también llega con él.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó con los dientes apretados la morena –Una persona encantadora, pero por favor no hablemos de los Motta… no quiero pensar en trabajo. Siguiente pregunta.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Si tuviera novio no tendría amante.

-Cierto –concedió Brittany con una risita –aunque quién sabe, a lo mejor es que es muy malo en la cama.

Se quedó pensativa un rato y añadió:

-David es gay, ¿verdad?

Al escucharla, los ojos de Santana se abrieron como platos.

-¿_Qué_?

-Tu amigo… estoy casi segura de que es gay.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Brittany se puso un dedo bajo el mentón y reflexionó.

-No soy muy buena detectando a la gente gay… de hecho tuve un novio gay y nunca lo noté a pesar de que usaba más maquillaje que yo e incluso se contoneaba más al caminar. Pero estoy segura de que tu amigo lo es… -rio –es decir, ¿cómo es que es tu amigo solamente? No es posible que no le gustes y sea heterosexual.

-Para ya –la detuvo Santana, que tenía las mejillas acaloradas.

-Me agradan los gays –prosiguió –siento que son… no sé, ¡mágicos! Como unicornios…

Se sentó con la espalda recta y con mucho orgullo declaró:

-Yo soy un bicornio.

-¿Bicornio? Eso no existe.

-Claro que sí. Si no existe, entonces ¿yo qué soy?

-Una rarita.

-¡Oye! No soy rarita.

-Oh, disculpa… eres _excéntrica_.

-No sé que es eso pero siento que me sigues diciendo "rara".

-Entonces sientes bien.

Brittany hizo un adorable puchero de disgusto.

-Algún día te convenceré de que no soy rara –murmuró.

-¿Y a todo esto… qué es un bicornio?

-¿Para qué quieres saber, si dices que no existe?

-Ay, olvídalo –Santana puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No extrañas Ohio?

-No –respondió Santana con voz firme y decidida. –Jamás lo he extrañado.

-¿Por qué? –a Brittany le extrañó esto. Ella echaba de menos Ohio todos los días.

-Lo odio, no quiero saber nada de Ohio nunca más. No he estado en Akron desde que tenía 18 años.

-¿Qué edad tienes ahora?

-Veintiséis. ¿Y tú?

-Veinticinco.

-¿Tan joven y ya con esposo? ¿Pues a qué edad te casaste?

-A los veintidós, pero he estado con Puck desde los quince años.

-Qué roña –no pudo evitar decir Santana –eso explica por qué está conmigo.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso último se arrepintió al ver la expresión de la rubia.

-Lo siento, yo... no quise decir eso. Es que, bueno, han estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y…

-Se supone que el punto del matrimonio es estar con alguien para toda la vida –le interrumpió Brittany un poco más bruscamente de lo que había deseado.

-Honestamente eso me parece un poco… aburrido.

-¡No es aburrido! Si amas a una persona sientes que pasa el tiempo demasiado rápido. Diez años no son nada.

-Pues para Puck si que debe ser bastante tiempo ya –observó la morena.

-Sí –afirmó la maestra de kínder con pesadumbre –pero dime, ¿es que tú no crees en el matrimonio?

-¿Estar con una persona para toda la vida? Paso. Tu esposo no es el único al que me he camelado, rubita. –No sabía por qué le estaba diciendo eso… aparte de Dave nadie más sabía acerca de doble vida. –Antes de él ha habido muchos y llevaban incluso menos tiempo con sus mujeres. Si fuera factible estar con una sola persona para toda la vida entonces yo sería prácticamente virgen.

La otra muchacha le miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Por qué te gustan los hombres casados?

-Ese es mi asunto.

-¿No te sentirías herida si la persona a la que amas te hiciera eso?

-¿Tratas de hacerme sentir mal?

-No, de verdad siento curiosidad.

-Yo no amo a nadie y planeo seguir así hasta el fin de mis días. Los sentimientos sólo son un estorbo y sirven para lastimar. –Estaba alzando la voz, pero no podía evitarlo –Lo que no te importa no puede hacerte daño.

-Yo creo que todo es mejor con sentimientos… -susurró Brittany.

-Ya me estás hartando con ese temita –le espetó acaloradamente Santana. –Mira, ya me cansé de hablar. Si quieres seguir otro día ya sabes donde encontrarme, pero no me vengas de nuevo con cursilerías. No quieras hacerme una terapia, estoy muy bien así. Soy feliz.

Pero la rubia pudo ver a través de esa mentira. Porque estaba convencida de que la latina en realidad trataba más de convencerse a sí misma que a Brittany y que no se lo creía ni por un segundo.

* * *

><p>Brittany regresó a bailar, encontrando enseguida a Mike y Mercedes que se habían levantado nuevamente a la pista de baile y entonces, mientras volvía a bailar y las luces trazaban surcos irregulares en su piel, Brittany tomó la decisión de ver a través de todas esas mentiras que la morena parecía necesitar tanto.<p>

Y de saber por qué le eran tan necesario mentirse a sí misma diciendo que era feliz.


	8. VII: Lo que fácil viene, fácil vuelve

Nota de autora: Les confesaré un secreto... este capítulo ya tiene un mes de existencia. Y entonces, ¿por qué lo subo hasta ahora? Porque siempre procuro tener un capítulo de "reserva", por ejemplo si subo un capítulo es porque ya tengo mínimo el siguiente escrito. Esto lo hago para sentirme segura y sin presiones de que no tengo nada escrito, además así puedo actualizar si no he subido en un buen rato o algo así; es una especie de comodín. Lo cual significa que si bien, he subido este capítulo después de una larga espera, no tengo la certeza de cuando volveré a actualizar; podría ser en dos días, en dos semanas o yo qué sé... todo depende de mi inspiración (por cierto que el siguiente capítulo me está costando algo, no porque no sepa qué escribir sino que me cuesta plantearlo) y del tiempo que tenga disponible (tengo poco tiempo entre la escuela, el laboratorio, espiar y suspirar platónicamente por alguien, y por si fuera poco estoy algo metidilla en la política... ¿a que soy un estuche de monerías?). Así que disfruten mucho este capítulo y para que no mueran en la espera pueden checar alguna de mis otras historias. Un saludo y como siempre les pido que dejen review; los alerts son buenos pero me gusta saber también su opinión.

* * *

><p>Capítulo VII: Lo que fácil viene, fácil vuelve<p>

* * *

><p>Hacía mucho tiempo que Santana no se había sentido tan enojada consigo misma varios días seguidos. Ahora se sentía así porque había dejado que Brittany la sacara de sus casillas fácilmente. Sí, no era un secreto que Santana era más bien solitaria y a la gente le quedaba claro que ella no buscaba una relación seria, pero nadie se había puesto a escarbar realmente en el asunto y a la rubia parecía haberle llamado la atención particularmente ese tema.<p>

-Oh, miren. Pero si es Santana López, ¿podría alguien por favor tocar "Psycho Killer" como su tema de entrada?

Santana le mostró el dedo medio a Sebastian Smythe, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y a decir de todos los que trabajaban ahí, uno de los más desagradables. Abiertamente homosexual, heterofóbico de corazón y un ególatra de primera, era prácticamente indeseable para todos los que laboraban en Shuffle. Si no fuese por el gran nivel de trabajo que mantenía se hubiese ido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Hey, Sebastian –intervino Carl Howell, uno de los superiores de Santana –dale un respiro a Santanita… acaba de llegar y estoy seguro de que no se siente con ánimos de que la enviemos a casa por agredirte.

-Como si pudiera hacerlo.

-Bueno, Sebastian, estás en gran forma pero sin ánimos de ofender, todos aquí sabemos que te puede patear el trasero cuando quiera.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo altivamente Sebastian.

-Es cierto –intervino Holly Holiday, que pasaba caminando pero no se detuvo a añadir más.

-¡Ouch! ¿Acaso aplasté tu pobre y pequeño ego? –le sonrió Santana.

-Si sigues tentando tu suerte podrías terminar en el hospital y Santana podría terminar en casa y sin trabajo… eso no le conviene a nadie, ambos son muy importantes para Shuffle. Así que, ¿te importaría no buscarle pleito?

-¿Te importaría buscar otro planeta para vivir? –terció Santana.

Sebastian solo le dio una sonrisa ladina; sabía que en el fondo él había ganado pues había conseguido disgustarla más.

-Me marcho pues –y dirigió una última mirada maliciosa a Santana. Sebastian realmente amaba llevarla a sus límites.

-Gracias por eso, aunque no necesitaba que intervinieras –le dijo a Carl una vez que Sebastian se marchó.

-Lo sé, y por eso precisamente lo hice, más bien es él quien iba a necesitar ayuda si no intervenía pronto –y rio enseñando una dentadura perfecta –puedo ver que no estabas de humor.

-No lo estoy y lidiar con esa clase de idiotas no lo hace más fácil.

-Gajes del oficio –le aseguró el bien parecido hombre poniéndole una mano en el hombro y Santana dio un respingo. Carl Howell era probablemente el único hombre al que consideraba atractivo y si bien no la ponía ni cercanamente nerviosa como Sugar o Brittany tampoco se sentía tan cómoda en su cercanía.

Carl no pareció notar que Santana se incomodó y añadió:

-A veces pienso que nos pagan tanto por tener que soportar a los compañeros de trabajo –y volvió a reír –Shuffle es una de las firmas publicitarias más importantes del mundo y ganar tanto dinero y prestigio no iba a ser tan fácil como ser ingenioso y pensar en buenos eslogans solamente.

-No te preocupes, solo estoy trabajando aquí en lo que se abre alguna vacante en McDonald's.

-Las hamburguesas tendrán que esperar, Santanita –apretó los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa y alzó las cejas, como preparándose para lo que iba a decir a continuación –Adivina quién viene hoy.

Santana dejó caer los hombros y la desesperación se dejó ver en su rostro.

-No…

-Sí –confirmó Carl asintiendo y sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

-¿Por qué rayos tienen que venir de nuevo? –Preguntó Santana con hastío -¡Vinieron el viernes!

-A veces pienso que Sugar es quien convence a su padre de venir tan seguido solo para verte –confesó Carl. A esas alturas, prácticamente todos sabían de la atracción fatal que Sugar sentía hacia la latina.

-¿Y qué dijo Sue? ¿Estuvo de acuerdo? –le preguntó Santana dejando caer las manos con exasperación.

Carl suspiró.

-Bastante de acuerdo. No olvides que están poniendo empeño realmente en las nuevas campañas y bueno… para "su alteza" debe ser el pretexto perfecto para seguir viniendo.

-¿Crees que si finjo mi muerte podría librarme de esta junta? –preguntó la latina esperanzada. Era una broma… a medias.

-Sabes que Sue es la dueña de nuestros traseros. No tienes permitido morir hasta que ella te lo autorice. Además… ¿no irás a dejarme solo en el estanque de tiburones, o sí?

-Está bien, no moriré… por ahora.

-¡Bien! –y alzó el puño en señal de victoria, haciendo reír a Santana.

-Si me muero haré que te entierren vivo conmigo, no te dejaré solo.

-Eres la mejor –le contestó Carl con un guiño.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Te veo en la sala de juntas.

Santana lo despidió con un gesto y se adentró en su pequeña oficina, desplomándose sobre lo primero que encontró.

-¡Uh, _chica_ sexy!

Santana volteó. Holly Holiday estaba caminando hacia el lado opuesto por el que había ido hacía rato e iba de regreso, deteniéndose un segundo ante la puerta de Santana. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había sentado sobre el escritorio y lucía como una modelo en una pose sugestiva, bajándose de inmediato y acomodándose la falda, que se le había subido un poco.

-No me imagino por qué Sugar Motta está hasta las trancas por ti –la molestó Holly.

-¡Ugh! Ni lo menciones, ¿acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para hablar de lo mismo?

-Oye, no me culpes… -Holly tomó una bola de cristal con una figurilla dentro y se entretuvo con ella –uno pensaría que cosas muy interesantes pasan en el reino de Sue Sylvester pero es decepcionante (al menos para ti) saber que el único chisme que vale la pena es saber que podríamos tener a la futura consorte de "la heredera" aquí, nada menos que en Shuffle.

-Dios, no… si eso pasara pensaría que hice algo muy malo en mi vida pasada –Santana se frotó las sienes, pensar en eso le daba un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-No sería tan malo –le animó Holly –tendrías dinero suficiente para derrochar en cuatro vidas.

-No, estaría casada con alguien con dinero suficiente para derrochar en cuatro vidas.

-Es igual –la rubia se encogió de hombros –si planeabas resistirte a los encantos de Kim Kardashian segunda más te vale no dejar que Sue te ofrezca como sacrificio humano.

-¿Crees que Sue ya arregló mi matrimonio?

-Creo que ya hasta programó en qué fecha será el bautizo de sus futuros hijos.

Santana gruñó.

-Estúpidos Motta y sus influencias.

* * *

><p>-Santana, ¿en dónde demonios estabas? –Preguntó Sue quitándose los anteojos en cuanto Santana entró junto con Holly; todos los miembros de la junta ya estaban ahí, incluyendo a Carl –Da gracias que tu "papito suegro" aún no ha llegado.<p>

Varias risas recorrieron la gran mesa rectangular.

-Viene el señor Motta –anunció Harmony y tan pronto como se asomó por la puerta se volvió a ir.

De inmediato todos recobraron la compostura y esperaron al empresario. A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta y entraron los Motta con sus asistentes.

-Sus risas se escuchan de aquí a la planta baja –les informó Al, divertido –A ver si un día vengo y la paso tan bien como ustedes.

Sugar se apresuró en ser la primera en ocupar asiento, escogiendo el que estaba junto a Santana, aunque no era como si alguien hubiese intentado ganárselo: todos se limitaban a dejar vacío ese asiento sabiendo que la trigueña elegiría tal.

-Tranquila –la calmó Carl al ver que se ponía rígida y le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla, pero retiró la mano tan pronto como Sugar lo vio y comenzó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

La junta comenzó con normalidad con Sue hablando de la campaña en la que estaban poniendo especial interés. Era una de las más importantes y diversificadas que habían hecho en los últimos años. Múltiples ideas se habían externado ya en las juntas previas que Sue tuvo sólo con los Motta, pero nada terminaba de parecerles.

-Pues… ustedes son los expertos. Seré honesto, –dijo Al después de haber visto la presentación y de que la junta dijera en voz alta que aún no les parecía que se hubiesen explotado al máximo –ya todos ustedes saben que sí, podría tener mi propio equipo pero si vengo con ustedes es porque ellos no les llegarían ni a la punta del zapato. ¿La verdad? Trataría de fichar a unos cuantos de ustedes si no fuera porque Sue me mataría por robarle a sus superestrellas.

Todos rieron, pero en el fondo sabían que ni siquiera Al Motta se atrevería a meterse con la gente de Sue.

-Y es por eso, -continuó –que me intriga esta actitud. Sé que son perfeccionistas pero hoy están particularmente autoexigentes.

-El diablo está en los detalles –dijo seriamente Shelby Corcoran. Era una de las personas más meticulosas que Santana hubiese conocido jamás.

-Shuffle está lleno de diablos –añadió Santana ausentemente.

Todos voltearon a mirarla. Era la primera vez que hablaba en el tiempo que llevaba entrando a las juntas.

La latina solo se dio cuenta de que había abierto la boca cuando de repente todos estuvieron mirándola. Por un segundo incluso se olvidó de la presencia de Sugar a su lado.

-Santana, ¿por qué no les dices lo que me estabas comentando? Estoy segura de que los aquí presentes estarán muy interesados.

Estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo y preguntarle a Holly de qué carajos estaba hablando… no recordaba haber dicho nada. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta: la rubia sabía que Santana tenía algo que decir, de otro modo no hubiese intervenido.

Así que le agradeció a Holly con la mirada por brindarle esa oportunidad.

-Creo… -comenzó a decir muy lentamente –que deberíamos ser un poco cínicos. El señor Motta ha sido sincero y me parece que lo que quiso decir es que podemos hablarle sin tapujos. En serio, ha demostrado que nos tiene más confianza que a su propio equipo.

Todos la escuchaban atentamente.

-He estado viendo todo lo que se ha presentado con respecto a esta parte de la campaña… sí, Sue: he estado poniendo atención, ¿te enteras? –vio que Carl, Shelby y Holly disimulaban una risita y miraban de reojo a Sue.

Al Motta la estaba mirando, con gesto pensativo. Tenía la mano muy cerca de la boca, meditabundo.

-He pensado que podríamos dar un enfoque distinto –dijo al fin. Ya había soltado la bomba –y con eso me refiero a _radicalmente _distinto.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, que a todos les pareció eterno. Shelby se removió incómodamente en su silla e incluso Holly y April estaban inusualmente serias.

Al final, el señor Motta indicó con un gesto a Santana que continuara y todos parecieron respirar aliviados.

* * *

><p>Cuando estaba en la universidad solían imaginar cómo sería cada uno al comenzar a trabajar y uno de sus compañeros dijo en tono de broma, pero diciendo verdad a medias, que Santana terminaría vendiéndole hielo a los esquimales, pero porque de seguro sentirían tanto miedo que no les quedaría más remedio. Bueno, pues había tenido razón: a Santana había que tenerle miedo, pero cuando estaba determinada.<p>

No supo de donde venían las palabras, solo sabía que estaban fluyendo y que el señor Motta mantenía la mirada fija en ella pero guardando silencio en todo momento. Hablaba con mucha confianza, esa confianza de la que tanto rebosa cuando no está en presencia de Sugar y que ahora parece haber recuperado. Sus compañeros añaden algún comentario aquí y allá, pero dejan que ella tome el control de la situación; incluso Sue parece estar satisfecha pues asiente casi imperceptiblemente en un punto de la reunión.

Al terminar de hablar Al Motta continúa sentado en la misma posición en que estaba, sin moverse ni un poco. Finalmente dice:

-La próxima vez… -todos se mueven involuntariamente hacia delante en sus asientos –trae una presentación. Sue, ¿por qué no me habías dicho esto?, y tú…

Señaló a Santana:

-¿Por qué no habías hablado? Bueno, no importa. Pero de ahora en adelante lo que se te venga a la mente, dilo.

Sugar le rozó la pierna de una manera que definitivamente no fue un accidente y se le atoró el aliento en la garganta.

-Dios, ¿por qué tan tensa, Santanita? –le preguntó Carl.

-No estoy tensa… -repuso tratando de controlar su respiración… ya había encontrado su voz pero Sugar parecía empeñada en dejar claro que aún la tenía doblegada. –Solo estoy muy, muy alerta.

-Eso es bueno… a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes?

-Veintiséis, señor. –contestó con los dientes apretados, dándole un manotazo a Sugar por debajo de la mesa.

-Estas nuevas generaciones… -murmuró el millonario. –Les daré tiempo para que se preparen y agendaremos la siguiente junta.

Se levantó y todos los demás lo imitaron. Santana por fin logró librarse de Sugar, quien se reunió junto a su padre en la puerta. Después de despedirse, se desató el cuchicheo que tanto habían guardado en presencia del magnate y su hija.

-Genio y figura… ¿por qué no me pudieron tocar genes como esos? –preguntó April Rhodes jocosamente.

-Porque solo puede haber una mujer guapa y con cerebro en esta junta –dijo Sue, lo cual provocó más risas –y soy yo. Santana no está mal, pero habría jurado que la joven Sugar caería rendida ante mí.

Un sonoro "¡Uhhh!" se escuchó al unísono.

-Pero estoy feliz de que se haya fijado en Santana y no en mí –dijo Sue con una sonrisa burlona –no creo que una CEO rompecorazones de niñas millonarias tenga futuro.

-Eso fue perfecto, Santana. –la felicitó Shelby –Ya era hora.

Holly le estaba pellizcando las mejillas y Sue añadió:

-Santana, -se veía muy seria, aunque había una pizca de aprobación en sus ojos –la próxima vez preséntame esto o mejor mantienes cerrados esos labios de estrella pornográfica que tienes, ¿entendido?

La latina giró los ojos.

-Está bien, ya entendí.

Sue la miró con escrutinio y al final dijo:

-No estuvo mal. En esta semana harás tu presentación y me la mostrarás para que hagamos las intervenciones pertinentes y le hagamos saber al señor Motta cuando puede verla. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que cancelar una cita con David Boreanaz.

Cuando se cerró la puerta tras de ella, todos estallaron en vítores.

-Eso significa que te amó totalmente. –dijo Carl externando lo que todos se imaginaban.

-Sugar Motta debe estar comprando un anillo para proponerte matrimonio –dijo Shelby sonriendo.

-"Sugar Motta debe tener la ropa interior empapada", creo que eso fue lo que quisiste decir, Shelby –le corrigió Holly.

-¡Asco! Dejen de decir esas cosas –los calló Santana con el ceño fruncido. –Al menos este día no fue un desperdicio de maquillaje.

Cuando salió aun bromeando con sus compañeros, se sintió más tranquila de lo que se había sentido en semanas: ya no iba a dejar que Sugar la tratara como una muñeca cuya única función era verse hermosa. De repente sintió ganas de contárselo a alguien y por un segundo dejó que su mente fuera hacia una persona con cabello rubio.

Desechó la idea tan pronto como le llegó. Ni siquiera sabía cómo localizar a la rubia, así que ya hablaría con Quinn un rato después.

* * *

><p>Brittany estaba llegando al final del día de clases y ya se acercaba la hora de entonar la canción para despedirse. Estaba de muy buen humor, pues los niños se habían portado excepcionalmente, como percibiendo su desánimo del día anterior. Uno de ellos incluso le dio un bello dibujo e incluso los menos aventajados cumplieron con sus deberes a la perfección. Hasta parecía que habían elegido ese día para ponerse de acuerdo y colorear sin salirse por los bordes de los dibujos. Nadie había comido pegamento, nadie se había metido crayones a la nariz; todo estaba en orden y agradecía de todo corazón a esos pequeños que estaban borrando todo el malestar que había experimentado en las últimas horas.<p>

Cuando cantaron la melodía que indicaba la hora de salida, lo hicieron con el mayor empeño que la rubia les hubiese visto jamás y su sonrisa no se borró incluso después de haber guardado todo y salir del aula de clases.

-Luces tan radiante como el crayón más brillante de la caja.

Brittany volteó. A su lado estaba Emma Pillsbury, quien impartía clases a los niños mayores.

-Estaba sintiéndome un poco desanimada, -confesó –pero me siento mucho mejor.

-Es increíble cómo nos pueden animar estos pequeños, ¿verdad? –le leyó la mente la pelirroja y Brittany se preguntó por qué todo mundo tenía poderes psíquicos menos ella.

-A veces quisiera pedirles que se quedaran conmigo… -dijo en voz baja la rubia pero Emma la escuchó.

-¿Qué pasa? No es que pretenda entrometerme, claro, pero es bastante notorio cuando algo te está perturbando.

Brittany sonrió. Emma tenía una manera un poco extraña de expresarse, de manera muy formal y la rubia recordó que al conocerla había pensado que era Mary Poppins porque usaba guantes todo el tiempo y solo se los quitaba para desinfectarse las manos… entonces recordó que Mary Poppins no usaba guantes pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía encontrándole parecido a la nana británica voladora.

-Me siento como un pequeño panda triste, ni siquiera tengo ganas de estar en mi casa… mi esposo es un bobo.

Emma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero sonrió compasivamente.

-Bueno… mentiría si dijera que lo consideraba brillante antes de tu declaración pero gracias por dejarlo claro. ¿Son muy serios sus problemas?

Brittany se mordisqueó el labio pensativamente; la verdad era que no se había puesto a pensar en la gravedad del hecho que su esposo tuviese un amorío, aun cuando esto podía significar eventualmente una separación.

-¿Crees que es normal no querer estar con tu pareja a veces?

Emma parpadeó y miró al frente mientras caminaban, pensando bien qué decir.

-Me parece que a veces es normal querer tener un poco de privacidad con tus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando se está pasando por… bueno, lo que sea que estén pasando ustedes dos.

-¿De verdad?

-Hay veces que puedes provocar más daño permaneciendo junto a una persona con la que no quieres estar en ese momento.

-¿Y entonces qué se debe hacer? ¿Debo irme y ya?

-No significa que te vayas para siempre –aclaró Emma y volvió a sonreír. –Pero estas cosas se llevan mejor a conciencia.

Brittany frunció la nariz, creía entender lo que Emma trataba de decir.

-No soy partidaria de estar solo –continuó Emma, -pero a grandes males, grandes remedios.

La rubia asintió, absorbiendo todo lo que su compañera le decía.

-Brittany, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, hagas lo que hagas. Eres una buena mujer y me admira tu tranquilidad.

-No tiene mucho caso que haga un drama. Mi vida no es solamente mi matrimonio –le contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alegra mucho que lo veas de esa manera. ¡Oh, mira! Allí está Will.

-¡Hey!

-¡Hola, señor Schue!

Se abrazaron y estuvieron platicando durante unos momentos acerca del musical que Mike estaba produciendo, aunque Brittany no mencionó lo de Rachel Berry tal y como había prometido. La rubia sabía que cuando la noticia saliera Will sería uno de los más emocionados, era un gran fan de la cantante.

Will y Emma eran la clase de pareja que esperabas ver junta para toda la vida. Sabía que el señor Schuester había salido de un matrimonio desastroso (su ex esposa fingió un embarazo incluso, con tal de retenerlo a su lado) pero todo aquello le parecía algo muy lejano mientras se despedía de ellos y el matrimonio se subía al destartalado automóvil de Will. Se quedó pensando si tal vez era posible que las personas no eligieran bien a la primera; la pareja ideal que pintaban las películas de Hollywood se conocía, se enamoraba, contraía nupcias y entonces vivían felices para siempre jamás… o al menos eso era lo que daban a entender.

¿Sería posible que alguna de esas parejas fracasara y que el cine no mostrara esos tristes resultados? Brittany lo veía cada vez más probable. Solía pensar que el matrimonio duraba toda la vida pero ahora comenzaba a ver la realidad y eso le rompía el corazón.

Mientras manejaba hacia su casa, pensaba más y más en lo que la pelirroja le había dicho… y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez no había sentido realmente _algo_ respecto a Puck porque no se había dado el tiempo para pensarlo con privacidad. Solo se había forzado y sí, finalmente experimentaba emociones pero no echaba en saco roto lo que le había dicho Emma. Tal vez debía tomar un poco de distancia.

En cuanto a Santana… seguía firme con respecto a ella. Se alejara o no se alejara de Puck, seguiría en el proceso de conocerla, así que más valía que la latina se acostumbrara a ella porque la iba a ver muy seguido.

Fue en ese momento, mientras esperaba que un semáforo cambiara de color para indicar que podía seguir avanzando, que se preguntó si de verdad lo hacía por su relación o si simplemente la morena ejercía un extraño magnetismo sobre ella. O tal vez era que la intrigaba por qué la morena tenía tanta aversión hacia todo lo que implicara una relación. O tal vez era una combinación de todo.

La bocina de un carro la sacó de sus cavilaciones y siguió avanzando. Paró en el supermercado para hacer unas cuantas compras e hizo múltiples paradas recordando que necesitaba esto o aquello. En el fondo sabía que lo hacía para hacer tiempo y calcular más o menos la hora de llegada de Puck.

Cuando llegó, Puck apenas estaba bajando de su camioneta y cuando la divisó mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella. Una vez que estuvieron los dos dentro, Puck se frotó las manos contra el overol y dijo con un matiz de vergüenza:

-Mira, acerca del sábado yo…

-Déjalo.

-No, de verdad estuve fuera de lugar. Fui un cretino. –La miró a los ojos. –Hasta mucho has aguantado que ya casi ni me pare por aquí.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Yo… sé que dije esto antes pero… lo compensaré.

-Ya lo dijiste.

-Eso fue lo que dije –repitió Puck.

-¿Entonces para que dices algo que ya dijiste?

-Porque esta vez es en serio. –pero incluso Brittany con su inocencia pudo ver a través de su mentira.

-No digas algo si no lo cumplirás… y de todas formas es tarde.

-¿Tarde? –Puck se tornó serio, confuso.

-Creo que deberíamos estar un poco separados… _sin separarnos_.

-Como… ¿darnos un tiempo? –su esposo alzó las cejas.

-Esa frase siempre me ha sonado a que te van a regalar un reloj, pero sí. No voy a irme de la casa ni espero que tú lo hagas, -continuó –pero ahora puedes portarte con normalidad, como si yo no estuviera y también yo lo haré.

-Eso no suena como algo que vaya a resultar.

-Pues tratemos de evitarnos. La verdad me sentiría mejor si no viera tus idas y venidas. –dijo muy a su pesar Brittany, y era cierto; no le gustaba pensar en lo que Puck hacía o dejaba de hacer pues dentro de todo seguían siendo marido y mujer. –No tengo a donde ir, pues no quiero incomodar a Tina o a Mercedes.

-Uhm… ¿te sentirías mejor si me fuera con Finn? –era lo mínimo que Puck podía ofrecer.

-Puede ser. –respondió. Aún le resultaba raro pensar en la situación. –Bueno… espera unos días.

-Está bien, -asintió él –mientras le preguntaré.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse y perdidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Puck se atrevió a hablar de nuevo:

-¿Puedo preguntar… -empezó con duda –por qué de repente decidiste esto?

-No, no puedes. –La rubia negó con la cabeza –Si te lo dijera te enojarías, aunque la enojada debería ser yo.

-Oh, ya veo… -Noah decidió no presionarla aunque la curiosidad lo mataba. – ¿Me lo dirás alguna vez?

-Te prometo que lo haré. –Le sonrió Brittany –Cuando haya pensado lo suficiente.

Parecían una pareja que acabara de conocerse; no se atrevían a mirarse, Brittany se tomaba los codos y Noah se rascó la cabeza.

-Y ahora… ¿qué hacemos?

-Ya mañana hablarás con Finn… ¿no vas a salir hoy?

_(¿… con Santana?)_

-No –contestó un poco apesadumbrado.

-Qué bien, -Brittany se alegraba, eso significaba que Santana tal vez estuviese desocupada. –yo sí saldré.

-Ah… bueno. Que te vaya bien entonces.

De nuevo tomó las llaves del carro y comenzó a atravesar la ciudad. La morena vivía en una zona que hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer: el Upper East Side. Tina vivía en el Upper West Side (lo cual le quedaba como anillo al dedo a Mike, pues "West Side Story" fue el musical con el que hizo su debut). Las primeras veces que la siguió, se había perdido y solo Dios sabía como había conseguido regresar a casa, pero con un poco más de suerte había dado con el apartamento de la latina en las siguientes ocasiones.

Cuando por fin después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad hubo llegado frente al edificio en el que vivía Santana. Atravesó el lobby y un portero le abrió la puerta. La primera vez que había llegado y no había querido decirle a quién llegaba a ver, este le había negado la entrada. Pero sinceramente, ¿quién puede negarle algo a Brittany S. Puckerman? De modo que dos minutos después el hombre había cambiado de opinión y la dejaba pasar sin mayor problema. Ahora que era la segunda vez que llegaba, él solo la saludó como si fueran viejos conocidos y tomó el elevador, pulsando el botón que la llevaba al piso donde vivía Santana.

Revivió las emociones que había experimentado la primera vez que estuvo ahí mismo, frente a esa puerta y pensando "Aquí estoy". Esta vez, solo miró la puerta por una fracción de segundo antes de sentarse en la misma posición que había tomado la última vez, recargándose contra ella.

* * *

><p>Perdió la noción del tiempo e incluso ya estaba dormitando. Justo cuando se le cerraban los ojos escuchó una campanilla y por la esquina vio doblar a quien había estado esperando. La latina había tomado un paso más lento conforme se acercaba y Brittany vio que de nuevo llevaba las zapatillas en las manos. La morena se detuvo frente a ella y esbozó media sonrisa.<p>

El corazón de Brittany dio un vuelco. Era la primera vez que Santana sonreía en su presencia.

-¿Es mi imaginación o esto ya había sucedido? O tal vez es un dejà-vu jodidamente realista.

-No, esto está sucediendo… creo. No recuerdo haber terminado mi máquina del tiempo aún… a menos que en el futuro ya esté lista y haya regresado… espera… estoy confundida…

Santana rio entre dientes. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a los comentarios de la rubia.

-¿Sabes? Podrías haberte tomado dos segundos para pedirme mi número telefónico. ¿Qué planeabas hacer si no llegaba a casa hoy, o si llegaba muy tarde?

-Prefiero esperarte y no molestar con llamadas o mensajes.

La morena parpadeó dos veces. Se agachó y terminó sentada al lado de Brittany en el suelo, aunque guardando distancia; no le hacía gracia sentir el enervante aroma de la mujer.

-Eres una persona muy peculiar. Y por cierto, acabo de darme cuenta de que no sé por lo menos tu nombre. Y me refiero al tuyo, no al que adoptaste cuando te casaste con ese zopenco.

Por alguna razón a Brittany le hizo gracia que Santana se refiriera así a Puck. Se rio y finalmente respondió:

-Pierce. Soy Brittany S. Pierce.

-¿"Brittany S-pears"? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Lo sé. –Contestó Brittany, siempre le había dado vergüenza su nombre de soltera pero no pudo evitar seguir riendo y la latina se le unió.

-Bueno, Brittany S. Pierce… -dijo Santana cuando dejaron de reír (lo cual sucedió hasta un buen rato después) –por mucho que disfrute conversar aquí, en la comodidad del umbral de la puerta… en mi casa hay un sofá, ¿sabes?

Se dio cuenta de lo raro que había sonado eso, se sonrojó y añadió apresuradamente:

-Quiero decir, para sentarse y eso.

Brittany volvió a reír al entender por qué la morena se había apresurado a añadir eso último y Santana también se unió a su risa, pues era inevitable.

Ambas se levantaron, Santana ayudando a Brittany a incorporarse y teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle el brazo vendado.

Cuando Santana abrió la puerta añadió una nota mental.

La había invitado a entrar.

Probablemente a su vida.


	9. VIII: Segundas Intenciones

Nota de Autora: Según yo, este capítulo me iba a costar muchísimo y sufría cada que abría el documento para continuar porque sentía que no avanzaba nada. Cuando vine a ver, ya tenía 8,000 palabras y 20 páginas escritas, así que como ven, al final resultó ser el capítulo más largo y el que más rápido he escrito (si descartamos el hecho de que tenía apenas 6 hojitas cuando las otras 14 salieron de golpe). Así que por favor dejen review para no sentir que me esforcé en vano y sobre todo porque procuré no tardar tanto como la vez anterior :)

Ah, y a todos aquellos que leen mi otra historia: no desesperen, claro que la continuaré en cuanto tenga tiempo e inspiración.

* * *

><p>Capítulo VIII: Segundas Intenciones<p>

* * *

><p>-Vaya, te ves excepcionalmente feliz el día de hoy… asumo que las cosas en tu casa ya van un poco mejor, ¿no?<p>

-Algo así… pero sí que me siento feliz. –Brittany dio unos saltitos de alegría y su interlocutora le sonrió con ternura.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde esa ocasión en la que nuevamente fue al departamento de Santana y la esperó otra vez sentada con la espalda apoyada contra su puerta. Recordaba, no sin cierta satisfacción, cómo la morena la había recibido con más calidez que la vez anterior y que ahora la invitó a pasar de buena gana y que habían conversado hasta ya bien entrada la noche, para sorpresa de ambas. Recordaba cómo la morena le había pedido disculpas por lo de su antebrazo herido. Recordaba cómo seguía estando a la defensiva, pero definitivamente ya mucho más relajada en su presencia y para no tentar su suerte, la rubia no había tocado temas relativos al compromiso, matrimonio, amor y demás.

Pero lo que más recordaba, era la sonrisa disimulada que la morena se empeñó en ocultar toda la noche, y que aun así ahí seguía, bien presente y visible para ella.

Después de eso todo había sido más fácil: era como si Brittany hubiese superado finalmente una prueba impuesta por Santana, pues desde esa ocasión se dedicó a visitarla regularmente, teniendo completa libertad siendo que Puck ya no estaba en casa y solo regresaba para tomar ropa limpia. La situación con su (aun) esposo era algo incómoda: se veían de vez en cuando y se saludaban cortésmente, pero aun le parecía surreal estar temporalmente separada de un hombre con el que había pasado diez años de su vida. Diez años que no volverían pero por los que curiosamente, no sentía pena alguna, pues ya tendrían la ocasión de poner las cartas sobre la mesa para decidir qué debían hacer.

-Sin embargo, -Emma la sacó de sus cavilaciones –no puedo evitar ver que estás algo demacrada… ¿Estás bien?

Era cierto: la noche anterior había estado hasta altas horas de la noche con Santana… una hora se había convertido en dos, dos en tres, tres en cuatro y de repente Brittany sentía un escozor en los ojos al llegar a casa, después de haber estado conversando interminablemente con la latina como si se tratase de una vieja amiga a la que no hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. Y aunque esa mañana lucía como un mapache, con dos círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, nadie podía quitar esa sonrisa tonta de su cara.

-Estoy muy bien… no te preocupes, Emma, no me desvelé porque esté triste.

-Bueno, decididamente te ves muy feliz, así que no indagaré más en el asunto pero… -le apuntó con el dedo índice, como si la regañara cariñosamente –que no se repita, ¿está bien?

Brittany soltó una risita que parecía un gorjeo.

-Está bien… no se repetirá. –Le prometió. A partir de ahora tendría que medir su tiempo con Santana; era verdad que no se podía pasar las noches en vela conversando con ella… no solo ella tenía un trabajo que mantener, sino también la morena y de hecho era un trabajo muy importante según le había dicho.

Se despidió de Emma al llegar frente a su clase y entró, dispuesta a continuar su día de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Quinn al verla llegar.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? –Le espetó Santana como un acto reflejo. Siendo agresiva como era, ni siquiera podía esperar a que la rubia le aclarara de qué le estaba hablando.

Quinn torció el gesto: por supuesto que Santana se pondría así, después de todo era… bueno, Santana.

-Me refiero a que vienes con la sonrisa de la mayonesa Hellman's y eso es muy raro, tú siempre vienes con el ceño fruncido y desmembrando gente con la mirada.

Santana sabía perfectamente a qué se refería y aun así no podía dejar su sonrisa de idiota. Frunció el ceño, como esperando que Quinn no notara que lo hacía solo por ella pero ni así pudo lograr un cambio en su expresión.

-No es que me queje… -añadió Quinn lentamente al ver su fallido intento por verse como todos los días. –A decir verdad, es un cambio refrescante y no sé qué es lo que habrás hecho o qué te sucedió para que estés así, pero espero que te siga pasando.

-Nada ha pasado. –Santana no iba a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácil.

-Claro.

-¡En serio!

-Sería creíble si no lo dijeras riendo.

-Ah, es igual. –Se resignó.

-¿Hay algo que pueda entorpecer tu buen humor el día de hoy? Como por ejemplo… ¿una llegada de Sugar Motta?

-No digas mentiras, los Motta no vendrán hoy y si así fuera no tendrías por qué estar enterada. Recuerda que no eres más que un bajo eslabón del departamento de diseño. –En ningún momento su sonrisa vaciló.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó Quinn enfatizando su sorpresa con un movimiento de cabeza. –_De verdad _que debes haber tenido una noche muy buena si ni siquiera la falsa mención de Sugar Motta te estropea los ánimos.

-Porque ya sé que no vendrá hoy. –Le repitió Santana.

-Ya sé, pero con tan solo escuchar su nombre te pones irascible. ¿Recuerdas esa ocasión en la que estábamos en la cafetería y te pedí que me pasaras el _"azúcar"_? Me dejaste de hablar por tres días.

-Pensé que te estabas burlando. –Admitió Santana avergonzándose un poco… ¿tanta influencia había tenido Sugar en ella en el pasado? Y, ¿por qué hablaba del "pasado"?

-Lo que sucede es que por alguna razón que desconozco, te tomas (o tomabas, ya ni sé) a pecho todo lo referente a ella.

Quinn la miró con escrutinio, alzó un poco el mentón de manera altiva y le sonrió como inquiriendo:

-Oh… ¿cómo se llama?

Santana alzó las cejas; no sabía de qué estaba hablando la rubia.

-¿Quién?

-Quien quiera que sea que te esté haciendo sonreír así y que te haya tenido levantada toda la noche. A pesar de tu corrector se nota que no tuviste mucho descanso.

Instintivamente Santana se llevó una mano a los ojos, para cubrírselos.

-No apruebo el sexo premarital –añadió –pero no es cosa de todos los días verte así y en vista de los resultados tan favorables…

-Oh, corta el rollo, Fabray. Ya deja de decir tonterías; sabes bien que no tengo tiempo para hacer cosas sobre un colchón aparte de dormir.

Sus noches las había pasado con Brittany últimamente y por esto mismo le provocaba un escalofrío muy desagradable que Quinn pensara que había estado teniendo sexo.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Disculpa lo sucia que ha sido mi mente, pero en estos tiempos la gente no cree encontrar felicidad mas que en el placer… de todas formas, me alegro mucho de que no sea tu caso y ojalá sigas así por varios días… es agradable ver que no todo sea muerte y destrucción a tu paso, para variar.

-Gracias… creo. –Le dijo Santana decidiendo tomarlo por el lado amable; Quinn a veces carecía de sutileza.

Quinn le sonrió, miró por encima del hombro de Santana y su sonrisa vaciló, solo para ser remplazada por una mueca burlona.

-Oye… ¿estás familiarizada con la leyenda de "Mary la Sangrienta"?

El cambio tan radical de tema descolocó a Santana durante un momento.

-Eh… sí, creo. Dices "Mary la Sangrienta, yo maté a tu bebé" tres veces frente a un espejo y se te aparece, ¿no?

-Sí, esa misma.

-¿Qué, te da miedo que se te aparezca?

-No, pero empiezo a pensar que Sugar es "Mary la Sangrienta".

-¿Porque parece psicópata? Sí, yo también lo he pensado.

-No, lo digo porque acaba de entrar y caigo en la cuenta de que dijimos su nombre tres veces.

-¡¿_Qué_?

La latina giró el cuello tan bruscamente que escuchó un crujido tenue y un dolor agudo pero no le importó. Efectivamente, la millonaria entraba con unos papeles en la mano y acompañada solo por uno de sus asistentes; su padre no iba con ella.

-¿Por qué ha venido a este piso? Hoy no toca junta, me habrían avisado en caso contrario.

-¿Qué no es obvio?

-¿Qué cosa?

-De seguro viene a hablar con Sue y solo se ha detenido aquí para verte. –Quinn parecía estarla pasando bomba.

-No creo que ni siquiera ella haga esas ridiculeces.

"Pero claro que las hace, Santana: recuerda que te puso en la junta para verte mejor, olerte mejor y probablemente comerte mejor…"

-El punto es que aquí viene –le dijo la rubia como si Santana no la hubiese visto ya.

-Actúa normal –le dijo esta agachando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué debo actuar normal yo? Tú eres la que se está portando como colegiala.

-Y tú eres la que se viste como maestra de parvulario dominical pero yo no digo nada.

-De todas formas ya te vio, viene para acá.

Instintivamente Santana encogió los hombros protectoramente y se puso aun más rígida al escuchar la empalagosa voz de la socialité:

-Hola Santana… -incluso sin voltear, Santana pudo percibir su desagradable sonrisa -¿nos disculpas? Quiero hablar con ella.

Santana supuso que se estaba dirigiendo a Quinn, porque esta respondió:

-Habla entonces… no veo qué podrías decirle que yo no deba escuchar.

-Lo que yo tenga que hablar con ella no es asunto de una proletaria. –Respondió Sugar con esa vocecilla condescendiente que tanto detestaba Santana.

-Mira qué gracioso, y yo que pensaba que ustedes las hijitas de papi solo se preocupaban por nimiedades como qué usar en la fiesta de esta noche.

-Esta hijita de papi será quien ponga tu cabeza en una bandeja cuando me haga cargo. –Le espetó Sugar alzando la voz.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me dejaré tan fácil? ¿Crees que te daré el placer de ser tan inútil como para darte un pretexto para que me eches?

-Ya basta… Quinn, estaré bien.

Quinn volteó la cara hacia donde estaba Santana para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando, pero sin romper el contacto visual con Sugar.

-¿Estás segura? –Le preguntó Quinn.

-Bastante. –No era como si se llevara demasiado con Quinn, pero tampoco quería provocarle problemas innecesarios; mejor debía dejarla al margen. La rubia solo dirigió una última mirada asesina a la otra muchacha y se alejó.

Santana por fin volteó para ver a Sugar, quien de inmediato trató de rodearle el cuello con los brazos pero la apartó de un manotazo. La morena ya había rechazado los avances de Sugar antes, pero nunca con tanta decisión o violencia y la castaña se frotó la mano enrojecida que Santana le había golpeado, con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro que nunca antes le había visto.

-Vaya… ¿es normal que esto me prenda tanto? –Preguntó la heredera sin dejar de frotarse la zona.

-¿No ibas a decir algo? Dilo –Y Santana también hubiese puesto expresión perpleja… ¿desde cuando podía hablarle así a Sugar?

-Venía solo a avisarte que busqué cualquier pretexto tonto para venir y verte…

-Ya me viste así que ya te puedes ir. –Si bien ese día se sentía especialmente capaz de comerse al mundo, aun no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse del todo a la chica, que había recuperado su sonrisa autosuficiente.

-No sé qué te habrá pasado, -le comentó –pero sea lo que sea, te sienta bien… te ves aun más sexy. Valió la pena.

La sonrisa de Sugar se acentuó más y dio un paso hacia Santana, que a su vez retrocedió y tropezó con una silla.

-Lo que sea que estés haciendo… sigue. Me gusta verte así.

Esto puso pensativa a la latina… ¿Acaso es que había algo distinto en ella? Ni siquiera prestó atención a lo último que dijo Sugar antes de marcharse… de hecho se dio cuenta de su ausencia al quedarse parada sola.

-¿Santana? Hey, Santana… ¡Santana! –Quinn chascó los dedos enfrente de su cara.

-¿Uh? –La aludida se quedó desorientada por unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó con cautela. Santana solía ponerse especialmente irritable después de tener encuentros con Sugar.

-Pues… sí, estoy entera. –La latina la miraba como si de un bicho raro se tratase. -¿Estás bien tú? Te ves como… asustada.

Quinn la miró como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba escuchando: ¿Santana actuando despreocupadamente después de encontrarse con Sugar? Si Sue hubiese irrumpido en la sala para darles a todos un aumento no se hubiese sorprendido más.

-Quien quiera que sea… -dijo al fin, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible –sí que te está haciendo bien.

* * *

><p>Emma solo fue la primera en notar el repentino cambio en su estado de ánimo. Si bien todos estaban acostumbrados a la alegre personalidad de Brittany, esta se veía opacada por la cuasi euforia que la invadía últimamente y que ahora todos percibían incluso si no cruzaban palabra con ella: parecía tener alas en los pies y se movía con aun más gracia que de costumbre, sonriendo tantas horas seguidas que le dolía la cara pero no importaba. De hecho algunos se preguntaban si la mujer no habría perdido la razón, ya que no se explicaban a qué se debía tanta energía. Lo único que le faltaba era vomitar arcoíris.<p>

-Oye, Pierce –Lauren Zizes le dio alcance mientras caminaba por el pasillo – ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ¿Te estás drogando?

-No. –Respondió simplemente Brittany sin perder la sonrisa, pero la duda se dibujó en su rostro, de momento. -¿Por qué? ¿Parezco drogada?

-No, -le respondió Lauren con pesadumbre –pero ahora le debo veinte dólares a Flanagan.

-¿Quién es Flanagan? –Preguntó Brittany al tiempo que evitaba que un niño que iba corriendo cayera al suelo. Con gentileza lo dejó de pie en el piso y le murmuró que tuviera más cuidado; el chiquillo le dio una sonrisa tímida pero agradecida y siguió persiguiendo a sus amigos.

-Irlandés, flacucho, pálido, acento ininteligible… -Al ver la cara de confusión de Brittany, aclaró –es el que nos consigue material cada que tenemos que hacer disfraces.

La rubia dejó escapar un "¡Ohhhh!" al recordar quién era. Rory Flanagan trabajaba en una especie de tienda de disfraces y material para hacer estos, por lo que no era raro verlo entregando paquetes en la escuela de vez en cuando, usualmente cuando se preparaban obras de teatro.

-¿Por qué querría él tus veinte dólares? Es un duende, tiene una olla repleta de oro.

-Pues al parecer la crisis afectó también a los duendes; el tipo me aseguró que no estabas drogándote y apostamos para ver quién tenía razón. Debí verlo venir. –Se encogió de hombros. –Ya todos sabemos que el tipo está enamorado de ti, quería defender tu honor o alguna idiotez por el estilo.

Todos sabían que Rory tenía un enamoramiento tonto con Brittany y saber que era casada no podía evitar esto.

-Y a todo esto… -continuó solo deteniéndose para separar a dos niños que se peleaban cerca de ahí, levantando a uno como si bolsa de papas fritas se tratase. Los niños dejaron de pelear al instante, todos sabían que no había que desafiar a Lauren Zizes. A todos les costaba entender por qué una mujer como ella era maestra de kínder, pero Brittany sabía que en el fondo era una persona divertida y a los niños les parecía genial tener una maestra campeona de lucha olímpica. –Si no son drogas, entonces ¿qué es? Tu esposo sí que debe estarte cumpliendo.

-¿Cumpliendo? –Preguntó Brittany sin entender. –No sé a qué te refieres con "cumpliendo" pero no está conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Le preguntó Lauren, ceñuda.

-No estamos viviendo juntos… se fue hace unos días porque no me gusta pelear con él. Pero estoy muy feliz, ¡tengo una nueva amiga!

-A menos que tu amiga te esté dando lo que tu marido debería darte, no veo la razón para que estés tan feliz.

-¿Lo que mi marido debería darme? ¿Dinero?

-Bueno, eso también, pero yo decía más bien "sexo".

Brittany remplazó su sonrisa solo por una expresión pensativa.

-¿Sexo con mi amiga? Es caliente… pero sigo casada, no podría. –Responde Brittany sin reparar mucho en lo que dijo y lo raro que sonó.

Por otra parte, Lauren está tan acostumbrada a los comentarios espontáneos de Brittany que ya nada le sorprende, mucho menos enterarse así de que la rubia pudiera tener preferencias sexuales _alternativas_.

-Como sea, el punto es que te lo estás tomando de una manera muy rara… -continúa Lauren entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

-¿"Rara" cómo?

-¿No deberías estar deshecha en llanto? ¿Cantando canciones de Adele y despotricando contra el género masculino?

-"Despo…", ¿eso no es algo que hacen los caballos? ¿Y por qué debería hacer todo eso? Que no esté bien con Puck no significa que deba estar enojada con todos. –Brittany simplemente no entendía la lógica de la gente _normal_.

-Olvidaba que hablo con una princesa Disney de la vida real. En fin, me has hecho perder veinte dólares…

-Tú los perdiste, no fue mi culpa.

-… así que mejor me retiro. Nos estamos viendo, Pierce.

Lauren y ella se despidieron y Brittany se dirigió a su salón de clases, sin dejar de sonreír pero aun así pensando un poco en lo que la otra mujer le dijo… tenía que pensar qué haría respecto a Puck y lo que sentía verdaderamente en ese momento… ¿tristeza, enojo o indiferencia?

Un rato después Brittany salía del aula de clases para dirigirse al comedor. Los niños habían salido corriendo como bólidos hacia el área de juegos y ella estaba hambrienta, pero recordó con decepción que había olvidado hacer el desayuno esa mañana como consecuencia de su desvelo. Este tipo de cosas se le estaban haciendo más y más habituales conforme pasaba más tiempo con la morena, específicamente en las noches… aun no se explicaba por qué seguían viéndose así, sin previo aviso y únicamente en el departamento de la morena; a esas alturas ya deberían haber salido a otro lugar para conversar más cómodamente… de hecho, mínimo debiesen tener sus respectivos números telefónicos, pero ni siquiera eso.

Y aun así, Brittany es feliz, porque aunque no sepa más datos de la latina y aunque solo se vean en las paredes del hogar de esta, lo que sabe de la mujer es más importante que cualquier otro dato. Verdaderamente está conociéndola y poco a poco, las murallas que ha tendido a su alrededor comienzan a derrumbarse.

Pero hay algo que sigue intrigando a la rubia: cada que Brittany quiere sacar el tema de los ex novios, o ex amantes, en su caso, la latina cambia abruptamente el tema y hasta puede sentir la temperatura del cuarto descender considerablemente. La rubia ha evitado hasta el momento hablar de sentimientos, compromisos, relaciones y cosas por el estilo; buena experiencia le quedó en la noche del club, cuando la latina se despidió de una manera tan tajante y por demás fría.

Y está la incógnita más grande de todas… ¿por qué Santana trata fervientemente de convencerse de que es feliz, cuando claramente no lo es?

Y conforme pasan y pasan los días, otra cuestión surge:

¿Por qué una mujer tan interesante, guapa, especial y _única_ se conforma con ser la "segundona" de hombres que no merecen ni la mitad de lo que ella es?

Brittany de verdad quiere saber la respuesta a estas preguntas… pero presiente que las cosas no terminarán demasiado bien si indaga demasiado en ello.

-Brittany, te buscan. –Ken Tanaka, el portero, la saca de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Uh? ¿Me buscan a mí? –Brittany se muerde un poquito el labio, pensando en quién podrá ser. Casi nadie nunca llega a buscarla… a excepción de Puck, algunas veces y sospecha que no es él, dadas las actuales circunstancias.

-Sí, dice que es amiga tuya y que viene a traerte el almuerzo.

"¿Tina?"

La asiática es la única que le ha llevado el almuerzo y eso en contadas ocasiones, como en su cumpleaños, por ejemplo. La muchacha se exprime los sesos tratando de recordar si es su cumpleaños y lo ha olvidado pero nada. No es la fecha conmemorativa de nada.

Ken parece adivinar los pensamientos de ella y le dice:

-¿Por qué no mejor vas a verla? Así te quitas la duda de una vez.

-Cierto. –Le concede con una risita. –Ahora mismo voy.

Fue corriendo grácil, dando pequeños saltitos de emoción, con su rubio y largo cabello suelto moviéndose en espasmos que le arrancaban destellos… cualquiera que la viese en ese momento hubiese tenido muy difícil no enamorarse de ella.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, comprobó que efectivamente, era Tina la que estaba esperándole con un paquetito en la mano.

-Al fin llegas. –Le reprochó. –Toma, cómelo antes de que se enfríe.

Brittany toma el paquete de manos de Tina y lo abre. Dentro está un poco de espagueti que tanto le gusta y la mira con confusión.

-Gracias. –Le dice y le dirige otra de sus sonrisas de mil Watts, aquellas que últimamente parecen ser las únicas que conoce.

Tina se queda allí, parada de manera incómoda y como queriendo decir algo pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas… Brittany, aun sin ser brillante se da cuenta de esto y la mira con expectativa, dándole la oportunidad de aclararse de una vez.

-Mercedes insistió. –Declaró al fin Tina.

Y Brittany no es una persona que suela pensar mal de los demás, ni esperar que actúen interesadamente, pero sabe enseguida de que esta hablando.

Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza desaprobatoriamente pero aun sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

-Por qué tienes esa sonrisa de psicópata.

-¿Y ella cómo sabe que tengo sonrisa de psi… eso? –Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y preguntó con emoción. -¿Mike le enseñó sus trucos de ninja? Que yo recuerde no la he visto estos días.

-No hace falta que te vea; yo acabo de verte y ahora eso es lo que quiero saber.

-¿No decías que te mandó Mercedes?

-Mentiría si dijera que yo no tengo curiosidad… ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás solucionando las cosas con Noah?

Brittany se mordió el labio. No podía mentirle a su amiga pero ¿le creería si le dijera la verdad?

-No, la verdad es que ni siquiera estamos viviendo juntos ya.

-¡¿Qué? –Tina la llevó a un lado, le tomó el antebrazo (el cual ya estaba sano) y le susurró. -¿Estás bien? Qué pregunta… -se respondió ella sola –te la has pasado sonriendo, claro que estás bien.

Mucha gente posiblemente intentaría aparentar que estaba bien, pero no Brittany. Si Brittany estaba triste o feliz no tenía reparo alguno en decirlo.

-Estoy bien, Tina –confirmó.

-Has estado muy perdida, ¿se puede saber qué has estado haciendo estos días? Apenas si te hemos visto.

La rubia se mordió el labio. No tenía caso ocultar nada, no estaba haciendo nada malo así que le contó que había estado yendo a casa de Santana todos los días. Cuando terminó, la asiática le estaba dando una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

Decir que esa era la respuesta que menos esperaba Brittany era algo, pues efectivamente eso no lo vio venir.

-¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Qué hice?

-No, no es lo que _hiciste_, es lo que estás _haciendo_.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Le preguntó aun más confundida y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Te recuerdo que sigues casada y aunque tu marido fue (o es, ya ni eso sabría decir) infiel tú no eres así.

Eso sí que tomó a Brittany por sorpresa… ¿qué tenía que ver la infidelidad con todo esto? Pensó que estaba callada pero al parecer formuló la pregunta en voz alta, porque Tina la respondió:

-¡Pues que solo Dios sabe por qué te empecinas tanto en pasar tiempo con esa mujer!

-¡Tiene nombre! Se llama Santana y sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver.

-Que últimamente te preocupas más por estar con ella que por ver qué rayos harás con tu vida… ¡tu matrimonio está _mal_!

-Mi matrimonio no es mi vida. –Le aclaró la rubia. –Y aun no me explicas qué tiene que ver Santana con la infidelidad… bueno, aparte de lo que ya sabemos.

Tina la miró con una expresión que quería decir "Deja de hacerte tonta".

-Si vas a… -carraspeó –_cortejar_ a otra persona, al menos deberías hacerlo hasta que tomes una decisión y lo hayas pensado muy bien.

-Corte… Oh. –Y entendió todo.

Se le subió el color a las mejillas y por un momento hasta quiso reírse de la suposición que había hecho su amiga.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡Sólo hablamos!

-Ay, ¡por favor, Brittany! Ya me contaste lo promiscua que solías ser en Ohio y ahorita no es que estés muy bien con tu esposo precisamente, así que aparentemente nada te detiene. Además no se te olvide que yo también he visto a Santana y por un momento podría pensar que es un poco normal, digo, si la verdad es que es muy guapa y todo, así que debe ser difícil resistirse.

-¡Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada! –Protestó ella, haciendo una rabieta como una niña.

-Te creo. –Afirmó la otra mujer con un asentimiento. –Pero no puedo quedarme sin preguntar, ¿segura que no estás haciéndolo con dobles intenciones?

-¡Claro que no! Sigo casada, no creas que no lo recuerdo.

-Al menos eso lo tienes claro. –Brittany casi la vio soltar un suspiro aliviado.

-Empezaba a preocuparme. Repito que no entiendo qué tanto le ves a Santana como para que sea tu nueva mejor amiga…

-Espera… ¿es eso? ¿Están celosas tú y Mercedes? –Preguntó la rubia con una risa incontenible. No lo podía creer.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? –Pero la risa nerviosa de ardilla que soltó la delató.

-No deberían estarlo, -le sonrió con indulgencia –aunque admito que las he descuidado. No volverá a pasar.

Tina devolvió la sonrisa al sentir que Brittany le tomaba la mano. Se despidieron con un abrazo un rato después y la rubia se sentó a comer lo que su amiga le llevó, aprovechando los últimos minutos del receso.

* * *

><p>-Tus amigas sí que deben ser interesantes. –dijo Santana<p>

Horas después estaba Brittany una vez más en el departamento de Santana, sentada en el sillón: ese mismo sillón al que la morena se había referido la primera vez que le dejó pasar por las buenas y por el que había surgido un chiste.

Brittany tomó un sorbo de la lata de Dr Pepper que tenía en la mano antes de responder:

-Las quiero muchísimo, aunque son algo chismosas.

-¡Ja! No me digas… aún no puedo creer que una de ellas accediera a seguirme junto contigo.

Brittany se atragantó momentáneamente con su refresco, tosió un poco y se sonrojó.

-Ya decía yo que me sentía observada en algunas ocasiones. –Añadió Santana esbozando una sonrisa al ver lo roja que estaba Brittany.

-Sólo me acompañó alguna que otra vez. Todas las demás ocasiones fui yo sola. –La defendió Brittany.

Santana siguió sonriendo y se levantó para sacar otra lata de Dr Pepper. Un momento después sonó un chasquido y Santana frunció el gesto al probarlo.

-¿Cómo puede gustarte tanto esta cosa?

-¿No te gustó? –Preguntó la rubia, incrédula.

-Ha pasado un rato desde que tomé este refresco… ahora recuerdo porque nunca fui una fan.

Aquello llamó la atención de la rubia.

-¿No lo habías tomado? Entonces, ¿por qué tienes el refrigerador lleno de latas?

Brittany recordaba haber llegado un día y Santana le ofreció una lata de Dr Pepper, que aceptó enseguida. Al principio había pensado que a Santana le gustaba también este refresco, así que le restó importancia al asunto y aceptó feliz.

Sin embargo ahora tomó especial atención de la reacción de la morena, quien se veía algo… _incómoda_.

-Cuando viniste una vez estabas tomando Dr Pepper así que supuse que te gustaba. –Se encogió de hombros. –Por eso compré una reja para cuando vinieras.

Ahora Santana se sentía tonta, ¿quién carajo compra una reja entera de refresco para una visita? Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos se fueron en cuanto Brittany le dedicó su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

-Es mi refresco favorito, -le dijo –muchas gracias por comprarlo para mí.

Y es que la rubia se sentía muy feliz, ¿de verdad Santana compró todo eso solo para ella? No pudo evitar sentirse especial, sobre todo considerando que la morena no parecía tener ese tipo de detalles para todo mundo. Tomó un sorbo más de su refresco favorito, el cual le supo aun más delicioso y si era posible, se convirtió en su refresco _aun más favorito._

-Si querías un trago podrías haberme pedido un poco a mí. –Dijo al ver que Santana no pretendía tocar lo que quedaba de la lata de refresco.

-Es tu lata, no quería quitártela. –Le respondió, pero es que hasta algo tan inocente como tomar de la misma lata le parecía demasiado íntimo. Era como dar un beso indirecto.

"Pareces una niña ingenua", se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Ya no te la tomarás? –Santana negó con la cabeza y Brittany alargó la mano para tomar el refresco y llevárselo a los labios. La latina quería apartar la vista, pero no podía; ver a Brittany tomando de la misma lata…

_(… probando su saliva…)_

… y con un imperceptible hilillo de líquido que le bajaba por la comisura de los labios era demasiado.

Brittany al fin dejó a un lado la lata con una expresión contenta.

-Qué bien saben tus labios. –Le dijo inocentemente.

¿Acaso escuchó bien? Esperaba que Brittany se empezara a reír de un momento a otro y le dijera "Era una broma, tontita" o algo por el estilo, pero sabía que ella no era así. Algo que le gustaba de Brittany era que siempre hablaba en serio, por muy inverosímil que fuera lo que dijera.

-Tu labial tiene muy buen sabor. –Se explicó la rubia.

-No traigo labial. –Replicó Santana, desconcertada.

-Pues mejor, -la sonrisa de Brittany se acentuó –entonces es que así sabes.

Y Brittany pensó que no le importaría sentir esa combinación extraña de los 23 sabores de Dr Pepper más el sabor de los labios de Santana todos los días. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo raro que era ese pensamiento hasta para ella y mejor lo descartó.

-¿Acaso los labios de Puck no saben tan bien? –Preguntó con amargura Santana.

¿De dónde vino esa pregunta? La morena no lo sabía. Tenían un acuerdo tácito de no mencionar a Puck y mucho menos de esa manera tan agresiva. Lo último que quería alguna de las dos era empezar a reprocharse cosas.

-Dímelo tú. –Respondió Brittany con un dejo de tristeza, apretando los labios.

Eso hizo sentir aun peor a Santana, pues la inocente respuesta de la rubia no dejaba ver sarcasmo ni nada parecido en su voz.

-He tenido mejores. –Se encogió de hombros Santana. ¿Se suponía que eso haría sentir mejor a Brittany?

-Me imagino que sí. –Comentó Brittany.

Aquello hizo enojar a la morena. ¿Acaso insinuaba que era una zorra, tanto que había tenido una gran escala de calificaciones en lo que amantes respectaba? ¿O era porque Brittany había tenido mejores a su vez? No sabía cual le hacía enfurecer más.

Se sorprendió. ¿Qué le pasaba? Entre ella y Brittany no había nada romántico. Es más, Brittany era la ESPOSA de Puck, su amante.

-Creo que el orgullo de Puck estaría bastante herido. –Dijo para salir del paso.

Y para su sorpresa, la rubia rio.

-Lo dudo mucho. Puck siempre fue una especie de dios del sexo cuando estábamos en el bachillerato, pero hasta él sabe que tengo mucho de donde comparar.

-¿Ah sí? –Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño de Santana.

-Sí, aunque creo que yo ya tenía la ventaja desde un principio… siempre tuve el doble de probabilidades que él de tener una cita.

-¿Cómo es que terminaron casándose si eran… bueno, así?

La rubia hizo un pucherito adorable y se puso un dedo debajo del mentón.

-No sé, supongo que como él es guapo y yo soy guapa… además, nunca tuve una razón para terminar nuestra relación así que, ¿por qué iba a encontrar una razón para no casarme con él?

-¿Sólo por eso? Las razones para no terminar con alguien distan mucho de aquellas por las cuales casarse. –Eso hasta Santana lo sabía. –Más que razones para no cortar deberías tener razones para estar con esa persona.

-¿Es por eso que tú no tienes novio? –Preguntó Brittany con curiosidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la morena.

-Para tener un amante no necesitas razones, solo necesitas libido y cinismo.

-¿Libido? ¿El juego ese donde pasas por debajo de un tubo sin caerte y doblando la espalda? Soy muy buena en ese.

-Sí, me imagino que sí. –Y se sonrojó al pensar en lo flexible que era Brittany. –Y se llama 'limbo', no 'libido'.

-¿Qué es 'libido' entonces?

-Impulsos sexuales.

-¡Oh! –Por supuesto, pensó Brittany. Santana irradiaba sensualidad. –Yo tengo mucho de eso… bueno, algo así. Pero por lo que veo Puck tiene más.

-Uhm… -murmuró Santana y apretó tanto la lata vacía de refresco que había tomado para entretenerse con algo, que terminó aplastándola y cortándose la mano.

Soltó un gritito y de repente estaba sentada con Brittany tomándole la mano y observando qué tan grave era.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Tendrán que costurarte?

-Dios, Brittany, estoy bien. –Le respondió Santana, extrañamente calmada. Se sentía como si estuviese viendo a través de otra persona y solo podía fijarse en lo bien que se sentía que Brittany le tomara la mano.

-Pero, ¿qué rayos tiene tu departamento? ¡La gente siempre termina lastimándose aquí! –Le dijo la rubia ya bastante consternada.

Entonces Santana puso una expresión cómica y ambas rieron.

-Ahora sé por qué siempre termino golpeándome contra todos los muebles que encuentro. –Dijo al tiempo que Brittany sacaba una botellita de su bolso y comenzaba a limpiarle la pequeña herida. -¿Llevas un botiquín en tu bolsa?

-Más o menos. Los niños a veces se lastiman y les da miedo ver la caja con la crucecita roja, así que se tranquilizan si me ven sacar las cosas de aquí. –Santana frunció el ceño al sentir escozor en el corte. Cuando Brittany terminó, sacó dos cajas y las sostuvo frente a Santana, dándole a elegir.

-No. –Dijo Santana. Una caja contenía curitas con dibujitos de Snoopy y la otra de Hello Kitty.

-¿Por qué no? –Brittany sonaba un poco herida.

-Por favor… ¿Snoopy o Hello Kitty? ¿No traes curitas normales?

-¿Quién querría usar eso? ¡Esas curitas son horribles! Parece como si te pegaras un pedazo de piel.

-No voy a usar ninguna. No tengo cinco años.

-Tienes razón, porque te estás portando como si tuvieras cuatro. Te pondré una y ya verás qué linda se te ve. –Dijo sacando una curita de la caja de Hello Kitty.

-Espera, si me vas a poner una de tus curitas que sea de Snoopy. –Ya era bastante malo usar una curita para niños; definitivamente no iba a usar una color _rosa _con estampados de esa odiosa gata.

Brittany sacó una de la caja de Snoopy y se la colocó alrededor del dedo meñique con tanta dulzura que a Santana hasta le dieron ganas de llorar.

Cuando se la hubo pegado, le retuvo la mano entre las suyas, acercó su mano hacia su rostro y le besó el meñique, justo donde estaba la curita.

Santana abrió los ojos de manera muy cómica, pero para ella la situación era en absoluto graciosa.

-Eso… -Tragó saliva -¿siempre lo haces cuando se lastiman los niños?

-Sí… aunque nunca lo hago cuando se lastiman los adultos.

El dulce beso, sumado a la inocencia de la rubia… no, era más de lo que una persona normal podía soportar, incluso el témpano de hielo conocido como Santana López.

-Espera, -dijo reparando en lo que dijo la rubia y se avergonzó -¡me estás tratando como a una niña!

-¡No es eso! –le contestó sonriéndole y le pasó el pulgar por la mano; Santana se estremeció una vez más. –Es que parecía que te hacía falta un beso.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó.

-Aceptaste de mala gana que te pusiera la curita. Además… -Brittany bajó un poco la vista y Santana tuvo que acercarse más para escucharla –quería un pretexto para hacerlo, tus manos se ven muy suaves.

Así como Santana ocultaba lo que en realidad sentía en cada momento de su vida, la rubia lo expresaba libremente.

-¿Querías sentir… mi piel contra tus labios? –Le preguntó la latina con voz trémula. Esa declaración le resultaba más homo-erótica que cualquier cosa que Sugar Motta pudiera decir. De repente tuvo la certeza de que se estaba adentrando en terreno peligroso. –Técnicamente… no lo hiciste. Besaste mi curita.

-Ohhhhh… -Exclamó Brittany y preguntó con cierta picardía en la voz -¿es que quieres otro beso?

-¡Claro que no! –Santana rio con nerviosismo; al día siguiente sin duda le dolerían los músculos de la cara. –Yo no dije eso.

-Pues a mí me sonó así. No soy tan tonta como tú crees, también sé entender las indirectas. –Contestó en el mismo tonito.

-Yo no creo que seas tonta. –Dijo Santana queriendo desviarse del tema.

Los ojos de Brittany se iluminaron.

-Te lo ganaste. –Le dijo.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó sin entender y entonces Brittany volvió a llevar la mano de Santana hacia sus labios.

Brittany tenía razón: la mano de Santana era muy suave. De repente se sintió algo avergonzada; mientras más segundos pasaba sintiendo lo tersa que era su piel cobriza, más consciente estaba de lo ásperas que resultaban sus propias manos, resultado de sus largas sesiones de limpieza en la casa.

No obstante, a Santana le agradaba la sensación que le brindaban las manos fuertes de la mujer… quizá incluso le agradara demasiado. Eran manos muy grandes, pero tenían una gentileza que Santana nunca podría soñar con tener ni en un millón de años.

Finalmente Brittany soltó la mano de Santana y apartó sus labios de esta. Ahora la latina era quien quería sentir una vez más la suavidad, pero de sus labios. Se sintió idiota por esto y trató de imaginarse lo que Dave diría si se enteraba de aquello.

"Es igual," se dijo para tranquilizarse "solo es algo inocente. Y además es casada y a mí NO me gustan las mujeres."

-Acabo de notarlo, -Brittany rompió el silencio –fue el meñique el que te lastimaste.

-¿Y?

-De seguro es porque aun no cumples tu promesa. –Le contestó la rubia torciendo un poco el gesto.

-¿Promesa?

-Sí, ¿no recuerdas? Ese día en el club prometiste con el meñique que bailarías conmigo un día. –Le dijo Brittany con expresión triste. – ¿Lo olvidaste?

-Ah, eso… pero no quiere decir que no vaya a cumplirlo. –Se excusó.

-A lo mejor es que ya deberías hacerlo. No le vaya a pasar algo más a tu meñique tan lindo. –Le dijo con tono preocupado.

-Mi meñique no es lindo.

-Claro que es lindo. Y vaya si lo sé, siempre me gustaron las mujeres con manos lindas.

Esto último llamó la atención de Santana, quien frunció el ceño. Algo raro había ahí.

-"Siempre te gustaron", y eso ¿qué quiere decir? Suena un poco extraño.

-¿Es raro que me gusten las mujeres con manos lindas? –Preguntó Brittany sin entender.

-Es raro que digas que te gustan las mujeres. –Le aclaró Santana.

-¿Qué tiene de raro? –Brittany seguía sin entender.

-Que tienes esposo. Te gustan los hombres, ¿no?

-¿Y eso qué? Sigo sin verle lo raro. Igual podría estar casada con una mujer y eso no quita que haya estado con hombres.

Los ojos de Santana se abrieron de golpe al comprender lo que esto significaba.

-¡¿Disculpa? ¿Insinúas que estás casada con un hombre pero que has estado con mujeres?

-Yo no insinúo, lo estoy afirmando. Y sigo sin entender por qué te parece raro. Quiero decir, me gustan las natillas de chocolate pero también las de vainilla. Es lo mismo.

-¡No, no es lo mismo! –Le espetó Santana.

Todas las piezas terminaron de encajar en su cabeza. Por supuesto… la rubia no era demasiado discreta, pues más de una vez se le habían salido ciertos "comentarios"… además, estaba el hecho de que según ella, "tenía el doble de probabilidades de tener una cita"… ¿cómo no? Si salía tanto con hombres como mujeres. Y de repente le llegó.

-Bi… eres un bicornio.

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad: ¿de verdad había usado esa palabra estúpida?

-Ya te lo había dicho. Ese día, en el club, ¿recuerdas?

-Vete. –Le dijo sin más.

-¿Qué?

-Que te largues. –Y de nuevo volvía a ser la Santana López de siempre, aquella que rebosaba agresividad.

-¿Pero por qué? –Le preguntó Brittany sin entender.

Santana la tomó del brazo y la llevó a empujones hasta la puerta.

-Porque sí. Ya vete y no vuelvas. –Abrió la puerta con violencia y sacó a la desconcertada rubia. –No te quiero ver por aquí de nuevo.

-¿Y no me vas a decir qué te pasa?

-¡A LA PUTA CALLE!

Brittany se limitó a salir pero justo cuando Santana iba a cerrar de un portazo, la rubia la sorprendió deteniendo la puerta con la mano. El ruido que hizo su palma contra la madera la sobresaltó.

-¿Es porque soy un bicornio? –Le preguntó con enojo, pero era más notoria la tristeza. No esperó la respuesta, sino que apartó la mano y se fue.

Que Lauren y Tina pensaran mal era una cosa, pero ¿que Santana pensara mal?

¿Es que a todo mundo le daba por creer que tenía segundas intenciones con Santana? Porque era claro que eso era lo que tanto había asustado a la latina. Se sintió herida al recordar una vez más esa reacción tan impropia.

De repente sintió ganas de llorar y sintió enojo hacia Lauren, Tina, Mercedes, Santana y todos aquellos que pudieran llegar a pensar que pretendía algo más con Santana.

Porque era casada. Porque tenía un esposo, que aunque le había sido infiel, seguía teniendo su respeto. Porque hizo votos matrimoniales. Porque, de todas formas y aunque tuviese interés, a la morena no le apetecía el compromiso.

Porque Brittany no tenía intenciones de ningún tipo con ella.

¿O sí?


	10. IX: Rubias, rubias everywhere

Nota de autora: Al fin vienen las vacaciones y con ellas la oportunidad de tal vez actualizar más rápido... y digo tal vez porque aun así tengo tarea y además quiero tomarme unos días de descanso. Como ven no siempre puedo hacer capítulos tan extensos como el anterior, pero espero que les guste y sigan dejando tantos reviews como en el último capítulo (la respuesta ha sido abrumadora :D en un sentido muy bueno).

To the reviewer who asked why I didn't update anymore in English: you rock. No, honestly, you totally rock 'cuz you've been reading this story even in Spanish. I thought my story wasn't likeable when I first published it in English because almost no one commented but now you made me want to keep updating that story as well. Thank you, really.

P.D: Siempre me preguntan cuando actualizaré de nuevo. La verdad es que ni siquiera yo lo sé.

P.D. 2: ¿No les molesta cuando piensan tanto en una cosa que hasta sueñan con eso? A mí me enfurece cuando es un sueño utópico y no puedo quedarme dormida para siempre.

* * *

><p>Capítulo IX: Rubias, rubias everywhere<p>

* * *

><p>Despertó. Sus pupilas sintieron molestia enseguida al encontrarse de lleno con la luz que entraba por las cortinas entreabiertas, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y los abrió un momento después, soltando un quejido y frotándose los ojos con brusquedad.<p>

Una vez más se aventuró a abrir los ojos y dejó que se adaptaran a la luz del día y su vista revoleó por toda la habitación, sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba. Fue hasta un rato después, al ver sus cosas regadas por la habitación que se dio cuenta de que estaba en su propia habitación. Le era difícil esos días ubicarse en el tiempo y espacio, pues a veces sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la noche que tanta perturbación le causara. Se sentó despacio en la cama, de mal humor.

Soñó con ella… una vez más.

Santana no recordaba detalle alguno del sueño, solo recordaba que de alguna manera la rubia a la que no quería volver a ver, se había pasado gran parte de su sueño con ella. La furia recorrió a la morena, quien se levantó de la cama aventando las sábanas por doquier.

Era la cuarta ocasión que le sucedía… al menos a consciencia, pues vaya ella a saber si no habría soñado otras ocasiones con Brittany sin tener memoria de esto al día siguiente.

Se estiró un poco para aliviar la tensión de sus músculos y caminó hacia el baño, metiéndose de inmediato a la regadera y sin molestarse siquiera en regular la temperatura. Soltó un quejido, pues el agua estaba demasiado fría, pero se quedó allí, estática debajo del flujo de agua como si esperara que mágicamente el líquido borrara todo rastro del sueño y el malestar que le había provocado.

Los días posteriores a que echara a Brittany de su departamento se enfrascó en todas las actividades realizables que le dieran un poco de distracción… cada que se quedaba sola no podía evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido y pasaba por todo tipo de emociones: desde justificada culpa hasta furia contra ella misma o la rubia.

* * *

><p>-Ya no vivo con ella. –Le dijo Puck mirando ausentemente hacia el techo.<p>

Estaban tendidos boca arriba en la cama del cuarto de hotel, desnudos y en total silencio, mirando idénticamente al techo de manera fija y sin parpadear. A Santana le lagrimeaban los ojos por estar tanto tiempo así, pero no se atrevía a cerrarlos ni un segundo. Cuando Puck rompió el silencio, él continuó mirando al techo sin expresión, pero ella giró lentamente la cara hasta quedar observándolo.

No necesitaba que el hombre fuera más específico, porque sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuando? –Preguntó Santana con voz indiferente. No sabía por qué le estaba siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, pues ambos tenían un acuerdo silencioso e informal de nunca hablar de su vida fuera de las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

-No sé bien… unas semanas. –Dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Siguió mirando al techo.

-¿Unas semanas? –Preguntó la morena con tono sorprendido. Aquello no se lo había esperado y se apoyó en su antebrazo para verlo mejor, pero él continuó mirando hacia el techo como si no estuviera conversando con ella.

-Sí, me dijo que estaba muy enojada por algo y que no quería verme, así que me fui a vivir con un amigo… a veces nos encontramos porque paso a buscar más ropa.

El hombre frunció un poco el entrecejo y dijo como si apenas se diera cuenta:

-En esos días tú también empezaste a evadirme… pensé que todas las mujeres en mi vida se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para tomarla contra mí.

Y Santana sintió el impulso de gritarle. De tumbarlo de la cama, aventarle la ropa, gritarle improperios nunca antes escuchados, golpearlo, rasguñarlo, patearlo… todo por atreverse a decir eso. ¿Cómo podía ese cretino preguntarse por qué las mujeres le daban la espalda? Seguía preguntándose qué había hecho para merecerse a Brittany; como una mujer tan… como ella podía haberse enamorado de él, que no tenía reparo alguno en engañarla.

Todo eso lo hizo… en su mente. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar, conservó la compostura y habló con el mismo tono de voz.

-Estaba ocupada. ¿Y además, no debías estar intentando hablar con tu mujer en vez de buscarme?

-No. –Respondió el hombre con la misma calma. –Mi esposa es así y no hay nada que pueda hacer por el momento, más que esperar a que se tranquilice.

-¿Crees que se va a tranquilizar?

-Tiene qué, así es ella… siempre termina perdonando a todo mundo.

Algo en el tono de voz confiado de Puck le hizo enojar… pero mejor de lado esa sensación: ya no era asunto suyo, pues estaba decidida a olvidarse de Brittany S… Pierce y eventualmente desechar a Noah Puckerman para buscarse otro distractor que le permitiera lidiar con Sugar Motta. Con el tiempo y un poco de suerte podría borrar de su mente todo rastro de existencia de los Puckerman.

* * *

><p>-Te ves horrible. –Le dijo Holly en cuanto la vio llegar al piso superior de Shuffle.<p>

-Tú también te ves hermosa. –Le dijo desganadamente Santana.

-¿Qué te pasó? Hace días estabas radiante; el cabello te brillaba más y hasta las tetas se te veían más respingadas. –Le dijo la mayor mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Claro que no. –Le contestó de mal humor. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le dijera lo bien que se veía hacía unos días, cuando aun le hablaba a la innombrable rubia. –Mis tetas siguen igual que siempre.

-Cariño, síguete engañando si quieres pero te lo dice alguien que afronta los cuarenta con dignidad y sabe reconocer unas tetas caídas en cuanto las ve. –Le respondió Holly con una voz que sonaba como a comediante de televisión.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal va todo? –Lo que faltaba: ahora Carl también se les había unido.

-Las tetas de Santana están caídas. –Respondió Holly sin pizca de discreción.

Carl alzó las cejas, visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿En serio? Jamás lo hubiese imaginado. Bueno, pero teniendo en cuenta el tamaño y…

-Mis tetas no están caídas. –Repitió Santana respirando hondo una y otra vez.

-Pues tu ánimo sí que lo está. –Le recordó la rubia como si ella no lo supiera ya.

-Bueno, pues más te vale animarte de una vez, Santanita –intervino Carl usando ese tono condescendiente que reservaba para cuando iba a decirle algo que probablemente no le agradaría.

-Por favor no me digas que los Motta están aquí. –Le espetó.

-No, no… pero Sue no está muy contenta…

-Me la suda que Sue no esté contenta. –Dijo aunque miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie más oía.

-Pues no debería, Santanita –Carl torció la boca en una mueca. –Ya sabes que nos salvaste esa ocasión en la junta, pero aun queda el trabajo.

-Tengo entendido que ya le dijiste a Sue quienes estarán en tu equipo de trabajo, ¿no? –preguntó Holly.

-Sí, aparte de ustedes me mandó a seleccionar a más gente… dice que porque yo los conozco mejor. –La orden de Sue la había tomado por sorpresa, pues se esperaba que le impusiera un equipo de gente veterana en Shuffle.

-Te está dando un voto de confianza. –Aseguró la rubia. –No lo desperdicies.

-Lo tendré presente. –Le dijo con sinceridad. Más le valía terminar pronto con todo así que se encaminó hacia la gran oficina de la CEO de Shuffle.

* * *

><p>-¡Santana! Te esperaba, pasa y toma asiento. –Le dijo con amabilidad inusual.<p>

-Tengo entendido que querías verme. –Le dijo Santana apoyando las manos en la silla, con incomodidad. De repente ya no se la sudaba tanto el descontento de Sue.

Sue frunció el ceño al oír esto.

-No soy Sugar Motta. Pero mira, qué casualidad porque te quería hablar de su publicidad. Seré muy directa. –Sue se recargó contra el escritorio. –Te exprimiré como a un limón.

Santana la miró sin comprender. Era como si hablara otro idioma.

-Sigo pensando qué hicimos mal. Cómo fue que un equipo de profesionales no pudo pensar en algo que nos dejara satisfechos y fue cuando nos dejaste en evidencia.

-¿En evidencia? Soy de Shuffle y estaba en la junta. No soy un conserje que milagrosamente sabe de publicidad.

-Parecíamos novatos, ¡admítelo! Dios, aun se me cae la cara de vergüenza… como sea, el punto es que tendrás que dejarte el trasero de J. Lo trabajando, arenita. –Le dijo Sue. –Necesitamos subir el listón, hacerle saber a Al que teníamos todo bajo control desde un principio.

-Está bien. –Aceptó Santana.

Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño de Sue. ¿Desde cuando Santana era tan sumisa? Claro que obedecía órdenes pero de eso a aceptar sin problema alguno…

-Trabajarás hasta muy tarde. Probablemente todos se hayan ido ya cuando tú te tengas que quedar aquí. –Dijo tentativamente.

Santana se encogió de hombros.

-Qué mal, supongo. –Pero lo cierto era que le ilusionaba un poco la idea de romperse el lomo trabajando; podría ser la distracción que tanto deseaba para dejar de pensar en Brittany de una buena vez.

-Y aun así después de eso supongo que tendrás trabajo para llevarte a casa.

-Bueno.

-Y no esperes que vayas a ganar mucho.

-Está bien, ganaré experiencia.

Sue se quitó los anteojos y miró con escrutinio a Santana.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. –Contestó con simpleza.

La rubia (¿por qué todas tenían que ser rubias?) se irguió y vio unas hojas que estaban en el escritorio.

-Tengo entendido que elegiste a Quinn Fabray por parte del departamento de diseño. –Dijo leyendo los nombres que estaban escritos en unas hojas.

-Así es.

-Dile que tampoco dormirá. Quiero ver qué tan cierto es eso de que ustedes son como la versión lésbica de Oliver y Benji. –Dijo e hizo que Santana juntara imposiblemente las cejas. -¡Vaya! Por fin una reacción.

La despidió con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano al tiempo que decía:

-Ya te puedes ir.

Justo cuando Santana abría la puerta, le habló de nuevo.

-López.

Santana volteó a verla.

-Lo has estado haciendo bien. –Por el tono de voz la morena notó lo mucho que le costaba decirlo. –Tu presentación… fue bastante buena y espero que sigas así.

-Gracias, lo haré.

Se dirigió sin premura hacia el escritorio de Quinn, queriendo estirar esos minutos que le tomaba recorrer el piso para llegar ante ella, como si esperara que incluso de esta manera tan tonta pudiera distraerse unos segundos más.

-Hoy en mi casa en cuanto salgas. –Le dijo y siguió de largo.

* * *

><p>-Santana, ¿podemos tomar solo cinco minutos para respirar? –Dijo Quinn después de largas horas de trabajo y aventando con fastidio lo que tenía en la mano.<p>

-¿Lucy Quinn Fabray pidiendo un descanso? ¿La que fuera capitana de porristas y campeona nacional? –Le restregó en cara Santana, alzando las cejas.

-Tú también fuiste capitana de porristas y campeona nacional en alguna que otra ocasión… deja de fingir, tú también estás hecha polvo. –Señaló la rubia.

Era cierto. No era que llevaran toda la tarde y toda la noche trabajando, ni de cerca. Pero tener la mente concentrada en un cien… no, en un doscientos por ciento les estaba pasando factura. Santana sentía como si unos pulgares invisibles le apretaran los ojos hasta casi hundírselos, incluso habiéndose quitado las lentillas y cambiado por sus odiados anteojos. Sin embargo, sus ganas por evadirse del mundo la animaban a continuar y si seguía por ese camino probablemente terminaría trabajando hasta morirse de inanición.

-Está bien. –Concedió finalmente quitándose un momento los anteojos y volviendo a colocárselos después de frotarse los ojos un poco.

-¡Bien! –Quinn se estiró un poco y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

-¿Te dije que podías ir a la cocina?

-No, pero no me importa. –Llenó un vaso con agua y regresó a la silla en donde estaba. –Y… ¿de quién es el bolso?

-¿Cuál bolso?

-_Ese _bolso. El que evidentemente no es tuyo. –Dijo Quinn señalando el bolso de Brittany, que había dejado olvidado en el departamento.

-Ah, _ese _bolso… ¿y tú por qué dices que no es mío? –Preguntó Santana a la defensiva.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque desde aquí puedo ver que una libreta de Dora La Exploradora se asoma. –Se quedó pensativa. -Parece el bolso de alguien que tiene hijos y que yo sepa tú no tienes hijos… a menos que te los hayas comido en el desayuno, claro.

-Prefiero devorar sus almas solamente… y no es que te deba explicaciones pero es el bolso de una… amiga.

Quinn enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

-Tu amiga dejó olvidado su bolso. –Dijo muy despacio, como si aun no terminara de entender.

-Acabo de decírtelo… ¿estás sorda?

-¿Quién rayos se olvida el bolso en casa de alguien?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, Fabray? Si tienes tiempo para estar preguntando tonterías es que ya te sientes mejor. –Y siguieron trabajando.

El bolso. El recordatorio de lo que había sucedido días antes, en una noche como esa. Santana no había reparado en su presencia hasta que perdió de vista a Brittany y se metió de nuevo en el departamento. Aún no sabía qué hacer con él, pues no estaba segura de que Brittany fuera a volver un día y obviamente no podía dárselo a Puck.

Cada que veía el estúpido bolso la recordaba, pero no se había atrevido a mirar como si temiese que estallara y la hiciera volar en pedazos. Probablemente lo merecía, pero no por eso le agradaba más la idea. De hecho, seguía en el mismo lugar donde la rubia lo había dejado y había tratado de ignorarlo hasta que Quinn lo sacó a colación.

Lo peor era que su teléfono móvil había quedado dentro de la bolsa y había sonado varias veces. Santana se había sentido tentada de contestarlo en más de una ocasión, pero no lo había hecho por simple lógica y eventualmente el teléfono dejó de sonar; seguramente se le agotó la batería.

Al día siguiente se repitió la misma rutina. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente del siguiente.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya estuvo bien, Santana! –Gritó Quinn sin poder soportarlo más. – ¡Te estás portando peor que Sue!<p>

-Tenemos que estar un paso por delante para compensar todos esos pasos que estuvimos por detrás de…

-Santana –Quinn la tomó por los hombros y puso su cara más psicópata. –Llevamos días así, ¡tengo una vida! ¡Tengo novio!

-Sabías en qué te metías al trabajar en Shuffle.

-No me vengas con esas, ni siquiera Sylvester en persona trata a así a los que están bajo su mando directo.

-¿Y por eso debemos echarnos de panza y no hacer nada?

-Bien, veamos… -Quinn se quedó pensativa un momento. -¿Le has presentado algún avance a Sue?

La morena titubeó un momento antes de contestar:

-No… pero es que me puso una fecha de entrega y por eso quería tomarme mi tiempo para no…

-Exacto, Santana: ¡tu tiempo! ¡Y en cambio te estás agarrando del mío! Bien sabes que adoro mi trabajo y aspiro a ser la jefa de área de diseño, pero esto es excesivo hasta para mí.

Cuando vio que Santana iba a protestar, no se lo permitió:

-Y claro que te dio una fecha de entrega… pero ¿adivina qué? –Cambio drásticamente el tono a uno duro, enfatizando cada palabra. –Ya. Avanzaste. Lo. Suficiente. Como. Para. ¡LAS PRÓXIMAS DOS SEMANAS!

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿No? ¿Y entonces qué es esto? –Tomó una hoja de papel de la mesa.

Santana lo reconoció enseguida.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? –Entornó los ojos y se acomodó los anteojos.

-Estaba impacientándome porque no sabía cuando íbamos a terminar. Hace días que terminamos esto. –Dijo agitando el papel frente a las narices de Santana. –Se supone que si bien las ideas son tuyas, el equipo con el que estás también tiene que aportar, y por supuesto la junta debe aprobarlo. Así que, ¿me quieres decir qué hago aquí?

La morena evitó la mirada de Quinn y finalmente respondió con voz muy queda:

-No quería estar sola.

Quinn la miró con incredulidad.

-Si lo que querías era compañía, debiste decírmelo. Ya sé que no somos las mejores amigas y que si no fuera porque nos contrataron al mismo tiempo dudo mucho que nos habláramos.

Ablandó un poco la expresión al ver a Santana y continuó:

-Tienes que dejar de esclavizarnos, al menos ahora podrás descansar porque la verdad ya estás varios pasos por delante, ahora todo depende de la junta –le sonrió. –Y por favor, al resto del equipo también dale un respiro.

Santana asintió.

-Gracias. –Dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué?

-Por recordarme que no todo se trata de mí.

-Sería raro que no te portaras así… ¿quieres hablar… o no hablar de ello?

Y pasaron un largo rato hablando de cualquier tema. Santana estaba muy agradecida… aunque todo el tiempo no hizo más que pensar en las conversaciones que tenía con otra rubia.

-Y por cierto, -le dijo Quinn al despedirse –ya quítate eso, lo has llevado por días. –Le señaló el meñique.

Santana no se había quitado la curita aun.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, dejó por la paz a Quinn, quien tomó oportunidad para ver finalmente a Joseph, su novio. Santana, por su parte, tomó un par de copas en el bar de siempre y tardó muy poco rato, marchándose casi enseguida. Era como si después de lo que Quinn le dijo, todo el cansancio resultado de trabajar tantos días seguidos sin descanso ya le hubiesen surtido efecto. Se sentía agotada y sus ojos ya estaban quejándose, por lo que al llegar al carro se quito los lentes de contacto y sacó los anteojos, que procuraba usar solo en su casa.<p>

Estaba por la entrada del edificio, pensando solamente en llegar, comer algo y tumbarse en la cama para morir hasta el día siguiente.

-Santana –dijo una voz y entonces Brittany salió de entre los arbustos que estaban junto al edificio, cubierta de briznas de hierba y ramitas que se asomaban por todas partes de su cabello.

La aludida solo atinó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás e incluso ya tenía en la mano el pequeño espray anti violadores que Dave le había regalado. Cuando vio a Brittany y el extraño aspecto que ofrecía, se quedó congelada en su sitio y al principio sintió nerviosismo, un poco de alegría y un hueco en el estómago… para después sentir enojo.

-¿ESTÁS LOCA? –Y le aventó el espray, que Brittany esquivó hábilmente haciéndose a un lado. Lo cual fue un alivio ya que lo último que le faltaba era lastimarla una vez más. -¿Tienes idea de lo escalofriante que se vio eso que hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Brittany sin entender nada.

-"¿Qué cosa?" ¿QUÉ COSA? ¡Salir de los arbustos como si llevaras quién sabe cuanto tiempo ahí! ¡Pensé que eras alguna especie de psicópata esquizofrénica!

-¿Por qué últimamente todos se empeñan en llamarme así? –Su expresión era ceñuda –Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar esa palabra, pero seguro que no es algo bonito.

Santana arqueó una ceja hasta que le desapareció bajo el cabello. Por supuesto que la rubia no sabía, en su inocencia, que hacerte amiga de la amante de tu esposo y entonces espiarla por detrás de unos arbustos parecía más bien el modus operandi de algún asesino serial extremadamente peligroso y enfermo. De hecho Santana se preguntó cómo es que no lo había pensado antes, si recordaba haber leído en alguna parte que muchos asesinos son realmente encantadoras personas… siempre y cuando no estuvieran sosteniendo un cuchillo de carnicero enfrente de ti y obedeciendo impulsos internos que los instigaban a matar.

Tal vez Dave tuviera razón al considerarla débil frente a las mujeres.

O tal vez no tuviera razón al decir que con todas, pero sí con _alguna_.

Pero al ver a Brittany, quitándose hojas y ramitas de la ropa con gesto de desagrado se le disipó cualquier duda que pudiese albergar acerca de ella siendo una Ted Bundy segunda. Además, si hubiese querido matarla podría haberlo hecho en alguna de todas las veces que la dejó pasar.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? –Se dijo que era mucho más válido preguntarle directamente que andar sacando conjeturas.

-Olvidé mi bolso y quería venir a buscarlo. –Se quitó una última ramita –Pero imaginé que no querrías hablar conmigo y me evitarías al verme.

La latina se sintió mal. Sobre todo porque exactamente eso es lo que iba a hacer si la veía.

Brittany la miró unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión grave en el rostro.

-Mi bolso. –Dijo. –Llevo días viniendo y ocultándome en los arbustos, pero como siempre te veía subir con una chica no dije nada.

-¿Días? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, hasta comencé a platicar con un gato que siempre compartía escondite conmigo. Cada que pasabas, subías con la muchacha rubia y ella salía hasta muchas horas después. –Dijo Brittany, seria.

-Ah, -Santana sintió como si hubiese salido de un trance. Se sentía aun más rara al saber que Brittany había estado tan cerca de ella durante días. –sí, vamos por tu bolso… como también te olvidaste el teléfono dentro no sabía qué hacer.

-Ni siquiera lo recordé hasta que Tina y Mercedes me llamaron a casa y se pusieron como locas porque me llamaban al celular y no contestaba.

Al llegar al departamento, se quedaron ante la puerta sin saber muy bien qué hacer… ¿Santana debía abrir la puerta, tomar el bolso y llevárselo a Brittany? ¿O debía dejar que pasara Brittany y lo tomara ella misma?

Como vio que Santana no se movía, Brittany repitió con impaciencia:

-Mi bolso.

-Sí, sí. –Abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto señalando dentro. Brittany le dio una mirada antes de pasar.

Santana se quedó un rato junto a la puerta antes de pasar también. Para cuando llegó, Brittany ya tenía su bolso en la mano y observaba el teléfono celular con tristeza.

-Quién sabe cuantas llamadas perdidas tendré… -Suspiró.

-¿Es verdad que dejaste a Puck? –Soltó la latina antes de poder evitarlo.

La rubia la miró con sorpresa, pero luego le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Te lo dijo. Claro, ahora deben estarse viendo todos los días.

El tono en que lo dijo fue todo menos acusatorio, entonces ¿por qué se sentía culpable?

-Le dije que estuviéramos separados un tiempo. –Dijo al fin. –No estamos viviendo juntos, si es lo que te interesa.

-Lo mencionó y se me hizo extraño, es todo. –Respondió Santana tratando de restarle importancia.

-Aún no sé qué haré respecto a eso. –Confesó la rubia.

Pero Santana sí sabía: sabía que Brittany no debía regresar con ese cretino, que no la merecía ni la respetaba y ni siquiera ahora mostraba señas de arrepentimiento… si Santana fuera él, estaría arrastrándose por el suelo descarnándose las rodillas, suplicándole que lo perdonara… no, Santana no estaría haciendo eso… porque para empezar, ella nunca le habría sido infiel. ¿Quién podía hacerle eso a una mujer así?

-¡Sigues llevando la curita!

La exclamación de Brittany le hizo dar un respingo.

-Es la misma. –Confesó.

-¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste otra? –Preguntó la rubia. –Aquí estaba la caja.

Y alzó su bolso.

-No quería fisgonear.

La rubia soltó una débil risa.

-Eres muy linda.

Santana sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y repentino calor en las mejillas. Sin embargo poco le duró, pues enseguida Brittany se puso seria.

-Yo y mi costumbre de decir las cosas sin pensar… disculpa.

-No te disculpes…

-No, tengo qué. Supongo que ese tipo de cosas te molestan porque yo soy un bicornio.

Santana bajó la mirada… ¿cómo decirle a Brittany que se sentía peor sin hablarle?

Ella odiaba dar el brazo a torcer… y entonces se le ocurrió.

-Acordamos que seguiríamos hablando hasta que supieras qué hacer con Puck. –Se aclaró la garganta. –Y ahora que lo pienso, no sabes qué hacer.

-Tampoco te quiero imponer nada… -Respondió seriamente Brittany.

-Lo sé, pero yo acepté, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí, pero…

-Nada. Seguiremos con esto y además… te prometí que algún día bailaría contigo. –Le mostró el meñique. –No quiero perder el dedo.

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, la rubia le tomó la mano y le arrancó la pequeña curita. Sacó una de su bolso y se la colocó, aunque la herida prácticamente estaba cerrada.

-Parece que ya te gustó. –Sonrió la rubia pensando en si debía soltarle la mano ya, aunque le agradaba su calidez.

-Sigue siendo una tonta curita muy cursi. –Dijo Santana tratando de defender su imagen dura.

-Eso no quita que te haya gustado.

-Me acostumbré a llevarla puesta, es todo. -¿Cómo decirle a Brittany que no se la quitó porque _ella _se la puso?

-Santana, ¿esto será incómodo? –Preguntó la joven, y Santana observó inseguridad en su mirada.

-¿Incómodo en qué sentido?

-En Lima algunas personas me trataban distinto al saber que soy bisexual.

-Ah, -la latina solo jugueteó con un mechón de cabello oscuro –mentiría si te dijera que me fascina la idea pero… tú…

Tragó un poco de saliva antes de seguir.

-Tú nunca me diste una razón para desconfiar.

-¿Desconfiar? –Ladeó la cabeza un poco.

-Me dijiste que sabes quién es Sugar Motta y que trabajamos en conjunto con ella y su padre en Shuffle…

Asintió.

-¿Sabes que Sugar es lesbiana?

-Es difícil no saberlo, es una celebridad.

-No deja de acosarme.

Brittany entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Acosarte?

-Desde que me vio por primera vez no deja de… -se removió incómoda –insinuar cosas.

-¡Oh! –Al fin logró entender.

-Como comprenderás… -se aclaró la garganta de nuevo –no es que tenga buena experiencia con… mujeres… a las que les gustan otras mujeres.

-Ya veo. Aunque no se me hace extraño que a Sugar le gustes. Has de resultar muy atractiva cuando estás en plan "publicista guapa e inteligente". –Dijo, esperando que Santana no se lo tomara a mal. Ella había comprobado de primera mano lo magnética que era y por un momento se preguntó qué pasaría si ella no fuera casada y si Santana no fuera homofóbica. Observó lo bella que se veía con sus grandes anteojos de pasta gruesa.

-Me intimida… mucho.

-No la dejes que te afecte. –Y la tranquilizó con su mirada que se veía de color cobalto.

-Me gusta cuando me miras así… -murmuró y enseguida se apresuró a añadir –de una manera muy heterosexual, claro está.

Brittany se rio con muchas ganas, sus ojos uniéndose a su risa.

También le gustaba cuando reía así.

Y a Brittany le gustaba hacerla sentir así. Y también le gustaba verla usar anteojos.


	11. X: Ciudad grande, infierno enorme

Nota de autora: Al fin he regresado de mis vacaciones, las cuales disfruté infinitamente y espero que ustedes también. Yo por mi parte regresé con un excelente bronceado envidiable ;) y con varios kilitos de más por tanta comida (gratis). Este capítulo me gusta mucho al igual que el siguiente y espero que a ustedes también. No olviden dejar reviews, la verdad no lo publiqué antes de irme porque sé que muchos salen de viaje y no tenía caso.

P.D. Hace dos capítulos iba a decirles que no esperaran más capítulos largos, pero qué bueno que no lo hice porque habría sido una mentira xD como ven este sí es extenso pero ya en serio, ahora sí no esperen capítulos de esta extensión, es raro cuando salen y hago lo que puedo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo X: Ciudad grande, infierno enorme<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Pueblo chico, infierno grande". (Expresión popular)<strong>

El sudor corría por la cara de Santana, que se apresuró a secárselo en la camiseta. Se levantó momentáneamente los lentes para reacomodarlos y apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Dave sacó. Un servicio muy bueno, rápido y potente; la pelota rebotó limpiamente en la pared y regresó al suelo en un ángulo engañoso.

¿Un jam? Ni hablar. Quinn se movió veloz como una sombra y recibió la pelota después de un rebote, dándole con la pequeña raqueta hasta mandarla hacia la pared frontal de nuevo y fue desviada por Azimio una vez que hubo botado contra el suelo.

La pelota botó contra la pared frontal, después contra el techo y una vez más contra el suelo y Santana corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con Dave siguiéndola de cerca.

Sabía que Azimio lo había hecho a propósito: le costaba regresar esos botes que el hombre daba aprovechando su gran fuerza y que saldrían despedidos en un ángulo ascendente en el que medio segundo de distracción significaría rally y punto para ellos, ya que si se alejaba demasiado más le costaría devolver el golpe. A pesar de estar agotada, se libró de Dave y logró responder, enviando la pelota hacia cualquier lugar… y esperando que no fuera el suelo. Para su buena suerte, botó contra la pared derecha, frontal el suelo y Dave la recibió… pero como tenía poco espacio para maniobrar y tuvo poco tiempo para responder, la hizo rebotar contra una pared… y rebotó contra el suelo.

-¡Bien! –Santana apenas si tuvo fuerzas para chocar los cinco con Quinn, pero los chicos no lo estaban pasando mejor.

Era el turno de Quinn para dar servicio e hizo un saque muy limpio y simple, el clásico drive, que Azimio respondió con facilidad. Santana la regresó con más fuerza de la que pretendía (gastar energía no era un lujo que debiera permitirse después de un extenuante partido como aquel) pero no pudo evitarlo: si ganaban ese rally obtendrían el punto decisivo. Continuaron respondiendo durante un largo rato, pues ninguno de los dos equipos estaba dispuesto a perder. Cuando Santana sintió que no podía más, hizo rebotar la pelota y ya se acercaba peligrosamente al suelo por segunda vez, pero Dave se aventó en un desesperado intento por responderla… y lográndolo, pero Quinn ya estaba esperando y de nuevo sorteó a Azimio. En menos de dos segundos, y aprovechando que Dave seguía en el suelo, hizo botar la pelota lejos de Azimio y cuando este la respondió… solo logró tocarla y botó por segunda vez en el suelo, porque no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡Rally! –Exclamaron al unísono Quinn y Santana, dándose la mano, ambas muy sonrientes.

-¡MIERDA! –Gritó Azimio fuera de sí. -¡Karofsky, eres un asco! ¿Eres tan nena que te quieres quedar todo el día en el suelo? ¡Es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién perdió el rally y por tanto el partido, eh? ¿Eh?

-¡ME CAGO EN TODO! ¡EN SERIO, ME CAGO EN TODOS LOS SANTOS! –Seguía gritando Azimio y si hubiese tenido cabello probablemente se lo habría arrancado. Empujó a Dave, quien le devolvió el empujón y siguieron echándose la culpa mutuamente, mientras Quinn y Santana ponían los ojos en blanco. -¡Te lo digo, hombre, tenemos que cambiar de deporte!

Escupió y ambas hicieron gesto de asco.

-El raquetbol es tenis para hombres pero, ¡carajo! Lauren nos hace mierda, Santana nos hace mierda y Quinn nos hace mierda. –Volteó a ver a esta última. -¿Qué clase de brujería usaste en el servicio del séptimo rally?

-Se llama técnica, tal vez hayas escuchado de ese tipo de hechicería.

-Debemos dejar este deporte, en serio. Digo que nos quedemos en el futbol americano.

-Lauren te despedazaría. –Le recordó Dave. – ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te empujó? Perdió el rally, pero te quedaste inconsciente por un buen rato.

Azimio frunció el ceño ante esto. No tenía cómo responderle, pues ambos conocían a Lauren por la academia de artes marciales a la que iban como parte de su capacitación como seguridad en el club, donde ella entrenaba lucha.

-Dejen de estarse atormentando. –Los calmó Santana. No era que le importara mucho que pelearan entre ellos, pero ya la tenían harta. –Ustedes son más grandes y fuertes pero por ende más lentos, es obvio que nuestra agilidad es una ventaja.

Habían jugado tres partidos, intercambiando a los jugadores de cada pareja. En esa ocasión, Lauren no había podido unirse a los partidos, pues también estaba en el gimnasio pero impartiendo un seminario de lucha libre. Cuando salieron, todavía discutiendo airadamente, se sentaron en unas bancas y Santana tomó un poco de agua. Se sentía bien, el juego le había quitado cualquier resquicio de estrés que pudiese tener y todo era bueno. Volvía a hablar con Brittany, Quinn había accedido a jugar con ella a pesar de la discusión que tuvieron, Sue parecía satisfecha con su rendimiento y ahora demostraba tener una racha ganadora hasta en el raquetbol.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. –Le dijo Dave con media sonrisa, mientras Quinn y Azimio seguían enfrascados en una acalorada discusión.

Durante los días que estuvo sin hablarle a Brittany, Santana se evadió del resto del mundo, incluso de Dave. Ignoró las llamadas que le hacía su amigo, hasta que un día llegó aporreando la puerta y no se marchó hasta que ella accedió a verlo. Ni siquiera le quiso explicar las razones de su comportamiento, sino que lo sacó a empujones y le dijo que quería estar sola.

Cuando Brittany regresó, Santana puso de nuevo orden en su vida y empezó por llamar a Dave, quien le avisó que iría al gimnasio a jugar un poco de raquetbol con Azimio. Como Lauren (quien curiosamente era bastante rápida en el raquetbol a pesar de su gran tamaño y competía con los hombres en fuerza) no podría unírseles, llevó a Quinn, quien había jugado con ellos anteriormente.

-Lo siento. –Le dijo sinceramente. No debió haberse portado así con Dave, pues él siempre había estado ahí. –Pero lo último que quería escuchar era cómo decías lo acertada que fue mi decisión.

Dave resopló. Ella ya lo había puesto al tanto de la situación justo antes de que comenzaran a calentar.

-Santana, no eres una niña. –Le dijo con impaciencia. Pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre completo, así que lo que decía seriamente –Te dije mil veces que no te convenía hablar con ella y aun así lo hiciste. Mírate ahora, apenas si aguantaste… ¿Cuánto, una semana?

La aludida solo cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada, pues de hecho así había sido.

-Así que… -continuó él –si piensas que iba a regañarte estás muy equivocada. Espero que no seas tan tonta como para…

-¿Para qué?

Dave se quedó pensativo y se relamió los labios.

-No… olvídalo. –Le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Mmm… bueno, para que lo sepas, me alegra mucho verte. –Un bufido se escuchó al lado y Azimio trataba de calmar a Quinn, sin éxito. –Ya me hartaron esos dos.

Pero no era cierto: hasta las interminables discusiones de Azimio con Quinn le parecían refrescantes luego de haber estado confinada al trabajo y al exilio voluntario.

Entonces notó que un hombre la miraba con interés y se sintió incómoda.

Dave siguió la dirección de su mirada y soltó una risita.

-Te ha estado observando desde los últimos tres rallies. –Le dijo.

-No lo había notado. –A pesar de que la pared trasera era de un material transparente y cualquiera podía ver, no solía prestarle mucha atención a los espectadores; le daba lo mismo que estuvieran o no. –Toma mi mano.

-¿Para qué? Nunca se creen que seamos novios.

-¿Cómo quieres que se lo crean? Si pareces Liza Minelli con las cejas depiladas; qué gay.

-Lo dice la que jugaba softbol en la secundaria. Y no me depilo las cejas.

-Solo jugaba softbol para ser popular. Y que no te las depiles es aun peor, o sea que eres gay de manera natural.

-Ya cállate. –Gruñó él pero le tomó la mano disimuladamente. Como imaginaron, el hombre que había estado observándola no se lo creyó, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de dejar de mirar un poco. –Dijiste que la verás en un rato más, ¿no?

-Sí, en cuanto me bañe. Lo último que quiero es apestar todo el lugar.

-Sí, báñate. Con la buena suerte que tienes para atraer tentaciones no deseadas es casi seguro que pensará que te ves muy sexy cubierta de sudor. –Dijo Dave haciendo una mueca.

-Sí que debe ser una persona muy loca entonces. –Lauren se sentó entre Santana y Quinn, prácticamente tirando a Dave y Azimio de la banca. Había estado unas tres horas en el seminario de ese gimnasio pero se veía tan fresca como si solo hubiese dado un paseo por el parque. –Pero no me sorprende, existe gente rara en el mundo. Dos de mis compañeras en la escuela están como una cabra.

-¿Cómo es que tú estás tan radiante y nosotros estamos hechos polvo? –Protestó Santana, y era cierto. A excepción de Quinn, quien se veía tan perfecta como siempre (y Santana la odió por eso) todos los demás parecían sobrevivientes de alguna masacre.

Lauren se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ya ves lo que te dije, Azimio? –le dijo Dave.

-¡Coño! Ahora resulta que hasta en eso perderé.

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Lauren con curiosidad.

-Azimio dice que Dave y él deberían dejar de jugar raquetbol y practicar algo más rudo. –Le dijo Quinn. –Pero Dave dice que probablemente les ganarías hasta en futbol.

-Y está en lo correcto, Lucy.

-No me llames Lucy, odio ese nombre.

-¡Mierda! ¿Pero qué rayos comen las mujeres de hoy en día? Lauren es campeona de lucha y estas dos –señaló a Quinn y Santana –nos pulverizan en raquetbol.

-También Lauren los pulveriza en raquetbol, no lo olvides. –Le recordó Quinn.

A pesar de su gran tamaño, Lauren era también más rápida y tenía excelentes reflejos.

-¡Me cago en Dios…!

-No te metas con Dios. –Le advirtió Quinn.

-¿Por qué carajo nos tienen que ganar hasta en nuestros juegos? –Empujó a Dave. -¿Por qué tenías que traer a Santana? ¡Ella ni siquiera sabía jugar cuando vino la primera vez, y ahora mírala!

-Lo sé, eso fue un autogol. –Reconoció Karofsky muy pesaroso. –Y después trajo a Quinn, eso fue aun peor. Ya era suficientemente malo jugar contra Zizes y perder dos de tres partidos.

-¿Es que a las mujeres las mandan a una academia de raquetbol en cuanto les sangra el agujero, o qué? –Les preguntó Azimio a las tres, quienes fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.

-Tampoco es que seamos las únicas… una de mis compañeras raritas sí que es un caso, tengo entendido que es una piloto de motocross.

-De seguro tiene hombros anchos como un toro y un bigote más espeso del que a mí me saldrá nunca. –Dijo Dave riendo y Azimio se le unió.

-De hecho es alta, rubia, de cuerpo atlético y tonta como Goofy… aunque es bastante divertida.

-Presenta. –Dijo Azimio.

-Es casada. –Le contestó. –Aunque creo que terminará por dejar a su esposo, no están muy bien que digamos. Qué pena por ella, solo lo he visto un par de veces pero es muy sexy el hombre. El punto es que parece delicada como una flor y eso no le impide maniobrar una motocicleta que pesa más que ella y en la que podría romperse el cuello.

Alta, rubia, de cuerpo atlético, tonta como Goofy, y casada. Aquello llamó la atención de Santana.

-Hey, ¿a qué te refieres con que es tu compañera?

-A que trabaja conmigo. –Respondió Lauren dándole una mordidita a una barra de chocolate que tenía en la mano. –En el kínder.

-¿Ella también es maestra?

-Pensé que había quedado claro.

Santana trató de calmarse un poco. Era virtualmente imposible que fuera precisamente la rubia alta y atlética en la que estaba pensando. La idea era ridícula: más de 8 millones de habitantes en la ciudad y ¿de verdad pensaba que podría ser la misma? Y aunque Brittany era única, debía admitir que había muchas mujeres altas y rubias, que cumplían con el estereotipo de maestra de kínder.

-¿Y qué edad tiene?

-No estoy segura pero creo que es un poco menor que nosotros.

Aquello se estaba poniendo muy raro.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

Faltaba lo peor.

-Brittany. –Se metió otro bocado de chocolate en la boca.

Tampoco era para tanto, Brittany era un nombre muy popular. Volteó hacia donde estaba Dave, quien negó con la cabeza.

-¿Brittany qué? –Preguntó Dave. Si Santana seguía preguntando se vería muy sospechosa y además quería tranquilizarla, de seguro ni era la misma persona.

-Puckerman, aunque algo me dice que pronto volverá a ser Pierce si saben a lo que me refiero. –Respondió Lauren con una risa burlona. Pero Dave y Santana ahogaron una exclamación y se miraron.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en esa tal Brittany? –Le preguntó Azimio a Santana. –No estarás pensando en traerla para que ella también nos destroce, ¿verdad?

-Corta el rollo, Azimio. –Dijo Quinn con voz hastiada.

-¡Es que estoy harto de que me hagan morder el polvo las mujeres! ¡No puedes culparme por estar paranoico!

-Me voy ya. –Anunció Santana, levantándose tan abruptamente como si hubiese un erizo en el asiento. ¿Cómo es que tenía tan mala suerte? De todas las personas a las que podía conocer, conocía a una compañera de Brittany.

–Te acompaño. –Dijo Dave levantándose también y tomándola del hombro, mientras Quinn y Azimio volvían a pelear.

Cuando estuvieron en la salida, se atrevieron a hablar de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué el universo conspira contra mí? –Se preguntó Santana cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

–Bueno, bueno. Tranquila, Tana, esto no tiene por qué significar nada. –La tranquilizó Dave.

– ¿Qué tal si Lauren le habla de mí?

– ¿Y qué podría decirle? ¿Que tienes un servicio ofensivo mortal?

– ¡No lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera tengo idea, pero me asusta pensar que todo lo que hago o conozco me remonta a ella!

– ¿Cuál es el problema? Precisamente por eso volviste a hablarle.

–_Ese_ es el problema, Dave. ¿No lo ves? Es como si el mundo no me dejara opción.

–No le eches la culpa al mundo. –Murmuró él y Santana guardó silencio, pues tenía razón.

La muchacha apartó la vista, apesadumbrada y el corpulento hombre la abrazó.

– ¿Qué tal si Lauren le cuenta algo malo de mí?

Dave rio, sin soltarla.

– ¿Qué podría decirle que ella no sepa ya al haberte conocido? –Le dijo y Santana lo golpeó. –Y además no importa, Tana. Te estás acostando con su esposo y no te juzga.

–No me agrada conocer a gente que conoce a Brittany, Dave. –Confesó ella. –No me agrada saber cosas de su vida que podrían…

Calló. Dave tampoco dijo nada, pues no hacía falta que Santana terminara la frase para entenderla. La estrechó aún más contra sí.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato abrazados, se soltaron y pusieron la usual distancia entre ellos, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado.

–No fuiste a las regaderas. –Comentó él, antes de abrirle la portezuela del carro. Santana odiaba subirse sin haberse duchado antes, pero no había querido quedarse ni un minuto más. No era su vehículo, y sabía que a Dave no le importaba pero ya le pagaría el lavado del automóvil después.

* * *

><p>Brittany estaba ya en el lugar, arrojando piedritas al agua y haciéndolas rebotar. Vio cómo un pequeño guijarro rebotaba varias veces, sorprendida; sabía que no todas las personas podían hacer eso.<p>

Se quedó un rato observándola a distancia y tomó nota de su expresión concentrada, que interrumpía para sonreír con complacencia cada que veía las ondas provocadas por las pequeñas piedras.

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el día allí? –Le preguntó la rubia volteando a verla y aventando una piedra más sin mirar, que rebotó de manera impecable tres veces.

Santana dio un respingo y cortó la distancia que las separaba, hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? Estaba a buena distancia.

-Mike me enseñó algunas de sus técnicas ninja. –Le susurró al oído.

La idea habría sonado ridícula… si no fuera porque Brittany se pasó días esperando en unos arbustos a Santana y ahora había notado su presencia por más silenciosa que trató de ser.

-Eres buena en eso. –Comentó la morena cuando la vio arrojar otra piedrita.

-En una salida que tuve con los niños uno de ellos me enseñó a tirar. –Recordó sonriendo con cariño. –Ven, hazlo tú.

-¿Yo? No puedo, nunca me ha salido.

-Claro que puedes. –Y le puso una en la mano.

Santana se colocó junto a ella, con desgano y la arrojó al agua, donde enseguida se hundió. Se encogió de hombros al ver esto.

-Te dije que no podía. –Dijo. –Demonios, hasta los niños de kínder saben hacerlo.

-Es que mis niños son unos campeones. –Dijo con orgullo Brittany y Santana notó la manera tan cariñosa en que dijo "mis niños". –Te enseñaré.

Se colocó justo detrás de Santana y esta se hubiese apartado tan deprisa como quien siente el fuego sobre la piel, pero notó que la rubia procuraba guardar cierta distancia y se lo agradeció mentalmente. La idea de salir a alguna parte, para variar (Santana empezaba a sentirse enclaustrada en su departamento) había sido buena y sabía que se sentiría más cómoda con gente alrededor, pero eso no quitaba que de todas formas estuviese con ella, y tenerla detrás, poniéndole el último guijarro en la mano y sosteniéndosela no ayudaba mucho. La morena podía decir que Brittany hacía todo por no agobiarla, pues era la primera vez que permitía que una mujer abiertamente bisexual estuviese tan cerca y no podía hacerse a la idea de la noche a la mañana.

Por su parte, Brittany solo se limitó a colocarse detrás dejando espacio entre ellas, pues lo último que quería era hacer que la latina se pusiera defensiva una vez más. Cuando le tomó la mano y respiró hondo, el aroma que despedía el cabello, ligeramente húmedo, de Santana la inundó y le agradó mucho.

-Tienes que arrojarla de esta forma –imitó el movimiento con la mano de Santana en la suya. -¿A la de tres? –Santana asintió. –Una… dos… ¡tres!

Guio el movimiento de la mano más pequeña y esta soltó el objeto, que cayó en el agua, saltó y luego una vez más casi enseguida, dejando varios círculos concéntricos pequeños que iban aumentando en tamaño.

El efecto fue inmediato: Santana se soltó y dio varios saltitos, riendo de emoción y abrazó a Brittany con fuerza. La rubia se quedó sin aire ya que la morena fue algo efusiva, y se estremeció un poco al notar cómo el prominente busto se apretaba contra el suyo pero fue capaz de regresar tímidamente el abrazo, casi sin querer tocarla… hasta que Santana se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se apresuró a recobrar la compostura.

-Lo siento. –Se apresuró a decir, reacomodándose el cabello que se le había alborotado en su celebración. –Es que… pues como dije, nunca antes lo había hecho. Es increíble que jugando raquetbol y haciendo unos ángulos perfectos no haya podido hacer rebotar una estúpida piedra hasta ahora.

Estaba apenada de manera muy visible… todo por hacer rebotar una piedra en el agua. Santana iba por la vida pretendiendo ser una mujer muy dura, pero podía ser lo suficientemente inocente para disfrutar con pequeñas cosas, pensó Brittany con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Mark es muy buen maestro. –Comentó Brittany tratando de restarse un poco de mérito.

Santana quería distraerse un poco, pues empezaba a pensar en el hecho de que había abrazado a Brittany y se sentía de verdad avergonzada.

-¿Cómo es que te gustan tanto los niños… -Empezó, tratando de ignorar el calor de sus mejillas al recordar cómo casi le rompió las costillas con su abrazo mortal -… y tú no tienes hijos?

-Pues… nunca quise presionar a Puck. Sé que sería un buen padre, pero nunca me dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Y tú no querías decirle nada?

-Tampoco es que tenga tanta prisa… a mis alumnos los considero casi mis hijos. –Miró hacia el lago y de nuevo a Santana. –Desearía haberte enseñado algo más útil.

-Yo no. –Contestó Santana sonriéndole. –Fue… perfecto.

Decidió tomarle el pelo un poco.

-Aunque… igual y podrías enseñarme algo de motocross. –Le dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

Como esperó, la rubia se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del motocross? ¿Tú también eres ninja? No, no eres asiática… -Otra idea se le cruzó por la mente. – ¡Ya sé! ¡Eres gitana! Como Esmeralda, la del Jorobado de Notre Dame…

-¡No soy gitana! –Le aclaró riendo. –Como ves, tengo mis recursos.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Brittany la agarró por el cuello de la blusa y casi la llevó a rastras gritando "¡Helado, helado!" y corrió hacia un carrito de helados.

Cuando al fin tuvo su helado en mano y comenzó a comerlo con emoción, (Santana solo pidió uno para acompañarle, aunque debía admitir que estaba muy bueno) le comentó entre lengüetazos:

-¿Sabías que el helado de Dairy Queen en realidad no es helado?

-¿Cómo que no es helado? –Le preguntó Santana observando el suyo propio como si ahí esperara encontrar la respuesta. -¿Entonces qué es?

-En realidad es espuma de leche. Por eso es que se permiten dar sus helados tan baratos.

-¡Vaya! Nunca lo habría imaginado. –Y la latina volvió a mirar su helado, ahora bajo una nueva luz. –Aunque son deliciosos aun así.

-Sí, pero si quieres comer un helado de verdad tienes que comprarlo en un lugar como este.

Al final resultó que Brittany sabía de helados casi tanto como sabía de motocicletas, de danza, de patos y enfermedades de gatos. Algo bastante notable para alguien que difícilmente podía distinguir la derecha de la izquierda y no había aprendido el abecedario completo hasta los dieciséis años.

Lo que más le gustó a la rubia, fue que por más que hablaba y hablaba, Santana no perdía el interés y le preguntaba cosas. Frecuentemente le hacía reír con alguno de sus comentarios confusos y eso la animaba para seguir hablando.

Era un domingo soleado y hermoso, lleno de personas que paseaban por el gran parque y el panorama reflejaba el estado anímico de ambas.

Finalmente Brittany empezó a divagar acerca de mecánica… lo cual no era de sorprenderse, pues estaba casada con un mecánico.

-Voy a detenerte ahí –le dijo Santana. –No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

Tenía un lenguaje bastante técnico, que le daba la impresión de ser una mujer distinta a la que confundía los significados de las palabras.

Ella, lejos de ofenderse, se rio.

-Puck te enseñó bien. –Añadió.

Aquello hizo reír aun más fuerte a Brittany.

-Oh no, Puck no me enseñó. Cuando éramos novios y él empezó ir a un taller para aprender mecánica salía muy tarde, así que fui a esperarlo un día. –Recordó ella, sonriendo. –Su jefe, que era el que le estaba enseñando lo había dejado solo después de hartarse porque le explicó una y otra vez y Puck seguía sin hacerlo bien.

Mordió el barquillo del helado y prosiguió:

-Como yo ya llevaba un buen rato esperando, me puse a platicar con él y hasta me enseñó a cambiar el aceite del carro. Puck no terminaba y al final de la noche su jefe ya me había enseñado varias cosas simples. –Volvió a tomar otro bocado. –Con el paso de los meses Puck ya había aprendido y no tenía que estar esperando, pero yo llegaba casi todos los días aun así para seguir practicando. Hasta los otros chicos que trabajaban ahí me daban consejos.

-Eso… sí que es una sorpresa. Nunca pensé que supieras tanto de mecánica. –Y lo dijo en serio.

-A mi madre no le gustó nada cuando salía limpia y muy bien maquillada y regresaba a casa manchada, apestando a grasa. Me preguntó qué clase de citas estaba teniendo con Puck.

-Me imagino. –Respondió Santana imaginándose la reacción de su propia madre. -¿A él no le molestó?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-A veces se ponía algo molesto porque aprendí más rápido, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Desde que nos casamos no he reparado nada, pero recuerdo todo perfectamente.

-¿Por qué lo llamas Puck? –Era algo que había picado su curiosidad pero no se había dado la oportunidad de preguntar. –Es su apellido, ¿por qué no lo llamas por su nombre?

-A veces hasta olvidaba su nombre. –Le confesó la rubia. –Lo llamo Puck porque con ese nombre lo conocí y decidí que así lo llamaría hasta que estuviéramos muertos. Siempre ha sido el mismo, ¿por qué llamarle de otra forma?

-Eso es tierno… en una manera un poco mórbida a lo Tim Burton, pero lo es. Y ahora no me siento tan mal, porque la verdad no recuerdo su primer nombre.

Miró a Brittany, quien rio y se echó a la boca el último trocito del barquillo.

-Yo la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona un motor. –Le dijo Santana sintiendo vergüenza.

-Pero debes saber muchas otras cosas. Apuesto a que eres buena en los deportes, yo solo era buena porrista en el bachillerato.

-En la secundaria era capitana del equipo de softbol, también fui capitana de porristas y de hecho acabo de volver de un partido de raquetbol, pero comparado con el motocross…

-¿Raquetbol?

-Un deporte que se juega en un cuarto cerrado y debes hacer rebotar la pelota contra la pared frontal y el suelo.

-Suena divertido.

-Lo es… Dave me enseñó y me gusta. Me permite liberar… no sé, ciertas cosas.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Santana sonrió altivamente.

-Bastante bien… en el último partido los aplastamos.

Por alguna razón no quería decirle que había conocido a Lauren.

-¿Te podría ver un día? –Preguntó con timidez la rubia.

Santana dudó antes de contestar:

-Pues… bueno. Está bien, puedes ir a verme un día.

Brittany le sonrió. El departamento de Santana era como el refugio donde podía evadirse de todas aquellas cosas que no quería en su vida, y que la rubia haya invadido ese espacio personal ya era suficientemente malo. Santana no tenía que decirle nada para que ella se diera cuenta, y sospechaba que estaba tentando otro límite al querer ver a la latina en sus partidos de raquetbol, pues parecía otro de esos refugios, uno en el que podía sentirse aun más libre.

Por eso le agradeció internamente que le diese una oportunidad de verla.

-La verdad… -añadió –sería bueno, para variar. La pared trasera de la cancha es transparente y estoy acostumbrada a que la gente mire todo el tiempo, aunque… me siento como un pez.

-Si fueras uno de los peces de "Buscando a Nemo", ¿Cuál serías?

La pregunta fue tan repentina y fuera de lugar que a Santana le entró un ataque de risa.

-¡No te rías, es muy serio! –Protestó Brittany y la seriedad con la que lo dijo le provocó otro ataque de risa a la mujer.

-Está bien, está bien… veamos, -se quedó pensando un rato, recordando a los peces de la película –creo que sería el que tenía una aleta rota.

-¿Gill? Da un poco de miedo.

-Supongo que eso se oyó mejor que decir que sería Bruce, el tiburón… aunque lo consideré.

-No eres un tiburón.

-Eso dices porque no me has visto… ¿quién serías tú?

-Supongo que Dory –se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes buena memoria, no puedes ser Dory.

-Dory solo recordó la dirección en la que estaba Nemo, ¿no?

-Bueno… sí. Es cierto.

-Tengo una compañera que sería el camarón francés. –Brittany rio pensando en Emma. –Es pequeña, pelirroja y tiene manía por limpiar las cosas.

Brittany recordó cuando esperaba a Santana y ella llegaba acompañada de la guapa rubia… se preguntó si sería una compañera de trabajo, pero no quiso indagar demasiado.

La morena poco a poco tenía que acostumbrarse a su presencia y comenzar a sentirse cómoda en torno a ella. Un rato antes había bajado la guardia, por así decirlo, cuando tuvo éxito arrojando la piedra al agua y la había abrazado. Durante los dos o tres segundos que tardó en regresar a la realidad y volver a construir las murallas, se notó un cambio evidente en ella.

Un paso a la vez, se dijo. Así avanzara dos pasos y retrocediera uno, cualquier avance era monumental.

* * *

><p>El domingo que había tenido partidos con Dave, Azimio y Quinn y también el paseo que dio con Brittany por el parque tuvieron efecto revitalizador en ella. Era como si de repente hubiese subido dos kilos más pero de una manera muy favorecedora, tenía color en las mejillas y su cabello ondulado estaba perfecto, impecable y reflejaba el brillo como un espejo.<p>

Sue seguía queriendo esclavizarla (más por fastidiarla que por otra cosa), pero lo tomó de buena manera, programando cada una de sus actividades y cumpliéndolas… además, como había adelantado mucho con Quinn, tenía ya gran parte de lo que estaría consumiendo su tiempo de no ser por eso. La última junta privada había ido bien y todo iba a pedir de boca.

Por su parte, Quinn parecía haber perdonado a Santana. Parecía que unos partidos de raquetbol eran justo lo que necesitaban ambas para despejar la mente y a la rubia le hacía mucha más ilusión pasarse el tiempo disputando partidos con Santana que perdiendo su vida social por esta misma.

Durante el transcurso de la semana continuó viéndose con Brittany. Ahora ya no se limitaban a las paredes del departamento de Santana, sino que salían incluso si era a comprar algo a la vuelta de la esquina. Tan solo los planes más sencillos eran más preciados para ambas que hacer algo "divertido". Brittany incluso le había adentrado en su maravilloso mundo del helado, llevándola a su lugar favorito.

El jueves no pudieron verse ya que Brittany tenía trabajo por hacer preparando todo para una junta de padres de familia, así que paró en el bar de siempre y estuvo ahí un rato. Quedó de jugar raquetbol de nuevo el viernes, así que se retiró temprano para descansar, pues le esperaba un día cargado de actividad.

* * *

><p>Se estaba amarrando los cordones de sus tenis para raquetbol, cuando llegó Azimio acompañado de un muchacho guapo, delgado y muy alto, al que no le prestó mucha atención enseguida. Lauren ya estaba ahí, también poniéndose los tenis y la morena se lamentó por lo bajo. No tenía nada en contra de Azimio, pero como no solía sentirse cómoda con nadie aparte de Dave le causaba cierto recelo. Azimio era incluso más competitivo que Dave y eso ya era decir algo.<p>

-Dave no podrá venir. –Le informó él. –Ya sabes que los viernes no son precisamente de descanso para nosotros pero él se lleva la peor parte.

Lauren y Santana lo miraron, esperando que prosiguiera.

-Como ustedes dos vinieron traje a este papanatas para jugar dobles. –Le dio un empujón al muchacho.

-Uhm… hola. Soy Finn… Hudson. –Sonrió embarazosamente y alzó la mano para saludarlas, pero Lauren apenas si lo miró medio segundo y Santana solo se limitó se limitó a mirarlo con escrutinio.

Por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de él y su sonrisa vaciló un poco, pero ella apartó la vista y él pareció aliviado.

Santana miró a Azimio en busca de una explicación.

-Finn es un amigo… algo tonto pero no es malo en el raquetbol, tal vez si no la caga como Dave pueda ganar. –Se encaminó y volteó a verlas. -¿Vienen?

Resultó que, efectivamente, Finn Hudson tenía cara de tontarrón y no era más que un mecánico simplón, pero se defendía bastante bien en el raquetbol. Era más alto aún que Dave y Azimio, pero además era más veloz por su delgadez. Con su ayuda, Azimio pudo causarles bastantes problemas a Lauren y Santana, ya que su potencia hacía buen equipo con la agilidad del muchacho.

Siguieron el proceso de siempre: jugar hasta que alguien ganara el partido, cambiar parejas y volver a iniciar. Para el último partido a Santana le tocó hacer equipo con él, cosa que no le causó gracia en lo más mínimo, pues el muchacho de rato en rato le lanzaba miradas que no le gustaban nada.

Cuando logró hacer botar la pelota en ángulos que ni Azimio ni Lauren pudieron regresar, se decidió el partido. Finn era muy alto, así que podía alcanzar tiros que Santana solo podía soñar responder con tan solo alzar la mano a como él hacía; era rápido y tenía fuerza, aunque carecía de la técnica pulcra de Santana y sus superiores reflejos. Pero habían hecho un buen equipo; la morena tuvo que reconocer, a su pesar, que incluso se coordinaba mejor con él que con Lauren o Azimio.

Ganaron por un tiro de Santana que tomó por sorpresa a Lauren y Azimio gruñó.

-A ver si no resulta también que me tengo que cuidar de Hudson además de las mujeres… Bueno, no me sorprende, si Hudson es una niñita. –Finn iba a protestar pero Santana se le adelantó.

-Bueno, tal vez si no fueras un asco no te tendrías que cuidar de nadie. –Finn le sonrió pero ella lo ignoró.

-Mmm… te despedazaré, ya lo verás. Tu racha ganadora no durará para siempre.

-Entonces mejor la aprovecho ahora mismo. –Respondió ella con una sonrisita burlona.

Conversaron brevemente en lo que descansaban un poco, para irse después a las regaderas y cada quién por su lado. Cuando Santana salió, se sorprendió de ver aun a Finn sentado, pero era evidente que se había bañado, pues llevaba ropa limpia y miraba distraídamente hacia el frente. Cuando pasó de largo junto a él, se levantó muy deprisa y se puso a su lado.

-Hacemos buen equipo, ¿no? –Comentó tímidamente pero tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo.

Santana se encogió de hombros.

-Es igual. –Le respondió. –No pongo mucha atención a mis compañeros; solo me importa tener un buen partido. Y ganar, claro.

-Claro. –Asintió él. –Uhm… creo que te veré por ahí… nos vemos.

-Adiós.

No había prestado mucha atención a lo último que dijo el muchacho, pero lo cierto es que siguió viéndolo. Los tres días consecutivos que estuvieron jugando (a veces faltaba Dave, Azimio o Lauren, pero Santana fue constante ya que tenía tiempo sin tantos ánimos para jugar) el alto hombre también asistió. Entre los partidos, el proyecto (tampoco se dormiría en sus laureles, pues seguía avanzando aunque no de manera tan exagerada como antes) y sus salidas con Brittany (las cuales, para su desgracia y la de la rubia, constituían la mejor parte de su día) estaba quedando exhausta, pero nunca se había sentido mejor.

-¿De dónde rayos sacas tanta energía? –Le preguntó Dave, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Y yo qué sé… no me importa, al menos así tendré un culo duro como piedra de tanto correr. –Dave pronunció más la sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

><p>El último día, solo Finn estaba presente.<p>

"Mierda", maldijo en su mente.

Jugaron durante un rato, hasta que terminaron un partido y Santana no tuvo ánimos para seguir. Incluso hubiese preferido jugar contra Azimio, no porque fuera mejor o peor, sino porque al menos se sentía un poco más cómoda con él.

El larguirucho hombre la acompañó hasta su automóvil y se quedó parado junto a ella, esperando que arrancara… lo cual no sucedió.

-¡Carajo! –Santana se bajó lanzando improperios y abriendo el capó, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué esperaba ver, pues era el estereotipo de mujer guapa que no sabe absolutamente nada de mecánica.

-Déjame ver. –Le dijo Finn acercándose para observar.

La morena pensó que tal vez era un truco tonto para hacerse el interesante pero al final ni tendría más idea que ella.

-Ya veo cual es el problema. –Dijo él cerrando. –Nada grave, de hecho tengo la pieza en el taller.

Sintió un estremecimiento al recordar a Puck… al cual apenas si había visto y procuró marcharse lo más pronto posible. Finn había mencionado que era mecánico pero Santana apenas si le prestó atención a ese detalle.

-Sí, -confirmó y miró el vehículo pensativamente –puedo llamar a la grúa y lo tendría listo en un rato.

Santana alzó una ceja y lanzó un resoplido burlón.

-¿Les llevan muchos Z4 al taller?

-Algunos. –respondió él con una mueca. –Sé lo que hago, como dije es un problema menor y puedo tenerlo listo si quieres esperar.

-¿Esperar? –Se mordió el labio. Tenía que verse con Brittany en un rato más.

-O puedo llevártelo por la mañana. –Era obvio que se esforzaba por convencerla de que dejara el auto en sus manos, para demostrar su valía.

No era como que le quedaran demasiadas opciones, así que con desgano respondió:

-¡Está bien! Será mañana. Dame tu número y una tarjeta o algo. –El joven le dio una tarjeta con sus datos pero ella no le dio su número, como precaución. –E iré contigo para ver a donde lo llevan.

En poco tiempo Finn hizo llegar una grúa y subió a la camioneta de este para acompañarlo. Aparcaron frente un taller de aspecto bastante "sofisticado" y Santana abrió los ojos con aprobación. Finn parecía complacido.

-Uhm… pues ya lo viste. Tengo trabajo por hacer pero personalmente me haré cargo y lo tendré listo en poco tiempo. –Le dijo como si esperara que ella cayera rendida a sus pies por el hecho de hacer espacio entre su trabajo para atenderla. -¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Santana apretó los labios. Ya era tarde y solo Dios sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría tomando un taxi. De modo que decidió aceptar la ayuda de Finn, aunque presentía que iba a lamentarlo.

-No, voy a salir con una amiga… ¿me llevas?

-Claro.

Durante el trayecto Finn trató de entablar conversación e iba preguntando por aquí y por allá. Básicamente solo quería saber si tenía novio y cosas por el estilo, a qué se dedicaba y si tenía algo con Dave. Santana respondió con monosílabas y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

-Aquí. –Le indicó y Finn estacionó la camioneta.

Brittany estaba ahí, leyendo algo y en cuanto vio a Santana saludó enérgicamente con la mano, iluminando todo a su alrededor con su cautivadora sonrisa. Santana sonrió de igual manera, aunque de seguro se veía muy tonta; ese tipo de sonrisas solo se le veían bien a la rubia.

Finn por su parte miró a Brittany con el ceño fruncido y esto molestó a Santana. El joven abrió la boca para decir algo pero Santana no quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, así que lo cortó.

-Me bajo ya, gracias por traerme. –Y de un portazo cerró, dándose prisa por llegar junto a Brittany, que veía hacia el asiento del conductor para distinguir mejor la figura que estaba dentro, pero Santana la tomó del brazo enseguida y la alejó.

-Vamos ya. –Y Brittany la siguió obedientemente, pero volteaba a ver de nuevo hasta que se escuchó que Finn ponía el auto en marcha. –Ya deja de estar mirando.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Es un tipo que Azimio llevó para jugar raquetbol. –Se limitó a decir. No quería perder tiempo hablando acerca de una persona que no le inspiraba el más mínimo interés.

* * *

><p>Finn llegó a su casa, donde encontró a Puck sentado en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano. En cuanto lo vio llegar, alargó la mano hacia el six pack que tenía en la mesa de enfrente y le aventó una lata, que Finn atrapó en el acto con facilidad. Puck no apartó la vista del televisor en ningún momento y tomó otro trago de cerveza antes de preguntar:<p>

-¿Qué tal te fue en tu deporte para gays?

-Ya quisiera verte yo jugando raquetbol. Es más difícil de lo que parece. –Repuso Finn y con un chasquido abrió la lata de cerveza.

-Vi que la grúa llevó un Z4 en la tarde. –Comentó Puck volteando a verlo con la sombra de una sonrisa. –Sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo y rara vez aceptamos clientes particulares… ¿de quién es?

Finn sonrió con complicidad.

-De la chica que te había comentado.

-¿La del raquetbol?

-Sí, de ella. Ya sabes… quise ser el héroe.

-¿Tan guapa es? –Preguntó Puck en tono malicioso.

-Tendrías que verla. –Encogió un hombro. –Me gusta, aunque parece algo difícil. Noto un poco de desinterés de su parte.

-Caerá. –Sentenció Puck dándole los cinco. –Todas caen, eventualmente. ¿Y cómo se llama la víctima?

-Santana. –Contestó Finn y Puck casi escupe la cerveza que tenía en la boca, pero se contuvo a tiempo. –No sé su apellido, pero es latina.

Y Puck estuvo seguro de que era _su _Santana. Era latina, guapa y manejaba un Z4… ¿cómo no lo vio antes?

-Ah, ya veo. –Era una situación incómoda… ¿cómo explicarle a Finn que no podía ponerle el ojo encima a Santana porque… era más o menos "suya"? Pero enseguida descartó el pensamiento. Santana era libre de estar con quien le placiera, incluso si era Finn. Se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a llevarse la cerveza a los labios. –Bueno, pues… buena suerte. Será difícil, pero al final lo lograrás.

Lo último lo dijo pensando en su experiencia propia con Santana y cómo esta al principio rechazó sus avances, para ceder al final. Sonrió con orgullo.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó Finn recordando algo súbitamente. -¡Casi lo olvido! La fui a llevar a un lugar y a que no adivinas con quién iba a verse.

-¿Con quién? –Preguntó Puck con poco interés.

-¡Con Brittany! –Respondió y aquello sí que hizo escupir a Puck. -¡Oye, vas a limpiar eso! –Le reclamó Finn al ver el desastre.

-¿Brittany? ¿Mi esposa? –Preguntó luchando por respirar bien y hablando por dificultad, pues se atragantó con un poco de líquido.

-Sí, quién iba a decir que entre millones de personas ellas resultaron ser amigas… oye, cuando Brittany te perdone podrías pedirle que me ayude. –Dijo Finn sin hacer mucho caso de la reacción de su amigo.

-Sí… quién iba a decir que fueran… _amigas._ –Dijo Puck con los dientes apretados.


	12. XI: Cosas que riman con 'naranja'

Nota de autora: Leo la mente. No, en serio, creo que leo la mente, porque este capítulo ya estaba escrito desde que el anterior se publicó, y justo en los reviews hay 'algo' que me han estado pidiendo mucho y cada que leía me reía por dentro. Ya se darán cuenta de qué hablo ;)

Este capítulo lo planeé desde hace un par de meses... soy un poco enfermiza y amanecí enferma como perro, justo antes de empezar a escribir un capítulo (que no es este), y como cada situación es una experiencia nueva, pues este capítulo está basado en hechos (más bien, enfermedades) reales... bueno, algo así xD pero cualquier parecido entre el comportamiento de Brittany y el mío es cierto.

Ah, no olviden dejar review... el capítulo anterior tuvo un poco menos de reviews de lo normal, no me fallen con este: ¿no ven que ya casi llegamos a los 200? :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo XI: Cosas que riman con 'naranja'<p>

* * *

><p>… <em>En otras noticias, se reportan nuevos casos de la epidemia que ha estado esparciéndose en la ciudad, la tasa de personas afectadas por el virus se ha incrementado…<em>

Brittany sentía que se le cerraban los ojos, queriendo evadir el brillo del televisor, que sentía tan cegador como la luz del sol.

… _se les recomienda acudir al centro de salud o consultar a un médico lo antes posible. Se han descartado casos fatales, pero pueden existir complicaciones de no tratarse a tiempo…_

Ese estúpido brote… casi la mitad de los niños en su clase estaban siendo afectados por esa molesta enfermedad, que los dejaba en cama, febriles e inmóviles por lo menos durante una semana, en el mejor de los casos.

… _deshidratación. Se están tomando precauciones en los centros educativos y de trabajo. Así mismo, se recomienda a la población que evite los lugares demasiado concurridos…_

Apagó el televisor. Lo último que necesitaba era sentirse aun peor de lo que ya estaba viendo las noticias concernientes al virus que tenía fuera de combate a tanta gente. A duras penas se levantó del sillón y fue al pie de las escaleras, donde se quedó inmóvil, observando lo arduo que se veía el ascenso hacia su habitación.

Temblando, se apoyó en el pasamano de la escalera.

Bien, se dijo, ya está lo más difícil, ahora a subir. Y obligó a sus piernas para que se movieran, alzando primero un pie y poniéndolo en el siguiente escalón. Movió con pesadez el otro pie y lo apoyó junto al otro.

Jadeó, con sufrimiento. Sentía como si sus extremidades fueran de roca, como si se hubiese convertido en 'La mole'… salvo que La Mole era fuerte y a lo mejor hasta podía subir escaleras de un salto, no como ella, que se sentía morir por haber subido un peldaño.

Tenía el cuerpo pesado, caliente y lo que menos quería era seguir moviéndose… lo único que quería era dormir ahí mismo donde estaba. Se dejó caer lentamente y trató de acomodarse en las escaleras, sin éxito, pues era un lugar muy incómodo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, y ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormida al fin, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos un poco de luz se coló por entre el espacio abierto de la puerta. Ignoraba qué hora había dado ya; una silueta estaba en el obstruyendo parte de la luz que se regaba y accionó el interruptor que estaba junto a la entrada.

La luz se regó por toda la estancia y Brittany lanzó un quejido. Le lastimaba mucho la luz, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y gastó aun más energía llevándose una mano a los ojos.

-¿Brittany? –Preguntó una voz masculina que le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero su cerebro parecía hecho de gelatina así que no pudo unir las piezas en su mente. -¡Brittany! ¿Qué pasa?

-No me siento muy bien… -respondió con dificultad, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Sintió cómo la levantaban en vilo y abrió un poco los ojos.

-Puck. –Dijo y volvió a cerrarlos; no soportaba la luz.

-¿Desde cuando estás así? –Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta con dificultad y dejó a Brittany en la cama.

-Hoy en la mañana me sentía algo cansada… ahora me siento… -Dejó la frase sin terminar.

-Ya lo veo. –Puck le apartó un poco de cabello de la cara. –Tal vez te contagiaste por alguno de los niños. Te traeré un poco de agua.

A su esposa le daba lo mismo que le llevará o no agua, lo único que quería era quedarse dormida para siempre, pero le agradecía mentalmente que la hubiese subido hasta la habitación. Cuando Puck regresó con una jarra llena de agua y un vaso que llenó, la ayudó a sentarse y le puso el vaso en los labios. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba hasta que se bebió el contenido como si jamás lo hubiese probado y tosió un poco.

-Tranquila, tranquila. –Dijo él secándole el agua que se le había derramado.

-Más. –Dijo ella con voz ronca. Puck volvió a llenar el vaso y Brittany bebió, esta vez con más calma.

-Seguro que tienes el maldito virus ese que a todo mundo le dio. –Le ayudó a recostarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó la rubia.

Puck solo se rio ligeramente.

-Sigue siendo mi casa también, ¿recuerdas? Mis cosas siguen aquí y vine a buscar algo, aunque también quería hablar contigo.

Brittany volteó, con mucha dificultad.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-No importa, en este momento estás mal. Puedo esperar a que estés mejor.

Muy en el fondo agradeció estar enferma; no sabía qué querría decirle Puck ni si estaba ella preparada para oírlo.

-Te llevaré al hospital. –Le dijo levantándose.

-No. –Brittany replicó tajantemente. –No quiero ir al hospital, es deprimente.

Antes de que Puck pudiera replicar, se quedó dormida. Le dolía el cuerpo entero y sentía como si pudiese freírse un huevo en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a despertar no supo si habían pasado unas horas o unos días. Tenía una intravenosa en la mano y la mera visión le dio un escalofrío. Tomó la aguja que se clavaba en su vena y estaba fija con cinta.<p>

-No te recomiendo que hagas eso. –Le dijo una voz.

-¿Tina? –Su voz se escuchaba aun peor y la asiática le acercó un vaso con una pajilla. La rubia sorbió y sintió alivio inmediato.

-Creo que es para que no te deshidrates. –Comentó Tina refiriéndose a la intravenosa.

Viendo la confusión en su cara, Tina se sentó a su lado.

-Puck me llamó… tu esposo no será muy listo pero al menos adivinó que yo sabría qué hacer. –Le acomodó una almohada. –Dijo que no querías ir al hospital.

-No me gustan los hospitales. –Dijo con un poco de vergüenza. –Huelen raro.

-Él quería llevarte aunque no quisieras, pero le dije que mejor llamaría a un doctor. No te preocupes, estarás aquí. –Le acarició el cabello y Brittany se movió ligeramente.

-No quiero que te contagies. –Dijo con voz preocupada. -¿Es el virus ese lo que tengo?

-Sí, es ese virus. Y no me contagiaré, soy asiática. –Le respondió Tina acariciándole el cabello de nuevo y esta vez Brittany no protestó.

-Me duele el abdomen. –Murmuró Brittany. Sentía como si hubiese hecho un millar de abdominales.

-Es normal, vomitaste hace un rato y tardaste bastante. Te debe doler la mandíbula también.

Brittany asintió, la verdad es que sí le dolía mucho.

-¿Vomité? –No recordaba eso.

-Sí, llevas toda la noche con fiebre. –Brittany quiso ver por las ventanas, pero estaban corridas.

-Es de día. –Le aclaró. –Estuve aquí desde que Puck llamó, el doctor se fue hace un rato pero volverá.

-Pero… la escuela…

-Descuida, ya avisamos a la dirección. Pusieron a una sustituta pero la verdad es que al menos la mitad de tu clase está enferma.

-¿Están todos bien? –Preguntó Brittany alarmada.

-Sí, todos están bien. Algunos ya se sienten mejor pero aun están convalecientes.

-No deberían estar en una carreta si aun no sanan…

-Sigues delirando. –Tina le tocó la frente.

-¿Dónde está Puck? –Preguntó mientras los ojos se le cerraban de nuevo.

-Trabajando, y la verdad creo que es mejor así… no se ve que tenga mucha idea de cómo cuidar a alguien enfermo. –Dijo Tina torciendo la boca.

Se durmió una vez más, pensando en sedoso cabello negro y un enervante aroma a canela.

* * *

><p>Una vez más despertó. Se sintió muy molesta… ¿por qué se dormía y despertaba así, sin voluntad propia? Estaba un poco más consciente pero aun le dolían mucho los ojos y sentía la piel más cálida de lo normal todavía.<p>

Volteó a verse el brazo. La intravenosa seguía ahí, dándole un aspecto horrible. Comenzó a arrancarse la tira adhesiva que mantenía fija la aguja pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Tina me dijo que harías eso.

Volteó y ahí estaba. Sentía que era una ilusión pero entonces, ¿por qué podía percibir su mano?

-Estás aquí. –Dijo casi inaudiblemente.

Santana la ayudó a tomar más agua. Tenía un sabor extraño pero no le importó.

-¿En dónde más, si no? –Le preguntó.

Brittany se sintió consciente del desastrado y penoso aspecto que ofrecía: pálida y escuálida por la enfermedad, débil y con una ropa nada favorecedora, el cabello revuelto y enredado. Para empeorar las cosas, tenía varias marcas a causa de las intravenosas que ya le habían suministrado. Por su parte, Santana se veía tan hermosa como siempre, con el cabello perfecto y el maquillaje resaltando sus facciones, sobre todo sus prominentes pómulos. Mientras más la veía, más desastrada le parecía su propia apariencia.

-Necesito lavarme los dientes. –Anunció de repente. Era lo poco que podía hacer para salvar su orgullo frente a la latina.

-¿Ahora? –Santana alzó una ceja.

-Sí, ahora. Vomité y de seguro no fue solo una vez.

Santana suspiró, pero se paró y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Ten cuidado. –Le dijo. Con pasos lentos la llevó al baño y la ayudó a apoyarse mientras se cepillaba lentamente.

Cuando terminó, la llevó de regreso a la cama y con suavidad la recostó. Su cuello quedó a escasos centímetros de Brittany y esta se permitió aspirar el perfume de Santana. Sí que debía ser fuerte para haber aguantado su peso, pues Brittany se estaba recargando demasiado en ella.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Santana le sonrió con misterio antes de responder:

-Ya ves…

-¿Qué veo?

-Nada. –Dijo la latina pronunciando más su sonrisa.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que 'veo'? Y luego yo soy la rara… -Murmuró Brittany. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis de la tarde. Vine en cuanto pude para relevar a Tina, ella se fue un rato después de que yo llegara.

-Ya no quiero tener estas cosas. –Dijo Brittany mirando con tristeza la aguja que le sobresalía de la piel.

-Deja de protestar, mientras más rápido sanes, más pronto te la quitarán. Sigue durmiendo, anda.

-No tengo sueño ya, aunque me sigue doliendo mucho el cuerpo.

Al escuchar esto Santana alargó la mano para acariciarle el cabello, pero lo pensó mejor y la dejó a medio camino, titubeando.

"Hazlo." Pensó Brittany, pero en el último momento retiró la mano e hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada y la rubia sintió decepción.

-Yo… -Santana se llevó la mano al cabello, tratando de distraerse. –Estaba preocupada. Tienes mucha fiebre y empezaste a decir cosas raras, creo que en otro idioma; parecía alemán.

-Holandés. –Le corrigió Brittany y se sintió apenada: ¿de verdad habló holandés? Sí que estaba enferma.

-¿Hablas holandés?

-Soy holandesa. –Asintió Brittany. –Bueno… prácticamente soy estadounidense pero…

-Sí, entiendo. No sabía que hablaras otro idioma. –Brittany era un estuche de monerías.

-¿Por qué hablaría holandés en Estados Unidos? Me verían raro, eso hasta yo lo sé. Hace mucho que no decía nada en ese idioma.

Santana encogió los hombros.

-Yo a veces hablo español, cuando estoy muy enojada. Se siente muy bien.

-Español… qué sexy. –Murmuró Brittany sin darse cuenta.

La latina carraspeó.

-Sí que es fuerte esa fiebre que tienes. –Y la rubia sonrió para sí misma. Tal vez tener fiebre no fuese tan malo.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí? –Le preguntó esperanzada. Vio la duda en el rostro de Santana.

-No lo sé, tengo trabajo por hacer y…

-Hazlo aquí. –Le interrumpió Brittany.

-Bueno… podría pero no vivo tan cerca y…

-Pues duerme aquí. –Volvió a interrumpirla.

Santana la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca. El tono malcriado con el que Brittany lo dijo no ayudó en absoluto.

-No tengo ropa para dormir, ¿pretendes que duerma en un traje de dos piezas?

-Te daré ropa para que duermas. –Quiso encogerse de hombros pero esto le provocó dolor.

-¿Y en dónde dormiré?

-Duerme conmigo… -Santana frunció el ceño y puso cara de incredulidad, así que se retractó -… o mejor no. Duerme aquí y yo duermo en el sofá.

-No haré que duermas en el sofá, ¡estás enferma! –Protestó Santana.

-¡Pero yo quiero que duermas aquí! –Brittany trató de sonar tajante pero solo logró que le doliera la garganta.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que duerma en tu casa?

-¿Quién se quedará conmigo? No quiero estar sola.

-Me dijo Tina que Puck estaría aquí en la noche y Mercedes vendría en la mañana.

-No quiero que Puck esté aquí. –Confesó Brittany en voz baja. –No es muy atento que digamos, y es un poco torpe atendiendo gente enferma.

-Seguro que se esforzará más.

-Quédate. –Le suplicó la rubia una vez más, atravesándola con su mirada celeste.

-Esta noche no. –Dijo y sin saber si lo hacía para compensarla, o porque estaba enferma o simplemente porque Brittany también lo hizo cuando Santana se cortó, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

Quizá debería hacer rabietas más seguido, pensó Brittany mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación tan placentera que le daban los labios de Santana sobre su frente.

-Estás muy caliente. –Susurró Santana aun sin retirar los labios y la rubia se preguntó si sería por la fiebre, el calor que sintió por el beso o ambos. La latina le puso un paño húmedo encima y el alivio fue inmediato.

-Gracias, tú también. –Respondió sin pensar mucho. Siempre podía achacárselo a la fiebre. Se sintió un poco cansada, pero no tenía sueño así que solo cerró los ojos. Santana debió pensar que se había quedado dormida, porque al cabo de un rato sintió que le acariciaba el cabello, como había querido hacer un rato antes.

-Debo irme. –Le susurró al oído y se permitió disfrutar por un momento del cosquilleo que el aliento de Santana le provocaba en la oreja. –Puck ya debe estar por llegar y escuché a alguien en la puerta, debe ser el doctor.

Brittany iba a protestar de nuevo, pero decidió mejor no decir nada y se congratuló por esta idea, porque Santana le dio un beso casi imperceptible en la mejilla y escuchó que se marchaba.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y tuvo la certeza de que Santana no haría esas cosas si ella hubiese estado sana y perfectamente consciente. Se preguntó qué otras cosas no se atrevería a hacer.

* * *

><p>Tal y como Santana había previsto el doctor fue a verla; Puck llegó al poco rato y subió pesadamente las escaleras.<p>

"Si estuviese dormida seguro me despertaría con sus pasos." Pensó Brittany. Se abrió la puerta y Puck se asomó, entrando cuando vio que estaba despierta.

-¿Cómo sigue? –Preguntó tomando el asiento que había ocupado Santana momentos antes.

-Aun con fiebre. –Respondió el médico palpándole el paño que tenía en la frente. Estaba seco.

Puck le tomó la mano a su esposa y esta la estrechó. Había olvidado lo segura que solía sentirse cuando tocaba las fuertes manos de Noah.

-Siempre ha sido enfermiza.

-Pero también es fuerte. –Reconoció el galeno. –Este virus tiene peor a mucha más gente y es mucho peor cuando están sanando, pero por lo que veo ella estará bien.

No recordó mucho después de eso, solo que Puck le dio de comer un poco con bastante torpeza y se quedó a su lado un buen tiempo hasta que se durmió. A Brittany le pareció que ella fue quien le dijo que durmiera, pero no estaba segura de si en verdad lo dijo o si lo había soñado.

Amaneció de nuevo y escuchó voces. Una era de Puck y la otra era una voz femenina. Mercedes tomaba el turno para cuidarla y le dio de comer, con mucho más cuidado que Puck.

-Sí que te pones mimosa cuando estás enferma. –Le comentó Mercedes, visiblemente divertida.

-Pero yo sí hablo… -Dijo y siguió comiendo. Mercedes no era precisamente la persona más cariñosa del planeta, pero hasta ella podía tratarla con delicadeza si se lo proponía. –Gracias por venir… ¿no te enfermas?

-Me vacuné. –Como para demostrar que podía estar cerca de ella sin enfermarse, Mercedes se sentó en la cama y acomodó la cabeza de Brittany en su regazo. La rubia se abrazó a ella y Mercedes rio un poco.

-Deberías reservar esto para cuando venga Puck. –Le dijo. Brittany hizo un puchero que hizo sonreír con malicia a Mercedes. –O tal vez para cuando venga esa tal Santana.

-Santana no es una persona muy… expresiva, creo que no le deben gustar mucho los abrazos. Y mucho menos conmigo. –Le hizo saber con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –Preguntó Mercedes.

-Ella… -Volteó para quedar de frente a su amiga. –Es... no le gusta que sea bisexual.

-Entonces, ¿lo sabe? –Preguntó con sorpresa.

Brittany asintió.

-¿Y entonces cómo es que sigue hablándote? Rayos, si hasta tengo entendido que viene a verte.

-No lo sé… no sé nada. Me confunde, es misteriosa y muy cambiante. Por cada paso que doy con ella retrocedo dos.

Mercedes se acostó a su lado para quedar a su mismo nivel y preguntó mirándola a los ojos:

-¿Por qué significa tanto para ti?

-No lo sé. –Respondió bajando la mirada.

-¿Hasta donde piensas llegar con ella? –Le preguntó y Brittany supo que no necesariamente se refería a algo sexual, sino a algo más sencillo y complejo a la vez. A una simple atracción, fuese mutua o platónica.

-No lo sé. –Y se tapó la cara con la sábana cual niña avergonzada, pues ni siquiera se había permitido pensar en eso.

-¿Y Puck? –Preguntó Mercedes destapándole la cara.

-¡No lo sé! –Dijo y volvió a cubrirse de pies a cabeza con la sábana.

-Pero sí sabes que sigues casada con él, ¿verdad? –Desgraciadamente la sábana no bloqueaba las palabras. –Recuerda lo mío con Shane, antes de ser novia de Sam.

-Sí. –Admitió Brittany, esta vez siendo ella la que se descubriera la cara.

-Brittany… ¿a quién preferirías de compañía en este momento? Aquí, estando tú en cama y enferma.

-A Santana. –Admitió después de un rato, sintiéndose culpable. –Es… fría y muy reservada, pero es genuina. Puede que tenga pocos detalles, pero son verdaderos. Creo que por eso actúa con tanta precaución, porque teme que la vean a como es en realidad.

Recordó a Puck y cómo después de haber salido con ella al cine no había dudado en irse con Santana enseguida.

-Yo creo… -Dijo Mercedes lentamente. –Que más bien teme que _tú _la veas…

-Quiero _verla_. –Admitió Brittany y su sonrojo se disimuló, pues tenía las mejillas rojizas por la fiebre.

-Solo recuerda, -le dijo Mercedes abrazándola –que tú no eres como Puck. No seas como él.

La rubia no entendió lo que su amiga le quiso decir con esto, pero se abstuvo de preguntar porque tenía la impresión de que llegaría a comprenderlo en algún momento. Solo le devolvió el abrazo y Mercedes le ayudó a terminar de comer.

A ratos dormía y a ratos despertaba, a veces entre sueños febriles que no distinguía de la realidad. Su mente, que por naturaleza divagaba, cobró vida propia por culpa de la enfermedad. Percibía sonidos del exterior y los incorporaba a sus visiones, enterándose así a medias de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Dave subía por las escaleras con mucha dificultad, sosteniendo un colchón con sus fuertes brazos y cuidando de no dejarlo caer. Trastabilló un poco y casi cayó, pero recuperó el balance y siguió subiendo.<p>

-¡Ten cuidado! –Le gritó Santana, que estaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Tengo la impresión de que te preocupa más el estúpido colchón que yo. –Protestó él resoplando.

-Me conoces demasiado bien como para desmentirte.

-Ya está. –Y con una exhalación final, Dave dejó apoyado el colchón contra la pared del piso superior.

Santana subió, acompañada de Mercedes, la amiga de Brittany que la miraba con escrutinio.

-En ese cuarto. No hay nada, sólo un clóset. –Le indicó esta y Dave acomodó el colchón dentro.

-Bueno… supongo que me las tendré que arreglar. –Dijo Santana echándole un ojo a su improvisada cama, mientras Mercedes le entregaba unas sábanas e iba a buscar alguna almohada.

-Entiende que tu petición de traer una cama completa como tal era ridícula. –Dijo Dave sentándose encima del colchón. –Solo estarás una noche o dos a lo mucho.

Mercedes volvió con una almohada.

-Debo irme. –Les hizo saber mirando el reloj. –Entonces, ¿te quedarás todo el día de mañana?

-Brittany no me lo ha pedido pero…

-… la conozco mejor que tú y seguro que iba a pedírtelo de todas formas. Cuando se enferma se pone más caprichosa que una niña rica malcriada. –Le aseguró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Menos mal que tengo experiencia con "niñas ricas malcriadas". –Respondió haciendo una mueca al recordar a Sugar.

-Seguro que sí… -Dijo Mercedes y ambas entornaron los ojos. Mercedes era adicta a las revistas de chismorreos y además una mujer muy inteligente. No le hizo falta mucho para unir los puntos y darse cuenta que seguramente había tratado con la heredera multimillonaria en Shuffle, pues era de dominio público la alianza de esta agencia con los Motta.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Tina, interrumpiendo la batalla de miradas.

-He dejado comida preparada. –Les hizo saber.

-Gracias. –Dijo Santana con sinceridad, pues ya no tendría que preocuparse por la comida.

-De nada. Considerando que estás cumpliendo el capricho de Brittany… -Volteó a ver a Dave. –No sé qué te gusta, pero te he preparado un sándwich.

-Vaya, al menos alguien piensa en el grande y fornido hombre que carga el colchón. –Dijo Dave fulminando a Santana con los ojos, quien solo le dio unas palmaditas mientras tomaba el plato de las manos de Tina.

-Uhm… -Santana no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema. -¿Qué pasa con…?

Le dio una mirada explicativa a Tina y Mercedes, quienes por suerte entendían mejor las indirectas que su rubia amiga.

-Ya le dijimos que no venga por aquí, que tenemos todo controlado. –Le explicó Tina. –Sabe que estorba más de lo que ayuda así que no creo que haya problemas.

-Brittany sí que sabe con quién encapricharse. –Intervino Dave. –Tana fue por varios años voluntaria en el hospital. De hecho su padre es médico.

Ambas mujeres miraron con sorpresa a Dave y después a Santana.

-¡Vaya! Entonces no debes tener problemas. Nosotras nos vamos ya, pero tienes nuestros números y el del médico. –Se estrecharon las manos. –Llamaremos después para saber cómo sigue.

Ni Dave ni Santana se atrevieron a decir una palabra más hasta que escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse de nuevo y la latina dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba ahí.

-Qué bueno que ya se fueron. –Dijo tumbándose en el colchón.

-¿No te agradan? –Preguntó Dave recostándose también.

-No es eso, -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño –es que siento que me miran como si supieran algo de mí que yo no sé.

-Puede que sea así. –Murmuró él, como si esperara que ella no escuchara.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó ella sentándose abruptamente.

-Nada. –Disimuló comiendo otro bocado del sándwich.

-Dímelo.

-Paranoias tontas. –Lo descartó él.

Santana siguió mirándolo con suspicacia y viendo que no iba a rendirse intentó otro método:

-¿Ha pasado? –Le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –Santana no entendió nada.

-¿Ha pasado? –Volvió a preguntar él sin apartar la vista.

-No sé de qué me hablas. –Le contestó ella, exasperada.

-Entonces no ha pasado. –Concluyó él terminándose lo que quedaba del sándwich. Antes de que Santana protestara le lanzó otra pregunta. -¿Cómo hiciste para que tu jefa te dejara faltar mañana?

-Fue fácil. –Se jactó ella. –Básicamente solo tuve que recordarle que jamás he pedido días libres, ni bajas por enfermedad, mucho menos vacaciones. Además…

Se recostó de nuevo y Dave supo que había logrado distraerla.

-Recuerda que ahora debo ser la niña consentida. No vaya a ser que le suelte una queja a Sugar y ella le comente algo a Sylvester… -Sonrió con astucia.

-Sí que estás irreconocible. La Tana que conozco jamás habría usado la carta de "Sugar Motta me ama así que adórenme, perras".

-Sigue pareciéndome detestable, -aclaró –pero algún beneficio debía sacar, ¿no?

-Esa es mi Tana. –Dijo con aprobación su amigo. Se levantó y ella lo imitó. –Debo irme… Kurt Hummel llega hoy al club.

Santana alzó las cejas.

-¿Kurt Hummel? ¿El diseñador? No sabía que estuviese de vuelta en la ciudad.

-Lo está. –Suspiró Dave. –Y ha puesto las cosas de cabeza; ese marica sí que es delicadito con la seguridad.

Después de que su amigo se retiró, Santana fue a la habitación de Brittany. Ahí estaba la rubia, dormitando plácidamente aunque aun podía sentir el calor que irradiaba esta.

-Te quedas. –Dijo con triunfo Brittany, sobresaltando a Santana.

-Me quedo. –Confirmó Santana. Cuando ella hacías las cosas, Brittany no sentía tanta molestia. Incluso cuando le retiró la aguja no sintió dolor y cuando le ayudaba a pararse lo hacía firmemente, sabiendo lo que hacía. Le dio de comer a Brittany una vez más, con una paciencia que la rubia jamás hubiese notado en ella y nuevamente le ayudó a cepillarse los dientes.

-Eres una enfermera sexy… -Dijo Brittany, sin saber si se lo decía a la Santana real o a la de sus sueños.

Santana frunció el ceño.

-Estás delirando… pero sí, supongo que lo soy. Fui voluntaria en el hospital de Akron un buen tiempo.

-Qué sexy… -Repitió con una sonrisa boba. -¿Usabas uniforme?

-Sí… -al ver la sonrisita de Brittany se sonrojó. -¡Oye! No estarás pensando algo raro, ¿verdad?

-¿Tienes aun el uniforme? –Preguntó entrecortadamente y a Santana le fue imposible enojarse con ella al verla así.

-Lo dejé en Akron y aunque lo tuviera no me quedaría. Tenía dieciocho años la última vez que lo usé.

-Qué mal… -A Santana le dio alivio no tenerlo. Si Brittany le hubiese exigido que se lo pusiera, por su vida que habría obedecido. –Ven aquí.

Santana se sentó a su lado, a regañadientes.

-Pero abrázame. –Protestó y la latina la abrazó, tiesa como un maniquí. –Acaríciame.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Santana con incredulidad. –No lo haré.

Brittany lanzó un quejido lastimero y Santana empezó a acariciarla con demasiada brusquedad al principio.

-¡Está bien! –Resopló y siguió dándole caricias en el cabello. Cuando Brittany se durmió (ya era muy de noche) se quedó un rato más con ella entre sus brazos, soportando el calor que le daba la rubia. Estaba tan caliente como un horno, pero no le importó. Disfrutaba la simple compañía de Brittany, de manera tal que buscar cosas que le gustaran tanto como esto era como buscar rimas perfectas para la palabra 'naranja' en inglés.

Pero cuando vio a Brittany, con los ojos cerrados, la cara con un tono rojizo y el cabello revuelto sobre la almohada no pudo contenerse. No hizo falta petición de la rubia para que le recorriera el cuerpo con la punta de los dedos, temiendo despertarla y delatarse.

Empezó por tocar su cabello, dorado como un campo de trigo y brillante como el astro rey; siguió con una caricia a su rostro, pasando por la frente, las mejillas y deleitándose con la sensación de esos labios, partidos a causa de la resequedad pero aun así bellos. Bajó hacia el cuello, pasando por en medio de su pecho y llegando al precioso abdomen, que parecía esculpido en mármol, tan níveo y perfecto que se atrevió a acariciarlo con la palma entera. Era aún mejor de lo que había pensado: lo tenía perfectamente marcado y estaba duro como una piedra.

Tuvo la osadía de seguir bajando, encontrándose con que la rubia tenía puestos unos pantaloncillos cortos, para su buena suerte. Con una mano temblorosa tocó los muslos de la rubia, disfrutando el tacto de esas bellas piernas de bailarina y…

¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba manoseando a una mujer enferma, en su propia casa y cama! ¡No, para empezar estaba metiéndole mano a _una mujer_!

* * *

><p>Brittany había sentido todo. Absolutamente todo. Desde las caricias iniciales hasta las más frenéticas que la morena le había hecho posiblemente presa de euforia, pero no podía distinguir bien si había pasado en la realidad o si su mente virulenta le había jugado una mala pasada. De cualquier forma ella solo quería que la otra mujer continuara, pero se había detenido de golpe y la rubia temió, anheló, concluyó que todo había sido verdad… ¿O es que hasta en sus sueños Santana era tan insegura?<p>

Antes de que pudiera seguir lamentándose, sintió un calor repentino y una agradable presión sobre los labios. No era un calor abrasador como el de la enfermedad, sino placentero y de carácter indómito, que le recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo. Santana, ya fuese en sus sueños o en la vida real, la estaba besando y Brittany se lo permitió, sin atreverse a corresponder el beso apropiadamente por miedo a que Santana lo notara y se asustara, como seguramente haría.

Y aun así, Brittany experimentó placer al sentir esos carnosos labios sobre los suyos, resecos y blancuzcos pero ávidos de ella. Habían pasado muchos años desde que besara a una mujer por última vez y había olvidado la suavidad de los labios de una fémina, la delicadeza de un beso suyo… y pese a todo, era como una sensación totalmente nueva, pues el beso tímido, desesperado, ansioso y furtivo de Santana, todo a la vez, era distinto a cualquiera que le hubiese dado una mujer o un hombre. Tan distinto a los besos de Puck, que ni siquiera era justo hacer comparación.

Apretó los puños en torno a las sábanas, estrujándolas, rogando que Santana no lo notara y justo cuando su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró… la sensación desapareció.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos por miedo a descubrir que todo había sido una fantasía, producto de su imaginativa mente… o peor aun: descubrir que todo había sido verdad.

Segundos después escuchó unos pasos alejándose y Santana entró en la habitación contigua.

A la mañana siguiente se sentía mejor. La fiebre había remitido y aun se sentía débil para caminar, pero definitivamente ya iba a empezar el proceso de recuperación. Se levantó con buen apetito y Santana le dio de comer, en silencio.

Miró con suspicacia a la bella mujer frente a ella, que no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

-Te ves cansada. –Dijo con preocupación.

-No pude dormir en toda la noche. –Respondió en voz tan baja que Brittany casi tuvo que pegarse a ella para poder escucharla.

-Pero ya podrás ir a dormir a tu casa. –Le recordó Brittany con un poco de tristeza.

Santana no le respondió. Quería actuar con normalidad así que dijo:

-El doctor Harris vendrá para asegurarse de que en verdad ya estés mejor.

-Qué buen doctor es ese, aunque esté amargado… ya sé que es cojo y por eso tiene que usar un bastón pero…

-Ese es el "Doctor House".

-Ah…

Se sintió tonta y no agregó nada más.

Pasaron el resto del día en silencio. Los intentos de Brittany por iniciar una conversación fueron inútiles, pues Santana estaba aun más hermética que el día que la conoció. La latina llamó a Tina para hacerle saber que Brittany estaba mejor y ella se iría. Cuando terminó la llamada le hizo saber que la asiática llegaría un rato después.

Por la tarde llegó Dave y Santana casi pareció saltar de alegría, incluso subiendo para ayudarle a bajar el colchón, pero era obvio que lo hacía solo para seguir evitando a la rubia.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota como para besarla? Aun no podía creer lo que había hecho y sintió vergüenza. Lo había hecho bajo un impulso y el influjo que tenía sobre ella la hermosa mujer, pensando casi con inocencia "¿Qué más daño puedo hacer?", pues después de todo sintió su cuerpo a su antojo… ¿En qué iba a afectarle un beso? Un tonto beso robado que probablemente la rubia ni siquiera iba a notar y que era más por satisfacer su curiosidad que por otra cosa. Aquel había sido el primer beso que le había dado a una mujer en toda su vida y había sido a una muchacha casada, enferma y dormida.

Patético.

Sí, porque ya debía admitir que quería a esa tonta mujer, tan ingenua, bella, noble… todo lo opuesto a ella, que más desastrada se sentía mientras más pensaba en eso.

En un ridículo lapso de tiempo le había tomado cariño a una mujer que la había buscado para hallar respuestas de su matrimonio.

Eso era lo más patético de todo.

-Dave. –Dijo después de un rato, cuando Tina llegó y ellos se despidieron, subiendo el colchón a la camioneta. –Hice algo muy estúpido.

Él solo guardó silencio unos segundos antes de preguntar, por tercera vez.

-¿Ha pasado?

-Sí. –Respondió Santana sin dudar, porque al fin había comprendido qué quiso decir Dave con esa misma pregunta que le había hecho antes.

Y rompió a llorar.


	13. XII: Besos complejos

Nota de autora: No tengo escrita ni una sola palabra del próximo capítulo, pero soy hija única y me encanta la atención que me dan en sus reviews xD así que asegúrense de compensar la falta de cariño que tuve en mi infancia.

... por otro lado, he terminado ya "Prohibido enamorarse antes de tiempo" como algunos habrán notado, pero si no lo han leído les ordeno que lo hagan. En estos días publicaré otra historia AU que me tiene entusiasmada así que sería bueno si me agregan a sus alertas de autor :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo XII: Besos complejos<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Maestra, maestra! –Gritó entusiasmada una de las pequeñas niñas de su clase. -¿Qué día es hoy?<p>

-Uhm… -Brittany apartó la tiza de la pizarra durante un segundo, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. -¿Mayo?

Risas generales se escucharon en el aula de clases y Brittany se sonrojó; hasta sus alumnos se estaban riendo y esta vez no era con ella.

-¡Noooo, maestra, es mi cumpleaños! –Protestó la niña visiblemente ofendida. -¡Mire, lo dice ahí en el calendario!

Brittany entornó los ojos para mirar un calendario que había pegado a un lado de la pizarra en el que estaban marcados los onomásticos de cada alumno en su clase. Distinguió el nombre de "Kayla" pero por más que se concentró no pudo ver la fecha.

-Oh… uhm… -Titubeó Brittany. –Sí, Kayla, ya lo he visto… perdona, ¡deseémosle todos un feliz cumpleaños a Kay!

Comenzaron a cantarle "Feliz cumpleaños" a la niña, quien aun parecía dolida porque Brittany, la que nunca fallaba en recordar los cumpleaños de nadie (incluso recordaba el de Ken Tanaka y el conserje) había olvidado precisamente el suyo. Pero no era nada personal, sino algo que le había pasado siempre a los dieciséis: era incapaz de leer un calendario correctamente y no fue sino hasta la mayoría de edad que aprendió a usarlos. Sin embargo, cuando se ofuscaba por algo o se sentía triste solía perder la capacidad de concentración para usar el calendario, recitar el alfabeto completo y encender las computadoras… lo cual no le había sucedido en un largo tiempo (en años) y siendo maestra pues… seguro iba a suponer un problema.

-Maestra… -uno de los niños interrumpió sus cavilaciones. –No está cantando.

Poco a poco todos dejaron de cantar y la observaron con curiosidad.

-Ah… lo siento, yo… -Miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose desubicada.

Kayla se veía aun más enfadada que antes… tenía un lindo ceño parecido al de cierta persona, aunque menos intimidante.

-Lo siento, Kay… es que, ya sabes… aun no me siento totalmente bien por…

-¿Usted también estuvo enferma, maestra? –Preguntó Kayla, aun ceñuda.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

-Yo también estuve enferma. –Dijo Kayla en una voz tan baja que contrastaba con su expresión. –Pensé que estaría enferma en mi cumpleaños.

-Pero no lo estás. –Dijo Brittany recomponiéndose un poco. Se acercó a ella. –Te cantaré para celebrar que no estás enferma en tu cumpleaños.

La niña asintió y la rubia le cantó hasta que se hubo relajado por completo.

Si había algo que Brittany Susan Puckerman detestaba era mentir… y no lo había hecho. Desde que se recuperara de la enfermedad que la había dejado en cama, había estado distraída (más de lo normal) y de nuevo parecía la cándida muchacha de dieciséis años de la que todos se aprovechaban.

Solo que esto no era provocado por la enfermedad, en sí, sino por algo que aconteció cuando estaba ella en ese estado semiconsciente de la fiebre.

Para empezar, ¿había sucedido? ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué se imaginaría tal cosa? Y la sensación… había sido tan real. Los labios de Santana, con ese color tan apetitoso y ese volumen que incitaba a probarlos, a morderlos y perderse en ellos, sobre los suyos propios. Cuando un rato después se había mirado al espejo, se había encontrado con la imagen de su labio inferior sangrando; había tenido los labios bastante resecos y resquebrajados por la fiebre, ¿podría haber sido que se los mordiera ella misma? Pero… ese beso, imaginario o real, había sido tan violento e impulsivo que cada vez que pensaba en ello estaba más y más segura de que por eso le sangró el labio.

Imaginario o real.

Complejo.

¡Como los números!

Recordaba que Artie le había tratado de explicar qué es un número complejo. Como es de suponerse, Brittany no entendió nada y lo único que logró recordar al final fueron las palabras "real" e "imaginario".

-Y bien, Brittany… -Le había dicho el hombre en esa ocasión, frotándose las manos con expectación. -¿Entonces entendiste qué es un número complejo?

-¿Imaginario y real? –Preguntó muy despacio.

-Sí… -Respondió Artie mirando a un lado pensativamente y ladeando un poco la cabeza. –Algo así. No está mal.

Le sonrió con aprobación a Brittany, quien aplaudió entusiastamente.

Así que ahora ahí estaba ella, sacando conclusiones acerca de su "complejo" beso, aquel que le estaba sorbiendo el seso irremediablemente, que le había hecho olvidar un cumpleaños (¡algo que nunca le pasaba!), que quería sentir de nuevo…

Bueno, no. Eso último no. ¿O sí? Bueno, sí.

Se dio un mordisquito en el labio, como queriendo evocar el recuerdo. Sus labios ya tenían su color rosa natural y dejaban ver que su estado de salud había mejorado, o al menos físicamente, porque su mente seguía tal vez igual o hasta peor que estando enferma.

* * *

><p>-Santana… ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Shelby en cuanto la vio entrar a la sala de juntas.<p>

Aunque había sido ella quien lanzara la pregunta al aire, era más que obvio que los demás presentes en la sala también ardían en ansias de preguntar también ellos, pues la miraban a la expectativa y con expresión cautelosa.

-Claro que estoy bien. –Respondió dejando sus cosas a un lado y tomando asiento. -¿No parece que lo esté?

La pregunta había sido retórica, pero April no entendía de esas cosas así que respondió:

-No, no lo parece: esta mañana te vi llegar con un ojo maquillado y el otro no.

-Tenías la blusa puesta del revés. –Intervino Holly.

-Sin mencionar que tus dos zapatos son distintos. –Completó Shelby.

-¡No lo son! –Exclamó enseguida Santana pero volteó a verse los pies y comprobó con horror, que tenían cierto parecido pero aun así se notaba que pertenecían a pares distintos.

Al ver la expresión confundida de Santana, Carl decidió entrar en su rescate:

-Bueno, pero es que a lo mejor es parte de una moda que Santana intenta imponer, ¿verdad Santanita?

-¿Eh?

-Por el amor de Dios, Pechugas Crispy. –Se escuchó la voz de Sue a sus espaldas y Santana quedó petrificada en su asiento, tratando de encogerse. -¿Finalmente se te fue el cerebro a las tetas?

Santana no respondió, ni siquiera sabía qué decir… y honestamente apenas si procesaba todo lo que escuchaba.

-En caso de que lo hayas olvidado habrá una junta en unos minutos. Agradece que Al no vendrá personalmente pero ¿qué harás si viene su molesta hija? –Le dijo acercándose a su cara. –Quiero que aproveches los próximos… -Miró su reloj –cinco minutos y te pongas presentable.

La latina solo se limitó a asentir y se levantó obedientemente de la silla bajo la atenta mirada de todos; no tenía ánimos para ponerse a discutir.

En cuanto salió se dijo que en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer, pues no podía sacarse un par de zapatos mágicamente del trasero. Estaba pensando esto cuando Quinn salió a su paso y se le plantó enfrente con un par de zapatillas en la mano.

Tardó un rato en comprender, pero tomó las zapatillas que Quinn le ofrecía con un suspiro.

-Gracias Quinn… te debo una. –Empezó a calzárselas una vez que llegaron al baño.

-Agradece que seamos del mismo número. –Contestó secamente su compañera mientras le cepillaba el cabello.

Quedaron en silencio mientras Santana se arreglaba el maquillaje, hasta que Quinn habló de nuevo.

-Debo asumir que como siempre, no me dirás qué te molesta.

No lo decía como reproche, sino como un hecho. Desde hacía mucho tiempo se había hecho a la idea de que Santana y ella solo eran compañeras de trabajo, y por eso casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando Santana respondió.

-¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien… _incorrecto_?

No era una respuesta en sí y Quinn vaciló, pues nunca había visto a Santana tan pensativa, con el delineador a un par de centímetros del ojo.

-Tal vez… -Quinn se encogió de hombros y torció la boca. –Me enamoré de un par de chicos malos cuando era chica.

Quinn decidió hacerle una cola de caballo, pues Santana parecía incapaz de mantener arreglado su cabello ese día.

-¿Sabes qué pienso? –Continuó –Que no hay amores incorrectos.

Le quitó el delineador de la mano y terminó de maquillarla ella, bajo la atenta mirada de Santana.

-Incorrecto es el mundo. –Dijo al final. –Y las situaciones… Listo, ya está. Ahora regresa antes de que Sue venga a gritarte con un megáfono.

-Tengo miedo. –Dijo Santana en voz baja y no precisamente refiriéndose a la junta.

Quinn solo la miró escuetamente con sus bellos ojos y al final le sonrió ligeramente.

-Me alegro. –Santana percibió que Quinn lo había comprendido. –Hasta tú debías tener algún miedo.

Incorrectas son las situaciones. Santana tuvo presente esta última frase de la rubia que le había ayudado momentos antes.

Claro, la situación tenía la culpa. Brittany había nacido mujer, si hubiese sido hombre…

No, qué idiotez: si Brittany hubiese sido hombre era obvio que no se enamoraría de él. Su buena ristra de amantes a lo largo de los años le había dejado en claro que su atracción por las mujeres no había sido una fase como ella había esperado.

Bueno, tal vez si Santana hubiese sido hombre…

Absolutamente no. Santana amaba ser mujer.

Se atrevió a ver el verdadero problema: Brittany era casada. Incluso si ella hubiese sido un varón no tendría oportunidad con la rubia estando su marido en la escena.

¿De verdad importaba tanto Puck?

Quizá no importaba tanto como cierta persona en Akron, a la cual no le haría mucha gracia…

Se detuvo. No quería siquiera pensar en ella, pues terminaría sintiéndose culpable y arrepentida hasta de las cosas que no se atreviera a hacer.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien en un lapso de tiempo tan corto? –Le reprochó Dave.<p>

-No estoy… Yo no… Yo no estoy enamorada. Le tengo… _estima_. –Se defendió Santana.

-Es igual, creo que ambos sabemos lo que va a pasar. –Dijo y ambos tomaron un trago de cerveza porque ambos y sobre todo Santana, querían evitar pensar en lo que seguramente sucedería.

Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta frenéticamente y ambos voltearon a ver.

-Santana, ¿estás ahí?

Dave y Santana quedaron petrificados al escuchar la voz de Brittany.

-De miedo. –Dijo Dave. –Es como si le hubiésemos invocado.

-¿Qué hago, David, qué hago? –Preguntó su amiga mirándolo en busca de una respuesta.

-Es tu casa, es tu rubia, es tu problema. –Se limitó a decir él apurando el último trago de cerveza y levantándose.

-¿Te vas? ¿Piensas dejarme aquí sola con ella? –Le preguntó Santana, incrédula.

-No me gusta hacer mal tercio. –Dave se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo que _mal tercio_? ¡No quiero estar sola!

-Te estás portando como una niña… Tana, tampoco es que seas tan tonta como para hacer algo.

Santana palideció. Cuando le había dicho a Dave que 'había hecho algo muy estúpido' no le había especificado qué había sido y por supuesto su amigo nunca imaginaría que había hecho algo tan insensato como robarle un beso a Brittany.

Dave se puso la chaqueta y estaba por salir pero Santana le tomó el brazo.

-¡No, Dave, no me dejes! –Susurró, pues Brittany estaba al otro lado de esa puerta.

-¡Carajo, Santana, no es que vayas al matadero! –Asió el pomo de la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró de frente con Brittany, que tenía el puño alzado, listo para tocar de nuevo.

-Oh… vaya. Hola, Dave. –Saludó un poco confundida. -¿Esta no es la casa de Santana? Qué raro, no recuerdo haber venido a la tuya, para empezar ni siquiera sé dónde vives.

-Sí, es casa de Tana. –Tomó a Santana y la arrastró hasta dejarla frente a él, pues se había escondido detrás de su voluminoso cuerpo. –Aquí tienes. Me da gusto ver que ya estás mejor, nos vemos.

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla, cosa que aumentó el nerviosismo en Santana.

Cuando Dave se marchó quedaron mirándose frente a frente, como en la ocasión que Brittany llegó por primera vez a su departamento.

-No has contestado mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. –Le reclamó la rubia. Entró al departamento y se sentó en el usual sillón.

-He estado tan ocupada que no he tenido tiempo de ver mi teléfono. –Mintió Santana sin mirarla.

-Y te has estado portando rara desde que sané. –Dijo Brittany jugando distraídamente con uno de los cojines.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. –Contestó, lo cual era técnicamente una verdad.

-Yo solo veo tus pendientes en las orejas y un bolígrafo que tienes detrás de una. –Le dijo la rubia con una de sus interpretaciones literales.

Santana se quitó el bolígrafo, apenada.

-¡Listo! Ahora ya no tienes cosas en la cabeza, así que ya puedes dejar de portarte rara. –Dijo Brittany aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

-Brittany, es que estoy pensando en muchas cosas. –Dijo con un resoplido la morena.

-Eso no es pretexto para todo… ¡Ni siquiera me miras a los ojos! –Como para probar su punto, intentó mirar a los ojos a Santana, quien evitó su mirada y se la pasaba volteando la cara. -¿Lo ves? ¡No me miras!

-Qué tontería, te lo estás imaginando todo. –Respondió defensivamente Santana, pero tuvo cuidado de no cruzar su mirada con el océano que había en las orbes de Brittany.

-No me lo estoy imaginando, Santana, y no vuelvas a insinuarlo. –Le molestaba cuando la gente restaba importancia a las cosas que le preocupaban.

-Entonces deja de preocuparte, todo está bien.

-No lo está… desde que sané has estado muy callada, más de lo normal. –Eso le dolía a Brittany más que si Santana la evitara por completo. –Santana…

Se atrevió a tomarle la mano a Santana, quien dio un respingo y trató de controlar su respiración.

"Tranquila, Santana." Se dijo. "Solo te está tomando la mano, no actúes como una virginal chiquilla."

-Estás temblando. –Observó Brittany, genuinamente preocupada y apretándole más fuerte la mano, sin llegar a ser demasiado brusca… al contrario, en otra situación el gesto le habría parecido reconfortante a Santana. -¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?

-Estoy bien. –Dijo Santana tratando de retirar su mano, pero descubrió que su cuerpo ya no era dueño de sus acciones y solo observó sus manos juntas, admirando la blancura de la mano de Brittany contra la suya, de tonalidad oscura. Era un contraste muy visible, era como ver las diferencias entre sus personalidades físicamente… Brittany, la gentil rubia alta de ojos claros y Santana, la adusta morena exótica de mirada oscura.

Brittany notó que Santana estaba absorta mirando sus manos. La latina era un enigma y sabía que incluso teniendo la mayor inteligencia del mundo no podría comprenderla… y sin embargo lo deseaba tanto. La mujer la subyugaba en maneras que ni siquiera sabía que existían. La intrigaba aun más que One Tree Hill o que cualquier cosa en el mundo… era todo eso y más lo que le atraía como una polilla a una flama.

La holandesa entrelazó su mano con la de ella y Santana pareció despertar de su trance, ahora desviando también su vista de sus manos unidas, pero Brittany le tomó el rostro y con amabilidad hizo que la mirara a la cara por primera vez desde que había estado en cama.

-Santana, dime… ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Estás enojada conmigo de nuevo? –En sus ojos se observaba mucha preocupación, miedo y tristeza. -¿Sigues sin hacerte a la idea de que… bueno, que me gustan las mujeres?

La mirada de Brittany la hizo sentir terriblemente mal, como una piltrafa humana: podía ver que se sentía culpable y lo peor es que ella ni siquiera había hecho nada… ¡Carajo, la culpable había sido Santana por robarle un beso!

"No tengo perdón de Dios…" se dijo con desaliento.

-Yo no puedo cambiar el hecho de que me gusten las mujeres, Santana… y nunca me había sentido mal por eso, siempre lo he aceptado pero… -bajó la voz. –No me gusta que estés así…

-Por favor, para. –Eso era más de lo que Santana podía soportar: Brittany se sentía mal por su puñetera culpa.

-Hice mal al forzarte que aceptaras mi presencia, ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

-No, cómo crees, yo…

-No sé por qué, pero eres demasiado linda conmigo.

-Por supuesto que no, solo te he tratado mal y…

-Exacto… no querías verme y yo insistí. No debí hacerlo. –Concluyó la rubia con voz triste.

-¿Te arrepientes? –Preguntó Santana temiendo su respuesta.

Brittany guardó silencio un rato antes de confesar en un murmullo:

-No mucho. Excepto en este momento, porque no me gusta que estés así.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento mucho de haberte dejado entrar. –Se apresuró a decir Santana. Decirlo en voz alta era como decir un secreto, uno que ni siquiera ella había querido aceptar.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hice? Perdóname, soy una tonta y ni siquiera recuerdo qué hice… -Se le quebró la voz. –Santana, si me lo pides me iré y nunca más volveré, pero de verdad lo siento…

Para este punto ya estaba sollozando incontrolablemente y su cara se enrojeció.

La aludida no necesitaba sentirse peor… ni muchísimo menos hacer sentir peor a la persona más perfecta del mundo… ¿por qué siempre destruía todo lo bueno?

Y como si hubiese querido arreglar todos los males que había provocado a lo largo de los años, pero especialmente, el daño que le estaba causando a esa rubia que le estaba destruyendo el alma con sus lágrimas, la abrazó.

Brittany ahogó una exclamación y dejó de llorar al instante. No se atrevió a moverse por miedo a estropearlo todo, como siempre, así que solo se dejó abrazar por Santana, quien comenzó a acariciarle el cabello… y era distinto que la ocasión en que estuvo enferma, pues no se lo había pedido. Con mucha vacilación rodeó la cintura de Santana con un brazo y suspiró de alivio cuando ella no protestó.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. –Habló por fin la morena. –La culpa es mía.

-¿Tuya? Entonces, ¿por qué soy yo la que se siente tan mal? –Preguntó aun pegada al cuello de Santana.

-Porque no soy como tú… estabas dispuesta a aceptar tu culpa y yo… a mí me da demasiada vergüenza, Britt. –Había abrazado a Brittany para consolarla, pero ahora sentía que era ella quien necesitaba más el abrazo. –Quisiera ser como tú.

Para su sorpresa, la muchacha solo soltó una risita que le provocó un agradable cosquilleo en el cuello.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Santana sin entender qué había dicho que hubiese sido gracioso.

-Me llamaste Britt. –Contestó Brittany.

-¿Te gusta? –La verdad Santana ni se había dado cuenta de que la había llamado así y se regañó por haberlo hecho. Denotaba demasiada confianza, pero ya había bajado totalmente la guardia en ese instante… ¿qué más le daba ya?

-Me encanta. –Le respondió. -¿Por qué quieres ser como yo? –Preguntó recordando lo que Santana había dicho.

-Porque tú no tienes miedo de nada. –Aquello sorprendió verdaderamente a Brittany. –Y mucho menos de las cosas tontas que me aterran a mí… como el qué pensará la gente.

-La gente siempre pensará cosas, San. –Dijo separándose de ella para poder verla.

Ahora fue el turno de Santana para reír.

-Me llamaste San. –Observó.

-Lo sé. –Dijo Brittany.

-Te admiro demasiado. –Admitió la morena.

-No deberías… soy la última persona a la que deberías admirar.

-¿Crees que algún día… deje de darme miedo?

-Siempre tendremos miedo, San… pero no debes permitir que eso controle tu vida y espero que llegue el día en que seas tú la que tenga el control. –Se limpió el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas en su rostro. –Y me encantaría verlo, también.

-¿Por qué eres tan inteligente? –Preguntó observándola con adoración.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos. La culpa aun carcomía a Santana por dentro, por supuesto… se sentía como el protagonista de "El corazón delator" de Edgar Allan Poe y evitó mirar los hermosos labios de Brittany, pues eran para ella como el corazón palpitante que atormentaba al personaje con su infernal sonido.

-¿Santana?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Me besaste?

Aquella pregunta hizo que la latina abriera los ojos como platos. No se atrevió a decir nada y sopesó la opción de salir corriendo, lo cual habría sido totalmente idiota porque para empezar, estaba en su departamento, ¿a dónde mierda iba a huir?

Además, se estaba cansando de huir. Llevaba prácticamente toda la vida huyendo de todo aquello que le asustaba.

Sin embargo, no respondió.

-Cuando estaba en cama… no sé si lo soñé pero… sentí un beso tuyo. –Listo, ya estaba. Lo había dicho y solo quedaba esperar por una respuesta; si resultaba que había sido una ilusión, se sentiría la persona más idiota sobre la Tierra.

Santana continuó sin responder y Brittany suspiró, resignada.

-Si te molestó mi pregunta… pues como dije, solo pídeme que me marche y lo haré.

-No te pediré que te marches. –Dijo rápidamente la publicista. –Dime… ¿y si te dijera que no lo hice, que fue un sueño tuyo?

-Ah… -Brittany se sintió muy triste y tonta, tontísima. –Eso es muy malo.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Santana tratando de permanecer calmada.

No le contestó.

-Si te lo digo ahora sí me pedirás que me vaya.

-Te prometo que no.

Ante esto, Brittany se relamió los labios y frunció un poco el ceño. Se veía hermosa.

-Porque quisiera que hubiese sido verdad… me gustó.

-Ah. –Fue lo único que atinó a decir su interlocutora.

-Hasta querría hacerlo de nuevo. –Continuó jugando tímidamente con sus manos.

-Vaya.

-¿No me gritarás que me largue?

-No.

-¿No me tratarás de romper un brazo?

-No.

-¿No me aventarás un espray anti-violadores?

-No.

-Qué bueno.

Miró a Santana, quien tenía una expresión muy rara en el rostro. Se le acercó un poco más, como si la fuese a abrazar pero solo la miró a la cara y se le aproximó hasta que casi podía sentir su aliento.

-Todavía puedes echarme. –Le informó.

Como la morena no dijo nada, se le acercó aun más, tentativamente y sintió la respiración más agitada de esta. Si se hubiese apartado aunque fuese un centímetro, moviéndose hacia atrás, Brittany se detendría en el acto. Pero no lo hizo así que cerró el espacio y puso sus labios sobre los de Santana durante un segundo y los retiró enseguida.

La rubia quería besarla de nuevo, así de esa manera inocente en que lo había hecho, solo presionando sus labios… pero sabía que había sobrepasado límites al convertir una ilusión en realidad… a lo mejor hasta había desafiado leyes de la física.

-Sí lo hice. –Rompió el silencio Santana con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué cosa? –Brittany había olvidado que Santana en realidad no le había respondido la pregunta.

-Besarte.

-Ya lo sabía. –Dijo la holandesa. –Se sintió muy familiar.

-Me robaste un beso. –Dijo Santana sin creérselo aun.

-Tú empezaste… -Murmuró Brittany mirando los labios de Santana, y esta vez ni siquiera se preocupó por disimular.

-Entonces saldamos la deuda. –Santana también observaba los labios de Brittany, aunque luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por evitarlo.

-No recuerdo que nos hayamos prestado dinero…

-No. –La risa de Santana le acarició el rostro… ¿en qué momento se habían acercado tanto de nuevo?

Se sentaron mirando al frente de nuevo, muy cerca una de la otra, como si se hubiesen dado cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Santana comenzó a juguetear con su cabello y Brittany encontró un repentino interés en el techo.

-Por eso estaba tan rara. –Aclaró Santana al fin.

-Pensé que te había hecho enojar de nuevo. –Brittany jugaba distraídamente con su anillo de matrimonio, haciéndolo girar en su dedo.

El simple gesto sí molestó a Santana, quien apartó la mirada. Le molestaba el pequeño objeto y la manera en que brillaba, resaltando contra la prístina piel de Brittany. Era el recordatorio de que ni siquiera tenía caso de que luchara contra sus miedos por la rubia… ¿para qué luchar causas perdidas? No era muy su estilo.

-Perdón. Creo que Sugar Motta ya me pegó sus mañas. –Le dijo la morena.

Escuchó un ruidito, como un golpecito contra la madera y volteó a ver. Brittany se había quitado la argolla dorada del dedo anular y ahora la hacía girar como una peonza sobre la mesita que estaba frente a ellas. La latina observó el movimiento rotatorio como si estuviese hipnotizada.

Brittany siguió girando el anillo una y otra vez, casi ignorando la presencia de Santana, o al menos eso fue lo que la latina pensó hasta que la rubia volvió a romper el silencio.

-La verdad me gustó. –No dejó de girar el anillo sobre la madera. –Me sangraron los labios un rato después y a lo mejor hasta la fiebre subió… pero me gustó.

El anillo seguía girando y girando; Santana no podía quitarle la vista de encima… ese objeto tan insignificante era el símbolo de la unión de Brittany con Noah Puckerman.

-Quiero otro. –Admitió al fin la rubia, girando el anillo una vez más, pero se le cayó de la mesita y solo se limitó a observarlo mientras iba quedando inmóvil en el suelo.

Santana tragó saliva, pues alzó la vista, ignorando el anillo y de nuevo se encontró con aquella mirada que tantos problemas le había traído desde el momento en que la vio.

-¿Siempre dices todo lo que piensas? –Preguntó Santana, anonadada por la tranquilidad con que lo había dicho la rubia.

-Casi siempre.

-¿No te trae problemas?

-Algunos, pero casi siempre me va bien.

Apartó la mirada, asustada. Ella también quería, pero no iba a ceder.

-Deberíamos salir. –Dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde? –Preguntó Brittany sin levantarse aun.

-No sé, a donde sea.

-¡A bailar! –Dijo la rubia levantándose también, emocionada.

Pero antes de que Santana pudiera responder, su teléfono sonó. Como estaba en la mesa, donde Brittany había estado jugando con su alianza matrimonial (la cual seguía en el suelo, olvidada) la pantalla se iluminó y un nombre apareció.

_**Llamada entrante: Puck**_

Brittany frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesta… no en una manera tierna y adorable como usualmente eran sus caras de enojo, sino _verdaderamente _disgustada.

-Contesta. –Le dijo la rubia con voz amable, y como si la llamada le hubiese recordado la existencia de su esposo, se agachó para coger el anillo; ante esto, Santana también sintió molestia, pues habría querido que se le olvidara por completo. De hecho, también hubiese querido olvidarlo ella misma.

Para su buena suerte el teléfono dejó de sonar… pero dos segundos después sonó otra vez. Adivinando que no podría escaparse tan fácil de Puck, decidió hacer caso a Brittany, tomó el celular y con un suspiró apretó el botón verde para responder la llamada. Se preguntó si debía irse a su habitación para hablar o si debía hablar frente a Brittany como si nada… antes de que pudiera decidir, se escuchó la voz seria de Puck.

-Al fin contestas. –Su voz sonaba distinta a la que usaba al hablar con ella.

-Estaba ocupada. –Dijo y su voz dejó traslucir lo molesta que se había puesto al escucharlo.

-Sí, ya me imagino. –Respondió él. –Necesito verte.

-No tengo muchas ganas. –Le dijo con sinceridad.

-Es urgente que te vea. –Insistió Puck.

-¿_Urgente_? ¿Qué carajo significa eso? –Su mal humor solo estaba incrementando desmesuradamente, ¿ahora resultaba que Puck le iba a imponer encuentros de carácter "urgente"?

-Que tengo que verte ahora mismo.

-Pasa de las nueve, Puck. Será otro día.

-Será hoy mismo. Y ya no te molestaré, juro que no tardaré más de diez minutos.

-¿No vas a ceder, verdad?

-No.

-De acuerdo, iré… pero si es una tontería comprobarás que guardo navajas en mi cabello.

Puck le dio indicaciones de donde se verían.

-Creo que no iremos a bailar. De todas formas mañana trabajamos, creo que es mejor. –Ahora era ella quien no quería mirar a Santana.

-Le diré que ya no me busque. –Soltó la morena de sopetón.

-¿Qué? –Brittany la había escuchado, pero quiso asegurarse.

-Iré a verlo y le diré que ya no me busque más… hoy será la última vez que lo vea.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Brittany; el corazón le latía muy rápido.

-Ya no se me apetece seguir viéndolo. –Contestó Santana encogiéndose de hombros.

Era probablemente una de sus ideas más estúpidas: ahora no tenía que cuidarse de Sugar Motta… de hecho Sugar había pasado a segundo plano, sino que debía cuidarse de Brittany S. (… _Pierce…_) Puckerman y para su agonía, había descubierto lo mucho que le estaba gustando _descuidarse _en su presencia. Aun así, la reacción normal en ella habría sido seguir usando al hombre para distraerse y convencerse de que era heterosexual, pero ahora no tendría a nadie que le ayudara en esta tarea.

* * *

><p>Cuando Brittany se marchó a su casa y Santana hubo llegado a donde Puck quería verla, cayó en la cuenta: no había elegido el hotel, sino que era el bar donde se habían conocido. Intrigada, entró al local y lo encontró sentado a la barra, en el sitio que usualmente ella ocupaba.<p>

Puck tenía un Martini extra sucio en la mano, pero esta vez no se lo ofreció. Ella pidió solamente gin-tonic y se sentó junto a él, sopesando las palabras que iba a decirle.

Tomó aire y se decidió:

-Puck, yo…

-¿A qué clase de juego estás jugando, Santana? –Preguntó Puck volteando su rostro enojado hacia ella.

Al principio le costó procesar la frase, pero alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-Lo que tú y yo hagamos es nuestro asunto. –Le espetó él. –Deja a mi esposa fuera de esto.

Como Santana no respondió (estaba atónita), Puck continuó.

-¿Pensaste que nunca me iba a enterar? Pues qué crees, sé que la has estado viendo y solo Dios sabe para qué. Pensé que por lo menos eras lo suficientemente decente como para no hacer estos dramas.

Tomó un trago, hizo una mueca por el sabor y siguió hablando.

-Déjala en paz, no quiero que la molestes. Nunca más en la vida, ¿entendido?

-¿Vas a decirme qué hacer? –Santana por fin había encontrado su voz. –No creo que tengas derecho a decidir las cosas por ella.

-Es obvio que lo estás haciendo para molestarme, y adivina qué: funcionó. Pero es en serio, déjala en paz.

-¿"Para molestarte"? ¡No me jodas! Aparte de cínico, ¿ególatra? No todo se trata de ti, Puckerman.

-Cometí un error con ella. –Dijo él, avergonzado. –Pero pienso recuperarla, cueste lo que cueste y no voy a dejar que por un capricho lo arruines.

-No la mereces. –Barbotó Santana impulsivamente. –No… la… ¡mereces!

Decir que Puck estaba sorprendido sin precedentes era una manera de ponerlo. Había esperado que Santana protestara, pero no con semejante argumento.

-No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. –Dijo Puck una vez que se recompuso. –Es _mi _esposa, la amo.

-¿La amas? –Golpeó la barra con el vaso que tenía en la mano, furiosamente y se derramó un poco de líquido. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

-¿Cínico yo? ¡Buscaste a mi esposa para decirle quién sabe qué tonterías! Se me hacía extraño que me corriese de la casa.

-Yo no la busqué. –Dijo Santana con la mandíbula tensa. –Para tu información, pedazo de imbécil, fue ella la que me buscó.

-¿Por qué haría ella algo así? –Preguntó Puck, incrédulo.

-Porque quería saber por qué su esposo la estaba engañando… y ¿sabes qué? Es contigo que está enojada. –Tomó lo poco que quedaba del gin-tonic y pidió otro al bartender, que la observaba atento. –Dime, Puck… ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿No fue suficiente para ti en la cama? ¿Extrañabas tus viejos días de semental?

-Me arrepiento. –Respondió Puck como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Esa no es una respuesta. –Tomó un trago de su segundo vaso. –Quiero saber qué pasaba por tu mente cuando decidiste serle infiel a tu esposa conmigo.

-No lo sé.

-Ni siquiera tienes idea, grandioso. –De repente deseó haber pedido algo con alcohol. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella declaró. –Es perfecta.

-¿Eh? –Puck no entendía.

-Brittany. –Dijo, mirando el vaso. –Es perfecta.

El hombre no supo qué contestar; sin duda la conversación no iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

-Es por eso que no me cabe en la cabeza… -Al diablo, tomó la copa casi intacta de Puck y se la bebió de un trago -… cómo pudiste hacerle eso. Solía pensar que las esposas de mis amantes son inferiores a mí pero… ella es claramente una mejor persona. La mejor que he conocido.

-Por eso no pienso perderla. –Intervino el mecánico.

-¡No la mereces, Puck! –Protestó Santana y tuvo que controlarse para no romperle la copa o el vaso en la cabeza.

-No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, Santana. Le pediré perdón de rodillas si es necesario, le llevaré flores todos los días, haré lo que sea. –La miró severamente. –Pensé que la estabas molestando o qué se yo, pero incluso si no, aléjate.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Ella es una mujer libre y yo también, puedo hablarle si se me da la gana. –La perspectiva de volverse a alejar de Brittany, esta vez para siempre no le atraía en absoluto.

-Porque cuando finalmente me perdone, tú no serás más que un recuerdo malo. Algo que nos hará pensar en el error estúpido que cometí. ¿Crees que si no fuera por mí, ella te hablaría?

La morena se sentía cada vez peor.

"Tiene razón." Pensaba.

Y para su mala suerte, Puck aun no había terminado.

-Brittany es tan buena persona que no dejará de hablarte incluso si le duele recordar. Mejor haz algo bueno y aléjate voluntariamente.

Santana no podía escuchar más. Se levantó tan bruscamente que casi volcó la silla alta en la que estaba sentada. Le temblaba el cuerpo, pero esta vez de furia contenida. Tenía razón en todo.

-Pero dime algo, Puck. –Le dijo con la voz temblorosa de enojo y los puños apretados. –Cuando ella te vea… ¿no le dolerá también que la hayas traicionado?

Puck balbució, incapaz de contestar.

_Touché. _Pensó Santana.

-¿Quién de los dos es peor, Puckerman? –Y con esto se dio la media vuelta y salió apresuradamente del lugar después de dejar un billete sobre la barra.

No voy a hacerlo, pensó.

No voy a alejarme de ella.

Por primera vez en su vida quiso ser egoísta, de una buena manera. Toda su vida había sido egoísta de una manera imbécil, perjudicando a otros pero ¿acaso ella tenía ganancia? Su red de mentiras que tan necesarias le habían parecido, no era más que un juego en el que nadie ganaba en realidad.

Toda la vida había estado pensando en lo que los demás pensarían, sin importarle lo que ella quería y necesitaba. Santana no habría tenido problema alguno en aceptar su homosexualidad, pero las voces, las miradas… todo eso la atormentaba. No podía ser el blanco de burlas, no quería ser débil…

Pero YA estaba siendo débil. Todo le había abierto los ojos, la vivencia entera: estaba siendo cobarde y no quería aceptar la realidad.

Pues ya no más, se dijo. Estaba harta… un solo pensamiento egoísta embargó su mente, la obsesionó y se apoderó de ella.

La quiero.

Para mí.


	14. XIII: Justificable

Nota de autora: Sí, sí, sí... ya sé que han pasado como tres semanas desde la última actualización. Pero aquí están las razones por las cuales no actualicé.

1. Tengo un bloqueo... lo cual no es muy común, pero son cosas que pasan. Sé cómo es que continúa la historia, lo que no sé es cómo plasmarlo.  
>2. Tengo vida social, así como vida escolar... lo que me lleva al siguiente punto que es...<br>3. ... Tengo que hacer un plano arquitectónico de una planta procesadora de crema dental de aquí al miércoles... ¿alguna ingeniero civil o arquitecta que me ayude?

Además tengo un encaprichamiento sexual que no me deja pensar en nada y tengo que pensar dónde daré mis prácticas profesionales, además de su respectivo proyecto. Espero que comprendan y tengan paciencia, porque la verdad es que no tengo idea de cuando será la próxima actualización.

* * *

><p>Capítulo XIII: Justificable<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akron, Ohio<strong>_

Subía con desgano las escaleras que iban a la habitación de su mejor amigo. El padre de este le había dicho que se encerró desde que llegó de la escuela y se negaba a salir incluso para comer. No había querido responderle cuando le preguntó qué pasó, así que se limitó a darle espacio.

A pesar de que su hijo no se abrió con él dejó pasar a la chica. Era su mejor amiga y mantenían una relación extraña, como si supieran algo que solo ellos comprendían. Suplicó al cielo que ella pudiera animarlo un poco.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar y encontró enseguida al muchacho, que lloraba escondido en un rincón.

– ¡Vete! –le gritó sin voltear a verla.

–Dave, Dave, Dave… ¿hasta cuando dejarás de portarte como una niñita?

– ¡Cállate, perra! –explotó Dave, pero siguió llorando y cubriéndose la cara.

–Corta el rollo. –respondió restándole importancia al asunto y sentándose en la cama. – ¿Qué pasó?

–Rivers dijo que soy un marica.

–Te gustan los chicos, claro que eres un marica.

–Sólo me gustan pero sabes que jamás estaría con un chico. –aclaró el rollizo chico enjugándose las lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué te llamó marica? –quiso saber.

–Él… presumía de haberle tocado las tetas a no sé quién. No le puse atención y dijo que de seguro me gustan las…

No pudo terminar pero no hizo falta.

–Golpéalo. –respondió sin dudar.

–Si lo golpeo seguirá pensándolo.

–Lo pensará pero no volverá a decirlo… y después hazle saber casualmente a todos que me tocaste una teta o algo así. –añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Dave, incrédulo. –Tana, eso no es cierto.

– ¿Y tú crees que el perdedor de Rivers sí lo hizo?

–Pues no pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y…

–Te estoy dando permiso… ¿sabes lo afortunado que eres? Tu mejor amiga te permite presumir cosas que ni sucedieron.

Dave pareció meditarlo un poco.

–Está bien. –respondió al fin. Parecía incómodo aunque hubiese sido Santana la que propuso la idea. – ¿Conoces a Blaine Anderson?

–No, ¿quién es?

–Un chico menor que nosotros. Cuando no mostré interés por lo que dijo Rivers me miró raro.

–Golpéalo también.

–Es gay. –continuó Dave.

–Con mayor razón debes golpearlo.

–Lo sé. Él sí es un marica asumido. –Santana se sentó a su lado, en el suelo y él la miró dubitativamente. –Tana… nunca seremos como él, ¿verdad?

– ¿Para qué? –respondió Santana con un resoplido. – ¿Para que se burlen de nosotros?

–Voy a mandar a Rivers a la enfermería, aunque me expulsen. –dijo Dave con convicción.

–No te olvides de Anderson.

* * *

><p>Dave tamborileaba ausentemente con los dedos, pensando qué decir. Santana le había expuesto la situación y parecía al borde del colapso… lo menos que podía hacer era decirle algo.<p>

Se sentía culpable, como si esa carga emocional que sentía fuese debido a él… y era así, en parte.

–Entonces resulta que te acostabas con un cretino de esos que tanto te empeñas en tener… y ahora quieres a su esposa. –repitió lentamente. –Suena lógico.

–Di lo que quieras… sé que parece libreto barato de telenovela.

Dave se removió con incomodidad. Todavía estaba a tiempo de echarse para atrás y no hablar… pero eso no sería justo para Santana.

– ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días… te dije que Kurt Hummel llegó?

–Sí… –respondió ella alargando la sílaba. No sabía qué iba a decir Dave.

Este se rascó la cabeza considerando cómo debía decirlo.

–Ha estado llegando seguido. Bueno, ya había llegado antes…

–Qué mal. –dijo ella. –Dices que es muy quisquilloso con la seguridad así que debe traerte mareado.

–No precisamente… cuando conversas con él resulta ser un tipo agradable. Es algo extravagante pero no teme ser él mismo y…

–Espera, espera… –le dijo Santana entrecerrando los ojos, para abrirlos de nuevo con sorpresa. –Oh Dios mío… ¡te gusta!

–Uhm… –Dave solo miró hacia un lado. No sabía qué más decir.

Santana lo miró, perpleja. ¿Por qué Dave le decía que estaba interesado en uno de los diseñadores de modas del momento?

–Demonios… –no sabía qué decir. –esto sí que es una sorpresa. Siempre pensé que si llegabas a abrazar tu homosexualidad sería con un forzudo bigotón que te hiciera tirar el jabón todas las noches.

–Se me olvidaba que eres Tana. –dijo Dave con un suspiro, pero riéndose.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Santana.

– ¿Tú qué harás?

–Tengo miedo.

–Y yo.

–Pero quiero hacer algo… aunque no sé si debería, es casada.

–Yo también quiero hacer algo… y que esté casada no importa… siempre has salido con hombres casados y no te ha importado, ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo con una mujer?

–Ya, pero es distinto…

–Solo porque de verdad te interesa… creo que con mayor razón deberías.

Se miraron y al final Santana dijo:

–Me sentiré mejor si no estoy sola… si lo hago, ¿tú también lo harás?

–Suena bien. –respondió Dave.

* * *

><p>–Santana, no me estás escuchando.<p>

– ¿Eh? –dijo confirmando la declaración anterior.

Brittany había usado tono de reproche, pero se lo dijo con dulzura y luciendo su sonrisa característica.

– ¿Lo ves? No me haces caso.

–Lo siento, estaba distraída. –se disculpó Santana.

–Eso ya lo vi, San. –le dijo Brittany, jugando un poco con el oscuro cabello de su amiga. Santana miraba los labios de Brittany. – ¿Qué te sucede?

–Pensaba. –respondió Santana.

–Oh… ¿en qué?

–Decisiones. –respondió escuetamente. No quería entrar en detalles diciéndole que estaba pensando en decisiones concernientes a ella.

Eso pareció recordarle algo a Brittany, quien puso cara de seriedad.

–Puck llegó a verme el día siguiente de que ustedes dos se vieran… parece que solo recordó mi existencia después de que terminaras con él.

–No sé si eso cuenta como "terminar"… –Sabía que era imposible pero quería intentar que la rubia olvidara todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Puck.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Santana vaciló. Ella no había dicho mucho en realidad, fue Puck el que decidió terminar las cosas antes de que ella tuviese oportunidad… pero no quería decirlo. No quería decirle a Brittany que Puck tenía toda la intención de regresar con ella desde el momento que la llamó. Aunque por otra parte eso hacía sentir a Brittany como una especie de premio de consolación… y no era justo.

Se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿No era justo? ¿Y a ella qué le importaba? Bien decían que en la guerra y en el amor todo valía. Además, bien le había dicho Dave que jamás le había importado antes estar con hombres casados y técnicamente era lo mismo con Brittany, con la diferencia de que la recompensa sería mayor… mucho mayor.

–Le dije… –resopló. – ¿Sabes qué? Eso no importa. ¿Qué te dijo a ti?

–Se portó algo raro, –respondió con expresión pensativa. –y me preguntó si nadie me ha estado molestando…

– ¿Y qué le dijiste? –preguntó Santana sintiendo algo raro en el estómago.

–Pues que no… porque nadie ha estado molestándome. Después de eso básicamente me dijo que quiere hablar conmigo acerca de nosotros y nuestro futuro.

– ¿Y qué le dijiste? –preguntó una vez más con tono impaciente. Brittany la miró extrañada pero respondió.

–Que sigo enojada con él… ¿crees que debería decirle que sé acerca de ti?

Santana ponderó las posibles respuestas. Si le respondía afirmativamente aceleraría las cosas: Puck le suplicaría perdón y haría su jugada… en cambio, si no le decía nada podía ganar un poco de tiempo y además no importaba porque Puck ya sabía que Brittany era consciente de esto.

–Espera a que él te lo diga. –contestó con decisión. Además no quería entrar en detalles de la conversación que tuvo con Puck porque terminaría delatándose y no sabía la respuesta que Brittany tendría para ella. –Entonces… ¿sigues enojada?

–Ya no tanto como al principio… distanciarnos ha servido de algo, pero verte casi todos los días no ayuda a que lo olvide precisamente. –dijo Brittany sin pensar mucho.

Aquello fue como un golpe a su estómago. Las palabras de Puck se le vinieron a la mente…

_(… Porque cuando finalmente me perdone, tú no serás más que un recuerdo malo. Algo que nos hará pensar en el error estúpido que cometí. ¿Crees que si no fuera por mí, ella te hablaría?)_

_(…Brittany es tan buena persona que no dejará de hablarte incluso si le duele recordar…)_

… y comenzaron a hacer jugarretas con ella. ¿Y si tenía razón, y solo estaba estorbando?

Acercó imposiblemente su rostro al de Brittany, quien dio un respingo de sorpresa.

–No quise decir eso de la manera en que sonó… –comenzó a decir Brittany para disculparse.

–Sí quisiste hacerlo y por eso necesito saber… –se lamió los labios. –Si pudieras olvidar…

–No. –la interrumpió Brittany alarmada. –Sé lo que vas a decir y la respuesta es no. No quisiera olvidar si eso significa dejar de verte.

– ¿Aunque sigas recordándolo cuando vuelvas con Puck? –había hecho esa pregunta a propósito, esperando que la rubia la desmintiera.

Brittany bajó la vista y jugó con el borde de su vestido. Un vestido muy lindo y sencillo que hacía lucir su belleza natural.

–Yo… no sé si tenemos futuro. Juntos, me refiero. –contestó.

Aquello hizo que el corazón de Santana se acelerara.

¡Tenía una oportunidad!

No pudo evitar mirar los labios de Brittany… ¿algún día llegaría a probarlos sin miedo de por miedo? ¿Llegaría a reclamarlos como suyos?

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Esto le recordó la llamada de Puck y gruñó.

_**Dave Karofsky**_

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de inmediato al contestar.

–Intuyo que es mal momento, pero trae tu trasero aquí, _pronto_.

–Bien, quiero aclarar que _pronto _solo se escucha bien cuando yo lo digo.

–Como sea, solo ven. –insistió su amigo.

– ¿A dónde? –preguntó Santana, ceñuda.

–Al club, ¿a dónde más?

– ¿Por qué debería ir?

–Azimio me está mirando raro porque estoy hablando con Kurt… si tú vienes no me veré tan extraño y además a Kurt le gusta rodearse de gente.

–Bueno, bueno… pero Brittany está conmigo.

–Perfecto, tráela.

Dave cortó la llamada antes de que Santana pudiera decir algo más. Esta solo se volteó para mirar a Brittany, que la observaba atenta.

–Creo que finalmente esta noche te concederé ese baile que tanto me pedías.

* * *

><p>A Brittany le gustaba Ivory. Era el club favorito de Mike y siempre que iba era con él, Tina, Sam y Mercedes. Le gustaba aun más desde que se había encontrado con Santana y siempre que iba (lo cual no era tan frecuente) trataba de localizarla. Pero esa noche era mil veces mejor, ya que iba acompañada de esta, precisamente.<p>

Azimio les dejó pasar, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Brittany, mirándola de arriba a abajo descaradamente. Seguramente la habría visto con anterioridad pero no la recordaba hasta ese momento al ir con Santana.

–Me estás incomodando y ni siquiera soy yo a la que miras, Azimio. –dijo Santana abrazando defensivamente a Brittany, quien no le tomó importancia al guardia de seguridad pero se abrazó a ella también, feliz de poder hacerlo.

–Por algo amo este trabajo… ¿no vas a llevarla a jugar raquetbol, verdad?

–Quién sabe, podría ser que sí si no te callas y nos dejas pasar ya.

El lugar no estaba vacío, por decirlo de alguna manera y a Santana le extrañó que Kurt Hummel quisiera aun más gente presente… sí que debía gustarle estar rodeado de personas.

Aun entre tantas personas, Dave se las arregló para encontrarlas.

–Al fin estás aquí… Kurt prácticamente está tirando la casa por la ventana, si quieres tomar algo él lo pagará. –dijo a gritos.

– ¡Buen novio el que te buscaste!

–Shh. –la calló él aunque seguramente nadie había escuchado. –Ven, te lo presentaré.

– ¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Santana con sorpresa. –Digo, no es que tenga nada en contra, pues me encantan sus diseños y la mitad de mi guardarropa es suyo pero…

Dave solo se limitó a guiarlas. No esperaba que fuera a conocerlo tan pronto, sobre todo porque seguía pensando que Dave podía acobardarse y mandar todo al carajo.

Cuando llegaron a la zona preferencial, Kurt estaba ahí contando algo a los presentes, que rieron al escuchar el final de la anécdota. Al ver llegar a Dave, sonrió y se paró. Santana estaba sorprendida, no imaginaba que Kurt Hummel fuese tan joven.

–Ahí está usted, señor. –dijo Kurt y Santana casi rio al escuchar su tono afectado, que era perceptible gracias a que la música no era ensordecedora en ese lugar. –Me preguntaba si había decidido dejarme solo.

–No estás solo. –comentó Dave sonriendo tímidamente y mirando a la gente que seguía sentada, conversando.

– ¿Ellos? –los descartó con un movimiento de su mano. –Tonterías. Son agradables pero, señor Dave Karofsky, su compañía me es demasiado grata como para no echarla en falta.

Dave puso una sonrisita tonta y fue una suerte que Kurt notara la presencia de Santana y Brittany a su lado.

–Ah, Kurt… estas son unas amigas… como dijiste que podía llamar a quien quisiera… –se encogió de hombros.

–Pero por supuesto Dave, y qué gente tan bonita. –dijo con una sonrisa y saludando a Santana y Brittany, dándoles la mano. –Kurt Hummel, diseñador.

–Santana López, publicista… –saludó a Kurt con emoción… pensó que Dave trataría a Kurt igual que a Sebastian, pero ahora hasta tenía oportunidad de conocerlo. –y una admiradora de su trabajo.

– ¿En serio? –Kurt se puso una mano en el pecho. –Justo pensaba en lo bien que te luciría algo de lo que presenté en…

– ¿Italia? –terminó Santana, sonriendo y Kurt la miró con complicidad.

–Creo saber en qué piensas… –ambos escribieron un texto en sus teléfonos móviles y se los enseñaron al mismo tiempo.

–Oh Dios mío. –dijeron al unísono.

– ¡De eso estoy hablando! Lo tengo… en cuanto lo vi pensé "Tiene que ser mío". –dijo Santana.

– ¡David! –dijo dándole un manotazo juguetón al corpulento hombre que se veía algo incómodo a su lado, junto con Brittany. – ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una amiga con tan buen gusto?

–No sabía que le gustaban tus diseños… hasta que lo mencionó.

–Bueno, como sea… tienes que ver la pasarela que habrá pronto, es por eso que estoy aquí. –Le dijo Kurt tomándole las manos con emoción. –Te aseguro que amarás lo más nuevo y…

Mientras Kurt hablaba y hablaba, y Santana asentía con emoción, Brittany y Dave se miraban encogiendo los hombros.

–Creo que… no debí presentarlos. Acabo de recordar por qué nunca digo nada referente a la ropa de Santana.

Brittany se limitó a observarlos interactuar. Kurt le daba una mirada apreciativa a Santana quien respondía a todo lo que este decía con emoción digna de una adolescente conociendo a su artista favorito. No le sorprendió que el joven diseñador le dijera tan entusiasmadamente lo bien que se le vería esto o aquello. El cabello oscuro de Santana caía libremente por sus hombros, ligeramente ondulado y lucía muy hermosa con ese lindo vestido verde que le resaltaba las curvas. Santana era definitivamente una mujer muy bella y el solo pensarlo le hizo querer darle un beso, con todo y lo extraño que sonara. Observó atentamente los pequeñísimos hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír y cómo entre ratos sacaba imperceptiblemente la lengua al decir ciertas palabras.

En ese momento no le pareció nada raro que Puck le hubiese sido infiel. Debía sentirse enojada y lo sabía… pero sentía que extrañamente tenía que justificarlo. Tal vez Puck no tuviera la culpa; tal vez quien tenía la culpa era Santana… por muy estúpido que esto pareciera. Pero tenía lógica, o al menos un poco: tal vez, en otra vida y en otras circunstancias, Puck o Brittany podrían haber llegado a tener algo con ella sin ser casados y por tanto sin consecuencias mayores… desgraciadamente estaban en esta realidad, en la que eran un matrimonio y Puck había actuado sin ponerse a pensar en lo herida que estaría Brittany.

Sonaba absurdo, pero la culpa bien podía ser de Santana López, por ser tan enfermamente sensual y tentadora…

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Dave le había puesto una bebida en la mano y ya llevaba el segundo vaso, mientras Santana decía algo de no robarle más tiempo a Kurt.

– ¿Vamos? –preguntó Santana tomándole la mano. El contacto se sintió como si hubiese metido los dedos en un enchufe. – ¿Qué pasa? Estás algo…

–Nada. –le respondió con una sonrisa. Se despidió de Dave y Kurt y acompañó a Santana. Terminó de beberse el contenido del vaso y una vez vacío lo dejó en una mesa. – ¿Es novio de Kurt?

– ¿Novio? No, cómo crees…

–Pero quiere que sea su novio. –dijo Brittany. Su "radar gay" era mejor desde que había tenido ese novio gay al que mencionó anteriormente.

–Yo… –empieza a decir Santana sin saber qué decir. –supongo. Creo que estoy tan tranquila porque aun no puedo creérmelo, ¡acabo de conocer a Kurt Hummel!

– ¿Por qué no puedes créertelo?

Santana pensó unos segundos antes de responder:

–Dave… él es algo… bueno, digamos que no suele hablar con personas como Kurt. Usualmente las ahuyenta y pensé que haría lo mismo esta ocasión.

Brittany notó que siendo así, Santana y Dave eran algo parecidos, pues no dejaban que la gente se acercara a ellos. Santana era huraña y se preguntó cómo dejó que Brittany tirara poco a poco esas murallas que erigía a su alrededor, porque estaba segura de que con Puck todo había sido físico.

La música se escuchaba fuertemente y mucha gente bailaba ya, mientras otras más estaban sentadas a la barra. Sin pensar, Brittany comenzó a bailar como era su costumbre… amaba hacerlo. A su lado, Santana bailaba con un poco de duda: ¿quién iba a culparla? Cualquiera que bailara junto a la rubia seguro haría el ridículo.

No notaron cuanto tiempo llevaban en la pista de baile, pero debía haber sido un buen rato porque una fina capa de sudor las cubría a ambas. Brittany observaba a Santana notando cosas que antes tal vez había pasado por alto.

¿Por qué Santana baila tan bien? ¿Por qué Santana usa un vestido tan corto? ¿Por qué todos la miran? Pregunta tonta, es obvio por qué todos la miran… ¿Por qué no tiene novio… o novia o algo?

¿Por qué no la conoció antes?

Se había acercado a Santana muy despacio… tal vez porque había más gente bailando ya y el espacio entre ellas se redujo. Estaban tan cerca que podían escucharse.

–Me gusta esa canción. –dijo Santana. Pero no la miraba a los ojos, sino los labios de Brittany, quien hacía lo mismo a su vez.

Brittany se acercó y quitó el prácticamente inexistente espacio que había ya entre ambas. Ni siquiera dio a Santana la oportunidad de retirarse, no le iba a permitir hacerlo. Pero por lo visto Santana no tenía las intenciones de hacerlo, porque sintió que sus labios estaban tan dispuestos como los de ella a besarla. Aquel no iba a ser un beso de un segundo como el que le había dado, ni un beso robado como el que la latina le diese al estar enferma e inconsciente.

Empezó como un beso tentativo, que se fue intensificando poco a poco, hasta que Santana rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Brittany, quien por respuesta abrazó a Santana por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Estaban tan juntas como si quisieran fundirse en una sola, continuando con el beso.

Y aquello no estaba bien, era lo que pensaba Brittany. Porque al besarla, quería más. Algo que se sentía tan bien no podía ser correcto… ¿o tal vez todo lo contrario?

Aun debatiéndose internamente, sintió que Santana mordía ligeramente su labio inferior. Cuando ya no podían respirar, se apartaron bruscamente y se miraron con perplejidad.

Lo más probable era que ninguna de las dos tuviera en realidad una idea plena de lo que había sucedido. Santana estaba… "pletórica" por decirlo de alguna manera. Hacía unos días no podía siquiera haberse imaginado teniendo sentimientos por una mujer y ahora se había saltado unos veinte pasos por lo menos. Todo lo que había parecido un avance "lento" entre ellas ahora había tomado un nivel completamente nuevo.

"Esto es incorrecto…" pensó Brittany "pero al mismo tiempo se siente bien."

Y durante un momento sintió algo más hacia Puck:

Empatía.


	15. XIV: Balanza

Nota de autora: ... y al tercer mes resucité. No, no tenía abandonado este fic. Es más, si fuera a dejarlo incompleto lo borraría, así de simple (cosa que no pienso hacer). Quiero comentarles que, además de escribir fanfics, tengo una vida fuera de eso y que este año probablemente no tenga mucho tiempo para actualizar (como ahora) pero seguiré haciéndolo cuando tenga tiempo. Sucede que estoy por egresar y van a ser meses pesados porque necesitaré estrujarme mucho los sesos para escribir mi proyecto para titulación.

Por cierto, Agus, con un review que dejes basta xD

Si notan que los personajes están medio "bipolares" es normal, ya en los siguientes capítulos comprenderán un poco más el por qué.

Para dudas, aclaraciones, sacudidas (por si me duermo y tardo mucho escribiendo... de vez en cuando es bueno que me recuerden la existencia de mis fics) o simplemente si quieren saludar les dejo mi tumblr: **feetontheairheadontheground . tumblr . com **(sin los espacios, claro) y mi Twitter: **AleNeedsALadder**.

* * *

><p>Capítulo XIV: Balanza<p>

* * *

><p>Uno podría llegar a pensar que la vida es tan simple como que, si dos personas se sienten atraídas, simplemente deben reconocerlo, dar el brazo a torcer y listo. Ser muy felices para siempre jamás.<p>

Oh, ojalá las relaciones humanas fuesen tan sencillas.

Cuando era una chiquilla, Brittany nunca había entendido el concepto del matrimonio. ¿Por qué debías estar solo con una persona? Era más fácil dejarte llevar cada que te atraía alguien.

Tal vez es que en realidad nunca lo había comprendido.

Esto es lo que pensaba al hablar por teléfono con Puck, quien mencionaba algo de querer hablar con ella de ciertos asuntos que no podían aplazarse más. Creía adivinar a qué se refería.

Le llevaba la corriente en absolutamente todo lo que decía, ni siquiera prestándole atención realmente… otro tipo de pensamientos nublaban su mente.

Se sentía aun más culpable, pues sabía que debía por lo menos escuchar lo que Puck quería llevar a colación.

–Brittany, amor, de verdad quiero hablar de todo lo que te molesta…

Brittany se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano que tenía libre. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Escucharlo? Por supuesto que debía escucharlo, tenía ese derecho y ella como esposa tenía la obligación moral. ¿Le diría Puck de Santana? ¿O se haría el inocente?

No quería ponerse a juzgar a Noah por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer… si quería hablar, ella lo escucharía y le diría todo lo que su concentración actual le permitiera.

Porque, a decir verdad, era algo difícil concentrarse concretamente en algo teniendo presente a Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana yacía boca arriba en su cama, con ambos brazos extendidos y completamente inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el techo de color claro y los labios entreabiertos. Parecía un maniquí muy realista, pues el único movimiento que se observaba en ella era el imperceptible subir y bajar de su pecho. Movió una de sus manos hasta dejarla por encima de su cabeza y la entrecerró ligeramente. Su rostro apacible era altamente contradictorio con lo que en realidad cruzaba por su cabeza.<p>

Hervía de emoción. Había besado a Brittany, esta vez con plena conciencia de ello, superando por una vez su miedo y dejándose llevar. Pero lo que más amaba era el hecho de que Brittany también se había dejado llevar. Lo único que no le estaba gustando del asunto es que cada vez quería más de ella. Se maldijo mentalmente: ¿cómo había podido ser tan ciega? Es obvio que uno no desarrolla una atracción tan fuerte de manera espontánea. Seguramente ya le gustaba desde mucho antes pero había sido demasiado miedica como para aceptarlo.

Sentía demasiada energía acumulada en su interior y tenía la sensación de que si no hacía algo pronto terminaría estallando por una sobrecarga o alguna mierda por el estilo. Y aun así ahí estaba, acostada tranquilamente mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer ahora: nunca se había propuesto… "cortejar" (no tenía otra palabra para decirlo) a una mujer con anterioridad y muchísimo menos una casada. Además, Sugar Motta no era precisamente un buen ejemplo y aparte de ella nunca había conocido a una lesbiana… bueno, para empezar tendía a alejarse de las mujeres independientemente de su orientación sexual así que realmente estaba fuera de juego.

Pero tenía a su favor varios factores: en primera era sensual… eso ya era bastante. En segunda, como publicista era buena con las palabras; si bien Sugar Motta había influido para que formara parte al menos temporalmente, de la junta privada de Shuffle, ella también tenía méritos propios. Y en tercera era mujer. Así de simple.

Se sentó y apoyó su mentón sobre una de sus manos. ¿Debía actuar o hablar? ¿Dejar pasar las cosas y olvidarse del asunto? Ponderó por un rato las opciones y se dijo que Brittany definitivamente era una mujer de acciones y palabras por igual. Eso de actuar no era el fuerte de Santana, pero era rápida aprendiendo y estaba dispuesta a poner su empeño en ello.

Aunque olvidarse de aquello era atractivamente cómodo…

Estando aun sentada escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y dio un respingo. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, se bajó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta. Vio por la mirilla que se trataba de Brittany y tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, abrió la puerta y quedó frente a ella. La rubia se veía algo impaciente y jugueteaba sin cesar con su anillo de matrimonio… al parecer era algo así como un tic nervioso suyo.

–Hola… –le saludó Brittany esbozando una sonrisa. –Perdón por haber venido sin avisarte pero…

–No importa. –la interrumpió Santana y se regañó por sonar tan emocionada, pero no podía evitarlo. –La verdad estoy acostumbrada, considerando que antes venías todo el tiempo sin avisar…

–Siento eso. –le dijo Brittany volviendo a sonreírle. Se dio cuenta de que aun estaba en el umbral y pasó, riéndose un poco.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos más, sin saber qué decirse pues no habían hablado desde… _eso_. Brittany se sentía muy nerviosa, pues esta vez ya no había oscuridad y cientos de personas presentes que le permitieran ocultarse… esta vez solo estaba ella con Santana, en su casa.

–Respecto a… –comenzó a decir Santana.

–No tenemos por qué hablar de _eso_ ahora. –le interrumpió Brittany.

Santana suspiró con alivio. Si bien eventualmente tendrían que hablar al respecto, aun no se sentía lista para tocar el tema… todo era tan nuevo para Santana que aun se sentía un poco insegura.

–Menos mal… –respondió Santana con vehemencia, pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más Brittany la interrumpió.

–Pero necesito saber si no estás… –gesticuló en el aire en busca de la palabra adecuada. –tú sabes… "paniqueada".

– ¿Paniqué? ¿Qué es eso? –le respondió Santana con una sonrisa.

–Me refiero a si no tienes miedo… ¿ya entendiste?

–Algo así. –dijo la morena. –Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… no estoy… "paniqueada". –hizo unas comillas en el aire.

Brittany se mordisqueó los labios apartando la mirada, dubitativa. Se preguntaba si en serio Santana estaba tan tranquila y no notó la mirada que esta le daba frente a la vista que ofrecía al morderse los labios. Cuando dejó de hacerlo le quedaron de un color muy vivo.

–Uhm… –murmuró Santana tratando de encontrar deprisa algo qué decir para olvidarse de la imagen.

–Puck me sigue llamando. – ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿A Santana qué le importaba?

–Ah. –resopló con disgusto Santana. – ¿Y qué quiere?

Santana ahogó una exclamación. ¿Por qué había dicho semejante idiotez? Era obvio lo que Puck quería, pues era su esposo.

Ante la ley y las personas.

Pero Brittany no pareció molesta por su reacción, de hecho soltó una risilla disimulada y se bamboleó en su lugar.

–Ya no te agrada tanto como antes, ¿eh? –dijo acusadoramente Brittany mientras se sentaba, pero seguía sonriendo y Santana sintió calor en las mejillas.

–Pues… –se frotó las manos en la falda. –tampoco es que me haya agradado tanto al principio…

–Fueron amantes. –repuso Brittany con un fruncimiento de ceño.

–Ya sé, honestamente no sé en qué estaba pensando. –le contestó la morena sintiendo la cara muy caliente. –Si pudiera regresar el tiempo… tal vez… no habría caído.

– ¿Te caíste? –la expresión de Brittany fue remplazada por una de preocupación.

–Yo… –Santana resopló, conteniendo una risita. – ¡No! Tranquila, hablaba figuradamente… quiero decir que tal vez no habría cedido con Puck.

– ¿Él cedió o tú cediste? –preguntó Brittany sin poder contenerse, alzando la voz más de lo normal, lo cual era muy inusual en ella, de carácter tan dócil.

– ¿Disculpa? –preguntó incrédulamente Santana.

–Nada. –respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos. Le dolía la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño con toda su fuerza.

– ¿Piensas que fui yo quien empezó? –Santana también alzó la voz. Sí, técnicamente ella había dado luz verde, pero había sido Puck el que inició.

–Eso sonaría lógico hasta para mí. –Brittany se acercó de improviso a Santana, quien sin darse cuenta dio un paso hacia atrás y respiró hondo. –Quiero decir, Puck es guapo pero…

– ¿Pero qué? ¿Ahora resulta que confías tanto en él que no le crees capaz de querer ser infiel por su propia cabeza?

–Puck nunca había hecho eso.

–Que tú supieras… –añadió Santana encogiéndose un poco de hombros y apartando la mirada, pues sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

– ¿Insinúas que soy tan idiota que lo ha hecho antes y no me he dado cuenta? ¡Tal vez en serio esta es la primera vez!

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –trató de hacerla dudar Santana, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que efectivamente era la primera infidelidad de Puck.

–Lo habría sabido. –respondió Brittany con voz ligeramente temblorosa. –Todo iba bien hasta que…

Se contuvo de decir algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse después, pero Santana se dio cuenta enseguida.

– "¿Hasta qué…?" Di lo que ibas a decir.

–No. –se negó tajantemente la rubia, negando tan fuerte con la cabeza que hasta se mareó.

–Anda, dilo. –la instó Santana aunque la verdad era que no quería que lo dijera. –Ibas a decir que todo iba bien hasta que llegué yo, ¿verdad?

– ¿Por qué todo mundo lee la mente, excepto yo? –preguntó Brittany con frustración.

–Piensas que es mi culpa. –murmuró la latina con incredulidad. Puck tenía razón: todo lo que Brittany había reprimido estaba saliendo a la luz ahora.

– ¿Cómo no va a serlo? –casi gritó Brittany sin pensar realmente. –Con esa cara, ese cuerpo, esa voz… Dios, es que hasta lo bien que hueles…

Cerró los puños y frunció la cara aun más, resoplando con enojo. Estaba enfadada con Santana y consigo misma. Sabía que era totalmente injusto y estúpido culpar a Santana por lo mal que estaba yendo en su matrimonio…

_(… o por confundirla…)_

… pero le era imposible no comportarse como una niñata tonta.

– ¿Y se supone que eso es mi culpa? –preguntó Santana sulfurándose. Estaba triste, por supuesto y sentía una presión muy incómoda en el pecho, pero no podía creer que Brittany la estuviera culpando de esa manera, como si Puck fuese la víctima. – ¡Discúlpame por tener buenos genes y hacer ejercicio! ¡Pero te aviso que _tu esposo _–escupió la palabra con verdadero odio –no es un inocente aquí!

–Conozco a Puck, no tienes que decirme cómo es pero… –se frotó el cabello con exasperación al no encontrar nada más qué decir.

–Se te han acabado las palabras, ¿no? Porque resulta que al final tal vez no lo conocías tan bien. Yo no tenía interés cuando me habló, solo le hice caso porque…

Santana se calló abruptamente antes de continuar. Brittany ya estaba pensando que era una especie de mujer fatal, de modo que meter a Sugar Motta en la ecuación no parecía la mejor de las ideas.

– "¿Pero…?" –Brittany esperó que continuara.

No iba a delatarse. Una cosa era sentir que su corazón se aceleraba al ver a Brittany, una cosa era haberla besado dormida, una cosa era haberla besado y ser correspondida, pero no estaba lista aun para admitir… _eso_. De modo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer eso en lo que era tan buena:

–Suficiente. Me voy. –dijo tomando una chaqueta, dispuesta a salir.

–Es tu casa. –le señaló Brittany arqueando las cejas, como si Santana no se hubiese dado cuenta.

– ¡Ya lo sé! Pero me voy. Puedes quedarte si quieres, asalta el refrigerador, mira la tele o haz lo que se te de la puta gana.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–No lo sé, no quiero estar aquí.

–No quieres estar _conmigo_. –le corrigió la rubia.

– ¿Cómo querría estar contigo si me estás diciendo todo esto? No puedo, Brittany. –y evitó mirarla para que sus ojos no delataran la profunda tristeza que sentía.

– ¿Estás huyendo?

– ¿Por qué no ves la maldita realidad, Brittany? –Santana se alejó de la puerta un momento para volver a acercarse a Brittany, su nariz casi tocando la de ella. –Que Puck, o ya no te ama, o en realidad tal vez nunca te amó. Así que deja de echarme la culpa.

–Ya deja de mirarme. –susurró Brittany. Sentía escalofríos al verse reflejada en los ojos de Santana. Era una mirada tan intensa que parecía desnudarla, desollarla y ver a través de todo su cuerpo.

–Ya deja de ser tan ingenua, Brittany. –continuó Santana sin dejar de mirarla y Brittany sintió como si estuviese delante de un depredador. Uno muy hermoso. – ¡Carajo, deja de buscarle justificaciones a las cosas! ¡Deja de ser tan inocente! ¡Y si tienes que decirme que me odias, dilo de una vez…!

Antes de que Santana pudiera continuar, Brittany dio un paso al frente, poniéndole una mano en el rostro y enredando la otra en la brillante cabellera negra al tiempo que la besaba con violencia. Sabía que esto era incómodo para ella, y que probablemente le dolería, pero no le importaba. Brittany nunca era agresiva, pero el aire se había vuelto pesado como si se hubiese cargado de electricidad y ahora, sin que Santana pudiera hacer nada para detenerla (aunque no era como si hubiese tenido esa intención, de cualquier forma) introducía su lengua en la boca de esta, explorándola.

La publicista, por supuesto, estaba más que perpleja. Pero esto no le impidió forcejear con Brittany hasta que logró empujarla y hacerla chocar de espaldas contra el mueble más cercano, haciéndole lanzar un quejido. Pero el beso continuó, cada vez más encendido. Santana era competitiva por naturaleza, y la agresividad que la rubia estaba sacando a flote solo le hacía responder de la misma manera… ¿Brittany quería una pugna por poder? La tendría.

La embistió ligeramente y Brittany suspiró, mitad de placer y mitad de sorpresa. Nunca, ni en sus más salvajes sueños, se habría imaginado así con la morena… más bien, nunca se había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con Puck. Le enloquecía la cercanía de esa mujer tan exótica y sentir el calor que emanaba a través de la ropa, la manera en que sus senos se apretaban contra los suyos y cómo sus manos se aferraban a las caderas de la rubia mujer. El beso continuó con la misma intensidad y ambas estuvieron seguras que de continuar así terminarían desangrándose los labios mutuamente.

Fue en algún punto, después de que Brittany se hubiese atrevido a pasar sus manos por la espalda de Santana, que se separaron respirando agitadamente.

–Tengo miedo. –dijo Brittany entrecortadamente.

–Yo también. Demonios, estoy asustadísima. –reconoció Santana por su parte, tratando de controlar sus pensamientos… y sus manos. Respiró profundamente. –La gente étnica como yo no se sonroja, eso es un alivio.

Brittany le sonrió tímidamente.

–Yo puedo sonrojarme por ambas.

Se soltaron cuando se dieron cuenta de la posición tan íntima que conservaban, prácticamente con espacio inexistente entre ellas.

–Yo creo que ya no tiene caso hacernos tontas, ¿cierto? –aventuró Santana frotándose con nervios el antebrazo.

–Yo ya soy tonta por defecto. –respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Santana la reprochó con la mirada, pero tiernamente.

–No eres tonta, pero… quise decir que ya no podemos engañarnos.

–Oh… –las mejillas de Brittany se encendieron aun más cuando Brittany se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba Santana. Calló un momento antes de preguntar: –Eso no está bien, ¿verdad?

–Eso… depende. –respondió Santana con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin mirar a Brittany a la cara.

Brittany junto su frente con la de ella, mirándola con timidez. Santana cerró los ojos un momento y dejó que la rubia le acariciara una mejilla.

–Yo… lo odio. –admitió Santana.

– ¿Mmm? –Brittany no comprendió y siguió acariciando suavemente el rostro de Santana.

–Nada. –dijo ella negando con la cabeza y pensándolo mejor.

– ¿Por qué hacemos esto? –preguntó Brittany un rato después.

–Lo ignoro.

Sintió ganas de decir que estaba pensándoselo, pues ella tenía un esposo al que le debía fidelidad… pero no venía al caso. El recuerdo de su matrimonio estaba fuera de lugar en esa situación, acariciando a Santana y compartiendo un gesto tan íntimo con ella. La rubia resopló con resignación antes de besar dulcemente a Santana en los labios, quien sonrió al sentir que se ruborizaba por este gesto tan inocente, tan opuesto a ese beso tan encendido que acababan de darse.

–Creo que debo marcharme. –le dijo y Santana no pudo ocultar su repentina tristeza. Parecía adivinar las inevitables dudas que asaltaban su mente y se apresuró a añadir con una sonrisa. –Pero volveré.

Santana sabía que esto podía ser una afirmación vacía, porque ni siquiera era una promesa; que Brittany podía pensarlo mejor y ya no regresar más… y sinceramente, si eso pasaba Santana no tenía ni los ánimos ni el coraje necesario para buscarla. Y aun así, lo creía, quería creerlo y aferrarse a la posibilidad de que Brittany sintiera por lo menos algo ínfimo por ella, por lo menos la mitad de la confusión que estaba sintiendo…

* * *

><p>Cuando Brittany volvió a casa, lo primero que divisó fue el foco rojo del contestador parpadeando. Prácticamente había ignorado el aparato desde que Puck se fuera, principalmente porque no sabía usarlo. Justo estaba pensando en desconectarlo para que la lucecilla parpadeante dejara de molestarla cuando sonó el teléfono.<p>

Se apresuró a cruzar la estancia para tomar el teléfono antes de que dejara de sonar.

– ¿Sí?

–Brittany. –la rubia reconoció enseguida la luz.

– ¿Por qué me no me llamaste al celular? –preguntó intrigada Brittany frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, pues no era el estilo propio de Puck llamar a casa.

–Lo hice y me mandó a buzón. –dijo él en tono de ligero enfado.

– ¿En serio? –Brittany tomó su teléfono celular después de revolver un rato su bolso. Lo encontró y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba apagado. Probablemente la batería había muerto hacía un rato y no lo había notado. – ¡Vaya! No me había dado cuenta de que estaba apagado. Lo siento.

–No importa. –dijo Puck más tranquilo, aunque no del todo. – ¿En dónde estabas?

La voz de Puck denotaba desconfianza… y con mucha razón, pues Brittany sintió sus mejillas enrojecer enseguida ante tal pregunta, pues recordó lo que hacía un rato estaba haciendo. Le pareció evocar vívidamente la sensación de los carnosos labios de Santana sobre los suyos y su cuerpo ejerciendo presión sobre ella…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No era momento para estar pensando esas cosas, sobre todo porque estaba hablando con su esposo, aquel al que le había jurado fidelidad hasta la muerte, aun cuando él lo hubiese olvidado.

– ¿Brittany? ¿Sigues ahí? –preguntó Puck.

–Sí, sí. Claro. –dijo nerviosamente Brittany. El recuerdo de la sensual latina podía hacerle olvidar lo que hacía. Se mordió la lengua esperando que el dolor le ayudara a centrarse.

–Te preguntaba donde estabas.

–Con Tina. –dijo automáticamente.

–Oh, ya veo… –el hombre se escuchaba tranquilo. – ¿Todo bien?

–Sí, perfecto. Tú sabes cómo es ella y desde que me enfermé se ha portado como una especie de hermana mayor nacida de una infidelidad interracial.

¡Mierda! Golpeó el refrigerador con un puño y contuvo un quejido de dolor. "Infidelidad interracial", ¿acaso podía ser más obvia? Puck el judío y Santana la latina. Precioso.

–Uhm… sí, supongo. –titubeó Puck al contestar, pero afortunadamente no parecía haber captado la indirecta. –Oye… llamaba para saber si podíamos salir.

– ¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

–No sé, a donde sea… preferentemente un lugar donde podamos hablar y eso.

– ¿Hablar de qué? –preguntó la rubia sin entender.

–Pues… solo hablar. –respondió él. –Tú sabes, salir en un buen plan, sin malos rollos…

–Puedes hablar ahora.

–Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero. –le dijo con una risa.

–No, no lo sé. ¿Me explicas? Recuerda que soy tonta.

Puck tardó un momento antes de responder.

–Nunca me dijiste por qué rayos estamos así. Separados y viviendo cada quién por su parte.

– ¿De verdad no lo sabes? –preguntó Brittany con curiosidad genuina.

– ¡Claro que no! –exclamó él a su vez, y sonaba tan sincero, tan genuino, que ella sintió un repentino enojo, pues ¿cuánto tiempo más pasaría él tratando de ocultar sus acciones?

–Tal vez si piensas un poco logres saberlo.

–No quiero jugar a las adivinanzas, Brittany. Creo que es justo que me digas por qué estamos así… ¿no me amas ya?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven, quien abrió y cerró la boca como un pez que se encontrara fuera del agua, sin saber qué responder.

–Yo… qué pregunta. Te quiero. –dijo con seguridad. –Siempre lo haré.

– ¿Entonces, por qué estás así?

–Salgamos. –anunció Brittany de repente. –Tienes todo ese rato para pensar en algo que hayas hecho y que seguramente me hizo enojar.

* * *

><p>– ¡No he hecho nada! –aseguró Puck una vez que estaban sentados a la mesa de un restaurant.<p>

Brittany empuñó con fuerza el cuchillo que estaba sosteniendo.

– ¿Seguro?

–Por supuesto. –afirmó él con mucha seguridad, cosa que hizo enojar a Brittany… Puck estaba mintiéndole descaradamente, ¡y en su cara!

–Respuesta incorrecta. –le contestó ella. –Puck, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

–Porque quiero hacer las cosas bien. –le dijo su esposo tomándole la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa. –Aunque me tome tres vidas, haré que me perdones por lo que sea que te haya hecho enojar.

–El problema es que no es un "lo que sea". –dijo Brittany airadamente y con más brusquedad de la que había pretendido. – ¿Cómo pretendes que te perdone por algo que ni siquiera tienes el valor de decirme?

Noah la miró con suspicacia.

–Tú sabes algo y no quieres decirme. –dijo al fin.

–Y tú tampoco quieres decírmelo.

–Bueno, si aparentemente ya lo sabes, ¿por qué quieres que yo te lo diga? Deberías decirme lo que te tiene tan enojada entonces.

–Necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti.

– ¡Pero por supuesto que puedes! –Puck contestó riendo. – ¿Por qué lo dudas? ¡Soy tu esposo!

–No me estás demostrando confianza.

–Y tú no me la tienes.

– ¿Te harás la víctima?

–No, pero creo que es injusto lo que estás haciendo y ni siquiera me vas a decir el por qué.

–Claro que lo haré. Te prometí que te lo diría cuando lo hubiese pensado pero, ¿sabes? Sería bonito saber que mi esposo confía lo suficiente en mí como para decírmelo. –Dijo Brittany sin pausas y al terminar estaba sin aliento.

Puck parecía debatirse internamente. Se mordisqueaba los labios, bajó la mirada y soltó la mano de Brittany.

–Sea lo que sea… te puedo asegurar que fue un error y que nunca más volverá a pasar.

–Sigues sin decírmelo.

–Lo siento… no puedo.

–Te importa más no admitir un error que perderme… qué bien. –la rubia se levantó enseguida de la mesa, dejando dinero sobre esta y lista para irse.

– ¡Brittany! –trató de tomarla del brazo y Brittany se volteó.

–Si me vas a llamar, que sea cuando ya estés listo para empezar diciendo la verdad.

Se marchó de allí, mirándolo una última vez y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Necesitaba que Puck tuviese la sinceridad y confianza suficiente como para admitir que había tenido un amorío… ¿cómo, si no, podía esperar que fuese sincero en todo lo demás? ¿Cómo darle el perdón a alguien que no lo acepta?

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para gusto de Brittany y demasiado lento para Santana. Desde que había ocurrido "eso", no se habían visto ya y a pesar de que echaban en falta la ausencia de la otra, en el fondo lo agradecían pues necesitaban tiempo para pensar… y asimilar. Ninguna de las dos se había imaginado que terminaría besando a una mujer, mucho menos a una a la que conocieron en circunstancias tan… inusuales, por ponerlo de una manera.

Santana tamborileaba con un lápiz sobre una carpeta que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Quinn se le acercó y se sentó junto a ella, tomando un pisapapeles y observándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

– ¿Y qué tal Sylvester?

–Enojada, como siempre, por supuesto. –respondió resoplando y aventando el lápiz con frustración.

– ¿Con la futura esposa de Sugar Motta? Imposible.

–Calla. –espetó la morena frotándose las sienes.

–No he visto que la heredera se pase por aquí pavoneándose como siempre… ¿qué le habrá pasado?

–Tal vez ya se cansó de mí y se dio cuenta de que jamás cederé.

–O tal vez se prepara para algo grande.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Nada. –contestó enseguida Quinn con una sonrisita. –ideas locas que se me meten, ya sabes.

–Ya… aprovechando que estás aquí, toma. –le tendió una memoria USB y una carpeta.

Quinn tomó los objetos y sus ojos se iluminaron como los de un niño en vísperas de navidad. Volteó a ver a Santana, mirándola con precaución.

–Yo sé que odias a Sugar Motta pero… ¿sabes que trabajar junto con ella es nuestra oportunidad?

–Sí, sí… estoy harta de que todos lo repitan.

–No, en serio, Santana… sin exagerar, este podría ser nuestro pase a las grandes ligas.

–Ya estamos en las grandes ligas, Quinn… ¿se te ocurre algo mejor que trabajar en Shuffle? –respondió cansinamente esta, pero hasta ella se daba cuenta de que estaba actuando raro. No era común en Santana esa actitud de conformismo, pero Sugar seguía siendo persona non grata para ella.

–No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Hablo de algo mejor… llegar a la cima. –la rubia se paró. –Si jugaras bien tus cartas podrías llegar más lejos que nadie en esta agencia.

– "¿Mis cartas?" ¿Eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó Santana frunciendo el ceño, pero sospechaba qué quería decir Quinn y no le agradaba para nada la idea.

–Tú sabes de qué hablo. Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho ya… te aviso en cuanto haya revisado esto. Tal vez un avance significativo pueda apaciguar la furia de Sylvester.

Santana se quedó allí, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos y pensando en lo que Quinn había dicho. Era la personificación de "El fin justifica los medios" y si Sugar Motta fuese hombre no habrían tenido esa conversación, pues la morena ya habría usado sus artimañas de seducción… sin embargo no era tan fácil en esta situación, pues no era que no se sintiese atraída hacia Sugar (para su desgracia), sino que no podía darse ese lujo de airear la verdad de su persona.

Aun pensando en esto llegó a su hogar y dejó sus cosas sobre el primer mueble que encontró. Se desplomó sobre el sofá y encendió el televisor, aunque realmente no se le antojaba ver nada. Estaba ya agarrándole el hilo a una repetición de Teen Mom cuando sonó el teléfono y se levantó de mala gana a contestarlo.

–Santana, no te he educado para que te olvides de tus padres solo porque ya vives en una enorme ciudad.

–Hola mamá. –respondió Santana sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente. Con todo el ajetreo de los días anteriores, se había olvidado de llamarle a su familia. –Recuerda que solo trabajo en Shuffle, la agencia publicitaria más importante del país… no es gran cosa.

–Por mí podrías trabajar en la NASA y eso no significa que puedas olvidarte de nosotros.

–Admítelo, amas presumirle a tus amigas lo exitosa que es tu hija, quien, por si fuera poco también es guapísima.

–Y soltera.

–Mamá, ¿ya vas a comenzar? –dijo Santana después de soltar un sonido gutural de hastío.

–El reloj hace tic-tac, Santana. –le dijo su madre en tono animado. –Ya tienes veintisiete años…

– ¡Veintiséis, madre, veintiséis! –dijo Santana apretando los dientes.

–Dentro de nada tendrás veintisiete y…

– ¿De qué hablas? ¡Faltan MESES para mi cumpleaños!

–El tiempo vuela…

– ¿Llamaste solo para decirme que me estoy haciendo vieja y me quedaré para vestir santos?

–Claro que no, Santana, no seas tonta… quiero saber cómo lo está pasando mi muchachita.

La joven se quedó con la mirada perdida, pensando qué podía decir. Obviamente tenía muchas cosas en la mente pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Decir que "había conocido" a alguien estaba fuera de discusión, pues ni ella sabía qué pasaría con ese "asunto".

–Un poco estresada. –dijo al fin. –Ya sabes… gajes del oficio cuando te autorizan estar presente en las juntas.

–Nada que mi hija no pueda manejar, ¿cierto?

–Por supuesto. –respondió esta con orgullo. Los López se caracterizaban por dominar todos los campos en los que estuvieran.

– ¿Cuándo vendrás a Akron?

–Qué pregunta, mamá. Ya sabes que será en navidad y ni siquiera es seguro.

–Es que tu abuela te extraña, tesoro.

Santana sonrió al escuchar la mención de su abuela, pero su expresión vaciló al pensar en ella. Sintió una punzada de culpa.

–No puedo prometer nada.

–Como siempre, Santana… –suspiró su madre. –Te dejo. Espero que llames como era tu costumbre, por muy ocupada que estés siempre hay tiempo para la familia.

–Hasta luego, mami. –respondió Santana y pulsó el botón rojo del teléfono.

Volvió a recostarse en el sofá, esta vez pensando en su abuela.

* * *

><p>Brittany pedaleaba furiosamente en su bicicleta fija, con la mirada perdida al frente. A su lado, Mercedes revolvía la selección de discos de su amiga, buscando qué poner. Al final se decidió por uno y lo colocó en el reproductor. La música comenzó a sonar y Brittany dio un respingo, pues apenas si notaba la presencia de su amiga al lado.<p>

–Estás más distraída que de costumbre. –observó su amiga. Brittany la miró momentáneamente antes de volver a enfocar su vista hacia el frente.

–No es que haya mucha diferencia. –respondió esta.

–Claro que la hay. Usualmente eres como un sol e iluminas todo a tu paso… ahora estás toda rara… como un…

– ¿Adulto?

Ambas rieron.

–Porque así me siento. –aclaró Brittany con un suspiro de tristeza. –Sé que tengo casi veintiséis años y que ya hace mucho que soy adulta pero… ¿desde cuando empezó a ser tan difícil?

–Nunca lo ha sido, Brittany. –le respondió Mercedes sonriéndole con ternura. Usualmente la mujer no tenía paciencia para nadie, pero Brittany era la excepción.

La rubia se secó un poco el sudor que le corría por la cara y miró al suelo.

–No sé qué hacer con Puck.

Mercedes alzó las cejas, esperando que la muchacha profundizara en el tema.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Pues es que ha estado llamando y hemos salido pero…

–Woah… detente allí. Lo dices como si fuera tu novio o un chico tratando de ligarte. Es tu esposo del que hablamos.

Brittany la miró con sentimiento de culpa y soltó un gruñido de enojo que sonó más como una rabieta, mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

– ¡Lo sé! Pero es que…

– ¿Estás considerando dejarle? –preguntó Mercedes en un susurro, como si temiera que las paredes escucharan.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! –respondió con una risa entrecortada. Sintió como si un líquido frío le resbalara por la espalda, pues no se había esperado la pregunta… honestamente, ni se la había planteado ella misma. Era la primera vez que se ponía a pensarlo y la respuesta había salido por reflejo.

–Mira, Brittany, yo sé que Tina es muy respetuosa, te concede tu espacio y espera a que tú le digas las cosas… pero yo no. Puedes decirme lo que piensas hacer, Brittany.

–Es que no lo sé. –respondió esta con desesperación y arrojando la toalla a un lado. –No sé qué haré pero puedo asegurarte que no voy a dejar a Puck.

– ¿Entonces qué te tiene así?

Brittany meditó un poco la pregunta antes de balbucear.

–Yo…

– ¿Santana? –la interrumpió Mercedes.

Brittany tenía un color rojo intenso en las mejillas, producto de su (ya extendida) sesión de ejercicio, pero ese color se intensificó aun más de lo posible.

–Sí, ahora todo tiene sentido. –murmuró Mercedes por lo bajo.

–No es su culpa. –se apresuró a decir Brittany tímidamente.

–Nadie está diciendo que lo sea. –le aseguró la cantante. –Sin embargo, ¿por qué te apresuraste a decir que no es su culpa?

–Porque… yo pensé que lo era. –confesó la holandesa sintiéndose un poco culpable. Bueno, muy culpable.

Mercedes balbuceó un poco. Agitó las manos en el aire como si no supiera qué decir y finalmente, habló:

– ¿Pensaste que ella tenía la culpa? Bueno, técnicamente sí… pero, Brittany, eso no es algo que tú suelas pensar… más bien, tú rara vez piensas y no es que seas…

–Yo sé que no lo hago pero… me siento rara.

–Es normal… digo, tu esposo sale con ella y…

–Mercedes, –la interrumpió alzando la vista. – ¿cómo llegó Santana aquí cuando estuve enferma?

La otra mujer la miró como si no comprendiera la pregunta. Se sentía desorientada por el brusco cambio de tema.

–Según sé, como no supo de ti un par de días, investigó dónde trabaja Tina y su número de contacto. –respondió haciendo memoria. –Luego le preguntó la dirección y vino cuando Tina debía cubrir turno… ahora que lo pienso no le debe haber sido fácil convencerla de dejarla quedar aquí. Tú sabes cómo es Tina.

Brittany reflexionó unos momentos. Finalmente bajó de la bicicleta fija.

– ¿Vino antes de que despertara?

–Unas horas antes… no me daba mucha confianza pero según Tina, te cuidó muy bien en ese rato que estuvieron juntas… escucha Brittany, ¿se trata esto de Santana? –preguntó finalmente su amiga perdiendo todo rastro de sutileza.

– ¿Se nota demasiado? –se delató Brittany mordiéndose el labio inferior y haciendo un gesto de culpa.

– ¿Cómo diablos quieres que no se note demasiado? No se te olvide la charla que tuvimos ese día, Brittany.

–Es que… ¡no sé! Ella es… ella. –Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco. – ¡Es que así es! Yo…

Recordó el beso que se dieron y decidió reservárselo. No, ni Mercedes ni Tina ni nadie más podían saberlo.

–Oh Dios, Brittany… –Mercedes se frotó los ojos con frustración. –Puck es una cosa pero, ¿tú también? ¿Esa mujer tiene pezones de sabores o algo?

–No lo sé, probablemente. –y por muy tonto que fuera, pensó que era posible. Santana era perfección.

–Te dije que no fueras como él.

– ¡Y no entendí que quisiste decir con eso! Además… no hemos hecho nada…

–Aún. –completó la diva.

– ¡Claro que no, no haremos nada! –se empeñó en afirmar, pero ni ella sabía qué tan fuerte era esta convicción.

–Eso dices, Brittany… ¿y quién sabe si Puck no decía lo mismo?

–No. –negó con la cabeza. –Uh-uh…

Pero su cabeza la traicionaba y le hacía recordar ese beso tan intenso que compartieron, la sensación de Santana contra ella y…

No, debía parar de pensar esas cosas. Había afirmado que no haría absolutamente nada. Por muy malo que fuera, su matrimonio merecía eso… y entonces la imagen de la latina la volvía a atormentar.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si tendría ella más autocontrol que su esposo.

* * *

><p>El contenido del vaso se balanceaba de aquí a allá, mientras la dueña de la mano morena que lo sostenía ausentemente se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Un momento antes se había sentido con ganas de comerse al mundo y ahora sentía que debía tirar la toalla incluso antes de empezar. Ya no se trataba solo de ella sino que la llamada que recibiera de su familia le había puesto a pensar… tal vez demasiado. Además, muy a su pesar la conversación con Quinn también la había puesto a reflexionar.<p>

Santana López era una mujer que _siempre_ quería comerse al mundo. Comerlo crudo, sanguinolento, como un león… Ella no pensaba dos veces las cosas. Sabía que se estaba contradiciendo, pues unos días decía que quería luchar por Brittany… y entonces se retractaba.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía tomar lo que quería como antes? Porque había tanto en juego, y no solo para ella…

¿Era cobarde? ¿Estaba tomando una salida fácil?

Podría ser. Tal vez sí lo era y todo en realidad era una fachada suya por lucir como una determinada y exitosa mujer.

Otra cosa que rondaba su mente con recurrencia era Puck… ¡cuánta razón oculta llevaba en ciertas palabras!

Un golpeteo insistente y frenético se escuchó en la puerta y cuando Santana abrió ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse con Brittany, pues no era para nada su estilo. La rubia se introdujo en la vivienda de inmediato y comenzó a pasear impacientemente por todas partes, como un ratoncillo nervioso.

–Lo que sea que haya pasado antes no puede repetirse, Santana. –le dijo Brittany con decisión. Santana solo la miró con sorpresa.

– ¿Hablas de…?

– ¡Sí, _eso_! ¡Las dos veces! ¡Dios, no puedo creer que fueran dos veces! –tomó un cojín del sillón y hundió la cara en él, amortiguando un grito en este.

– ¿Vas a culparme de nuevo? –preguntó Santana después de soltar un suspiro.

–No sé… bueno, no, porque yo también… bueno, lo que sea. Esto estaba bien ¿sabes? El inocente coqueteo y todo eso… ahora… pues… mierda…

– ¿Dijiste 'mierda'? –preguntó Santana alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

–Yo tengo esposo, Santana… –le dijo la rubia lanzándole una mirada de desesperación.

_(Y Puck tiene esposa…)_

–Lo sé… estoy al tanto de eso.

–… y le juré fidelidad…

_(… pero no se la debes, pues él no te la tuvo…)_

–… y no me importa si él fue infiel…

_(Debería, porque lo mereces… mereces eso y más)_

–… pero yo… pienso cumplir esa promesa, ¿sabes?

–Sí. –respondió la morena. –Yo… respetaré todo, ¿sí? Pero escúchame.

Con timidez inusual en ella, tomó la mano blanca de Brittany. Tenía miedo de que su gesto fuera malinterpretado, pero la rubia estrechó más el contacto y la miró expectante.

–Si pudiera… bueno, es tonto decir esto porque no puedo regresar el tiempo… pero si pudiera borrar algo, sería haber tenido ese amorío con Puck, ¿sabes? Y esto es algo muy difícil y feo… porque de no haber sido así, seguramente no te habría conocido.

Tomó aire, pues sentía un dolor en el pecho que le impedía respirar apropiadamente. No sabía de donde había salido ese arrebato, pero sí sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese le debía eso a Brittany. Eso y mucho, mucho más.

–Pero de no haber sido por mí, tu matrimonio iría bien. Estarías feliz, con tu matrimonio estable… ¿quién sabe? Tal vez planeando tener hijos con él y todo… –soltó una risilla agria. –De verdad desearía que fueses feliz… te lo debo.

Y abrazó a Brittany mientras susurraba "perdón".

Eso erizó la nívea piel. Una mujer a la que hacía meses ni siquiera conocía, le estaba pidiendo perdón cuando en realidad era de su esposo, al que conocía de toda la vida, el que debía pedirle disculpas y admitir sus errores. Y sin embargo, una fiera e indómita mujer como esta, había reconocido su error. Más aun, le había dicho que deseaba su felicidad.

La estrechó más contra sí, reprimiendo las ganas de besarla y llorar de felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Porque ahí afuera, en el mundo, había alguien a quien le preocupaba que fuese feliz.

Y entonces pidió mentalmente una señal a Dios, a Buda, a Alá, a Santana o Puck, de que había hecho la elección correcta.


	16. XV: Ilusión

Nota de autora: Tienen todo el derecho del mundo a estar enojad s conmigo, pero no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer porque los últimos meses de mi vida han sido todo, menos bonitos. He tenido muchos problemas familiares que comenzaron desde octubre así que como se imaginarán, no había tenido muchos ánimos de escribir.

A eso le suman que no veo Glee más (me es imposible... tengo un corazón de pollo y seguramente lloraría al ver el rumbo que ha tomado Brittana) y que eso me mata la inspiración... no es bonito ver a tu OTP sufrir.

Peeeero en fin, estoy de vuelta porque tengo OTP nueva y hace que me llegue la inspiración de escribir. Estoy escribiendo un fic de ellas, aunque a lo mejor ni les suena familiar porque es MarcelineXPrincess Bubblegum de Hora de Aventura (sí, la caricatura). En fin, que si tienen tiempo libre y están familiarizadas con ese programa deberían leerlo y comentar. Sin más qué decir, disfruten del capítulo.

Twitter: AleNeedsALadder

Tumblr: mexicat-lady . tumblr . com

* * *

><p>Capítulo XV: Ilusión<p>

* * *

><p>–Bueno, creo que esa es la última. –dijo Puck terminando de apilar unas cajas de cartón.<p>

Brittany trató de sonreírle, pero se quedó en el intento y solo logró hacer una mueca. Fingir no era una de las cosas que se le dieran bien, para su bendición y maldición. Odiaba las mentiras, pero a veces parecían tan necesarias… como ahora. Trataba de que Puck no notara su estado tan animoso y no era nada fácil.

Puck volteó a verla, con una mano sobre la última caja apilada y expresión dubitativa. Llevaba puesta una camisa a cuadros… una que Brittany recordaba muy bien. Sintió el impulso de decirle que se la quitara, pues no quería verla, más por el recordatorio de que su vida amorosa era un desastre en ese momento que por el recuerdo de "la traición".

–Gracias por haberme aceptado de nuevo. –le dijo Puck con una débil sonrisa.

–Acepté que vinieras de nuevo. –le aclaró Brittany.

–Pero es un comienzo. –dijo Puck. Quiso tomarle la mano pero lo pensó mejor y se abstuvo.

–Yo… quiero llevar las cosas en paz, Puck. –dijo Brittany acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

–Yo también, y quiero que sepas que podamos arreglar lo nuestro. –se apresuró a decir Puck.

Se quedaron en silencio los dos, hasta que Brittany volvió a hablar:

– ¿Eso es todo?

–Pues… sí, creo. –contestó Puck encogiéndose de hombros. Dudó antes de volver a hablar. –Mira, yo… acerca de lo que dijiste.

–Está bien, –le dijo Brittany restándole importancia con un gesto. –ya ni me interesa si te arrepientes o no. Sólo…

Suspiró. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿"Hagamos como que esto nunca pasó"?

Puck casi parecía apenado.

–Lo siento… de verdad… si pudiera regresar el tiempo.

–Pero no puedes. –dijo la rubia con una extraña risilla. Creía en los viajes en el tiempo, sí, pero sabía que Puck no podía regresarlo. –Puck, yo…

Pero se calló enseguida.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó y esta vez sí le tomó la mano.

Brittany la apretó y se mordisqueó el labio. Acarició la piel de Noah con su pulgar, pensativa. Se sentía culpable y no sabía por qué… o más bien, lo sabía y rehusaba verlo.

–Nada. –mintió.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó Noah genuinamente preocupado.

–Sí. –hacía tanto que no lo veía poner interés en ella… tal vez de verdad las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad.

– ¿En serio? –insistió él.

Ella asintió y lo abrazó, estrechándolo contra sí, sintiéndolo a él, con su olor, su esencia, todo. Lo único que provocó fue el inevitable recuerdo de cuando había estado en posición similar con Santana y comparó sensaciones: el cuerpo de Santana era algo pequeño, se sentía frágil y a la vez fuerte, inusualmente cálido, tenía un aroma picante y…

Se apartó bruscamente de Puck. Abrazarlo le había parecido extraño, foráneo e incorrecto, pues el recuerdo de Santana era más reciente.

Puck frunció el ceño y escudriñó su rostro.

–Puedes decirme si te pasa algo. –dijo acariciándole una mejilla.

Ella se limitó a abrazarlo de nuevo, ya habiéndose acostumbrado a la antigua sensación.

Esta vez no se apartó.

* * *

><p>La verdad es que ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba sin ver a Brittany, y tampoco es que le interesara saberlo… aun cuando su falta le quitara el sueño. Aun así, sabía que era mejor, tanto para la rubia como para sí misma. Lo último que supo de esta fue que Puck estaba regresando a vivir con ella. Cuando se enteró, le podría haber caído encima el techo y ni iba a enterarse… solo se dispuso a sentarse una vez más a la barra de su bar favorito, aquel en el que había conocido a Puck, y tomaba traguitos y traguitos ya no de vodka, sino de whisky; no podía beber lo mismo de siempre, no cuando el regusto le recordaba el día en que lo había conocido.<p>

De manera que había terminado sola una vez más, tal y como había iniciado todo.

De eso ya había pasado un par de días, semanas o tal vez meses; quién iba a saberlo. Solo sabía que cada día dolía menos que el anterior, o al menos de eso quería convencerse. Se enfrascaba en ese importante trabajo que tenía, aquel que solía ser su todo antes de la llegada de Brittany, o de Puck, o de Sugar Motta o de cualquier persona. Pasaba días enteros con Quinn, quien no podía callarse acerca de lo grande que esa oportunidad era o tonterías por el estilo.

A veces Sugar llegaba, continuando su habitual acoso incluso cuando su padre estaba presente. Santana hacía todo lo posible por ignorarla, pero no era fácil… imágenes de la rubia nublaban su mente de manera aleatoria y de alguna manera todas las mujeres a su alrededor tenían algo que le recordaban a ella –además de vagina– así que prefería cerrar los ojos y suspirar tratando de calmarse. Lo último que necesitaba era que Sue le aventara uno de sus zapatos como en la reunión anterior. Había estado tan distraída que casi podía sentir el logotipo de Nike en su frente.

–Espabila, morenaza. –Holly la sobresaltó picándole las costillas con el dedo índice. – ¿O es que hoy quieres terminar con un logotipo Adidas a juego?

–Creí que Sue no usaba Adidas porque tenemos contrato con Nike. –dijo Santana cubriéndose las costillas, esperando otro ataque de Holly.

–Se supone, pero ya sabes cómo es Sue, toda "YOLO" y muy mandamás ella. –dijo Holly encogiéndose de hombros, sentándose al lado de Santana.

–Sue aún no ha llegado. –objetó Santana ahora un poco molesta por haber sido interrumpida de sus cavilaciones… o desvaríos.

–Gracias, capitana obvia. –dijo la mayor con una risilla. –Pero bien que pudo haber entrado y ni la notabas, y lo siguiente que sabes es que estás siendo abofeteada con un salmón.

– ¿Eso pasó de verdad? –preguntó Santana arqueando una ceja.

–Pregúntale a Figgins, aquí entre nos, creo que nunca logró sacarse el olor y el golpe le mató unas neuronas de más. –Holly tamborileó un poco con los dedos en la costosa mesa de madera. – ¿Sabes que Figgins se jubilará el próximo año, verdad?

–Algo había escuchado… extraoficialmente, por supuesto.

La rubia bufó:

–Por favor, si yo lo digo ya no es extraoficial.

– ¿Debo suponer que es un hecho entonces?

– ¿En dónde ha quedado tu materia gris, chica? ¿Qué está mal contigo?

–Todo. –replicó la morena frotándose las sienes. La cabeza le comienza a martillear. – ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

– ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ¿Ya te llegó la menopausia? ¿Es que no quieres ser parte del imperio verdadero, Santana?

La aludida se esforzó por comprender, de verdad lo hizo, sin éxito alguno. Los demás miembros de la junta comenzaban a llegar, mientras Santana se sentía con una resaca emocional que ni la perspectiva de tomar el lugar de Figgins podía arreglar.

Incluso dejó de jugar raquetbol, y cuando lo hacía era sin mayores ánimos. Cualquiera habría podido ganarle y Quinn hizo una rabieta porque Santana no estaba siendo una rival digna, de modo que dejó de asistir al gimnasio, salvo para pasar largos ratos en la caminadora.

* * *

><p>–Vamos, Brittany, no es que no nos alegre que quieras arreglar las cosas con Puck pero… –Mercedes y Tina se miraron, buscando apoyo una en la otra. – ¿No creerás que las cosas forzadas marchan bien, verdad?<p>

–No es forzado, yo le dije que volviera. –dijo Brittany sorbiendo un poco de su café. Brittany odiaba el café, pero últimamente necesitaba su fuerte sabor y aroma para regresar al mundo real, aquel en que las cosas no eran dulces.

– ¿Cómo es que de repente te convenció? –preguntó Mercedes con suspicacia. Los múltiples intentos de Puck por acercarse a Brittany no habían tenido éxito, y ahora de la nada Brittany vivía de nuevo con él.

La rubia solo se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando su café; le empezaba a gustar, le recordaba el aroma de Santana, quien en ocasiones llegaba con un ligero olor a cafetera. La primera vez que se lo dijo, Santana solo rio, hizo como que aspiraba su aroma y le contestó con un "Pues tú hueles a tostador". Ese día había desayunado pan tostado.

–No te habrá… amenazado o algo, ¿verdad? –Mercedes le tomó suavemente el brazo. Puck era un poco tonto, y nunca lo había considerado violento pero uno cree conocer a las personas y… bueno, cosas suceden. Por eso suspiró aliviada cuando la rubia la miró con extrañeza, como si fuera una especie de molusco y negó.

– ¡No! Es Puck de quien estamos hablando, Mercedes, no digas bobadas.

–Está bien, está bien… tranquila.

–Tal vez el verdadero problema aquí no es Puck. –comentó Tina indiferentemente al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su té y comía una diminuta galleta.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntaron al unísono Mercedes y Brittany, volteando bruscamente.

Tina tomó un sorbo más con parsimonia y contestó:

–A lo mejor el problema eres tú, Brittany. –Y tomó un sorbo más después de encogerse de hombros. A veces su "excentricidad de asiática" era exasperante.

–Deja de hablar con meta… meta…

–Metáforas.

–Eso. –asintió Brittany. –Deja de hacer eso, sabes que no entiendo.

–No dije ninguna metáfora. –Tina lanzó un suspiro.

– ¿Entonces por qué no te entendí?

–Tal vez no quieres entender…

– ¡Deja de hablar así!

Tina lanzó un gruñido y puso los ojos en blanco; a veces se olvidaba con quién estaba hablando.

–Brittany, ¿no será que estás distraída por algo y quieres volcar eso en Puck? –dijo Tina dejando al fin la taza a un lado. –Estás aún más rara que de costumbre.

–Como que tiene algo de razón, Britt. –Aportó Mercedes. –Digo, ya de por sí eres rara pero ahora…

–Solo dilo. –dijo Tina con la voz colmada de hastío.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Brittany hastiada también.

–Que bien sabes que hay otra razón detrás de tu comportamiento… que aceptaste a Puck solo para enfocar tu mente en otra cosa…

– Que eres gay.

–Que eres… ¡MERCEDES!

–No soy Mercedes. Mercedes está ahí. –dijo la rubia señalándola. Negó con la cabeza. –Y luego yo soy la tonta… –reaccionó y alzó la cara abruptamente. –Espera, ¿qué quisiste decir con 'gay'?

–Quedamos en no decir nada… –murmuró Tina.

– ¿Y de qué sirve? –señaló a Brittany. –O se hace tonta o es que en verdad no se ha dado cuenta. Igual y un empujón le sirve.

– ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó con su expresión de cachorro confundido.

–Brittany… –empezó Tina muy despacio –hemos hablado de esto Mercedes y yo y se nos ocurrió que tal vez lo que sucede es que…

–Quieres quedar a mano y…

Tina apretó los labios, fingiendo una sonrisa y fulminó a Mercedes con los ojos.

–Bueno, es un tema algo… delicado.

–Te gusta Santana.

– ¡Mercedes! ¿Es demasiado pedir que seas sutil?

– ¿Te crees que Brittany sabe siquiera qué es eso?

–Pues claro que me gusta Santana. –declaró Brittany con un tono despreocupado. – ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? Es una buena persona…

–Se acostó con tu marido. –le recordó Tina arqueando una ceja.

–Bueno, sí, pero no puedes decir que es mala solo por eso… es amable conmigo, tiene un buen trabajo, es inteligente y huele delicioso.

–Gay.

–Mercedes, no estás ayudando.

– ¿Por qué dices que soy gay?

–Britt, cuando decimos "te gusta" no nos referimos en un sentido amistoso. –le dijo Mercedes como si hablara con una niña… y en cierta forma así era. –Me refiero a que en serio, te gusta.

–No. –Brittany se cruzó de brazos. –No tienes pruebas.

–La manera en que tu rostro se ilumina al hablar de ella es prueba suficiente.

–Estoy con Puck, ¿cómo va a gustarme de esa manera? –respondió tercamente.

–El primer paso para superar esto es admitirlo. –le aseguró la asiática.

–No voy a admitir nada. Estoy muy bien. –la rubia seguía cruzada de brazos.

– ¿Entonces no quieres hacer bebés con ella?

Brittany se rascó la cabeza. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

–Claro que no.

–Nosotras nos vamos ya, pero por favor… –Tina y Mercedes se acomodaron los abrigos. –Sé sincera contigo.

– ¿Y qué gano con eso?

Eso hizo titubear a su amiga. No supo qué responder así que solo retiró tomando a Mercedes del brazo.

–Pues que al menos podrías ponerle las cosas en claro a Puck. Será un idiota pero merece una respuesta sincera.

Cuando se hubieron marchado ambas, Brittany dejó caer la frente contra la mesa, haciendo vibrar los platos y tazas sobre la mesa. Infló las mejillas, conteniendo un grito frustrado que quiso liberar. Volvió a alzar la vista y miró hacia ambos lados, comprobando que nadie la había visto, ni siquiera el atento mesero que tanto había luchado por captar su atención. Lo observó, apoyando la mejilla en su mano derecha.

Era un chico de cabello castaño, alto y flaco pero guapo. En otro tiempo tal vez hubiese flirteado un poco con él, tocándolo a la primera oportunidad, sin importar que Puck fuese su novio.

¿De verdad las cosas habían cambiado tanto? ¿Cuál era la diferencia de aquel entonces? Claro, eran novios y no esposos pero se suponía que se amaban.

Tal vez estaba exagerando. Tal vez el matrimonio no fuera más que un noviazgo extendido.

Su mente voló de nuevo hacia Santana, sin dejar de ver al muchacho, que sintió la mirada de Brittany y la miró a su vez. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él le dirigió una cautivadora sonrisa y ella lo saludó con un gesto.

A continuación, pensó en Santana.

¿De verdad había sido tan malo e irreparable que Puck le fuese infiel? Había sido infiel con Santana; la hermosa latina debería estar incluida en una lista de _perdonables_, pensó la rubia. Con esos hermosos rizos oscuros y la piel tan delicada, ningún ser humano podía resistirse sin importar su orientación sexual.

El guapo mesero se le había acercado y ahora entablaba una conversación con ella. Brittany notó su blanca dentadura y seguramente bajo la holgada camisa de su uniforme se ocultaba un abdomen marcado; ella conocía ese tipo de hombres demasiado bien… y pensándolo bien, también conocía a las mujeres en _ese _aspecto demasiado bien.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba hecha polvo, por decir lo menos. Como muchas otras veces, caminaba hacia su puerta con las altas zapatillas en la mano y tambaleándose como ebria. Sue no le había dado cuartel y, peor aún:<p>

Sugar Motta iba a tomar cargo del negocio familiar.

Así fue: Sugar Motta, la caprichosa _socialité_ ahora iba a ser cabeza del organigrama en el ostentoso "reino" (como se le decía popularmente) de su padre, quien había anunciado su temprano retiro y ahora solo trabajaría desde las sombras proyectadas por la silueta de su hija, la joven que había terminado sus estudios recientemente.

La morena no podía creer lo buena y mala que era su suerte a la vez. Por una parte, ese era su boleto para convertirse en una publicista consagrada, una figura clave en la mercadotecnia del siglo XXI; por el otro, sabía que estaría destinada a "verse bonita" en la sala de juntas al menos hasta que hubiese probado el 100% de su valía… esto era algo que normalmente no quitaba el sueño a Santana: se había pasado el bachillerato valiéndose por sus buenos dotes físicos sin sentir ni pizca de remordimiento, pero no era algo conveniente estando involucrada de manera voluntaria o no con Sugar Motta, quien siempre estaba en el ojo del huracán.

Lanzó un suspiro muy bajo. Tal vez no fuera tan malo, después de todo ya había dejado en claro que era algo más que una cara bonita, aunque sinceramente hubiese preferido no estar tan cerca del alcance de Sugar; ahora la millonaria tenía un pretexto incluso para –Dios no lo quiera– verla más y más seguido.

Con parsimonia se dedicó a rebuscar dentro de su bolso la llave, pues ya estaba frente a la puerta de su hogar. Cuando la encontró, la introdujo con calma en la cerradura, dio vuelta y encendió la luz enseguida.

Por alguna extraña razón no le sorprendió ver ahí Brittany, dentro de su departamento y despatarrada sobre el sofá. Brittany se incorporó rápidamente, sonrojada. Lo que extrañaba a Santana, más bien, era el hecho de verla; sentía como si una vida entera hubiese pasado desde la última vez que la vio. Cerró la puerta casi sin hacer ruido y se aproximó a la rubia, que ahora se dedicaba a alisarse las perneras del pantalón.

–Hey. –fue todo lo que dijo Santana por saludo.

Brittany solo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, visiblemente apenada.

–Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí… en mi departamento. –comentó despreocupadamente mientras abría el refrigerador y se servía un poco de agua para aliviar la desagradable sequedad de su boca.

–Mi gato… –dijo Brittany en voz muy baja. –Él me enseñó a abrir cerraduras. Es cleptómano. Espero que mis padres lo tengan vigilado.

Santana asintió, tomó un sorbo más de agua y se sentó frente a ella.

– ¿Y qué tal van las cosas? –preguntó tamborileando con los dedos. – ¿Todo bien con Puck?

Brittany bajó la mirada. Sabía que Santana preguntaría pero aun así se sentía culpable. Quería a Puck pero no sabía qué quería con Santana y sin importar qué hiciera alguien salía herido.

–No me quejo. –respondió finalmente. Santana asintió y volvieron a sumirse en el incómodo silencio.

–Hoy nombraron a Sugar Motta CEO de todas las compañías de su padre. –anunció Santana indiferentemente mientras buscaba un mechero o fósforos para uno de los cigarros que reservaba para momentos de estrés.

–Ah. –dijo Brittany sin saber muy bien qué responder. – ¿Eso es bueno?

–Podría serlo si juego mis cartas correctamente para entrar a la junta de manera definitiva. –respondió aún con el cigarro en la boca.

– ¿Para entrar a la junta debes jugar cartas? –Brittany abrió los ojos de par en par al oír esto.

–Olvídalo. –replicó Santana con voz cansina, rindiéndose al no encontrar un maldito encendedor. Aventó el cigarro intacto al otro lado de la estancia.

–Lamento ser tan tonta… –murmuró Brittany.

Santana gruñó. No le gustaba que Brittany se viese a sí misma como una tonta, pero no estaba de humor para contradecirla… a decir verdad, no estaba de humor para nada.

–Mira, aprecio la visita social y todo pero es que en este momento… –lo decía mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con dos dedos pero se detuvo de manera abrupta al ver a Brittany levantarse para sentarse de nuevo, esta vez a su lado.

La rubia le tomó la mano torpemente, como si fuera un chico en su primera cita con nulas habilidades románticas, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Santana, cuya expresión de desconcierto se acentuaba a cada minuto. Se dedicó a mirar las manos de ambas, en silencio.

– ¿Qué…? –comenzó Santana pero Brittany la interrumpió.

–Me gustan tus manos. Son muy delicadas. –acarició la piel morena con un pulgar.

–Mira, Britt, no es que no disfrute tu compañía pero creo que deberías irte. Estoy muy cansada y…

– ¡No sé por qué estoy aquí, Santana!

Santana bajó la mirada hacia ella, pues se había levantado para abrir la puerta. Nunca había visto a Brittany con esa expresión tan vulnerable, tan cándida. Parecía un gatito perdido y ahora la perforaba con esos intensos ojos azules.

–No sé qué te hizo pensar que yo podría saber qué haces aquí pero…

–Quiero estar aquí.

Santana bufó.

– ¿Es en serio? Brittany, hace quién sabe cuántos días o meses me dijiste que ibas a quedarte con tu _esposo_… ¿y sabes qué? Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué me lo dijiste, porque ni siquiera sé a ciencia cierta qué pasa o pasó entre nosotras.

Se levantó con brusquedad y comenzó a pasear por la sala.

–Y ahora vienes a tomarme la mano y poner tu mirada más lastimera a restregarme lo bien que estás con Puck y…

– ¡No he venido a eso!

–Prometí respetar tu decisión pero tampoco es que me lo estés poniendo fácil. –le dijo Santana acercándose a ella pero manteniendo una prudente distancia.

–Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

– ¿Es eso? Estoy bien. No, ¿sabes? Olvida eso, estoy fatal. –Santana puso los ojos en blanco y jugueteó con sus manos como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. –Llevo bastante tiempo sin saber nada de ti y de repente te apareces en mi casa sin saber por qué.

– ¿Por qué te enojas?

– ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? ¡Decides volver con tu esposo y desapareces de la Tierra! ¡Me enteré de que estaban viviendo juntos porque te llamé y el imbécil de Puck contestó!

Brittany frunció el ceño. No sabía que Puck y Santana habían hablado de nuevo.

– ¿Qué dijo?

Santana bufó con sorna.

– ¿Qué va a decir? Pues empezó a regodearse porque ganó. Mira, no importa ya, ahora sé que estás bien.

–Te extraño.

–Oh… –la latina no esperaba aquello. –Bueno, yo también te extraño pero no creo que a Puck le haga gracia que me veas.

– ¿No podemos volver a como era todo antes?

– ¿Antes de que me acostara con tu esposo? ¿Antes de besarnos? ¿Antes de que te prometiera que respetaría tus decisiones?

–Tal vez… antes de casarme. –murmuró tristemente Brittany, pero Santana logró escucharla.

Se sentó a su lado una vez más, ya sin miedo de acercarse, y con vacilación rozó la barbilla de Brittany.

No dijo nada, solo la acarició gentilmente. Muy despacio, se acercó un poco más a ella y los sentidos de Brittany se llenaron con su aroma tan único, su suave tacto, la bella vista que ofrecía y esa voz que rezumaba sensualidad. Solo había un sentido que faltaba…

–No puedo prometerte que todo estará bien… ni siquiera lo está ahorita, pero…

Y Brittany no quiso escuchar… no pudo escuchar aquello que quería decirle Santana porque solo quería que todos sus sentidos se invadieran de ella, pero faltaba uno, y no podía soportarlo de modo que la interrumpió para saborear esos labios. La latina no ofreció resistencia alguna, mas Brittany pudo sentir sus dudas como si fueran propias.

Cuando sus labios al fin se unieron, todo desapareció: las dudas, la culpa, la confusión. No quería dejarla ir nunca, pues si lo hacía todo aquello iba a volver, estaba segura; de modo que se abandonó a la sensación de esos carnosos labios que obraban maravillas.

Aquel beso la estaba transportando no de vuelta hasta antes de casarse, sino de vuelta a antes de todo. Antes de su primera sensación en el mundo; antes de ser algo más que un amasijo de carne, huesos y piel.

Intensificó el beso, jugueteando con la lengua de Santana, quien aún mostraba nerviosismo pero también avidez de ella. Brittany sabía que lo mejor era detenerse, pues comenzaba a perder el control de sí misma pero no tuvo el tesón para insultar de semejante manera a esa bella mujer. Ya no recordaba por qué había elegido quedarse con Puck, en primer lugar.

No recordaba siquiera cómo había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin esta mujer.

* * *

><p>Santana se sentía flotar en una nube, o en algo más ligero. Había sido maravilloso aquello que había sentido un par de horas antes, cuando Brittany la había sorprendido echando por tierra todo aquello que le había dicho meses antes al regresar con Puck. Tenía esperanzas y una vez más, deseos de luchar. Estaba tumbada boca arriba en el mismo sofá, respirando con mucha calma y profundidad y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que se acentuaba al pensar en Brittany.<p>

Su piel había quedado impregnada con el aroma de la joven rubia; una mezcla de vainilla y sudor que la aletargaba y causaba satisfacción al sentirlo mezclado con el propio suyo.

No se habían acostado, pero sí que habían estado a punto. Se detuvieron y Santana estaba alegre por eso –a pesar de lo estúpido que sonaba –pues era la primera vez que sentía algo así: el deseo de hacer las cosas bien, no un acostón más con una persona casada, un amorío sin importancia… quería honrar a Brittany de todas las maneras posibles y ser capaz de decir '_es mía'._ De modo que ahora volvía a ponerse la blusa encima en cuanto escuchó sonar el teléfono.

– ¿Diga? –su voz sonaba más alegre de lo que pretendía dejar ver, pero ¿a quién le importaba?

– ¿Cómo está mi niña?

Aquella era probablemente la única persona que podía llevarse todo aquello de golpe.


	17. XVI: Última Palabra

Nota de Autora: Lo sé, lo sé... quieren matarme. Sé que llevo MESES sin actualizar, pero dejen les cuento un poco de mi historia, a modo de disculpa para que puedan entender un poco por qué estuve tan ausente.

Mi mala racha comienza en diciembre de 2012, a finales de año, con una recaída de mi madre. Cuando digo 'recaída', me refiero a que sus pastillas de repente dejaron de responder adecuadamente, pues durante muchos años ella sufrió de trastorno afectivo bipolar. La mala racha siguió hasta marzo de 2013, cuando finalmente alcanzó su punto máximo y tuvo que ser ingresada en un hospital de salud mental (un manicomio pues). Cuando fue dada de alta, meses después, no era ella misma. No era la madre que me crió, era una persona altamente dopada que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Durante el resto del año esto continuó, hasta que a finales de noviembre comenzó a quejarse de fuertes dolores de cabeza que culminaron con la ruptura de un aneurisma cuya existencia ignorábamos y que había tenido durante toda su vida. El siguiente mes fue tan solo de esperar lo peor, hasta que el 30 de diciembre finalmente falleció.

No puedo decir que esté devastada, o algo así. Es obvio que estoy muy triste, no tenía ánimos de escribir ni de nada... ya no digamos tiempo. Soy hija única y por tanto todas las decisiones recaían en mí... así como todos los gastos y demás. En fin, que hoy acabo de dejar la casa en la que viví 22 años, empiezo una nueva etapa de vida y demás. No prometo no tardar en actualizar nuevamente... pero al menos trataré de no tardar tanto.

Y ahora sí: los dejo con el esperado capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo XVI: Última Palabra<p>

* * *

><p>Ojos duros como pedernal miraban fijamente las manos temblorosas de Santana, que luchaban por no derramar el café, fallando.<p>

—Lo siento. —dijo tímidamente con una sonrisa y apresurándose a limpiar las gotas que habían caído.

—Relájate, niña. —replicó la mujer con tono firme pero cariñoso. —A menos que vayas a decirme que te embarazaste.

—No, claro que no. —respondió Santana riendo.

—Bien. Así no tendré que matar a algún hijo de perra o arrancarte los ovarios.

Santana tragó. Amaba a su abuela pero de ella había obtenido el carácter.

—Abuelita, ¿qué tal estuvo el viaje?

—Aburrido. Sigo sin entender qué es lo que te gusta tanto de esta ciudad, si no fuera por ti no me molestaría en venir. —dijo su abuela tomando un sorbo de café.

—Tengo una jugosa cuenta de banco que puede responder eso. Y carro envidiable, además.

—Que tus padres ayudaron a pagar, por supuesto. —le recordó su abuela con las cejas alzadas.

—Sí, sí. —rio Santana poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Pero entiéndelos: están tan orgullosos de su hija que debía dejarles ayudar.

—Yo también estoy orgullosa, hija. Y espero que nunca me des motivos para dejar de estarlo. —al decir esto su expresión de cariñosa, a suspicaz.

Santana luchó por mantener la sonrisa en su lugar.

—Eso es lo que menos quisiera. —le aseguró.

—A propósito, —se interrumpió un segundo para tomar un sorbo de café. — ¿qué piensas hacer con tu vida, Santana?

— ¿Cómo?

—No te estás haciendo más joven, Santana. —la abuela López abrió dos sobres de edulcorante, endulzando su bebida. Era su costumbre probar el café antes de añadirle algo más.

—Ah, eso. —respondió Santana muy incómoda. Removía sin cesar su café sin siquiera probarlo.

—Deja ya eso, Santana. —le espetó su abuela. —Me desesperas. No tienes que ponerte así cada que menciono la palabra con "m".

Santana suspiró.

—Es sólo que… no he conocido… —se calló. Tenía la mirada gacha, se sentía culpable. Sí que había conocido a alguien y no podía hablar de ello.

—Sí, sí. Ya me sé esa historia. —la abuela López la acalló con un desinteresado movimiento de su mano. —No es necesario que la repitas.

—Abuela yo… ¿qué pasaría si…? —se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Si qué?

—Abuelita… yo soy… —suspiró.

—Dilo de una buena vez.

Tenía 16 años cuando conoció a Chad. Era guapo, estaba bueno y era parte del equipo de fútbol de su bachillerato. No fue el primero, pero casi. Nunca se había sentido particularmente atraída hacia un chico, y él no era la excepción. Era demasiado tosco al tocarla, hacía demasiada parafernalia a la hora del acto sexual, como si estuviese en una película erótica y ella no se sentía excitada en absoluto. Cerraba los ojos y los apretaba con fervor, intentando pensar en algo agradable que no fuera la corta falda escolar de sus compañeras porristas. Finalmente, Chad se quitaba de encima de ella, jadeando sonriente mientras hacía que ella se recostara en su musculoso pecho.

Semanas pasaron y la dinámica seguía repitiéndose. Chad le llamaba, salían a cenar, charlaban un poco y se besaban hasta que ella notaba un bulto en los pantalones del muchacho y sabía que era hora de abrirse de piernas y dejarse hacer. Era incómodo: los asientos del vehículo rechinaban, el techo acortaba su movilidad y casi terminaba siendo penetrada por la palanca de cambio. Al final él la llenaba de besos sudorosos y la llevaba de vuelta a su casa. No era idóneo, pero ella era conforme con esto; no se sentía usada, pero usaba al chico como una distracción. No podía dejar que su naturaleza surgiera a flote y Chad era tan bueno como cualquier otro para reforzar su fachada de normalidad.

Chad dejó de ser relevante poco tiempo después, y entonces su interés se posó en Ry, la estrella del equipo de natación que resultaba ser la joven promesa en los nacionales.

Ry era alto, de torso fuerte y perfectamente trabajado. No era un idiota como Chad y la llenaba de besos, regalos y cariño constante. Era un chico perfecto con el que se sentía incómoda, pues solo buscaba a un chico que sirviera para alejarla de sus _desviaciones_, como solía llamarlas ella. Ry la trataba como nunca nadie, y romper con él siquiera antes de haber empezado, le costó más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Después de Ry, Chad retornó. Solo que ahora su perfecto equilibrio se había visto arruinado, pues aparentemente algún virus extraño se había apoderado de Akron y ahora todos los chicos buscaban relaciones serias. Chad era torpe comparado con Ry, pero Santana también terminó huyendo cuando notó que su interés era más que físico. Lo mismo le sucedió con los chicos que llegaron a su vida después. Si alguno llegaba a su cama, lo propagaba por toda la escuela, cosa que a ella le molestaba profundamente. No quería ser conocida como la lesbiana, pero mucho menos como la puta del lugar.

Estaba reflexionando respecto a ello mientras sorbía un poco de su granizado de fresa sentada en una de las bancas del centro comercial, cuando notó una mirada. Justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre que la miraba con interés, estos se apartaron.

Santana sonrió burlonamente. Era un hombre de unos treinta y algo años, rayando en los cuarenta. No era mal parecido, aunque algunas canas se asomaban en su cabellera. Tomaba café sentado en una cafetería frecuentada por viejos verdes vestidos a lo Frank Sinatra, pero su admirador era más bien del estilo académico, con un saco viejo con parches cosidos en los codos. Probablemente uno de esos nerds que solo llegaron a tener sexo con una mujer, con la que posteriormente se casaron. El hombre la miró de nuevo, alzando la vista de su periódico pero al notar que Santana miraba, la bajó casi de inmediato. La muchacha lo miró con interés y volvió su vista al frente.

¿Por qué no?

Por supuesto que su primera aventura con un hombre casado no fue con aquel. Pero fue lo que sirvió para darle una de las mejores ideas de su vida, como ella solía pensar hasta hacía poco. Solo que ahora había pasado de salir con hombres casados, a salir con mujeres casadas.

Quería reír amargamente al recordar el desenvolvimiento de su vida sentimental.

Recordaba con detalle la primera vez que estuvo con un hombre casado: el bochorno, la decisión… la culpa que ellos sentían, o a veces no; el cinismo, la realización de que nada es para siempre, la lascivia, el interés… el morbo. Ninguna de estas sensaciones había podido impresionarla. Ninguno de los hombres había causado la más mínima mella en ella. Los hubo aquellos con intenciones de abandonar su vida perfecta para huir con ella, y aquellos que al terminar la trataban como una desconocida más.

Y era como su abuela la observaba, como una desconocida. Tenía los ojos entornados, aparentemente esperando que Santana añadiera algo a la extensa declaración que había hecho. Tomó su taza de café, ya fría, y se la llevó a los labios, pero no pareció beber ni un poco, pues los tenía apretadísimos.

—Abuelita, por favor di algo.

—Cállate. —le espetó ella. Le temblaba el cuerpo con rabia.

Santana sintió un escalofrío.

—Me estás diciendo —continuó. —que todo este tiempo, has estado ocultando tu verdadero "yo". —hizo comillas en el aire.

La joven asintió tímidamente.

—Que para tal efecto, has salido con muchos hombres en el pasado. Desde la adolescencia.

Santana volvió a asentir.

—Y ahora, estás enamorada de una mujer.

—Sí. —musitó Santana casi inaudiblemente.

No había entrado en detalles de cómo y cuándo había conocido a Brittany.

La abuela López dejó las manos extendidas sobre la mesa, recorriéndola con los ojos, como si no supiera dónde fijar la vista. Finalmente se levantó de manera abrupta y se acomodó la bufanda para dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¡Abuelita! ¿A dónde vas?

—Santana, eres una chica lista. Confío en que sabrás qué hacer.

— ¿Sabré qué hacer? ¡Abuela, acabo de decirte que no sé!

—Claro que sabes, Santana. Lo has estado haciendo por los últimos 10 años.

— ¿Qué? —Santana estaba horrorizada. — ¿Insinúas que…?

—Puede que yo no esté de acuerdo con tus… métodos. Podrías tal vez sentar cabeza con un solo hombre que te ayude a _sobrellevar _esto.

—Pero… abuela, eso no es lo que yo…

—_Todos _hacemos cosas que no nos agradan, Santana, en algún punto de nuestra vida. No podemos simplemente dejarnos llevar por… —movió la mano buscando la palabra. —impulsos.

— ¡Esto no es un impulso! ¿No ves que eso sería seguir mintiendo?

—Santana. —la mujer la fulminó con la mirada. —Deja ya este capricho tuyo. Esta familia es normal, no necesitamos que cambie nada.

La anciana estaba a punto de salir, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, volvió a abrirla.

—No pienses siquiera en volver a llamarme hasta que esto esté arreglado, ¿entiendes?

Y salió.

La muchacha se quedó parada en donde estaba.

"No lloraré." Pero derramó tres lágrimas. Ese fue todo su llanto.

Brittany rebuscaba frenéticamente dentro de los cajones de ropa, sacando prendas de manera aleatoria y arrojando otras tantas al suelo. Tomó una maleta, la abrió y la dejó caer en la cama, llenándola desordenadamente con ropa y cualquier cosa que considerara pertinente para ausentarse.

— ¿Vas a algún lado? —preguntó una voz genuinamente interesada.

Se giró. Puck sostenía una taza de café en su mano, y tenía una auténtica expresión de confusión, no su mirada ladina de siempre. Pensó que tal vez le estaba tomando el pelo.

La mujer no le respondió, solo siguió empacando una y otra cosa, pero ya sin tanto afán.

—Brittany, te he preguntado algo. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó una vez más, dejando el café sobre la taza. No parecía enojado, sólo sorprendido.

—Yo… —se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Era un gesto que solía hacer cuando no estaba segura de qué responder. —No quiero estar aquí.

—Aquí… ¿en la habitación?

A veces se le olvidaba que Puck podía ser más tonto que ella.

—Aquí. —dijo mientras seguía metiendo más ropa en la maleta; ni siquiera veía lo que agarraba. —En esta casa, quiero decir.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Puck abriendo los ojos de golpe, como si en serio se acabase de dar cuenta de lo que ella decía.

—No puedo, Puck. —Dijo, finalmente dejando sin finalizar su tarea de hacer las maletas.

—Pero… íbamos a intentarlo. —murmuró el joven. Su expresión parecía la de un niño y la decisión de Brittany flaqueó… muy poco.

—Lo intenté. —contestó Brittany, conteniendo las lágrimas. —De verdad que lo hice, lo siento.

Puck frunció el ceño y apretó un poco los puños.

—Es ella, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? —Esta vez fue el turno de Brittany para desconcertarse.

—Santana. Ella es quien te convenció de hacer esto, ¿no es así? —dijo, alzando la voz.

Brittany, que hasta el momento había estado de rodillas recogiendo ropa del suelo, se levantó bruscamente.

—De modo que ahora la mencionas. —Brittany enrojeció de enojo. —Siempre… bueno, supongo que fui muy tonta al esperar que lo dijeras antes.

—Brittany, ella no es lo que tú crees. Te está engañando, siempre hace eso para conseguir lo que quiere.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir que "te engañó"? —La rubia nunca se había sentido tan furiosa en la vida. — ¿Ni siquiera te vas a disculpar?

— ¡Tú ya sabías de su existencia! ¿Para qué hundir más el dedo en la llaga? Te he pedido disculpas mil veces.

—Pero ni siquiera me pensabas decir por qué te disculpabas. Porque en el fondo, piensas que lo que hiciste no estuvo mal.

—En todo caso no soy el único. —replicó su esposo, enojado.

Ambos se miraron apretando los labios, apoyados en el mueble más cercano.

—Ya no importa. —sentenció Brittany cerrando la maleta que había quedado olvidada de momento sobre la cama.

— ¿Te vas con ella? —preguntó con un resoplido socarrón. — ¿Es en serio?

—Lo siento. —repitió la joven.

—Ella no es buena para una persona como tú, Britt. —le dijo él.

Brittany lo miró. Parecía sincero.

—Ella no me prometió nada. —dijo la chica con determinación, levantando su ahora pesada maleta. —Trató de convencerme de lo mismo que tú. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que es la mejor persona de la cual podría enamorarse alguien: es honesta y no promete cosas que no pueda cumplir. —Lo miró con un dejo de reproche, como si estuviese regañando a un niño. —Tú sí lo hiciste.

Caminó decididamente hacia la puerta, dando tumbos debido al peso de su equipaje. Puck pensó durante un momento que tal vez podía detenerla, pero tal pensamiento fue desechado casi de inmediato.

—Si pudiera regresar el tiempo… —dijo al final, cuando ella cruzó por su lado. —no tendría una aventura, ni nada, con ella, si eso permitiera que siguieras a mi lado.

—No puedes. —Ella no estuvo muy segura de lamentarlo.

No podía. Lo quería, sí, lo anhelaba como nunca antes había anhelado algo, pero de eso, a poder… no, de verdad que no podía.

Continuaba repitiéndose esto, una y otra vez hasta que casi se lo creyó. La muchacha tendría que comprender: no todo se podía tener en la vida, y mucho menos cuando eras Santana López. Era una mujer normal, de buena familia y con una carrera en ascenso. Daba igual que el mundo estuviese cambiando, que la visión de la gente no fuese la misma que hace cincuenta años… todo eso no importaba. Siempre habría miradas, juicios, murmuraciones desaprobatorias.

No, ella no podía exponerse a eso. De verdad, no podía.

Su corazón dio una violenta pirueta de 360° cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Volteó nerviosamente, pensando quién podría ser. No esperaba visitas; después de haber recibido a su abuela, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie más.

La persona que había ido a verla continuó tocando la puerta. Con un suspiro, Santana se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Soy yo. —dijo Brittany del otro lado.

Por supuesto que era ella. ¿Quién, si no?

Abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar. La rubia tenía un aspecto desaliñado… no como el aspecto desaliñado en forma linda que usualmente presentaba, sino en serio descuidado.

— ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar? —preguntó con voz tímida.

—Eh… claro. —Santana dio un respingo y señaló hacia el interior de su hogar.

Brittany miraba los objetos en la sala como si fuese la primera vez que los notaba. Probablemente así era.

—Tengo algo que decirte. —la morena interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? —la otra mujer volteó, confundida.

Santana prosiguió.

—Lo que tenemos… lo que sea esto que tenemos… ya no puede seguir.

Brittany comprendió al instante: Santana estaba terminando algo que apenas si había alcanzado a empezar… no, tal vez ni siquiera había empezado.

— ¿Por qué? —tuvo ganas de reír, pues era una pregunta tan estúpida como ella. Sonaba a cliché de película.

—Esto no está bien, ¿sabes? Soy una chica de buena familia, exitosa y algún día seré presidenta de la agencia de publicidad más grande de este país. —dijo de topetón como si así se zanjara el asunto.

Brittany solo alzó la ceja —un gesto muy poco característico de ella —e hizo una mueca de confusión.

—Seré una de las mujeres más importantes para cuando tenga treinta. —continuó Santana dejando caer los brazos inertes a cada costado, como si en realidad no fuese tan difícil de comprender.

— ¿Quieres decir… —Brittany fruncía a cada lado la cara, como si estuviese tratando de comprender una complicada ecuación diferencial. —… que si "esto" continúa, no podrás alcanzar eso?

Santana la señaló como para darle la razón.

—"Esto"… —se señaló ella misma y luego a Santana. —como tú lo llamas, ¿impedirá que eso suceda?

La cara de incredulidad de Brittany era para recordarse.

—Bueno… tal vez no, pero…

— ¿Entonces por qué no puede suceder? Tampoco es que te vayas a volver monja.

—Ciertas distracciones nos impiden ver nuestro objetivo con clari…

—Oh, así que ahora soy una distracción.

— ¡NO! Lo estás entendiendo todo mal… —se apresuró a decir la latina.

—Pues entonces explícame, porque no lo comprendo. —el color subía a sus blancas mejillas.

—No puedo tener puntos vulnerables, ¿está bien? —espetó Santana. —No puedo ser atacada por lo que soy, no podría soportarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Eres una de las personas más imponentes que conozco, si alguien dijera algo malo de ti, tú solo…

—No soy todo eso que aparento, Brittany. —la morena negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. —No podría soportar que alguien me criticara en algo que no puedo cambiar.

— ¿Y por qué querrías cambiarlo? —preguntó. Para ella, la idea de cambiar algo tan perfecto como Santana, era una abominación.

—Para. Sólo vete.

Ninguna de las dos logró distinguir muy bien lo que pasó. De repente, ambas sollozaban. Una de ellas (era difícil decir cuál) suplicaba mientras la otra rogaba. Luego los papeles se invirtieron. O tal vez no, pero al menos eso era lo que se percibía.

Pasaría tiempo antes de que volvieran a tener contacto.

Diez minutos, lo que para ellas era una eternidad.

Brittany era una chica fuerte. Y grande. Muy grande, para ser chica. Incluso podía llegar a ser más grande que algunos chicos esmirriados, así que no fue sorpresa que pudiera dominar a Santana con no más dificultad que un adulto a un niño.

Le tomó las manos, con firmeza pero cuidando de no ser demasiado brusca.

—Esta vez es en serio. —dijo Santana. No rehuía la azul mirada ante ella, la enfrentaba con decisión.

—No puedes hablar en serio. —la contradijo Brittany. — ¿Qué ha pasado? Santana, es normal que tengas miedo pero…

—Yo no tengo miedo, así que por favor vete. ¿De verdad creíste que ibas a dejar a tu querido esposo y yo iba a recibirte con la puerta abierta y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vinieras aquí con tu maletita?

Apenas había caído en la cuenta de que Brittany llevaba una maleta con ella. Aquello hizo que se le anegaran los ojos en lágrimas, pero las contuvo.

—Pero yo creí que…

—Sí, Brittany. Todos creemos muchas cosas. Tú ya habías regresado con Puck y me hiciste creer que te quedarías con él para siempre, hasta que volviste para engañarme de nuevo.

— ¡No te engañé! Me di cuenta de que cometí un error y…

—Yo también cometí un error contigo. Lo siento, no eres…

— ¿"… tú, soy yo"? —preguntó Brittany con un resoplido que podía pasar por risa. —Santana, podré ser tonta, pero si quieres alejarme más te vale usar algo mejor que eso.

Comprendió que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo con la latina, tan obstinada que era imposible hacerla entrar en razón en ese momento. Brittany solo dejó caer los hombros y susurró:

—Volveré mañana.

Y volvió. Continuó regresando incluso al segundo día después de que fuera ignorada, luego a la segunda semana y así hasta que eventualmente comprendió que Santana no quería ser encontrada.


End file.
